Rising upon the Frosted Heavens
by Andoryu-sama
Summary: DISCONTINUED...
1. Yukiguni, the Country of Snow

**Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Special thanks to Holyknight5 for all his support!

**Chapter 1: Yukiguni, the Country of Snow**

* * *

"I told you it's not over yet." His determined voice sounded from between the rising steam.

It had been a few days after their arrival into the ice plagued country. After being assaulted, chased by trains, witnesses to a bloody massacre, captured by the enemy and finally stranded in the middle of the snowy mountains, it had finally come upon them. It was the final battle, where the final exchange of flashy techniques would determine the victor of the long epic struggle.

The enemy had used his and missed…now it was his turn.

He held out his right hand, surging chakra through it as a signal for the clone beside him to do its work. "If you say something is over, it means that justice prevails and evil loses!"

"It's obvious this story will have a happy ending!" The clone finished for him as it started to beat a rhythm onto the empty space above the offered palm. The chakra started to swirl and take shape, spiraling madly into the technique that would end her pain once and for all.

The rasengan.

"Naruto! I will believe in you! This unlucky princess has accepted you as the greatest ninja!" He heard her call out to him in the haze. It meant a lot to hear her so passionate about anything especially after all this time. He felt pride at having been the one to trigger her change.

"I've had enough of your mouth for one day!" Douto growled fiercely as he shifted his attention from him to the startled princess, mouth contorted in a snarl and his fists raised in anger as he charged with the intention to kill.

The teen's anger flared. As if he would let that happen. Mouth twisting into a snarl of his own, he unknowingly began to call on that 'special' chakra once more, forcing it into his palm due to the ministrations with his other.

There was no time…

His thought reached the clone beside him and it took of towards the princess, leaving him with an incomplete mass of uncontrolled chakra. He forgot about that for the moment as he took off not too soon afterwards. He would have to force its completion on his own on the way to destroying the bastard.

"Hey Bastard!" Naruto shouted when he was but a few feet away, thankfully gaining the attention of the man once more and allow his clone to reach the princess. Grinning, he dodged the haphazard punch that was thrown at him and threw one of his own.

One with a glowing orb of destruction attached…

**"RASENGAN!"**

As he slammed the sphere into bastard's chest he could feel it starting to twist and deform. It wasn't long before the red chakra in the mix began to rebel and force its way outwards.

"Get her out of here!" He shouted over the sounds of breaking glass and twisting metal and he relaxed somewhat when he saw his clone nod and made to make a run for it with the princess in tow. It couldn't have gotten away not a moment too soon as the technique picked that moment to collapse.

It exploded, sending the three of them rocketing off in opposite directions. Douto, being on the receiving end of the jutsu, received the heaviest impact and was sent spiraling into one of the massive glass panes that was being used for the generator. The clone managed to get Kouyuki a good ways away from the impact before they were affected by the shockwave and they were only sent flying a couple feet before they landed, the clone twisting their bodies so that it would take the brunt of the damage as they landed before dispelling in a puff of smoke.

Naruto however…

Kouyuki groaned slightly, rolling onto her side to remove her face from the biting cold. Coughing lightly, she sat up weakly and swept her eyes over the general area looking for signs of either combatant.

She saw Dotou…the man was lying face down on the snow with a few glass shards jutting out from his back through that weird armor of his.

Being stabbed in the back…what a fitting end for him.

Her blue eyes passed over his form without sparing the dying man a second glance, so far gone was he from her sympathy. It was only a matter of time until she realized however, that no matter how many times she willed her eyes to roam over the glacier, she would find that her blonde hero was not present anywhere on the massive expanse of ice.

"Naruto!" She cried out desperately in hopes of eliciting some form of response from him.

"Heh…The boy's dead…he won't be…coming back…"

Her head snapped back to the man who found it necessary to torment her despite his own pathetic state. She stood briskly and stomped her way towards the man, intending to let him feel at least half of the pain she experienced over the years. She was stopped short however when Kakashi appeared before her in a puff of smoke, effectively blocking her path.

She glared up at him. "Move…"

"No…" He replied softly yet firmly, keeping his stare level with hers.

She made to run past him and he grabbed her waist despite her kicking and screaming and deposited her on the snow in a manner that was considered to be civil.

"Kouyuki-hime!"

She stared at him with a mixture of anger and frustration.

"He's pierced in several vital points, so what you intended on doing would be nothing more than torture in his last moments. Don't sink to his level…"

Her eyes glossed over with tears. "B-But Naruto…"

"…Is a _Shinobi_ of _Konoha_. Don't take him lightly." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and averted his gaze towards the cliff. "Although I doubt that he would succumb to a mere fall, even if he did die, he did it saving the lives of a princess and her country. He would be happy."

Somehow that statement didn't make her happy in the least.

"However, our mission is not over." He continued. "We still have to escort you back to the castle unharmed. The sooner we get you back, the sooner we can search for him." He said with a smile as he offered a hand though it was only apparent by the crinkling of his eye. "Shall we get going hime?

"Y-Yes…" She resigned as she grasped the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet even as the snow melted away and images of her past life began to play, courtesy of the generator her father. She couldn't bring herself to smile however, her mind plagued by thoughts of a smiling hero.

**-A few hours later somewhere in the Valley of the Rainbow Glaciers-**

Naruto coughed a couple times, trying to get the water out of his lungs as he awoke pressed against a rock in the middle of a raging river. He glanced up at the cliff side and noticed it had a more gently sloping nature than he remembered.

Just how far had he drifted downstream anyway?

The water was frigid, despite having just been melted and it was leaving him shivering uncontrollably. He needed to get out of the river before he froze to death.

Drawing on the remains of whatever chakra he had left, he managed to stick to the surface of the water after countless tries before climbing out. He immediately then shrugged off his jumpsuit and wrung it dry. Despite the heating effects of the generator they were still in Yukiguni after all so the air was still nippy, forcing him to curl up into a ball to preserve his warmth.

"N-Not g-good…I-I c-can't stay h-here." He stuttered, his chattering teeth preventing him from forming proper speech. He couldn't wait for Kakashi-sensei and the others (if they were coming at all)…he needed to find shelter from the cold and the fast approaching dark.

Slipping back on his more than damp clothes, he trudged his way downstream in hopes of finding an alternate way out of the valley.

**-Days later in the same Valley-**

It took one and a half days of traveling at a comfortable pace for the team of one _Jônin_, two _Genin_ to return the princess safely to the capital. Kakashi had decided that since the mission still hadn't concluded yet that one of them would have to stay behind with the young delegate.

Sakura was chosen of course so that left Kakashi and Sasuke to find Naruto.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi ran over to the boy who was being led by his lead summon Pakkun. He had no doubts in his mind that the boy they were searching for was still among the living seeing as they had yet to find a body up to that point and had managed to find traces of his presence along the riverside. However, as they continued into the forest and the snow began to pick up again, he honestly began to lose hope of recovering him.

The country had been comprised of two terrestrial biomes and from the looks of it, Naruto had moved north and wondered right out of the Taiga and into the merciless Tundra.

Why, oh why didn't the boy listen to him when they were going through this? The boy was now probably frozen solid somewhere in this unrelenting blizzard.

He arrived at the site of discovery only to meet Sasuke staring on silently as an eager Pakkun stood bent slightly with his head buried in the snow. It appeared as if they had finally found something after spending hours searching for their missing comrade in the storm.

Now if Pakkun would only remove himself from the snow…

"He's stuck…" Sasuke stated rather blandly as the dog continued to try rather futilely to remove himself.

"Hmm…you're right." Kakashi affirmed. "Aren't you going to help him?" It was cold and he wasn't about to go digging around in the snow. Apparently Sasuke had the same sentiment judging by the level stare that was directed at him.

"Aren't you? It's your dog." The raven haired youth shot back.

"Yes, that's right. I'm also trying to teach you a valuable lesson about teamwork."

"I don't think he can wait that long…" Sasuke pointed out as he motioned to the dog that had had stopped moving a few seconds ago and was buried up to its tail.

Kakashi frowned and surrendered, already mulling through his list of punishment for the youth as he bent. "We'll continue this later…" He cleared away some of the snow before grabbing the small dog and yanking him out with a firm tug, watching as it twitched and jerked back to life.

"What the hell took you so long Kakashi!"

"Sorry…it was hard to find you buried underneath all that snow." He lied, picking up the now uncovered Konoha forehead protector. It was definitely Naruto's if the ragged cloth and dinged metal was any indication. "Pakkun, can't you trace his scent using this?" He asked, holding out the metal plate to his companion.

"That's just it Kakashi. The scent we were following up till now led to this." Pakkun said, his voice laced with regret. "There's nothing more beyond this point."

Kakashi sighed. He could only imagine what would happen the moment they returned to Konoha. He was sure that Tsunade was going to pound him into oblivion for losing her favorite trouble maker but first he had to break the bad news to Kouyuki-hime.

Hopefully she wouldn't take it too hard.

"Alright Sasuke, its time to go. There's nothing more we can do here." Kakashi said regretfully. He was just counting down the seconds before one of them protested but surprisingly no one objected. He was just about to ask why when Sasuke spoke up.

"You're right; we can go back and ask Tsunade to send better trackers." Sasuke said calmly.

Well…It wasn't the response he was looking for but it would do for now. The only problem left was with Pakkun, who was mumbling obscenities about ungrateful brats and biting jewels. Kakashi chuckled and Pakkun looked up and growled at him.

"Now now, no need to get violent. Can you please lead us back to the village? I'll give you something special when we get back to the capital." Kakashi asked hopefully seeing as if he declined they were most likely screwed. Pakkun just grunted and sped off with them following close behind. As they made their way back however, there was just one thing that bothered him…

"You're surprisingly calm Sasuke…"

The boy merely glanced at him and shrugged. "The dobe isn't dead…that much we know."

"I see…"

There was just no feigning strength in this instance he supposed…

**-Back in **_**Yukiguni's **_**capital-**

They returned to the capital after spending three days in the cold only to be greeted by the Samurai guard, requesting that they go to see the princess immediately upon arrival. Entering the meeting room after being officially announced, they came upon the scene of the _Yukiguni_ delegate in her ceremonial robes chatting it up with their pink haired teammate and sharing a couple of laughs.

Though he had to wonder how much of it was truly genuine.

The elite _Jônin_ heard the laughter dim suddenly and realized that all eyes were on them now.

"Kouyuki-hime…" He started, not planning on drawing it out.

"It's Ok…you don't have to say anything. I can guess from his lack of appearance that you were unsuccessful." She finished for him in a strained voice that he found hard to bear.

He sighed. "We found this…" He said, taking out the piece of worn metal. "It's his…not sure how long ago he was separated from it, but since we found no body there's a pretty good chance he's alive."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Go back and ask for assistance. My specialty is tracking but I can only do so much with others to look after. I'd be able to accomplish more with a fully capable team of Shinobi." Not that he was insulting Sasuke and Sakura, but he'd be able to move freely if he didn't have to babysit.

"Are you going back now? Won't you stay longer?" She half pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry…We've not too long ago come out of a crisis ourselves so we don't have any free time to spare." Not to mention the fact that he had most likely just blown his only free time searching for Naruto. "I'll probably be sent on another mission as soon as I return." He muttered darkly just thinking about it.

She bowed. "Very well…I'll make sure your reward arrives within a week's time. Please have a safe, uneventful trip."

"We're counting on it." The team of _Shinobi_ bowed respectfully and turned to leave, vaguely aware that they were being followed out by the princess. Kakashi felt a tug on his jacket and he paused, glancing over his shoulder with an odd look.

"Kakashi-san…Are you sure he would have been happy?"

Kakashi sighed before nodding. "I'm…quite sure, Kouyuki-hime." At least he was quite sure. Sometimes the boy's actions were a little besides him at times. The next question surprised him though.

"Even if he knew I wouldn't be?"

Kakashi paused for a moment to search for his words. "I believe…that if he though you were unhappy by any chance, he would come back from the afterlife just to keep you smiling. Though it's not just with you, he's like that with all the people he cares about."

Kouyuki began to sob. "I didn't…I didn't want him to save me. I didn't want him to risk his life for someone like me…"

Kakashi turned, forcing her to let go as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He would have done it even if you didn't ask."

"What am I…supposed to do now?"

"Live, and greet him with a smile when he returns." He grabbed her wrist and placed the worn metal into her palm, watching as her eyes went wide with curiosity. "You owe him at least that much."

Her tears began anew as she clutched the piece of metal tightly against her bosom, collapsing to her knees after the weight of it all became too much. Two of her assistants ran up to her immediately to offer their assistance.

Kakashi turned and continued his trek outside where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting. Seeing the haggard appearance of the girl brought a chuckle from his lips.

"It was rough wasn't it Sakura?"

"Yes…" Sakura admitted heavily. "I didn't even know which one of us was having the harder time actually."

Kakashi shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about her too much though…She now has the weight of an entire country on her shoulders, she won't have the time to feel sorry for herself."

"Oh…" Sakura deadpanned before addressing him again. "Umm, Kakashi-sensei…Are you sure you should have left her the headband though? Hokage-sama might not…"

"I'll deal with Tsunade-sama when the time comes so don't worry about it."

He honestly hoped he sounded as confident as he appeared.

**-A week later In Konohagakure-**

Kakashi and what was left of Cell 7 finally made it back to Konoha. It took them a week to get back from _Yukiguni_ via a sea barge since the film crew decided to stay and finish the movie. It was probably a plus now that the once emotionless princess had her life and her soul returned to her, saving them money on purchasing eye drops.

As they passed through the gates they were greeted by Kotetsu and Izumo who was on guard duty.

"Yo Kakashi-san, back from your vacation I see…" Kotetsu said with a smile.

Kakashi paled at the implications. His mission shouldn't have taken that long. They were only supposed to protect the Princess for 2 weeks while the movie was being completed but they ended up staying five extra days due to Naruto's 'mysterious' disappearance. That in itself was a testament of the trouble he ran into in Yukiguni. He just hoped that the two _Chûnin_ would be able to over look that fact since news spread from the gates rather quickly. Kakashi paled even further as he remembered he would have to tell Tsunade he lost Naruto. Ah yes, he could practically feel the migraine setting in already. He motioned to his team to continue onwards when Izumo called out to him again.

"Hey Kakashi-san…where's Naruto? Wasn't he with you guys before you left?"

It took nearly all of his restraint to keep from slapping himself.

"Ah…we ran into some minor difficulties during the end so…"

"Minor difficulties…Oh…I offer my condolences to you and your…" Was all Izumo got out before Sakura cut him off rather fiercely.

"He's not dead!" She blurted out before she placed her hand over her mouth and caught herself. She glanced over at the other two members of her team and noticed Kakashi nearly slapped his forehead in irritation and Sasuke just shrugged.

Kakashi sighed. I wasn't like he hadn't been expecting it. The two had been emo central (Sasuke more than usual) ever since they left _Yukiguni_. Sakura moped around like a kicked puppy and Sasuke had something akin to a defeated look on his face. Kakashi guessed that the tension built up since they had no one to confide in. What…he was a sensei for goodness's sake not a guidance counselor, but now thanks to that little outburst the whole village was going to know about his team's condition within the hour. He sighed again, he really didn't want the news to reach Tsunade's ears before he himself got there…it would just mean more pain. He motioned for his team to begin moving again and hoped they got to the tower before any of the other Rookie nine members or team Gai noticed them.

-Hokage's Tower-

They had managed to reach the tower without anymore complications. They just had to tackle the _Hokage_ and they'd be out of there and he'd continue reading his book. _"Yup…all will be well. I'll live through this and then I can find out what happened to Aki when Roy found her making love with Hisoka on the kitchen counter."_ He thought as they climbed the tower to the Hokage's chambers.

"Ah Kakashi-san…_Hokage_-sama has been expecting you. Please head right in." The Chûnin at the reception stated as Kakashi and his team emerged from down the hallway.

Kakashi gulped, she was expecting him and that was never good since he was always late. He knocked twice on the door then entered slowly with team 7 in tow. When he fully entered the chambers it appeared to be as if the Hokage was looking over some files. She glanced up at him for a second or two before she turned back to her papers and spoke.

"I trust your mission was successful Kakashi?" Tsunade asked casually, not looking up from the scrolls she was looking over. When she received no answer she glanced up at him again, her eyes falling on him and the rest of the room for much longer the second time around.

"Kakashi?"

Beads of sweat started to form on Kakashi's brow. If he had only answered her when she asked he wouldn't subjected his group to her stare. Hell, he figured they could have gone through the whole process and she still wouldn't have noticed until the end.

"Kakashi…"

Now he had to live with the consequences…The potentially _painful_ consequences.

"Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi turned to look at his students for a little assistance when he noticed Sakura was looking down at her feet and Sasuke was tuning out the conversation, opting to stare out the window instead. Kakashi sweat dropped…he was going to make them run laps around the village for that or better yet…make them do it with Gai and Lee. Yes…it was divine punishment for not helping out their lovable sensei.

"Ka-ka-shi…" Tsunade growled menacingly, getting highly irritated at his Copy-nin's evasiveness.

Said Copy-nin chuckled nervously. "Well you see, there's a funny story to that…"

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

"He went M.I.A. in _Yukiguni_." Sasuke said curtly and Kakashi winced when he could feel her steely gaze on him once more.

"Explain…"

And so they did, spending about fifteen minutes alternating between themselves to recap the events of the mission, Tsunade keeping her features surprisingly neutral throughout. Eventually they came to the end and they waited for the blonde _Hokage_ to voice her thoughts.

"I'll see what will happen…" She begun after a moment's silence, chin resting on her clasped hands. "The council might be reluctant to send out any trackers due to our circumstances but they shouldn't be against it. They might vouch to give Naruto the standard one week period before…"

"One week?! Hokage-sama that's unreasonable, Naruto may not have that much time!" Sakura cut in tersely, protesting loudly against the implied method of choice.

"My hands are tied Sakura! Anything dealing with rogue _Shinobi_ or those that may become rogue has to be ran by the Council first." Tsunade's hands were shaking, signifying the amount of pressure being applied to them. "I want a written report on my desk from each of you in the morning, other than that you're dismissed. Kakashi, you stay behind."

"Tsunade-sama, your hands…" Kakashi trailed of as he eyed the blood that was now running rivulets down her arms from her knuckles. He watched as she just made an "Oh" sound before running her glowing green hands over the abused areas.

"You said that he just disappeared…what does that mean?" She questioned him.

"Just as it sounds Tsunade-sama…There were no bodies to be found and Pakkun said his scent just disappeared." He replied.

"Was there a chance that someone could have found him before you had?"

"Probably…that would be the most likely scenario."

She seemed to mull over the information silently before waving a dismissive hand in his direction. Taking it as his cue to leave, he made to do just so before she addressed him again.

"One more thing…" She said innocently before her eyes glinted and her features turned dark. "What's this I hear about you giving away Naruto's forehead protector?"

Kakashi whimpered slightly as she neared him.

**-Outside of the Hokage's Tower-**

"I need a drink" he muttered to himself. "And I might as well be relaxed when the other _Jônin_ (or more specifically Kurenai and Gai) assault me with questions later." He thought as he exited the tower, fully prepared to get stoned. He looked up from his muse to find Sakura and Sasuke waiting for him.

It was a good thing too as he just remembered something important. He motioned to the brooding boy. "Sasuke…I want you keep Sakura's company for the rest of the day."

Sasuke looked up to Kakashi and paled…considerably. If there was one thing he hated more than Itachi, it was the exclusive 'I love Sasuke' fan club and Kakashi just asked him to go on a date with the president. Sasuke immediately turned around to make a run for it when Kakashi grabbed him firmly by the shoulder.

Kakashi had to admit…seeing the boy try to make a break for it was hilarious but he figured laughing now would make him act worse than usual towards Sakura so he stored that little scene in his mind for when his depression would surely set in later. For now he had to convince Sasuke to take Sakura out.

"Sasuke, I know you don't like Sakura very much but she's depressed over losing Naruto and you're out best hope of cheering her up. Our teamwork was already bad to begin with but with Sakura literally out of it, she may become more of a liability to the team now. "

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke lied. If he had to he was going to deny the hell out of everything. He was NOT going on a date with Sakura.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask. Sasuke just unknowingly walked right into his trap.

"Sasuke just look at her." Kakashi said, the sorrow in his voice cranked up to the max as he pointed towards Sakura. She was lying on the ground in the fetal position with a huge, dark angst cloud hanging over her. If that wasn't depressing he didn't know what was. He looked back at Sasuke with a sparkle in his eyes as he saw Sasuke cringe. Ok…just one more push and he was going on that date for sure…and I know just what to bait him with. He leaned in close to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"Think about it…if the other girls see you're taken, your fan club would disappear and you'll be _free_." Kakashi said, making sure to put emphasis on the last word.

Sasuke's frown straightened out a little but then returned in full force. Even if his fan club would go away he would still have Sakura and he didn't feel the need to have a bright pink highlighter shadowing him daily so therefore that aspect cancelled itself out.

Seeing Sasuke's doubt return full force he decided to bring out the big guns.

"Securing Sakura now will almost guarantee the revival of your clan when you're older."

Sasuke's frown evened out some but he didn't give in since he figured that according to his genes he'd be even more attractive when he was older so securing a wife would be no problem.

Kakashi sighed, he really didn't want to do this but he figured this would be best for the both him and the girl. Plus he still had his Ace. He chuckled darkly…Sasuke didn't stand a chance. Kakashi leaned in close and whispered in Sasuke's ear again.

"If you take out Sakura for the entire afternoon and she enjoys it…I'll teach you a new technique that's even stronger than the chidori." Kakashi smirked behind his mask. He had this particularly fat fish hooked now.

Sasuke perked up and spun around to face Kakashi in approximately 0.25 seconds. Killing Itachi was number one priority right now after all.

"I'll do it."

Kakashi chuckled…Apparently Sasuke didn't hear the first part of the deal since he responded so quickly. Sasuke deserved this blow Kakashi was going to land next and oh was it going to be sweet…well…for him at least.

"It's good to see you so readily agreeing to kiss Sakura at the end of the date. For a second I thought you were actually against it." Kakashi said, barely suppressing the urge to outright laugh when he saw Sasuke froze and his mouth gape open. "I'm definitely saving this expression for later." Kakashi said with gleaming eyes as tears threatened to fall from amusement.

Sasuke's brain shut down completely except for the part with the job of deciphering what the ears were receiving. If what his brain interpreted was correct, he was just suckered into a relationship with Sakura. He really needed to kick himself now. He looked over at Kakashi's sparkling eyes and he realized that this whole thing was staged. Sasuke's left eye started to twitch horribly and the Sharingan was ablaze. He made to start some hand signs for chidori when Kakashi quickly stepped in.

"Now now Sasuke, no need to get hasty in your decision after all, you have all afternoon to prepare." Kakashi joked again but then he paled as he noticed chakra started to gather in Sasuke's palm. The boy seriously needed to learn how to take a joke…when one was given of course. Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, calm down. You and I both know how high of a pedestal Sakura holds you in her mind, hell…you've heard her dreams and aspirations when you graduated. You should know how happy she would be if you show a little more affection than your usual grunts. She likes you and if you showed her that you actually give a crap whether she lives or dies she might actually take being a ninja seriously. Plus its about time you got a girlfriend, I'm beginning to wonder if those rumors going around about you being gay were true." Kakashi said as Sasuke began to calm down.

_"Maybe Kakashi-sensei is right. Maybe I should really…wait…THEY ARE RUMORS ABOUT ME BEING GAY GOING AROUND?!"_ Sasuke exclaimed as he thought about what the hell Kakashi just said but unaware that he voiced his thoughts aloud.

Kakashi sweat dropped…it seemed as though Sasuke's thoughts were preoccupied more often than not recently. He was usually way more aware than this. "Probably has something to do with Sakura…" He concluded as he continued to watch Sasuke closely. If that was true then there might be hope for the boy yet.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura again who was still in the fetal position but on her side and now sucking her thumb. She was really starting to look pathetic so he decided to act quickly before he changed his mind about the whole thing.

"That jutsu better be pretty damn spectacular." He muttered as he made his way over to Sakura as Kakashi's one eye sparkled.

"Sakura…I was…wondering…" He said as he mumbled the last part so softly that Sakura couldn't hear.

Sakura got up to face him now. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked genuinely surprised that Sasuke was actually approaching her but then the surprised turned to shock as she noticed the extremely slight blush on his cheeks. Sasuke was everything but shy and to see him sporting that blush turned all her teenage hormones on and into overdrive.

"Would you…like to do something this afternoon?" Sasuke asked again.

Sakura's eyes blinked once, and then blinked again. Her fan girl sense was decoding everything he just said and it sounded like he, the Uchiha Sasuke was asking her out on a romantic date for two. She nearly squealed but then remembered that Sasuke absolutely hated his fangirls so she settled for a blush and a shy nod of her head.

Sasuke promptly grabbed her had and made to leave with a furiously blushing Sakura when Kakashi motioned to him again. As Sasuke released Sakura's hand and made his way back over to where Kakashi was, he noticed gleam in Kakashi's eyes before it disappeared and his expression turned serious.

"Sasuke…don't divulge any information about Naruto's M.I.A status…We'll wait until Tsunade feels the need to spread that information but until then it is on a need to know basis and no one needs to know…especially Iruka. I'm asking you because Sakura is a terrible liar which means you can't let her out of your sight and you must answer before she has a chance to. Consider this a mission Sasuke…" Kakashi stated firmly since he knew that if the scar-faced _Chûnin_ found out Naruto had gone M.I.A he would rush over to _Yukiguni_ by himself and tear up the landscape in hopes of finding the blond. Kakashi waited for acknowledgement of his order and then made to leave towards one of the local bars.

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave with Sakura following closely behind, the pair not holding hands anymore to Sakura's disdain. "This is going to be one hell of an afternoon."

_Yukiguni - Snow Country_

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1. New and improved and hopefully less annoying to some people. Similar edits will be made to the other earlier chapters (say till up to chapter 6) so look forward to it.**

**Andoryu**


	2. The Village Hidden in the Frost

**Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Special Thanks to HolyKnight5 for all his support!

**Chapter 2: The Village Hidden in the Frost…**

_A/N: This chapter was edited on 07/05/08_

* * *

_**-Unknown Location-**_

Naruto awoke with a splitting headache and a crick in his neck. He groggily opened his eyes but immediately clenched them shut due to the blinding white light which pierced his skull.

It wasn't like he didn't expect the afterlife to be bright, but a little warning might have been nice before they decided to melt his eyeballs.

He slowly opened his eyes this time, letting them adjust to the piercing light in the room and was somewhat surprised at what he found.

The entire room was made of this smooth, opaque, crystalline-like substance that reflected light but not images. It was like ice but without all the coldness. One long regular looking window adorned the wall to his right and a door was at the far side of the room on the wall to his left. All in all…with the presence of all those equipment in the corner, it looked like a plain old hospital room.

Naruto sat up in the strangely comfortable bed, dumbfounded. His face scrunched up in thought as he tried to recall what happened to him before he woke up here.

_**-Flashback-**_

_After deciding to find another way around, Naruto began his long trek through the large evergreen forest behind the legendary Rainbow Glaciers. His stomach let out a low, agonizing growl…he hadn't eaten, anything since yesterday's breakfast and he was hoping to find something edible in the large forest. He looked up at the sky and figured he had about 2-3 hours before sunset so even he knew that he had to work fast in order to survive in this backcountry. _

"_Shit…it's starting to get cold out here." He cursed as he hunched slightly and rubbed his hands together to put some warmth in his extremities. What he wouldn't do for that ugly winter coat Kakashi-sensei made them buy in Konoha. _

_Damn those bastards for taking his things when he was captured. _

_After a half an hour of walking and having a nice conversation with his talkative stomach he came across a pack of wolves. They were about 6 of them, each varying in size and the last step he made seemingly caught the attention of the largest one. It was huge for a wolf and he figured that if he was to actually stand beside it, its head would easily reach his chest. Its coat was a dark grey, with white adorning his paws, the tip of his tail and the centre of his forehead in what looked like a jagged upside-down triangle. He had a scar running down his left eye and down to the right side of his muzzle._

_And now that he had its attention, Naruto found himself shitting bricks._

_That's how it was for the next couple of minutes, him vs. the massive wolf in a one on one deadlock of wills. __One of the wolves apparently got tired of the staring contest and snarled at him while letting out a few warning growls. Naruto took a hesitant step back as the wolf looked ready to strike when the leader growled. Apparently it meant in wolf language to 'back off' since the smaller wolf settled down considerably before it darted off after its leader when it decided to head out._

_Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was no friggin' way he was spending the night out here now. _

* * *

_Unbeknownst to Naruto, a patrol that was scouting the area was interrupted by the sudden appearance of wolves. _

"_There is someone wondering the forests south of here" the scar-faced summon stated as it sat in front of the leader of the group, the others falling suit. _

"_Is he a Shinobi?" The leader questioned it and it nodded._

_The largest wolf nodded once and spoke. _"_He lacks ninja attire but he wears the symbol of the Leaf. His chakra signature is that of a Chūnin. He looks to be suffering from hunger and is in danger of subduing from hypothermia." _

_The leader nodded at the information. _"_Keep an eye on him, if he collapses bring him back to us and we will take him to the village" The leader said as he dismissed the summons and they sped off in a blur._

* * *

_The sun was setting now and Naruto wandered through the forest until he came across a cave with which he could spend the night in. After the encounter with the wolves he continued to look for food and all he found were mushrooms. _

"_Well, it isn't ramen but…"_

_He gathered all he could before setting off again. The cave was cold, dark and dank but at least it was better than outside at the moment where it seemed to be snowing. He wandered further to the back of the cave and found water dripping from the roof of the cave and decided he would sleep there. It was times like this he really cursed his luck._

_This went on for a few days, living off of the few mushrooms he found and trudging through snow. He had long met the end of the forest and was now walking through a baron Tundra. He was out of food and hypothermia was setting in though pumping chakra throughout his entire body was helping a bit. It was then he realized that the direction he headed in was carrying him further away from the capital and he cursed. He fell back in the snow and took off his forehead protector and gazed at it._

"_S-So m-much f-for being H-Hokage…" He muttered as tears started to slowly meander down his frost covered cheeks. He tossed the forehead protector and cried. He would miss Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and the rest of the rookie 9 plus Super Fuzzy Eyebrow's team, hell, even Super Fuzzy Eyebrows himself. He'd finally gotten his acknowledgement and it was brutally taken away from him._

_His tears frozen and his mind blank Naruto shut out everything as he awaited his icy death within the blizzard._

_**-Flashback End-**_

Naruto sat up and looked down and smiled softly at his lap. He was glad he was saved, if only by accident. He had no idea how long he was out but he would have to send a message to Konoha immediately to let his baa-chan know he was ok.

While Naruto was still in his thoughts, a medic walked into the room and noticed the awareness of her patient.

"Good morning…I assume you are feeling well?"

Naruto snapped up at being addressed and instinctively drew backwards in the sheets. It didn't look like if he'd been captured and brought here, but he had to be on guard just in case. He looked at the person who had snapped him out of his thoughts and stared.

She had pale skin did nothing to stand out against the white of her silky hair that seamlessly flowed over her shoulders and down to her lower back, two short bangs going down the sides of her face. She had large, ice blue eyes that and she wore a thick, off-white, long sleeved turtle neck sweater, white knee length skirt and white leather boots under her long lab coat that did nothing to hide her generous curves. When Naruto saw that she noticed his staring he blushed furiously and made to apologize.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to stare."

"It is fine…I am quite used to it already." She said as she smiled softly and for some reason, it only made him feel worse. "May I ask your name? You were brought in from outside the village so we have no information on you."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted in his usual boisterous manner, startling the woman into dropping her pen and chart. "Ah…sorry about that _Neechan_."

"N-No…I was just surprised that's all. You seem to have a lot of energy despite the fact that you have not eaten as yet for a few days."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, watching as she jotted his name down on the chart, she pulled out a measuring tape. "Well…"

His stomach decided to make itself known at that woman and the medic stifled a giggle.

"Naruto-san, would you mind if I performed a physical of your body? Since you might be here for a while I will need to get some general information about your health. Also, your clothes were tattered and needs to be replaced so I was tasked with the job of picking out something for you that would not stick out as much in our environment."

"Oh…" Naruto sulked about the loss of his favorite jumpsuit. It was the first gift he had ever received from Hokage-ojiisan and he would have liked to keep it for a bit longer. "Umm…_Neechan_…would I be able to…?"

"Do not worry…your jumpsuit will be returned to you after it has been mended."

His mood brightened considerably and they were able to get through the physical without too many complications. He watched as she finished drawing blood from him before mending the small would close with a warm glow of her hands.

"Ok…I am all finished here. I'll be back later with some clothes."

She turned to leave but stopped as she slid the door open.

"I imagine that you have many questions for me right now, but let me express my apologies as I cannot answer them for you as yet. Please…relax and enjoy the food I have brought for you while I inform my father of your recovery. He will answer all your queries when he arrives." She said tentatively as she pulled the cart with breakfast on it closer, bowed and gracefully left the room.

Naruto stared, not moving a muscle until she left the room. As the door closed, his tense body relaxed somewhat and his thoughts were beginning to flow normally. His mind replayed everything he heard the beautiful medic said and he remembered something critical…

"_She brought food…" _

His head swiftly turned a full 90 degrees as gaze fell upon the tray crammed with all sorts of dishes. As he picked up the chopsticks he remembered something else Azumi-san said before she left. _"She went to go get her father." _He thought as he took a bite of the rice. He didn't know exactly who this man was but if he was anything like Azumi then he shouldn't worry.

* * *

_**-Unknown Location-**_

Yukio was sitting at his desk going over a few documents regarding the newly graduated genin. They were about 15 of them this year and to tell you the truth he was a little impressed. All of them showed great potential in ice manipulation but this year's top rookie was no surprise. Everyone from his clan always did exceptionally well because of their special connection to the frozen element. He looked at a picture of his nephew and wondered if he would be the one to take over once he was gone. He had been looking for someone with potential to succeed him but would never force it upon them unless they were willing to take the job.

Also, he had begun to receive reports from his ANBU in _Umi no Kuni_ regarding certain rumors about a group named Akatsuki who were apparently collecting 'demons' and he feared for his village since they had one hidden there also.

He got up and walked towards his window that was overlooking the village. _"If only we could find the next person to wield the blade then I would not have to worry about this kind of thing."_ He thought as he looked down at the busy village shrouded over in a blanket of snow.

He froze as he just remembered something. _"That boy the ANBU brought in a week ago…they said he had a very complex seal on his stomach and that he was from Konoha even though they could find no forehead protector. That boy…he could be what I think he is, but I have no proof until he wakes up. He does have a familiar air about him now that I think about it."_ He as his face scrunched up in thought. The boy seemed so familiar but he could not place his finger on it, maybe if he saw him again then…

Yukio was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his doors. After admitting the person inside the doors opened to reveal his daughter Azumi.

"_Otousama_…The child, Naruto-san has woken up awhile ago and I have just finished picking out some new clothes for him. I was on my way back and wondered if you would like to accompany me." His daughter Azumi stated as she walked up to the desk with said clothes in her hands.

He nodded. He needed some questions answered anyway.

* * *

**-Back in the Medical Ward-**

As he was polishing off the last bowl of rice he heard the door slide open again to reveal Azumi-san and a larger man wearing white and light blue robes similar to what _Hokage_-ojiisan wore. Naruto placed the bowl back onto the cart and the medic moved to remove the thing from the room, leaving the blond in the room with the passive leader. The bed ridden teen shifted himself to lie with his back propped up against a couple of pillows, making himself more comfortable for the long conversation ahead and watched as the large white-clad man strode ever closer to his position.

As he got close, Naruto looked over his visitor carefully. From what he could tell the man was a middle-aged, probably in his forties as he could make out the light wrinkles along his eyes and mouth. He had long white hair flowing down past his shoulders and his eyes were the same dense, lifeless, icy blue as was the medic's. The rest of the man's body was concealed by long, white and light blue robes that extended to his ankles.

"Greetings, let's get started Naruto-kun." The gentleman said as he broke Naruto from his thoughts. "You are probably wondering where you are and how you got here…" He started and looked towards Naruto who nodded his head shyly. "A team of shinobi found you wandering the mountain trail outside the village and deemed it fit to bring you here as you had passed out unconscious. Now as to where you are…" He trailed off as he stood and pointed towards some clothes that were in his daughter's possession. "Come take a stroll with us after you've gotten changed as all will be revealed shortly." He stood and turned to leave with Azumi so Naruto could get changed.

Naruto didn't know what to make of this but he figured it would be against his best interests if he declined the invitation to join the man. He got off of the bed and made his way over to the clothes that were neatly folded on the table to get dressed. He looked over the materials and shrugged. From the looks of things outside was going to be freezing. He hurriedly got dressed not wanting to keep the guy waiting for too long and rushed out the door, only to bump into the middle-aged leader.

* * *

Yukio looked down at the person who just ran into him. He was wearing a thick, white turtle-neck sweater with white long leather pants under his thick, white, hooded cloak. He also wore white leather gloves and boots to match. He smiled…now he remembered why Naruto seemed so familiar. There was a situation like this with another blond haired, blue-eyed energetic orphan about thirty or so years ago. He froze…_ "The same blond hair, the same deep blue eyes he had…Can it be? It's possible I suppose since _she_ left to find him but just to make sure…" _Yukio thought as he came to a conclusion. He motioned for Azumi to come to him and he leaned over and whispered in her ear while Naruto was distracted with the internal structure of the castle.

"Azumi…I need you to take a sample of blood from the boy when we're finished. I have a hunch I need proven."

"But _Otousama_…there is no need to take another vial of blood from him."

"What?" He had forgotten that it was a requirement for the physical.

"Umm…_ojisan_, sorry but I never got your name." He heard the boy speak up from beside him as they began walking side by side once more with Naruto in the middle, Azumi on his right and Yukio on his left.

"Oh yes…how rude of me, I am Shiraiyuki Yukio and I suppose you have met my daughter Azumi."

The rest of the walk towards Yukio's office was silent and the large stoic man couldn't help but notice how curious the boy was with their special crystals. Maybe he could sit down once everything was settled and run him through the growth process. Pushing the thought aside for now, Yukio opened the large, oversized doors to the chambers and motioned Naruto to follow. As they walked through the office, Yukio moved over to the balcony doors and opened them.

"Come Naruto, as they say…a picture is worth a thousand words so instead of simply telling you where you are, I figured it would be better if I just showed you." The white haired man said with a smirk, moving to the side to allow him passage.

It was truly a beautiful scene; the village was covered in a blanket of snow, gleaming an astonishing white as the houses were reflecting the light being reflected from the snow as they were made from the same crystal-like substance which was used to construct the castle. Steam could be seen escaping through the chimneys of each home, signifying that the village was situated over a large natural hot spring. The village walls, which were made of a much thicker form of the special crystal, could be easily seen from their elevated position and they rose high, overshadowing the houses by about 200ft. The village wasn't small either as it could be easily said that it was the same size as any other major and it was teaming with life. The children were playing in the snow, some even going so far as to apply chakra to walk on the snow. It was not only children however, every person who occupied this snowy land were utilizing the training given to them to better their lives. All in all, the place was a haven, a utopia for civilians and _Shinobi_ alike.

Yukio looked at Naruto and noticed his dreamy look and chuckled. First-timers always got that starry-eyed expression on their faces when they saw the village. He decided to finally introduce the place to the boy…he was probably dying from anticipation.

"Naruto…" He started, watching as the boy had to struggle to take his eyes off the scene before him. "Welcome to the 6th Great _Shinobi_ Village, _Shimogakure_…The Hidden Frost! I am its leader, the _Sandaime Yukikage _to be exact.

"…"

"What? Is there something wrong?"

The boy scratched his head confusedly. "You said the 6th Great Shinobi Village…doesn't it only have five?"

Yukio frowned slightly and was about to respond when his giggling daughter fell in line beside them.

"Yes, you are correct Naruto-san…_Otousan_ was just being a bit over zealous in his welcome. We do have the strength however to rival other great shinobi villages but as we have been hidden away from the outer society for so long, our strength has yet to be recognized." She stated with a smile.

"But isn't the fact that they forgot about this village saying that they don't see you as a threat?" He asked again.

The _Yukikage_ straightened out and turned to face the village again. "Naruto-kun, just because they forgot about us it does not mean that we are weak. _Shimogakure_ is a powerful village but we cannot act on our own. We need to be supported by the country's military representative or we would just be seen as a lawless organization. Our _Daimyo_ died 10 years ago and with his death, our support. His advisor, who we have lost track of over time neglected to inform us of the changes and we were forced to rely on the current acting _Daimyo_'s connections with the _Daimyo_ of _Umi_ _no Kuni_ and the _Daimyo_ of _Mizu no Kuni_.

Naruto froze and slowly turned towards the larger man. "You mean you guys were around at the time when Kazahana-jiisan was attacked by Dotou-teme?"

"_Kazahana-jiisan? Dotou-teme?"_ It was not that the names were unfamiliar to him, it was just weird, in a sense, to hear two of Yukiguni's highest political figurehead's names be called so flippantly and from the looks of things, it seemed as if Azumi was in agreement with him if the look of embarrassed shock on her face was any indication. Snapping out of his slight surprise, he answered without thinking. "Yes. We were still a fully functioning _Shinobi_ militia at the time."

"Then why…" The blonde's voice was shaky, probably due to the fact that his entire body was trembling. "Why didn't you save them? Sandaiyuu-jisan, Yukie-hime…don't you know how much they suffered because of that? Why weren't you there to save them?!" Naruto said, the last part sounding more sad than disappointed before he explode, causing Azumi took a cautious step backwards and the both of them to tense in preparation of an assault.

Neither of them moved for a few moments, and when the father-daughter pair could no longer feel threatened, Azumi stepped forward cautiously.

"Sorry Naruto…but like _Otousama_ said, we are not well connected to the outside world so by the time the news got to us it was already over. There was nothing we could have done to help." Azumi said remorsefully.

"Yes…we are truly sorry boy." Yukio said as he begun to walk towards Naruto. "But more importantly, how is it that you know so much about Yukiguni's history and of its people? Was it made common knowledge throughout your lands after the event?" Yukio asked skeptically as he watched the boy wipe away a few stray tears.

"No…it's not that. Before I got lost and was brought here, I was on a mission with my team to protect her from the bastard Dotou-teme. I was pretty much stuck with guarding her myself." Naruto replied.

"I see…" Yukio said, clearly aware of the now tense atmosphere on the balcony. "I think that is enough excitement for one day…" He stated as he looked towards Azumi who instantly realized her line now.

"Umm…Naruto-kun, would you mind accompanying me back to the medical ward? I wish to check up on a few things before heading for lunch."

"No…Let's go Azumi-san…"

Yukio turned back towards the balcony, leaning on its wall slightly as he listened to their conversation. He sighed inaudibly. This was turning out to be way more trouble than it was worth. The boy was obviously still high strung because of his recent involvement with his country's affairs and they had just dug up some things that most likely didn't sit well with him. There was one thing that bothered him however. Why was it that he was so emotional about it? Was there some sort of deeper connection involved between him and the incident?

Also, why weren't they tasked with returning the princess to the throne? From what was said earlier the King's assistant, Sandaiyuu was still alive. Not only did he know of their existence, but he also had connections with the Daimyo who also knew of them. This was troubling him immensely.

He was brought out from his thoughts when he was approached by Azumi who had not yet left with the boy.

"_Otousama_…"

"Yes?"

"What is it that you would like me to check Naruto's blood for?" She asked skeptically.

In the middle of all that drama he almost forgot the reason for why he wanted the test done in the first place. He glanced around her body looking for the blond enigma and was relieved at finding the topic of their discussion standing by the entrance. "I want you to check to see if there are any matches between him and that of my sister Yukika. I have a hunch that our friend Naruto is maybe closer to us than we think."

"Very well _Otousama_…I'll get right on it." She said as she made her way back to Naruto.

Yukio smiled wistfully as he thought of the possibilities. _"If he results reveal him to be my nephew then I have no intention of returning him to Konoha…" _He thought as he turned to gaze upon his village again. Things were about to get pretty interesting around here.

* * *

_**-Somewhere Inside the village (Shimogakure)-**_

Azumi and Naruto were currently walking through the village's streets looking for somewhere to have lunch although it was more like Azumi was looking for somewhere to eat while Naruto was following along silently.

"What would you like for lunch Naruto-san?" The _Shimo_ princess asked again, almost expecting the same answer she was receiving ever since they left the medical facility.

"I'm not really hungry _Neechan_…"

He had been like that ever since they had left the ward though she had reason to believe him since it had not been long since he had partaken of his meal in the hospital. However, she was fairly certain the cause for his downbeat demeanor was the conversation that took place not too long ago.

"At the time, when we had finally received news of the siege of royal castle, my father wanted nothing more that to grab a battalion of ANBU and wipe them out." She started suddenly, noting how the blonde's attention was now on her words. "Of course his decision was backed by the village's militia because of their loyalty to the King and his court but they were intercepted by the Daimyo who had taken up the position of the country's temporary leader, the reason simply being that the risks were too high.

First of all would be the fact that Dotou was still a rightful heir to the throne. To kill him would have meant betraying our country in a way that was unimaginable at the time. The second and most important reason was that the princess, the true heir, had gone missing. Even if Dotou had been killed the throne would have been left empty, causing the uprising of several factions wanting to claim the throne themselves. The _Daimyo_ protected us from making a grave mistake." She explained to Naruto as they continued to traverse the town in search of food. She wasn't sure he understood the reasons but she could tell he was really trying.

"They were the best of friends you know…" She continued. "Every month they would meet to discuss diplomatic issues and special missions but after the business was over they would hang out and talk for hours upon end. Sometimes _Otousan_ would stay in _Yukiguni_ for a week to spend time with his old friend and would leave me to play with the princess since we were relatively the same age." She said, smiling at the fond memories.

"Really? I didn't know…"

"How was Koyuki-hime?"

"Cold and kind of scary in the beginning, and even when Sandaiyuu-jisan died she still said mean things about him, but in the end she turned out okay I guess. She was even cheering for me when I was beating the crap out of the bastard!" He said cheerfully at the end as he pumped his fist.

Azumi smiled. It was nice to hear her friend was still doing well after all this time but the news of Sandaiyuu's death was still a bit disconcerting. _"At least he is back to his old self now…"_ She thought, finally deciding to let him know of her choice of dining. "I have decided that we shall have Ramen for lunch, would you still like to join me?"

The magic word had been said…

The medic watched on in subdued amusement and curiosity as the teen proceeded to prance around the village and do back flips off the nearby walls before sliding to a stop on his knees in front of her and bellowing out a loud "YES!" She tried, she really did, but she could not control the fit of giggles that managed to break through her thin lips.

"You have a pretty voice _Neechan_…" The blonde said before he could stop himself and the medic blushed. She turned away from him suddenly so he wouldn't see her embarrassment and begun their trek once more. "T-The place is not far from here…"

After a few twists and turns they came up on a sign of a rather large restaurant that made Naruto's brow rise into his hairline in surprise and confusion.

"Ichiraku's?"

"Why, yes Naruto-san…is there something wrong?" Azumi asked, confused as to why the name of the place would garner such a reaction from Naruto.

"N-no…it's just that there's a place back in Konoha with the same name. I was just wondering if there's any relation, that's all." Naruto said, still looking up at the sign.

"_Oh…_" She nearly slapped herself, she had forgotten about that. "Well…seeing as the owners moved here from the mainland several years ago, it should not be a coincidence that this person and the one you knew are related in anyway." Azumi stated as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started to pull him inside. "You could always ask when we get inside."

When the got inside Naruto was surprised at how classy the place was. The tables were many different kinds of seating arrangements. First were for couples, a regular circular table with two chairs on opposite ends, then there was the table for small groups of four with a larger circular table and four chairs and each cardinal point. Booths located on the walls in a 'U' design and the regular dining chairs were substituted for comfortable padded sofas for private parties. Also, there was a bar off to the side other patrons could relax and have a few drinks.

All in all it was pretty cool.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Ichiraku's bar and restaurant."

"Gyah!"

Azumi sweat-dropped at the blonde who was now hiding behind her. Sighing, she stepped to the side, exposing the blonde before gesturing towards the man with her hand. "Naruto, this man is the maître d' or the headwaiter here. There is no need to be so surprised."

"I know but…" Naruto looked wearily towards the man dressed in a black and white tux. Was she positive he wasn't a ninja?

"Right…I assume you and your companion would like your usual table Azumi-sama?" He said naturally as he awaited confirmation.

"Yes Homura-san, thanks…" She said as the head waiter led them through the restaurant.

They took off their coats and sat down while the maître d' took out a pad and pencil.

"So…what would you two like on this fine afternoon?" He asked politely.

Azumi took up a menu and glanced through it, finding her choice rather quickly. "Naruto-kun, don't worry about money as _Otousama_ will be handling the bill. Just order anything you like."

Naruto picked up the menu to take a look at the dishes and noticed that there were a lot of other things besides ramen there but he didn't come for those, he came for ramen and if this place was anything like the Ichiraku's Ramen back in Konoha then…

"I'll have ten bowls of Miso Ramen to start." Naruto said calmly as he looked towards Azumi who he found to be staring at him with wide eyes. He looked over to the maitre d' and saw that he too had the same expression. "What?"

The head waiter took that as his signal to snap out of his shock. "Umm…Are you sure sir?" At the boy's eager nod he scribbled the order down reluctantly. "So that will be ten bowls of Miso flavored Ramen and…"

"One Ladies' Delight special for me." Azumi replied and the Homura jotted it down silently.

"I shall be back shortly with your orders." He recited once more bowing and leaving the two to their silence.

"Ten bowls of ramen Naruto? Are you sure you can stomach it all?" She asked worriedly, remembering he had not too long ago eaten at the castle after his awakening.

"Yup! Just watch _Neechan_, I'll even finish them all before you finish yours!" He declared grinning broadly.

Azumi gave Naruto a small smile but couldn't find any words to say to that. They sat in silence for a few minutes when the maitre d' and a couple of other waitresses came back with their orders and they begun to eat or in Naruto's case, feast. After saying 'itadakimasu', Naruto more eagerly than Azumi they began to eat their meals.

Naruto took a tentative sip of the broth the noodles were soaking in and sighed. Oh how he missed the Ichiraku experience more than anything. He tore into his ramen with reckless abandon, not noticing the stunned stare he was receiving from the person across from him. After polishing off a few bowls in relative silence, Naruto looked up and decided to voice a question that was on his mind for a while.

"Umm…_Neechan_?" He called out softly to the older woman who was using her chopsticks to stir her veggie ramen slowly in the low calorie broth. He watched as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Naruto?"

"What's wrong _Neechan_, don't you like your ramen?"

"I'm quite fine Naruto-kun so what was it you wanted to ask me?" She said, putting on a rather forced smile.

"Umm…about what you said earlier _Neechan_, about you and Yukie-hime spending a lot of time together as children…what was it like?" Naruto asked.

Azumi raised an eyebrow at the question. "May I ask why?" She asked, genuinely curious now.

Naruto poked his two index fingers together timidly. "I just wanted to know what she was like before…you know… " Naruto trailed off, unsure of what to say anymore.

Azumi looked at the boy and smiled softly. He must have cared about Koyuki a lot for him to be so worried about her. "When I first met Koyuki, it was twelve years ago when I was about six years old. My father had brought me with him on one of his diplomatic meetings with the king of Yukiguni…"

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Just outside the gates to Yukiguni-_

_A six year old Azumi could be seen traveling in a small group with her father and two ANBU posing as samurai bodyguards. She was walking next to her father, holding his hand and pointing to things she didn't recognize while her father explained with a smile. Yukiko looked down to his daughter and spoke._

"_Azumi-chan, we'll be meeting his royal highness and his daughter now so please…be on your best behavior…ok?" He said as the castle gates opened to allow them entry. A messenger from the king walked swiftly up towards them and bowed deeply._

"_Shiraiyuki-sama, Kazahana-dono is expecting you. Please allow me to be your humble escort." The gentleman said as he kept his head lowered. _

"_We would be honored…" Yukiko said as the man lifted his head to regard the nobles._

"_Right this way sir." He said before he turned to leave with Yukiko and the others following closely behind._

_After making their way through the large castle they finally found themselves in front of large wooden doors. The escort for the group knocked on the door and after hearing confirmation from inside they all entered. The escort bowed and left the room leaving the two parties together. Kazahana Sousetsu walked up to Yukio with his daughter following closely behind and bowed…_

"_Ah, Yukikage-sama it's so nice to see you again."_

"_Likewise Kazahana-dono…" Yukio said while bowing. "…but you know it has only been three weeks since we last met." He finished, chuckling to himself._

"_Yes, but I've grown so accustomed to your presence that it seems I can't get enough of you…" Sousetsu replied and they both shared a round of laughter._

"_Careful now Sousetsu, there are minors present after all." _

"_Oh, I see you have brought your little one with you also…She's even lovelier than you described." Sousetsu noticed, glancing towards the young child hiding behind her father's leg and then he chuckled when the girl blushed and hid herself more. _

"_Yes, I wanted to introduce her to Koyuki-hime so that she would have someone to play with for the duration of our stay while we conduct business." He said while motioning to his daughter. "Come on dear, introduce yourself."_

_Little Azumi stepped out of her father's shadow and walked forward. She bowed as she spoke._

"_G-Good afternoon, I-I am Shiraiyuki Azumi…It is very nice to meet you" She said timidly._

"_Sandaiyuu-san…Why don't you take the young ones out to play while we conduct our business? I'm sure they wouldn't like to be cooped up in here with us boring old fogies." _

_As soon as the statement was said, Koyuki perked up considerably. She ran over to Azumi and grabbed her hand, dragging her out the door and towards the grounds._

"_Wait Koyuki-sama!" Sandaiyuu called out as he hurried off to catch up to the energetic princess._

_Yukio chuckled at the sight, but remembered where they were so he placed a hand on one of the masqueraded ANBU's shoulders. The ANBU, acknowledging the silent orders to shadow Azumi bowed and blurred out of sight._

"_Now let's begin shall we?"_

_-Outside…Somewhere in the Western Compound-_

_Somewhere in the vicinity of the western compound, the two noble daughters lay in the snow, exhausted from running away from Sandaiyuu. Still catching her breath, Koyuki started to giggle which Azumi soon mimicked. After a couple of minutes, Koyuki sat up and turned to face Azumi._

"_Azumi-chan, I'm Kazahana Koyukie…but you can call me Yuki." She said while rising to her feet._

"_Is it ok to ditch Sandaiyuu-san like that?"_

"_Yea…I do it all the time. It's funny watching him run around, screaming his head off." Yukie said with a giggle._

_Azumi giggled also when she remembered his shouting out Koyukie's name before they left. She wasn't worried since she knew that her father would send out one of the super strong Shinobi to look after her._

_-Meanwhile…In the Eastern Compound-_

_Sandaiyuu was standing in the middle of a crowd. He had lost track of the two children after they ran past the central courtyard and he was starting to panic._

"_KOYUKI-SAMA!!" he bellowed out to the skies hoping that kami-sama would spare him and a miracle would happen in the form of two princesses._

_The people around him were snickering since they knew that this was a common occurrence in the castle. _

_-Back in the Western Compound-_

"_So what do we do now?" Azumi wondered out loud as they began walking again. _

_A wicked grin began to form on Yukie's visage as her eyes sparkled. She grabbed Azumi's hand and dashed off again with Azumi trailing behind._

_A few minutes later…_

"_ARGHHHHHH" was the frustrated cry of someone whose shampoo got switched with pink dye. Yukie and Azumi, the two guilty culprits were behind the shrubbery giggling. At the suggestion of Yukie (or rather after Yukie pulled off the first one) they were running around playing pranks on all the nobles living on the castle grounds. After moving away from the scene of the crime, the two could be found lying in the snow once more._

"_Azumi-chan…"_

"_Nani…?"_

"_Have you ever heard of something called 'spring'?"_

"_No…what is it?"_

"_Otousan told me it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He told me it was the feeling of happiness and warmth you get from running around in a field of flowers." She said softly, turning her head to the side to look at Azumi._

_Azumi closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it felt like and to her surprise it felt exactly like how she was feeling at the moment._

"_It feels like spring to you right now, doesn't it?"_

_Azumi thought for about what she said for a second before nodding silently and the girls turned their gazes back up towards the ever cloudy sky, savoring the feeling they had at the moment._

"_KOYUKI-SAMA!!"_

_Yukie got up with a groan before she looked at Azumi with a smile, which was returned readily._

"_RUN AWAY!!" She screamed before the two noble daughters took off running, giggling and laughing away as they ignored the voice of one Sandaiyuu-san who was pleading with them to stop._

_**-Flashback End-**_

"After that we were like best friends, mimicking our fathers in that aspect. Every month, when we went to visit the Kazahana's we would catch up and talk about everything…but, our conversations would mostly consist of talks about how boys were icky and how they just didn't understand." She said with a giggle but then it turned into a sad smile as she continued. "It went on in that manner for roughly two years, but by then people had begun to speculate about our identity. It was then decided by both our fathers that it would be best if we away for about two months or at least till the rumors died down and that was when…"

"Oh…"

"I am just happy to know that she is alive and well now."

Naruto had a far off look on his face while he chucked. "At least I know she still loves to run away." He said softly, remembering all the times he had to chase after her before and during the mission. He was glad that at least some memories of her childhood were happy ones.

Azumi looked at Naruto as he spoke. There was a longing and relief on his face, she wasn't sure but she thought she saw a hint of envy also. One question that seemed to be nagging on her mind though…

"Naruto, why do you care about her so much anyway? Are you in love with her by any chance?" The reaction she got from him was completely different from the one she expected. He gasped…whether out of surprise from the question or not she wouldn't know but since he was in the middle of drinking the broth and he inhaled sharply…well, you could only guess what happened. She rushed over to his side of the table and started pat his back in hopes that he would get most of the miso flavored liquid from within his lungs. After he calmed down somewhat she began rubbing in small circles as a means to apologize.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

He lurched away from her and began to wave his hands in a defensive manner. "N-N-NO! I-I mean yes! I-I mean I don't like her like that or anything, it's just that I can sympathize with her in a way that's all, I swear!"

Azumi giggled uncontrollably at his outburst, eventually having to place the back of her palm over her lips to stifle the never-ending flow. She had finally managed to regain some semblance of normalcy when she caught sight of the blonde teen pouting cutely with his arms folded.

"Mou…that's not funny _Neechan_."

Her giggles renewed once more. She had no idea why she was so amused but it was a nice to have a clear mind after the emotional trip Naruto had her on all day. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever laughed so much while being out with someone. After she calmed down somewhat again, they returned to eating their now warm ramen making idle chitchat all the while. It was then that the maitre d' decided to check up on them to see if they were ready for the cheque. Deciding to call it a day, she asked for the bill to be placed on her father's tab and they picked up their coats and left.

As they got outside they noticed that the sun had long set moments ago and it was now dark. Walking back towards the castle in relative silence, an important question formed in Naruto's mind.

"Umm…Azumi-chan, where will I be staying tonight?"

"Oh, _Otousama_ wanted you to stay in the castle's living quarters for the time being so I will escort you to the room you will be staying in."

* * *

_**-Inside the Castle-**_

After making their way back to the castle and traversing the living quarters for a couple minutes, Azumi stopped in front of one of the presumed guest rooms. She opened the door and flipped a light switch which illuminated the room in a bright white light. The room was large, as expected from a castle with simple furnishings and a queen-sized bed on the far side of the room. It also had its own bathroom/shower which he guessed came in all rooms for convenience.

"Ok Naruto, there are extra clothes in the wardrobe that I have had brought for you on request of my father and the shower is over there through that door." She said, pointing as she spoke. "If you need anything do not be afraid to ask anyone passing by as they are all nice people and would be happy to assist you." She finished as she wished Naruto a goodnight and walked out.

Naruto took off his coat and boots, putting them in the wardrobe and taking out a pair of pajamas to wear for the night. He sighed and flopped down on the bed, drifting off to sleep since he was simply too tired to do anything else. When he woke up the next day he would decide on what to do about Konoha.

_**-Medical Laboratory-**_

Azumi met with the medic she left the blood sample with and retrieved the results. What she saw astonished her and she hurried out the lab to deliver the results to her otousan.

_**-Yukikage Chambers-**_

A bored Yukio sat in his chair with nothing to do. He finished signing all incoming documents and they were in the out going pile ready for pickup. What he was waiting on however were the well anticipated results of Naruto's blood sample.

"_I'm almost sure of it…those eyes, they're exactly like…"_ He was broken from his thoughts when he heard someone pounding on his door and a disheveled Azumi running up and dumping the results unceremoniously in front of him. He opened them and scanned its contents, a satisfied smile gracing his features as he read them over.

His assumptions had been correct after all. They were a match…he could begin the child's training soon. His thoughts dwindled into a soft voiceless whisper however once he took a closer look at the other sheets that became exposed due to his daughter's recklessness.

"Azumi, what…is this?"

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the edited version of chapter 2…You'll notice I've changed Azumi's character a bit to match that of her character in the later chapters. Nothing big, I just thought she was a bit overly friendly here. See you at the next update. I highly suggest not moving on to the third chapter just yet...It's still being edited and you're sure to be disappointed.**

**Andoryu**


	3. What was once Lost

Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens

**Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3: What was once Lost**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Naruto's Temporary Room, Shimogakure-**

Naruto roused at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He grumbled something inaudible then looked towards the window with blurry eyes. The night before had been close to terrible. He had not noticed the night before when he fell unceremoniously onto the bed but the castle was incredibly cold and he had learnt it the hard way when he awoke in the middle of the night frozen half to death.

"The sun hasn't even come up yet." He said with a drawl, not noticing the curtains weren't drawn yet. He flopped back down onto the bed in hopes that the person would go away, but knowing his luck he doubted it.

Azumi looked at Naruto's door with a twitch in her eye. She was knocking on the door for 10 minutes now and he still had not gotten up to answer it! She opened the door and peeked inside, noticing Naruto's prone form sprawled all over the queen sized bed. She walked over to the window, grasping the draw strings of the curtain and opening them in one swift motion causing Naruto to groan out of irritation.

"Naruto-kun please wake up, it is already past 8 AM." She said as she watched him roll over so as to avoid the UV rays that were brutally beating down against his face. She walked over to his bedside and started to shake him.

"Come on Naruto-kun…otousan asked me to come get you personally to invite you to have breakfast with us. You do not want me to tell him you turned down his invitation do you?" Azumi said innocently, watching him squirm under the blanket.

Naruto exposed his head to the morning air. If the Yukikage was asking for him personally then it must have been important _"Or maybe it was just because I'm new to the village so he's just looking after me until I got back to Konoha…__Now that I think about it, I should send a letter to baa-chan to let her know I'm ok." _He thought as he looked towards Azumi. He sighed and rolled out of bed, his feet touching the hard cold floor as he made his way to the bathroom to wash up, opting to discuss the letter with Yukio-ojisan.

When Naruto came out of the bathroom he noticed Azumi holding out an outfit for him that she most likely got for him yesterday. Taking it and a pair of boxers to the washroom again he changed and headed out with Azumi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukio was tapping his foot lightly against the floor, his arms crossed and his head bowed slightly as he awaited the arrival of his daughter and nephew. Of course the boy didn't know he was family, but that was what this breakfast session was about. He looked at the clock on the wall and shrugged. "Even if the boy is family, if he doesn't show up within the next few seconds I will…" He muttered irritation clear in his voice as he trailed off when he noticed the doors to the dinning room opened to reveal Azumi and the boy.

"Ah Naruto, it is so nice of you to join us…I trust you have slept well?" He said, only letting his annoyance seep into his voice a little.

Naruto grinned sheepishly…he had forgotten to ask Azumi how late he was. "Sumimasen Yukio-sama…"

"Just try not to be late next time. And please…I am not one for formalities so it is unnecessary for you to use them with me." He said before signaling to the chefs to bring out the food.

"Umm…Yukio-ojisan

"Yes Naruto-kun…"

"About what happened yesterday…"

"It's ok Naruto-kun…Like I told you yesterday, if there was anything I could have done to help Kazahana Soustesu-sama, it would have been done without a second thought."

As the servants were bringing out the food, Naruto looked around the room and noticed something peculiar. "Yukio-ojisan…isn't there other people in your family besides Azumi-chan here?"

"Yes, actually our clan is quite large but most of them have moved out of the castle to raise families of their own. They are all over the village now and you'll meet them eventually and they won't be hard to miss since the white hair is part of the bloodline. My youngest sister, her husband and her two children are the only ones left living here in the castle as of now and along with us, they have the purest form of the Shiraiyuki bloodline since our father married someone else of the clan while others looked elsewhere for romance. The reason for their absence right now is because this was intended to be a private occasion with just the three of us." He said as he watched Naruto nod in understanding. Come…let us eat first and then we could get down to business."

The meal went by in relative silence as the food was finished laid down. Naruto trying not to embarrass himself ate at a slow pace so as to show he at least has table manners since after all…he was eating with the Yukikage himself. He wondered why Azumi picked out this plain white yukata for him but then he noticed that Yukio-ojisan was wearing one also so he figured that it must be because of the occasion.

After the meals were finished, the three remained at the table while the dishes were being removed. When the last one was out the room Naruto decided to voice another question that seemed to be on his mind for some time now.

"Yukio-ojisan…when will I be able to return to Konoha?" Naruto asked, not noticing the two others at the table flinch at the question.

Yukio sighed. "That is part of the reason why we are here…so after this discussion, you may decide on what to do from there." He said as he looked to Naruto for confirmation. After Naruto nodded in agreement he continued.

"Good…now Naruto, tell me…what do you know about your family?" He asked.

"Nani?" Naruto was clearly confused now since as far as he knew he didn't have a family. "I was an orphan at birth and no one knew anything about my parents or my family." Naruto replied sadly.

"I see…" Yukio trailed off, rubbing his chin sagely as if in deep thought. "Naruto, I have a story I wish to share with you this morning. It is one of a young boy similar to you that we found some 30 years back. He was a blond haired, blue eyed child found wandering throughout our blizzard when he was about 10 years of age. He had come to Yukiguni in search of his father and had apparently heard of this village from a 'rumor' going around. After my father took him in, the stranger told us he was from Konoha and that he was a civilian at the time." He said as he took a sip of the tea that was brought in after the meal before continuing.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_So you are trying to acquire information on someone named Namikaze Kaito, the Kagennotsuki?" Shiraiyuki Toshihiro, the Nidaime Yukikage asked the young lad that was found the day before. They were currently in the dining room along with his wife Ayame and his two twin children Yukio and Yukika._

"_The Kagennotsuki?" A young Yukio repeated, not fully understanding its meaning._

"_Hai Yukio, the Kagennotsuki or the 'Waning Moon' is a name of legend. He was a kenjutsu master whose strength could be measured according to the faces of the moon. He had specific 'dances' for each face of the moon and each one of them was equally terrifying, but the ones that made him legendary were the ones he performed on the nights of the full and new moon. With help from an unknown female he decimated Tsuki no Kuni's (Moon Country's) samurai army consisting of 500 warriors 30 years ago, then he took down two dozen hunter-nin sent by its hidden village, Hakumeigakure (Hidden Twilight) 2 weeks after." Ayame answered sagely to Yukio who now in a dream like state. The moment was ruined by a snorting Yukika who crossed her arms in indifference._

"_So what…otousama could do the same if he wanted to." Yukika said as she looked towards her father. _

_Toshihiro smiled and looked towards his daughter Yukika. She was a true Shiraiyuki bloodline carrier. She was always calm and indifferent, and her face never betrayed her emotions just like all others who had the bloodline strong within them. One thing was for sure, she was proud of her clan's bloodline._

"_Let's not forget Yukika, this is ordinary samurai we're talking about here." He said in a factual manner before smiling darkly. "Besides…I could probably take down about 2000 more samurai and 100 more hunter-nins…kukuku." He boasted and it got him his desired effect as he noticed a smile from his daughter and sweat drops from the others. "Ok…but let's be serious here, you are his son?"_

"_Yes…and I even have proof." The blond enigma said while pulling out a black, rolled up scroll. "It's the diary he left me before leaving." He continued as he laid the scroll on the table. He watched as the Yukikage walked over to his side of the table to inspect the scroll._

_Toshihiro picked up the scroll and read through some of its contents, verifying its validity. After reading through a couple of pages and stumbling upon a rather vivid scene of him consummating his marriage he wrapped up the scroll quickly, a light blush gracing his features. "Ok…I believe you." Toshihiro stated quickly as he moved back around the table to take his seat once again._

"_So…can you help me?" The blond boy asked again hopefully._

"_Well…believe it or not, your father was here a couple years back." Toshihiro said as he folded his arms and closed his eyes in contemplation. He opened them back to see the looks of astonishment on everyone's faces. One person however he wasn't expecting this from. "Ayame…you mean you cannot remember?"_

"_I cannot say for sure since I have no idea of what he looked like." She said in her defense._

"_Come on…long, black hair tied back in a ponytail…"_

"…"

"_Blue eyes, scar over his left one…" _

"…"

"_He carried a long, pitch black curved sword, challenged me to a kenjutsu match and handed my behind to me on a silver platter."_

_-Meanwhile, On a path to Lightning Country-_

"_Achoo!" Kaito let out a vicious sneeze as he and his wife walked towards Lightning Country._

"_Are you ok anata? You have been showing signs of illness lately." She asked worriedly as they stopped for a second._

"_I'm fine my love. Could it be that one of my past conquests is talking about me?" He said as he was rubbing his chin sagely. _

"_For their sake and yours let us hope that it's a cold." She said with an evil glint in her eyes as they continued walking down the dirt path._

_-Back at the Castle-_

"_Oh…that was him?" Ayame gasped in recognition as she ignored her husband's annoyed glare with a giggle. "I imagined he would look more like him." She said as she pointed to his son who sat at the far end of the table._

"_Actually…I got my hair from my mother." The stranger said as he motioned towards his golden locks._

"_Yes…I know all about her lad, she was with your father when he visited us." Toshihiro said with his eyes closed and arms crossed again remembering the fateful day. When he reopened his eyes, he noticed the surprised looks once again portrayed on their faces but his left eye started to twitch when his gaze fell upon his wife. The twitch disappeared and his face contorted into a smirk as he remembered the events of that day._

"_What's so funny Hiro-kun?" Ayame asked._

"_Nothing, nothing…though it is quite funny you would forget the only person to ever beat you so thoroughly using taijutsu alone." He said smirking widely as he watched Ayame's expression move from confused, to surprised recognition, to an un-ladylike scowl._

"_Oh yes…that bitch." Ayame said in a low whisper, spilling out killing intent which made everyone in the room shudder. "You will pay dearly…YOU HEAR ME HAYAKA!?" She screamed out to the heavens not noticing the frightened looks on the children's faces and the look of amusement on her husband's face._

_-Meanwhile…-_

"_Did you hear something dear?" Kaito asked his beloved wife as they neared a village._

"_No…did you?"_

"_I could have sworn I heard…you know what, never mind." He said, dismissing the thought._

"_Oh come on…you've got me interested now so out with it." She said pleadingly._

"_Well…remember that time we went to Shimogakure and I challenged the kage?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Remember the woman you beat up on for looking at me funny?"_

"_Oh yes…that hussy. She deserved it for looking at you with those sparkles in her eyes. That's reserved for only me." She said giggling, linking her arm with her husband's and resting her head on his shoulder._

_-Back in Shimogakure-_

"_She's probably laughing at me right now…I'll get her back for ruining my life." She said with conviction in her eyes as she ignored the sweat drops on the heads of the other people in the room._

_Toshihiro placed a comforting hand on her lap, patting it occasionally as he calmed her down. When she was reduced to mumbles and grumbles he returned his attention to the child at the opposite end of the table. He was about to open his mouth to speak again when his daughter he supposed only returned from her shocked state at being told that both her parents had been beat._

"_I thought you said that you wouldn't lose to an ordinary samurai?" She said pointing at her father then she turned to her mother. "And how exactly did you lose in taijutsu? I mean you're not as great as otousan but still…"_

"_Let's not forget that Kaito was a master in kenjutsu and he asked that we not use any ninpou as one of the conditions of the event." _

"_Yeah, and if that she devil hadn't caught me off guard with her speed then I would kicked her ass from here right back to wherever the hell she came from!" She called out firmly as she clenched her fists._

"_Language dear…" Yukio stated simply as his wife bowed apologetically._

"_Gomen anata…"_

"_Anyway back to the matter at hand…" Toshihiro said trying to continue their previous discussion with the forgotten lad. "I'm assuming that he told you to how to get here via the scroll?" He asked as he watched the lad nod his head in confirmation then he continued. "Well…the deal we made when he defeated me was that I should give you a little training before I send you back to Konoha when and if you found this place. Well boy…do you accept?"_

"_But I was hoping that you would give me information on how to find them instead." He said pleadingly with his fists clenched in his lap and his head bowed, tears threatening to spill out._

_Toshihiro walked around the table once more and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, watching the child lift his head to meet his gaze and giving him a warm smile. "They told me…that they would see you in Konoha when you become a strong ninja…just like your mother." He said softly as he saw the boy's face contorted into a small smile and he nodded his head in agreement to the deal. "Good, your training begins tomorrow…you'll be training with those two in chakra manipulation for the next three years." Toshihiro said, pointing to his two children who were now gaping in shock._

"_But otousan…how can he learn ice manipulation?" Yukio asked suspiciously._

"_I never said he would be doing ice manipulation Yukio…we'll find out his affinity first and work from there. But before all of that he'll be working chakra control and stamina."_

"_Eeto…excuse me Toshihiro-sama, where will I be staying?" The blond child asked nervously as he looked towards the Yukikage._

"_Oh yes…you'll be staying with us in the castle of course." Toshihiro stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This time it was his daughter who objected._

"_But otousan…why does he have to stay inside the castle? Why can't he go stay in an apartment or something?" Yukika protested strongly, not wanting to live under the same roof with a stranger. She was surprised when it was her mother who answered instead._

"_Well for one he's too young to be living on his own and we're sort of his caretakers now." Ayame said looked towards her daughter._

"_Fine…" Yukika sulked away. "He better not try anything funny or he'll regret it…dearly." She muttered._

"_By the way…we never did get your name." Toshihiro stated when things settled down again. _

"_It's Minato…Namikaze Minato." He said, speaking the name given to him by his father before he left._

_**-Flashback End-**_

Naruto gasped in recognition of the name. "_That was the Yondaime Hokage's name wasn't it?" _He thought as Yukio continued.

"After that it was pretty much just training for the next 3 years." Yukio said, taking another sip of his tea before continuing. "However…my sister on the other hand, though despising him in the beginning stages she grew fond of him during the time the three of us spent together. But alas…it wasn't meant to be as his time here in the village approached its end. So with promises of returning one day he left and with that he took my sister's heart with him." He finished in a melodramatic expression with his head bowed. When he looked up he noticed the giant teary eyes of Naruto and he smirked inwardly. _"Damn I'm good…" _He thought as he kept up his sorrowful visage.

"What happened next otousan?" Azumi said opting to ignore the corny old man and the sounds of Naruto blowing his nose in the background. She was clearly getting absorbed into the story.

"A few years later after we made Special Jounin, Yukika decided she couldn't wait anymore and she planned her escape of this icy prison. She gathered her supplies and awaited the night of the New Moon to make her escape but before she left, she went to say goodbye to the only one who understood her pain fully."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Yukika silently closed her door and made her way over to her brother's room to say goodbye. She opened it to find him sitting up in his bed, bathed in the glow of his reading lamp and apparently awaiting her presence. "Ototo…" she said sadly as he got up and made his way to her. _

"_Aneue…I was waiting for you" Yukio replied softly as he slid the door shut then did some hand seals to place an advanced sound barrier around the room._

"_You knew?" She asked surprised._

"_We're twins remember…I can always tell when you're feeling anguish." He said simply as he gazed softly at his sister. "You've really grown beautiful over the years aneue…I'll have to thank Minato for that later." He said, smiling softly and letting out a chuckle which made his sister smile in return._

"_You're not that bad looking yourself ototo, soon from now you'll have all the girls lining up to bed you." She said with a giggle, the both of them sharing the last laugh they'd have together for a long time. She stopped when she felt her brother's arms wrap around her in a warm embrace and she returned it readily…tears threatening to break free._

"_Please…take care of yourself aneue." He said in a gentle voice which made the tears Yukika were willing to go away come flowing down in torrents onto her brother's shoulder. _

"_I'll write…every week and…I'll send pictures so you won't forget me."_

"_I will never forget you aneue and I'll wait for your letters and respond to each of them so you won't forget me either."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu Yukio, for everything." She said one last time before she broke away and walked towards the window. As she opened it she heard her brother call out to her._

"_Aneue…wait." He said before pulling out a necklace and placing it around her neck. "I found it deep within the crystal caves and it looks different to the ones we usually mine. It took me awhile to carve out the exact shape I wanted but I hope you like it." He said before stepping back and letting her admire the gem._

_Yukika fingered the brilliantly shining piece of stone and tears rolled down her cheeks once more. She hugged her brother fiercely then darted out the window towards the village walls. Using her ice walking skills she scaled the wall with practiced ease and raced through the blizzard towards fire country._

_**-Flashback End-**_

"We kept in touch over the years but we eventually lost contact about 13 years ago. Her last letter to me was on October 9th, after she gave birth to a child for Minato." He said sadly then looked to Naruto to see if he would catch on but luck wasn't on his side when he saw the boy was still sobbing from the story. "Naruto, tell me what happened on that date?" Yukio asked, watching the boy break out of his sobbing fits to answer the question.

"Umm…nothing that I know of Yukio-ojisan but I do know that the day after was the day of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha where the Yondaime Hokage sealed it…into me…" Naruto said cringing at the thought of having to tell them that he held the fox.

Yukio sighed… "I expected as much from such a complex seal on your abdomen since after all, my father taught him seals during the last year so his skills would be well-rounded." He said out loud as he thought back on the training both he and Minato did. He was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto called out to him.

"Umm…Yukio-ojisan, gomen but what does this have to do with my parents?"

"Naruto…your mother gave birth to you that night and your father sealed the Kyuubi into you. The blood test Azumi took from you confirms it." Yukio said sadly as he watched Naruto's face for any indication of how he felt. He watched as the boy bowed his head, letting his bangs fall forward. "Naruto…your mother, Yukika, I know she would have never…" Yukio said before Naruto cut him off.

"It's ok…I'm glad to know my parents didn't abandon me." Naruto said with tears coming down his cheeks. "It's funny though…the person I've always looked up to, the person I've always wanted to be like, was my father all this time." He said laughing softly, and then he stopped as he realized something. "Does this mean that I have your bloodline also?" Naruto asked while wiping the tears.

"Yes…but now that you know, what do you want to do? Do you still want to go back to Konoha?" Yukio asked, hoping that the boy would say no.

Naruto thought long and hard about it. On one hand…he'll be able to stay with his new found family but on the other hand…the surrogate family he had acquired during his stay in Konoha would have to be left behind. _"I have real family now…I've already experienced father's side in Konoha so…" _"I want to stay Yukio-ojisan, just as long as I could send a letter to Tsunade-obachan to let her know I'm ok.

Yukio smiled and nodded his head. "Sure…but you can't tell her where you are." Yukio stated as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Now that that's settled let us move you into your mother's room, then start your training in the afternoon." Yukio said with a smile which Naruto mimicked all too readily. The three got up from their seats and walked towards the guest room where Naruto was staying to gather his clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk towards the guestroom where he was staying was silent with everyone consumed in their own thoughts and Naruto was quietly smiling to himself the whole way between his newly found family members. _"This whole thing seems like a dream…one that I've been having for as long as I could remember. A family of my own…If only my okaasan and otousan were still alive then it would be perfect."_ Naruto thought as the rounded another corner. When they arrived to his room, he made a kage bunshin to carry the clothing…oblivious to the two ice manipulators who were staring in surprise.

"Naruto…I'm just curious but how long have you known that technique?" Yukio asked curiously while staring intently at the clones.

Naruto looked at the clones then back at Yukio. "I've been using them for about 8 months now…why'd you ask?"

"No reason…just curious." He said dismissively as he glanced back at the clone. _"If he knows this technique then it would make his training process way easier…that's if he knows the trick to it." _He thought. It made no sense pointing it out if he was using the technique for the better part of a year and still hadn't realized anything. "Well…let's get going shall we." He said as he turned to leave with Naruto, Azumi and the clone trailing behind him.

After heading up one level and going through some more twists and turns, Yukio came to a halt. Naruto looked around and noticed that he had passed this room before on the way to the Yukikage chambers during the previous day. He looked back towards the room where Yukio had stopped in front of and saw him motioning towards the door. Taking a step forward he grasped the handle and slid the door open, his eyes widening slightly at the sight.

The room was huge, looking like 2 of the guest bedrooms put together and he noticed the king-sized bed on the far wall. Taking a few steps forward he saw and turning he saw a large vanity mirror next to the bed. _"I suppose that was for when otousan was here…" _he thought with a chuckle. He turned again and saw a large table in the corner, probably used for writing and three shelves packed with personal scrolls so he made a personal note to himself check it out later. Speaking about training…he had an appointment later this afternoon with Azumi to get started on his bloodline. With that in mind he sent his clone to the closet to put away his clothes while he checked out the bathroom.

Yukio, noticing this figured they should just get this out of the way now. "Naruto…" He called out from the bedroom "Send a command to the clone to dispel after it puts away the clothes." He stated as he sat down with Azumi on the bed.

Naruto, following Yukio's advice sent the command and went back to checking out the bath. When he felt his chakra return he went back into the bedroom where the others were waiting on him. He was about to suggest going straight to training when Yukio stopped him.

"Naruto…before you start training, you'll have to change your clothes you know. You can't expect to go outside in the cold clad in only a thin yukata." Azumi said giggling as Naruto shrugged with a pout and went towards the closet. He watched as Naruto walked right into the walk-in closet as if he expected it, chose some clothes, change and head back out dressed in a light-blue, long sleeved sweater, white jeans with matching white leather boots along with his leather trench coat and gloves. He held a white scarf, ready to wrap it around his neck when Yukio interrupted hi this time.

"Naruto…how did you know where your clothes were?" He asked, feigning skepticism.

"Umm…I knew because I placed them there?" Naruto asked, not really sure how to respond to such a question.

"You did? But weren't you in the bathroom?" Azumi asked this time as she watched Naruto's face scrunched up in thought. "Well while you think about that…how about accompanying me to my room so I could change also?" She asked leading him out of the room with Yukio in tow. As they were about to head down the corridor Yukio called out to Naruto once more.

"Naruto…catch." He said simply as he tossed Naruto a piece of metal wrapped in white cloth. When he unwrapped it he noticed it was a headband with what looked like a snowflake engraved into the center. "You're of Shimogakure now Naruto…wear it with pride." Yukio said before walking across the hallway into his own room.

Naruto looked down at the forehead protector then at the closed door where Yukio disappeared behind of. He smiled softly and tied it around his forehead then followed Azumi one room down so she could change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being berated by Azumi for following her into the room when she was about to change (even though she asked him to), they headed out of the castle grounds and into the village towards one of the training grounds. Whilst walking, Azumi decided to remind Naruto about the clothes business.

"You still haven't answered my question you know Naruto-kun." She said as they walked throughout the village. When Naruto still look like he hadn't remembered she elaborated. "How you knew where the clothes were without even putting them there in the first place?" She continued.

"Well…I remember asking the kage bunshin to put away the clothes and then asking it to dispel itself when it was finish. After it dispelled and you asked me to change it was like I put the clothes away myself and I knew exactly where everything was." He said with his face scrunched up in thought.

Azumi smiled as he spoke, the boy was beginning to understand but she'll have to break it down for him. "It's simple really…because a solid bunshin is capable of independent thought and actions, all of its experiences and knowledge goes back to it creator. A solid bunshin is nothing more than a second 'you' when you think about it." She explained watching to make sure Naruto was listening intently before continuing. "Training wise…it cuts down on time and therefore enabling you to master ice manipulation within the year." She finished with a smile.

Naruto smiled…his kage bunshins were actually useful now and he could use them to master his bloodline faster. Before he went on a rant about how cool his clones were now Azumi interrupted him.

"Before we start your ice manipulation though…we have to up your chakra control since ice manipulation calls for very precise control." She stated which made Naruto's face fall into a frown. As they neared the training grounds something caught Azumi's eyes which made her smile. She tapped on Naruto's shoulder making him turn to face her and she pointed behind making him turn back around. "Lesson #1: Snow walking, Naruto-kun." She said with a giggle, as Naruto clearly didn't expect it.

Naruto was currently looking at what Azumi was pointing at. Children…were applying chakra to walk above the snow. He was going to be learning from kids who were probably half his age and civilians too. _"My reputation as 'the greatest ninja of all time' isn't looking too bright as of now…"_ He thought sullenly as Azumi nudged him forward with another giggle in encouragement. He walked over and put on his most inviting smile ever as he approached the kids. "H-hi…may I ask what it is you are doing?" Naruto said politely.

One of the older boys looked up and noticed Naruto standing there and answered. "We're just playing on the snow mister…" The child said before he looked at Naruto who was submerged up to his knees. "Why are you walking through the snow mister?" He asked, looking on skeptically at Naruto and by this time all the other children were gathering.

Naruto sighed…_"Just what I need…more attention" _Naruto thought sullenly. "Umm…it's because I don't know how to walk on the snow…can you teach me?" Naruto asked embarrassedly, blushing even more when the children started to giggle.

"Hello…now who might you be?" Naruto suddenly heard behind him which made him turn around suddenly. It was a girl about the same age as him with lush raven hair and lovely emerald glazed eyes. She was wearing a pale blue sweater with a small winter's over coat and full length ninja pants. A kunai pouch and a shuriken holster were on her waist and thigh respectively.

"Oneesan! Oneesan! This man here doesn't know how to walk on the snow!" The boy said running up to his sister as she kneeled down to greet him.

"Really…is this true?" She asked surprised then she looked towards Naruto who nodded his head. "I'd be happy to show you how…"

"Shiraiyuki Naruto desu" Naruto said bowing in thanks, smiling to himself for using his mother's clan name.

"Nee…gomen Naruto-san but you don't look like any Shiraiyuki I've ever seen…" She said taking note of the blond hair. Her eyes trailed down his face however and caught sight of these whisker-like marks. They seemed so surreal to her and before she knew it she was staring at the marks.

"Yeah…my father was not of the clan." Naruto responded sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned uneasily. He could never get used to people staring at him…even if it wasn't one of scorn or pity.

Sensing his unease under her gaze she realized she was still staring and quickly bowed to apologize. "Sumimasen Naruto-san, I know it was rude of me to stare like that but I couldn't help but notice those strange markings on your cheeks." She said apologetically as she kept her head bowed to hide her embarrassment at the situation.

"It's ok…I get that a lot from people so it's really no big deal. They are kinda like birthmarks since I had them from birth, or so I've been told." Naruto responded quickly.

"I see…" The girl said, still entranced by the weird scratch marks.

"Umm…gomen, but I still haven't gotten your name." Naruto said, snapping the girl out of her trance.

"Oh Hai!…I'm Takahashi Michiru…gomen Naruto-san." She said, blushing embarrassedly for spacing out like that in front of a stranger.

"It's ok Michiru-san…by the way…are you a genin?"

"Eh? How could you tell?!"

Naruto sweat dropped, pointing towards her shuriken holster.

"Eh?" Michiru said confusedly as she looked to where Naruto was pointing then blushed in embarrassment again for not noticing. "Hai…I was on my way to a training session with my squad actually…" She said bowing her head in order to hide her blush. _"Oh my gosh…I must look like tomato now! Wait…I have an idea!" _

"Naruto-san, why don't you come along with me to the training grounds? You'll get to meet my team and I could help you with your snow walking there."

"Ok…let me go ask Azumi-neechan first!" He said grabbing Michiru's hand and darting over to where Azumi was.

"Azumi-sama?!" Michiru shrieked as she felt herself being dragged along by her new friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azumi was currently leaning against a crystallized wall, waiting for Naruto to get the help he needed. She looked back up and towards Naruto's location to see him still talking with a young girl who seemed to be blushing now. "It's only been two days since he awoke and he's already reeling in the girls." She murmured to herself with a smile as she continued to watch them converse. After a few minutes she saw Naruto running back to her with said girl in tow and she rose from the wall and started to walk towards them.

"Azumi-neechan!"

"_Neechan? Well…I suppose that works fine." _Azumi figured as Naruto stopped in front of her.

"Michiru-san here wants to take me to meet her team…is that ok?"

"Hai Naruto-kun…Michiru-san, you'll have to show him the way back to the castle afterwards…is that ok with you?"

"H-hai Azumi-sama!" Michiru shouted out, a little out of shock that her idol had addressed her.

"Ok then…I'll see you later then Naruto-kun. Azumi finished simply before heading back into town for a quick lunch.

"Bye…Azumi-neechan! Let's get going Michiru-san!" Naruto said while turning to leave but he noticed the raven haired genin still hadn't budged. "Michiru-san?"

"Azumi-sama is so pretty…" Michiru said dazedly as she continued to gaze dreamily in the direction Azumi headed off into. She snapped back to reality when she felt the warmth of a hand on her forehead and Azumi found herself gazing into the crystal clear blue eyes of her new blond haired friend.

"Michiru-san…are you ok? You don't seem to have a fever but you were red and were saying weird thing about Azumi-neechan…"

"I-I'm ok Naruto-san…but please, you don't have to address me so familiarly, just call me Michiru."

"Well then…you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Is Naruto-kun fine?" She asked with a hint of pink showing up on her features.

"Just as long as I can call you Michiru-chan." Naruto said laughing which made her giggle in turn.

"Hai Naruto-kun…let's get going before my teammate gets upset and throws a hissy fit." Michiru said giggling, and then she grabbed Naruto's hand and made off towards the meeting place.

"What's your other teammate like?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh…you'll find out when you get there." Michiru said slyly and then giggled once more when she saw Naruto pout.

After a few minutes Michiru and Naruto arrived to the training grounds where she was supposed to meet. She turned to find Naruto looking around, taking in its appearance.

Naruto was amazed. It was a large open clearing surrounded by evergreen trees that had a large frozen over waterfall on the far cliff and an equally frozen river running from the large pool at the bottom of the cliffs, through the field and into the forest. He looked over to the trees and saw two figures, the larger one seemed to be leaning against a tree and the smaller seemed to be doing push-ups in the snow. "Is that them?" Naruto asked, pointing towards the two other people on the grounds.

"Yup! Come on Naruto-kun…I'm already late!" She said hurriedly as they bounded of together towards the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's…late…" The smaller of the two said between breaths as he continued his assigned pushups. He was tall for his age, reaching 5ft 8 and he carried two short swords on his back in a crossed pattern. He rolled over onto his back to catch a few breaths as his sensei spoke.

"Listen Kouhei, try to get along with your teammate today…we won't be getting missions for some time so we'll be having more team sessions. I need for you to co-operate with her for progress to be made." The tall man said as he continued to relax against the tree.

"It's not my fault she's a girl. How can I make progress myself if I have to be holding back all the time during spars?" Kouhei said slightly annoyed as he sat up to face his sensei.

"I never said you had to hold back, but the purpose of a spar isn't to annihilate your partner. I know you're strong since you've easily topped a class full of Grade A genin but your partner just isn't as strong as you are. Why don't you give her some time to catch up to your level?"

"Hai…Shiro-sensei."

"Good…now here she comes, and it looks like she brought company."

"Sorry I'm late Shiro-sensei…I ran into someone on the way here." Michiru said as she came to a halt in front of her sensei.

"It's ok Michiru, just don't let it become a habit. Now I presume that's him over there…" He said before pointing to Naruto who was currently wading through the snow at a very sluggish pace, grumbling all the way. "He's not from around here is he?"

"He says he's a Shiraiyuki like you guys but he has no idea of how to walk on the snow." Michiru said as they watch Naruto wade closer. "He approached some children earlier with Azumi-sama in hopes of getting them to teach him and I volunteered to teach him instead."

"I see…well, I suppose I could help him out while you two do some light Taijutsu sparring." Shiro said as Naruto stopped in front of them panting in exhaustion from wading through 2 ft of snow.

"Michiru-chan…you should…have taught…me how to walk…on the snow before…we started coming over here…" Naruto said breathless as he bent over slightly with his hands on his knees.

"Hello my friend…I'm Shiraiyuki Shiro, may I inquire as to what your name is?"

"Hai…I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My mother was a Shiraiyuki." Naruto said, still bent over slightly but got up when he recognized the clan name and he saw the telltale white hair on the man.

"You're a Shiraiyuki?" Kouhei said this time after overhearing the conversation.

"That's Kouhei…it seems you are of the same clan but I've never seen you around before."

"Hai…I was originally from Konoha and came Yukiguni on a mission with my genin team to protect an actress. I got lost and was brought here and I didn't know I was a Shiraiyuki until Yukio-ojisan told me who my mother was." Naruto said.

"I see…well Naruto, we're in the middle of a training session so while those two train I'll help you out."

"Yes! Thank you Shiro-sensei!" Naruto said excitedly as he jumped up and down.

"Definitely not a Shiraiyuki…" Kouhei mumbled as he motioned to Michiru to get started.

"Alright Naruto…what chakra control exercises do you know of already?"

"Well…I've done the tree climbing exercise and the water walking exercise already."

"Good…then that makes this easier for me. First, we do this with your hands, then your feet so you'll be able to climb up from where you are."

"Wait…hold on a second Shiro-sensei. I want to use a trick Azumi-neechan told me about today…**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said before he shouted out his technique and 20 solid clones filled the clearing in various spots within the snow.

"Ok Shiro-sensei…we can begin now!" The 21 blonds shouted simultaneously which made everyone else in the clearing come to a stand still.

"What the hell? Where'd all these bunshins come from?" Kouhei asked in confusion.

"Those aren't regular bunshins…those are kage bunshins. I've heard about it but little is known here in Shimogakure except that they're exclusive to elite Konoha shinobi only." Shiro said in amazement before continuing. "The mere idea that he has the ability to create them let alone sustain those means that he's no ordinary genin. _I'll ask Yukio about this later but for now…"_

Kouhei smirked… _"Finally a challenge" _He thought with a gleam in his eyes while Michiru just stood there with her mouth agape, staring at all the blonds that were thigh-deep in the snow.

Shiro cleared his throat. "Like I was saying Naruto, this is exactly like the water walking exercise but this time, you're not channeling through the snow…you're channeling it across its surface. It's like increasing the size of your hands…do you understand?"

"Umm…"

"How about I just show you then…watch my hands closely." Shiro said as he knelt down on the snow. He formed a ram seal just for show and placed his palm flat against the surface of the snow.

Naruto focused hard on what he was Shiro was trying to show him. He looked at where Shiro's hand was touching the snow and he could see an imprint of a large circle under his hand. "Yoshi! Alright let's do it!" He shouted out to the rest of his clones who responded in earnest and begun to perform the technique.

Shiro watched on in interest as the mass of blonds that were trying to perform the technique for an hour now. Even though it seemed easy enough, one tended to forget that snow melted on contact with heat so therefore it was easier to do this exercise with ice manipulation but the boy was making immense progress. One of the clones even managed to stay up for five minutes before losing control and eating a face full of snow. "A Shiraiyuki who can't even manipulate ice has…"

"YEAH!" The squad of blond Shiraiyukis cheered as they all stood on the snow.

"…more potential than one who can." Shiro finished to himself after being interrupted by Naruto's cheering. He watched as Naruto dispelled the clones and jogged back over to him, not appearing tired in the least.

"I've finished Shiro-sensei…what do I do next?" An excited Naruto said, practically trembling at the prospect of learning more.

"Well…since you've finished earlier than expected, we can move on to ice walking and ice climbing." Shiro said as he watched Naruto bound off towards the frozen pool of water and the iced over waterfall. He looked back towards the two sparring genin who were gaping back at him in return though he didn't miss the competitive look in Kouhei's eyes before he followed Naruto to the waterfall.

"Ok Naruto…" Shiro lectured to a very attentive Naruto. "There is nothing extraordinary you have to do for this exercise. It's practically the tree climbing exercise you're doing but you have to exert more chakra and control since there is no friction to aid you here. Remember though…too much and you'll be repelled, too little and you won't stick. Your control should be pretty decent after you complete this, but don't rush…even with 20 additional clones you won't be able to…" He begun sagely before his words died out in his throat after witnessing the boy produce nearly 3 times the amount of clones he made the first time. "…never mind." He finished before turning to leave him to his chakra control exercise.

After remembering the tip Sakura gave him during the tree climbing exercise and with the extra help of the clones, Naruto was done within 2 hours and he was now watching the two other genin practice their ninjutsu. After a few more minutes Shiro-sensei called it a day, saying he had something to discuss with the Yukikage before disappearing in a swirl of snow. Naruto got up and started to walk over to Michiru who was waving him over but before he took two steps he had to dodge a flurry of snow like birds.

"Shiraiyuki Naruto-san…I Challenge you!" Kouhei called out.

"Huh?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see…" Yukio said to himself while glancing into his state of the art kage orb of spying. "He's more adept at the kage bunshin than I thought." He continued as he saw Shiro disappear and Kouhei challenge Naruto. He looked up from the orb as he heard the expected knock on his door. "Come in Shiro…"

Shiro walked in slightly surprised at the Kage's awareness of his presence until he saw what was on the desk. "So you know what I'm here to ask of you?"

"How does he know the kage bunshin technique? Well that…I don't know but he was telling the truth about being a Shiraiyuki and the only thing left is awakening his bloodline."

"I see Kouhei just couldn't wait until training was over to challenge the young lad." Shiro said, looking at the orb that the Kage was viewing.

"I think some healthy competition would be nice for him but isn't it great that you have an extra spot on your team? Now I won't have to worry about finding a place for him." Yukio said innocently as he continued to view the events taking place in the training grounds."

"You planned this all along didn't you…" Shiro said accusingly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Shhhh…it's about to start." Yukio said excitedly as Naruto apparently took up the challenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Was the smart response from Naruto after his impromptu challenge from Kouhei.

"**Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!**" Kouhei called out once more as he summoned more snow swallows to fly at Naruto.

"I don't know what's going on but if it's a challenge then…I'm not backing down! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said, forming his trademark hand seal and summoning 10 shadow clones for starters since he had no shurikens or kunais to work with. After dodging another few snow swallows Naruto and his clones converged on Kouhei.

Kouhei watched in anticipation as the 10 clones moved in on him. He ducked under the first punch, grabbing the clone by the forearm and using its momentum to hurl it over his shoulder into the snow causing it to dispel. His victory was short lived however when he narrowly dodged two more and he pulled out two kunais to slash them out of existence. After dispelling those last two clones he smirked at having such a wonderful fight but it disappeared when he got 4 savage kicks to his mid section that sent him upwards.

"**U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan!**" Naruto shouted as he sent Kouhei plummeting into the ice below. Naruto landed on the ice in a crouch, looking for signs of the fellow genin when he saw a slab of ice shoot up from beneath him to trap him within and he had to **Kawarimi **with a clone to escape.

"**Hyouro no Jutsu**… You won't escape Naruto!" He shouted before he slammed his palms against the ice again to make more columns rise.

Naruto was dodging for all he was worth and he noticed his kage bunshins were being taken out and frozen quickly. He summoned some more and moved to make a rasengan while charging Kouhei's location.

Kouhei was beginning to get desperate. His Jutsu was being countered with a clone each time! As Naruto closed in he ditched attacking and switched to defense as he made a wall of ice in front of him to shield him from Naruto's jutsu.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto shouted as he slammed the swirling mass of chakra into the ice column resulting in an explosion with Kouhei on the receiving end. When the smoke cleared Naruto was on one knee while Kouhei was on his back panting from exhaustion. "Hehehe…looks like… I win." Naruto said between breaths.

"You know…If I had been using…my swords…it would have been over before it even started." Kouhei responded, sounding exhausted also.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly before a worried Michiru ran up to him and started to check his condition with a minor diagnostic medic-ninjutsu.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun? You're not hurt are you?" Michiru asked while using some rookie medical ninjutsu to heal his scratches.

"It's ok Michiru-chan, I'm a fast healer…you should check up on Kouhei instead."

"Yeah…I'm your teammate aren't I?!" Kouhei called out.

"Baka! You're the one that started the fight in the first place!"

"I was just testing him…" Kouhei said sheepishly.

"And he passed with flying colors, well done Naruto-kun." Yukio said walking into the training grounds with Shiro in tow.

"Yes…and it has been decided that you are to stay with this team permanently for training purposes so this is where you'll be after you gain access to your bloodline…if it's ok with you that is." Shiro said hopefully as he looked to Naruto for a response.

"So you were using me?!" Kouhei asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Why wait until then?" Naruto asked curiously while ignoring his other soon-to-be teammate.

"Well…you finished all the exercises for regular chakra control already so it wouldn't make sense telling you to come everyday just so you can beat down on Kouhei." Shiro stated simply as he watched Kouhei start to fume again.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Kouhei called out irritably.

"How long will it be until I'm able to use it?" Naruto asked, ignoring Kouhei once again.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" A slightly pissed off Kouhei shouted from a distance.

"I have a hunch about that actually…so if you come by tonight you'll be able to use it by tomorrow…" Yukio answered this time.

"Yoshi!" Naruto shouted out excitedly as he jumped into the air making everyone else sweat drop.

"_I could barely move and he's over there prancing about? I can't believe he was holding back on me! I'm going to kick his ass tomorrow!" _Kouhei said to himself with conviction as he looked at the blond conversing with the Yukikage.

"Ok then…I have to leave now so Michiru, why don't you take Naruto to one of the local stands for dinner since he still doesn't now the village well? It's on me so you can put it on my tab."

"H-hai…Yukikage-sama." Michiru squeaked out after being addressed by the village's leader.

"Great…I'll see you tonight Naruto-kun. Jaa…" Yukio said, using the Yuki Shunshin to return to the tower.

"Same time tomorrow team, I'll begin teaching you techniques then." Shiro said dismissively as he disappeared from the area also.

Michiru turned to Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Let's get going…shall we?" Then the both of them walked away from the training grounds to grab some dinner.

"Stupid white haired bastards and soon-to-be white haired bastard…were ignoring the crap out of me like if I wasn't there." Kouhei grumbled as he took out his swords to practice his kata before heading back to the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Michiru were currently sitting in a yakiniku bar in the middle of town after much persuasion on Michiru's part. It was only after she promised they would go for ramen the next day that he even considered forfeiting his favorite meal. They made their orders and now they were sitting patiently for their servings and Michiru couldn't help but notice the sulking blond sitting across from her.

"You know Naruto-kun…"

"Nani?"

"When you're taking a girl out on a date you should always give them the benefit of the doubt…"

"Who says we're on a date…" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Michiru growled out in a bone chilling voice.

"N-n-nothing Michiru-chan! Hey…the food's here so let's eat!" Naruto called out, laughing sheepishly afterwards.

"Naruto-kun…How'd you get so strong anyway?" Michiru asked after they begun their meal.

"I've had a great sensei when I was in Konoha…even though he was a shameless mega perv." Naruto chuckled though you could hear the pride in his voice.

"Was he that strong?"

Naruto took another piece of meat from the grill. "Of course he was…he wasn't known as one of the 'legendary sannin of Konoha' for nothing." He said, once again feeling pride for his good-for-nothing pervert of a sensei.

"Wow…a legendary sannin…" Michiru said in awe.

"Yup!"

"Who're they again?" She asked innocently as Naruto face faulted off his chair.

"Never mind…" Naruto dejectedly as he sat back in his chair.

Michiru giggled at his antics. "I'm just kidding Naruto-kun, we were taught all about the other nations during the academy. The 'legendary sannin', three powerful shinobi taught by the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Which one of them was your sensei Naruto-kun?" Michiru asked interested.

"Jiraiya…"

"The toad sage? Can you summon toads too?" Michiru asked excitedly.

"Yup! Maybe I'll show you sometime…"

"Really? That would be great Naruto-kun. It's getting late though so we should get going." Michiru said while waving a waitress over to their table.

"Ok…" Naruto said and they placed the bill on the Yukikage's tab then the two genin headed off towards Michiru's house.

After walking Michiru home, Naruto made his way across the rooftops towards the large castle across the village. After landing in front of the castle gates with a thump, the guards immediately granted him access after giving him a once over then he bounded off towards the Yukikage's office remembering his meeting with Yukio-ojisan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukio was currently going through his last documents for the night and was about to sign when he heard a knock on his door. "_Now who could that be…?"_ He wondered, completely forgetting about his appointment with Naruto as he gave consent to whoever was behind his door. When the door opened to reveal Naruto, the conversation they had earlier came back to him. "Well Naruto-kun…any questions before we begin?"

"Yukio-ojisan I was wondering…why haven't I been able to use my bloodline yet?"

"Well Naruto…I think it has something to do with that seal Minato placed on you. Children born between clan and non-clan members aren't born with their abilities immediately. Their abilities and looks are attained a couple days after birth since the child now contains two different types of chakra (one from each parent)." Yukio stated but stopped to make sure Naruto was following before he continued. "You would have gained your abilities after your chakra sorted itself out and separated your two abilities from each other but something else intervened…"

"The Kyuubi…?" Naruto asked bewildered, the whole thing was starting to make a little sense to the blond boy.

"Yes…the seal stopped the process short by sealing both of your latent abilities, causing both of them to stay merged and your bloodlines inactive. Have you ever had a point in time where you were unable to perform a jutsu correctly?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah…in the Ninja Academy I couldn't perform Bunshin no jutsu. It was the only jutsu that I could never get done correctly." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Yea…I figured as much. Your bloodlines' unstable chakra reacted negatively with your normal one. It must have been at a time when both abilities tried to emerge at the same time…at least I think so." He said sagely while rubbing his chin. "Anyway…I think I have a way around this little problem. You can channel the Kyuubi's chakra can you not?"

"Yea…but I don't understand what 'it' has to do with anything." He said while scratching his head in confusion as Yukio motioned for him to follow.

"Every time you channel 'its' chakra, the seal has to open a little in order to allow it to mix with yours but it opens only slightly which is not enough to let your chakras come apart. We need to open it wider and sustain it long enough for the two to separate and sort themselves out." Yukio stated and then stopped as they reached their destination. It was a small sword rack in the corner of the room. "Naruto…this is our family's symbol, the Hyouden or the 'Field of Eternal Snow', our clan's sacred sword and whose chakra is the source of our bloodline. The nature of the pure form of its chakra should be able to force open the seal and in the process, wake up our bloodline in you and force it to the surface. After our bloodline awakens, it should not be long until your other one awakens also." He finished strongly as he looked at the sword with conviction.

"Well…Let us begin shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Alright…I have changed the chapter a bit after I realized that I was rushing it was faster than it was supposed to go. Don't worry though, that part about Azumi will be back so sit tight. Oh yea…the OC Michiru was changed to a teen genin and two other OCs, Shiro and Kouhei have been introduced. I have changed the name of the legendary sword from 'Sode no Shiraiyuki' to 'Hyouden' because it was beginning to sound a little crappy to me and I didn't want the clan name and sword's to match. The next chapter is still in progress and will be out soon…**

**Hate it? Love it? Mixed emotions? Well review and tell me about it please…**

**Andoryu-sama**

Glossary

Yuki - Snow

Tsuki no Kuni – Moon Country

Hakumeigakure – Hidden Twilight

Kagennotsuki – Waning Moon

Jutsu List

**Hyouro no Jutsu – Ice Prison Technique **

Causes columns of ice to rise up and imprison targets. It can also be used as a defensive maneuver by using the column as a shield.

**Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki – Ice Element: Snow Storm Swallows **

Creates snow swallows that fly and can be controlled.


	4. The Presence Within

**Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Special Thanks to HolyKnight5 for all his support!

**Chapter 4: The Presence Within**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azumi was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling in her large bedroom. She was thinking about the conversation she had with her father when she delivered the results of the DNA test and she couldn't sleep because of it. _"I have not heard Naruto or Otousan returning to their rooms so that means they are still talking in the office. I just hope Otousan does not decide to go through with his plan this night." _She thought before returning her thoughts to the conversation she had just hours ago.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Azumi was watching Yukio as he looked over the file and couldn't help but notice the smile that adorned his features. "Otousan probably ecstatic about being proven right about Naruto…" Azumi thought as she saw him pull out his standard issue kage chakra orb of spying (lol) from under his desk and activated it with a ram seal. After a few moments, the room where in which Naruto was staying came into focus and the blond haired enigma could be seen gazing around the room. After walking around the room for a few, Naruto could be seen flopping unceremoniously onto the bed and falling to sleep immediately afterwards. _

_Yukio chuckled…"If he thought that was exhausting then he really needs to rest up for tomorrow when I finally unlock his bloodline." Yukio thought again as he deactivated the orb and returned it back under his desk. His gaze then turned towards the rack where the sword laid and he could literally see chakra being emanated from the family heirloom. _

"_You are planning on making him touch the sword otousan?" Azumi asked from behind him._

"_Hai…"_

"_For what purpose?! We already know he belongs to the clan! What would happen if the sword chooses to reject him like all the others? You and I both know you only survived because your unnaturally high affinity towards ice. He's already lost so much…" She said forcefully, her voice getting weaker as memories of the past resurfaced. _

_Yukio looked at his daughter with mixed expressions on his features. It was great that she was discovering new emotions thanks to that child but those same emotions were beginning to cloud her judgment. He sighed…because he knew things were only going to become more confusing for her as time moved on. _"_For one, his bloodline is still dormant when it should have been active by now and I have a feeling that the cause of this problem is the seal that binds his soul to the Kyuubi's. I am not entirely sure but if my theory is correct then we could have the next Yukikage in our presence." Yukio stated as he looked towards Azumi who was ready to object before he held up his hand cutting her off in the process. "Before you object…yes, I am aware of the consequences that these trials may or may not bring but I have a strong feeling that he is the one we were waiting for."_

"_Nani?"_

"_Yes, ever since he was brought here by patrols the sword has been getting more and more restless. It was giving off a mist the first day after he left the office and it hasn't stopped since. It's been making my room unnecessarily cold lately. " Yukio said with a whiney voice which made Azumi sweat drop._

"_But surely you could have been mistaken, what if it was just your imagination?" _

Yukio narrowed his eyes at his only daughter. "_Azumi…choose your words carefully."_

"G-gomen otousan…"

_Azumi sighed. She had not meant to upset her father but this was getting too weird too fast. If from what her father said was true then he might be the one to awaken the sleeping blade but the price for failing to do so was just too great. The last person to touch the sword was a fool who ignored the orders of my father and the other Masters. The idiot ended up frozen solid within a sheet of pure ice and it took the combined efforts of all the top medics to manipulate the ice from around him and back into water vapor. When he got out his whole body was frostbitten and he was recuperating for months. Naruto's abilities were not even honed yet and she feared what would happen to him if he tried to draw the sword._

"_But what if he fails?" Azumi asked softly._

_Yukio walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _"_I have confidence in his abilities to pass the sword's test and besides…he needs the power."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Patrols have been spotting two men in black cloaks lurking about Snow Country asking for a blond haired, blue-eyed boy with weird markings on his face. They are obviously looking for Naruto."_

"_But what would they want with him? You don't suppose its Konoha that has come back for him do you?" Azumi asked fearfully._

"_No, their descriptions are much closer to some rumors that I have been intercepting for some time now." Yukio replied sullenly._

"_What rumors?"_

_Yukio sighed, this conversation was getting too tedious and he wanted to go to bed but knowing Azumi, she would most likely keep him up all night for answers. "Well, they have been some rumors going around about an organization that apparently is hunting demons. If my suspicions are correct, then they might have come here following the demon in Naruto."_

"_So is that the reason why? To make sure he is ready to face them?"_

"_Yes, that and this sword is starting to distract me from my work…I think it likes watching me squirm."_

_Azumi let out a giggle at that before she realized the seriousness of this situation. If they were in Snow Country the surely it wouldn't be long before they find Shimogakure._

"_I know what you are thinking and that is precisely why I want him to be the one. If they are as good as the rumors claim then it should not take long to figure out how to get past the blizzard surrounding the village. I suppose it should take them one year to figure out that we even exist and two to actually find the place. We will just have to keep an eye out." _

_Azumi nodded as he father made to turn._

"_Anyway, I will retire for the evening. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I need the rest." He said before mumbling something about a stupid katana before turning and heading off towards his quarters._

"_For all of our sakes I hope it takes as long as you say for Kami-sama knows he needs this training." She thought before turning in the opposite direction and heading off to get some rest herself._

_**-Flashback End-**_

Azumi sighed as she got up and fixed her yukata firmly in place before putting on her house slippers and heading out the door. She wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon and she doubt she would as long as Naruto was going through that crazy ordeal with her father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto took a few tentative steps towards the rack and just stared at the glowing sword. He could feel the chakra pulsing outwards from the blade and he was beginning to get a little worried. He begun to channel the Kyuubi's chakra (after he asked for it of course) and he could feel his canines elongating and his claws lengthening then carefully he reached out slowly and grasped the scabbard softly, then more firmly when nothing was happening. "Ojisan…nothing's hap…" was all he got out before he noticed a seal on the sword's hilt begin to glow and he felt a burst of chakra that felt strangely familiar to him enter through his seal and started to spread throughout his body. Soon enough, winds began to kick up as the foreign chakra tried to force its way through the seal and Naruto a searing pain shot through his entire body.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed out loud as he clenched his teeth shut in hopes muffling the sound since it wasn't exactly early in the afternoon.

"Naruto…just endure it! The pain is probably from the chakras being forcefully pulled apart! It should be over soon!" Yukio called over the raging winds that the two chakras were forming.

"You could have warned me about the pain you know!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Yukio mumbled with a sweat drop as he continued to watch Naruto scream out in agony just before he heard the door slam open and a terrified Azumi braved the winds to walk over to Yukio.

"What is going on here Otousan?!" Azumi screamed out towards her father who was standing against the wall. While she was walking towards the office she suddenly heard Naruto scream out and she ran the rest of the way out of fear something terrible happened to him.

"Nothing…it is going according to plan, his chakras are just being pulled apart so there is no need for worry!" He called out over the raging winds.

"No need for worry?! Naruto is over there screaming out in agony and you have the audacity to tell me not to worry!"

"Yes!" He called out to her calmly before turning back to Naruto. "Naruto! After the pain has subsided try drawing the sword from the scabbard!"

"Otousan we should stop this! Can't you see he's in pain?!" She called out worriedly.

"What!" Yukio shouted at his daughter in astonishment. She was going against him now at such a crucial time.

"He's come so far already, what sense does it make ending it now so he could just experience it again later? There's always a consequence to power and he needs it!" He called out to Azumi before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" She called out again in hopes of some kind of response since the chakra had grown so powerful it had begun to form a mist making it impossible to see clearly but unknown to any of them Naruto had long since fell unconscious as his mind was pulled from his body during the process.

**-Unknown Location-**

"Ughh…that is not something I want to experience again" Naruto groaned out as he regained consciousness. His body was aching in places he used frequently and in others that he was wishing to kami wasn't there right now since they hurt like a MOTHER F(censored). He struggled to get up and he looked over his surroundings, expecting to see the tell-tale form of the sewers in his mind but instead he was met with something entirely different.

Snow…lots and lots of it, an endless plain covered in snow as far as the eye could see and in Naruto's opinion…it sucked. He had just come from trudging through another one similar to this before he was rescued and brought to Shimogakure and he sure as hell didn't want to go through another one. He laid back, hearing the familiar 'crunch' of the snow as it shifted under his weight and decided to wait it out until he snaps back to reality (He didn't have a choice anyway since his body was in no condition to move). After a few minutes, snow began to fall and he could make out what sounded like footsteps walking towards him from behind.

"I have been waiting for you…"

Naruto sat up as the person spoke from behind him. It was a soft, alluring, beautiful, feminine voice that seemed to hold warmth that melted the very snow he was surrounded in. He slowly turned around, expecting fully to find a beautiful figure to match the voice only to jump back in shock at what he found. A giant wolf…just like the one he saw in the evergreen forest before he got here but this one was snow white and several, _several_ times larger with eight thick, snow-white tails flowing out from behind it. It took a step forward and Naruto could see the large imprint where its huge paw once was and he instinctively crawled backwards in fear of getting crushed. He stared into its glowing white eyes before scrambling backwards and pointing a trembling finger towards and calling out in a shaky voice. "W-what the h-hell?!" He saw the wolf take another step forward and locking its eyes with him causing the boy to panic and curl up into a fetal position screaming, "Ahhh! Don't eat me!"

"_This form is a little threatening I suppose…" _She thought as she took a step backwards and started to gather chakra. After she was finish she walked towards Naruto and placed a creamy white hand on his shoulders and spoke in her soft voice again. "Is this better…?"

Naruto stopped shivering and turned slowly to look at the owner of the voice. She was wearing a light-blue and white kimono with a blue clip in her long flowing white hair so as to keep it out of her face. Her eyes weren't glowing anymore and he could see their golden-yellow irises which made him sigh in relief and find his voice which was probably down in his stomach by now. Before he had a chance to voice any of his questions however, she spoke up once again.

"I am quite sure you are wondering where we are and why you are here…" She said softly.

"Umm…"

"Did you see the seal on the sword glow before you came here?"

"No…what seal? I didn't see any seal."

"No matter…you are inside of the master seal located on the hilt of the sword and I separated your mind from your body and brought you here after I felt your chakra."

"W-who are you?" Naruto stuttered again, still not able to get the image of the wolf out of his head.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now but look closely at what is behind of me."

Naruto took a moment to pause and look behind of the beautiful figure in front of him and he saw the eight tails again. "Wait…eight tails?"

"Yes…I am the Hachibi no Ookami, the eight tailed wolf. You may call me Fuyuki no Shiraiyuki."

"Shiraiyuki…Isn't that our clan's name?"

"…"

"What…?"

"Were you not listening to anything the Yukikage said?"

"Umm…"

"What is your name little one?"

"H-hey! Don't call me little! And my name's Shiraiyuki Naruto, the next…umm…"

"_Do I say Hokage? What about my new clan…I just can't leave them now that I have one but being Hokage was my dream! Wait…was?! Isn't it still my…Arghhh this is so confusing!_" Naruto battled on in his mind as Fuyuki looked on in amusement. "Well I don't know what it is yet but I'm going to be great, you'll see!" Naruto shouted in his pre-Shimogakure exuberance.

"I see…well little one, let's start from the beginning and then we can get to the reason I called you here."

"The beginning…? And stop calling me little!"

"Hai… I will tell you the story about how the Shiraiyuki clan came to be…" Fuyuki said, ignoring Naruto once more making him grumble in annoyance before he voiced his next question.

"What about what's happening to my body? Do we have enough time for…" Naruto asked before Fuyuki cut him off.

"Do not worry little one, you have a large chakra capacity so it should be awhile before all of your chakra aligns itself correctly so until then just relax and listen to what I have to say."

Naruto grumbled at being called little again and sat back down onto the snow, wanting to get comfortable as he waited for her to start.

"It began about one and a half centuries ago in a village not far from where the king was situated that was ran by his Daimyo. The Daimyo was always fair and looked after the welfares of the people just as the king would so Yukiguni was never in strife. It was a peaceful village and nuisances were dealt with quickly so as to never stir up trouble. One day, while I was resting in a vast snow field similar to this, a couple of the Daimyo's soldiers stumbled upon me while looking for new lands to inhabit. Because of my large appearance they deemed me a threat to their existence. They left, but returned with more warriors in order to subdue me and force me out of their lands. I promised them that as long as they did not move against me, no harm would come to their people since it was not in my nature to draw blood. After they agreed, I disappeared off into the mountains where I found a new territory to resign to. The new territory I found was already inhabited by a large wolf tribe and when they acknowledged me as their leader I imparted some of ice manipulation powers to them and they became known as what humans now call summons." Fuyuki said, pausing and staring in Naruto's eyes waiting for indication that he was following. After he motioned for her to continue she began again.

"It was going well for a few years where my tribe and I were living in peace and harmony but it came upon the time where I was gaining the abilities of my 8th tail and the chakra surge created was so powerful that it expanded out over the boundaries of the mountain and over to the surrounding villages of Yukiguni. Can you guess what happened next Naruto-kun?"

"They got scared?"

"Hai…They were afraid of my power so they sought me out in order neutralize the threat to their villages."

"What happened next?" Naruto said, clearly into the story. He couldn't even remember when he sat up from laying in the snow or when he scooted closer in order to listen better.

"They brought an army of samurai and searched the country sides in order to find my location. Eventually they found me and I tried to assure them that I was not a threat but they said that I was too powerful and could not be trusted so they attacked." Fuyuki said sadly.

"D-did you kill them all?"

"No little one…" She said simply and Naruto sighed in relief as she continued. "I merely used minor ice manipulation to incapacitate and hinder movement. Luckily my kin were not there because their safety would not have been secured for I would not have allowed harm to befall my kind. They retreated with their disabled and the battle was over, for the moment." She paused as Naruto raised his hand to ask a question. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Where did the rest of your kin go?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh yes…I asked them to run an errand for me. They were supposed to search the other countries for my brethren and inform me of their whereabouts."

"Brethren?"

"Hai…other beings like myself."

"Oh…you mean other demons?"

Fuyuki sighed. It was something she had to deal with before they sealed her. "Little one…we are not 'demons' as you humans have labeled us to be and we did not come from the '9 levels of hell' or whatever. We came to be here on earth; physical manifestations of the elements themselves to protect the lands from destruction so please…do not refer to us as demons. We are not so foolhardy to be asked to be referred to as gods, but being called demons is…" She said but stopped when she noticed the confused look on the boy's face. "What is troubling you young one?"

"Fuyuki-hime…"

"Hai…Little one?" She responded, happy about what Naruto decided to call her.

Naruto sighed, giving up on ever getting her to stop calling him 'little one'. "Umm… could you run through that physical manife-whatchamacallit again?" Naruto asked with a sheepish laugh while Fuyuki sweat dropped.

Fuyuki sighed. The boy was just too much sometimes. "Physical manifestations…the elements molded with chakra into a physical form, spirits if you may." Fuyuki paused to make sure Naruto understood before continuing. "There are eight of us, the five Base Elements… Fire: the Nibi no Neko or the two tailed cat, Wind: the Gobi no Washi or the five tailed eagle, Lightning: the Rokubi no Tora or the six tailed tiger, Earth: the Yonbi no Kuma or the four tailed bear and Water: the Sanbi no Kame or the three tailed turtle. Then there are us, the three Sub-Elements… Sand: the Ichibi no Tanuki or the one tailed raccoon dog, Wood: the Nanatsubi no Saru or the seven tailed monkey and finally myself which is Ice. I will inform you about that later Naruto-kun but for now let us continue with the…" Fuyuki continued but paused again as Naruto raised his hand…again. "Hai, what is it?

"What about the Kyuubi, Fuyuki-hime?"

"Hai…the Kyuubi is a little different from us you see. She's a physical manifestation also, but she is one of pure chakra instead." She said, waiting for Naruto to nod in understanding before continuing. "Kyuubi has the _ability_ to perform and control all the elemental manipulations but it has to _know_ how to do so first. This meant she had to seek out each of us and we would have to show her how to manipulate the different forms. Now, let us please return to the story…"

"Hai…"

"Now where was I…?"

"I don't know…you're the one telling the story." He muttered which caused Fuyuki to twitch slightly.

"Ah yes…I remember now. After the initial attack they came back, but this time with priests and with me being pre-occupied with trying to avoid dealing harsh injuries I ended up being sealed within an infant human…"

"But why didn't you fight back?! I know you could have kicked some serious butt if you went all out!" Naruto interrupted her protesting.

"Yes…I could have done so, but I could not bring myself to do it. You see…I was born from snow which is the purest of all the elements thus I possess only pure thoughts and intentions and although I am a wolf, I do not possess any taste for meat much less that of a human. If my kin were harmed…then yes, I would have acted accordingly to protect them from further harm but I will not harm or kill any human without reason which is one of the reasons why I chose you…" She trailed off as she felt the last of the bloodline separate from the overall pool. "Naruto-kun, the separating process is almost over so I'll continue the story when you've rested and regained your strength. When you return to the conscious state I want you to smear some of your blood over the seal at the tip of the hilt, channel some chakra then attempt to draw the blade."

**-Back in the Yukikage chambers-**

Yukio and Azumi were beginning to get worried now. It has been over a half an hour since Naruto was in the trance and he wasn't showing any signs of awakening.

"Otousan…what should we do? What if something terrible has happened to him?" Azumi asked, the worry clearly etched in her voice.

"We must have faith in him Azumi…the process should be finishing…" Yukio said before he was interrupted by a huge surge of chakra. He turned his head towards Naruto's direction and saw the chakra around him dying down but what he saw when it cleared confused him. The boy hadn't changed at all Yukio figured since Naruto still had the same sun-kissed blond hair and clear blue eyes. Unfortunately the boy still seemed out of it because he had just bit his thumb and was smearing the freshly made blood all over the hilt of the blade. Azumi apparently noticed this also and therefore decided to voice her thoughts.

"Umm Otousan…why hasn't Naruto-kun changed?"

"I have no clue Azumi but it seems that the seal did more than just seal his bloodlines. His genetic makeup was also altered due his sleeping genes but I can feel the Shiraiyuki blood in him awakening so it is just a matter of time now. More importantly…it looks like the process screwed with his mind a bit so let us stop him and put him to bed for the time being." Yukio said but before he or Azumi attempted to approach Naruto he had already began channeling his chakra.

Naruto pumped chakra into the seal like Fuyuki said and pulled on the hilt. Just then, the seal on the sword shown a bright red and a huge ice fog erupted outwards from the blade causing the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees and a layer of frost and ice to slowly encase everything save the two other ice manipulators.

Yukio, who formed a ram seal was channeling chakra to stop the spread of the ice from encasing both him and his daughter, couldn't help but gape at the reaction the sword had with the boy. "I mean…it was what I expected but if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it. The ice is encompassing him, surrounding him yet it acts as if it was afraid to go near the boy…" Yukio said softly in amazement as he gazed at the area of floor around Naruto that was still untouched. He looked over his shoulder to look at Azumi and he noticed she was stunned into silence also. In any case…things had gone according to plan, Naruto had unsealed the sword and now the training could begin. He was broken from that train of thought when the he heard foot steps advancing towards him and he saw two glowing pale blue orbs staring into his own and then the figure itself. With a wave of the unsheathed sword the ice sublimated back into water vapor and returned to the scabbard in his other hand.

Naruto was exhausted. Unsealing the sword took a lot of chakra and with his body already physically worn out he no longer held the energy required to even stand upright. He returned the blade back to its scabbard and flashed Yukio a smile before collapsing under the weight of his own body.

Yukio sighed and made to go and pick Naruto up before he was passed by a white blur known as Azumi who was already kneeling next to him a once over using medical ninjutsu. When he arrived at Azumi's location Yukio knelt down to pick up the boy who was currently out cold and clutching the sword tightly to his chest and they made off towards his room.

"Otousan…I was just thinking about something"

"Nani?"

"Well…it concerns the whole process, I am certain everyone in the entire village felt that. Suppose it causes a wide spread panic?"

"Well…" Yukio started as he held out his hand for Azumi to stop walking. "I'm not hearing any panicking…are you?"

Azumi listened intently but that came to a halt when she remembered where she was. "Otousan, we are unable to hear anything from here…the walls are too thick and they reflect sound waves." She said, narrowing her eyes at her father's attempt to trick her.

"Hahaha, yes you are correct…but everything should be fine. They will recognize our chakra within the mix and all should be fine."

"What about those outside the village? What if the chakra could be felt from afar? We would be putting Naruto-kun in danger since Kyuubi's chakra could be felt also!"

"Oh yes…that is a problem" Yukio said simply while Azumi started to fume. "Not to worry though…we will begin Naruto's training after confirmation from the Masters and then we will see what happens then. No-one can reach the village without a wolf escort anyway so we should be safe for the time being."

"I hope you're right Otousan…Naruto-kun isn't ready to face those people yet." Azumi said softly as she gazed down at Naruto's peaceful form in Yukio's arms.

"I know Azumi…which is the reason why I shall ask the various Masters to oversee his training personally."

"But I thought you were going to leave him with the team…"

"Yes…he will still join the team for missions but with the Masters' expertise on the various Ninja Arts, his training will benefit more."

Azumi, agreeing with his decision merely nodded her head before resigning herself to just staring at the sleeping boy in her Otousan's arms. "Only Kami-sama knows how much he needs this training…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Unknown Location, Somewhere in Yukiguni-**

"What the hell? What was that huge freaking chakra spike I just felt?" An unknown 'civilian' said to himself. He was talking with a friend in Yukiguni's capital when he felt it.

"You felt that too?" His friend asked, equally confused.

"What did you think it was? It was chakra, but it sure as hell wasn't any ordinary chakra."

"The boss said if we found anything peculiar that we should report back to him so do we do it?"

"Of course we do…if he ever found out that we were hiding stuff from him he would kill us!"

"Alright…let's report back to Zetsu-sama right away." The first civilian said as he headed off towards his house where the hawk Zetsu gave him rested. He needed to send out the message fast before Zetsu found out himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Back in Shimogakure-**

_-Next day-_

Naruto turned in his bed and sat up groggily. He had a headache of monstrous proportions and his body was still aching from the night before. "_Wait, the night before…what did I…" _He thought as he tried to recall what happened. He looked over his attire and noticed he was still in his training outfit then he turned to his left and on the pillow beside him laid something he didn't expect. "The Hyouden? _But what is it doing_…" He said to himself as he slowly grasped the scabbard and brought it close to himself, the feeling of security welling up inside of him as he gazed at the long sword. "Oh yes, now I remember. I was with Yukio ojisan last night trying to unlock my bloodline and then…" He trailed off as he felt himself being pulled into the seal once more.

**-Hyouden (Field of eternal snow)-**

Naruto slowly sat up once more rubbing his head after being tossed unceremoniously onto the 'snow' and he saw Fuyuki making her way towards him. "You could have warned me beforehand you know…" He mumbled and she giggled in response.

"And where would be the fun in that? I want to finish up the story I was telling so please…" She said motioning back towards the snow where she sat formally with her legs folded under and Naruto just flopped down onto the snow 'Indian style'. "Do you remember where I left off?"

"Yea…we were by the part where you got sealed and I asked why didn't you beat them up and you were like 'I'm pure' and 'I'm a protector' and stuff…" Naruto said simply.

Fuyuki sweat dropped at that. _"Well aside from the physical changes I expected, and those are some pretty good changes if I do say so myself… it seems like he's had some mental ones also…" _She thought as she gave him the once over. "Ok…after being sealed, the priests passed on and the army returned to the Daimyo's village where they returned to their previous lives. The child, who was named Daitaro, was loved like any other and because of my presence in his body he gained some of my powers gradually." Fuyuki stopped as she noticed the far away look on Naruto's face. "What is troubling you Naruto-kun?"

"_Naruto-kun? What happened to 'little one'?" _Though he was glad she stopped calling him 'little one' he still wanted to know what brought about the change.

"Naruto-kun? Not that I mind or anything like that but what happened to calling me 'little one'?"

"I think we are past that stage already in our relationship, do you not agree?" She said with a small smile as Naruto looked on in confusion. "Or is it that you prefer 'Little One' instead."

"No!" Naruto said hurriedly before chuckling embarrassedly. "No…Naruto-kun is fine."

Fuyuki gave him a glowing smile. "Good! Well…shall we continue Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, well…I was just thinking about the vast differences between the lives of that child and those of myself and another named Gaara. As long as I could remember I was alone. I wasn't hated or anything, but no-one wanted to deal with me because of what I was. And Gaara himself was being assassinated by his own father…" He said softly as Fuyuki gasped softly at the revelation. "So I'm happy that he received such a good life, while I'm a little envious of him, it's good to know that people like us can still live good lives." Naruto finished, sporting a smile the warmed Fuyuki's heart but that was when she realized something.

"Are you even aware of what you just said?"

"Huh?"

"I mean I only met you yesterday but that emotion really does not feel like you at all…"

"Y-you're right. I don't know what it is but it's like I feel a lot calmer now. It must be because of my bloodline being awakened…" Naruto said remembering the clan's traits Yukio told him about. "But please, continue with the story Fuyuki-hime."

"H-hai…After several years I came into contact with him and I began training him in my nature manipulation in private and he grew up strong in my arts. One day however when his father took him on a diplomatic mission to Mizu no Kuni, a group of rouge ninjas attacked the village and claimed it as their own. We came back and with my assistance Daitaro ridded the town of the nuisance but the damage was already done. After a long conversation with the King and his advisors it was decided that a means to protect the country was needed for its survival so they tasked Daitaro with the responsibility of finding a suitable location for a hidden village so the development could begin." She said as she watched Naruto fight back a yawn which made her narrow her eyes at him.

"Am I boring you Naruto-kun?" The sickeningly sweet voice did nothing to hide her irritation and the twitch in her left eye.

"No but…I'm just a little tired that's all. But that's weird…I'm usually up and going at this time of day. _It_ _must be another one of the side effects of this bloodline._" He now white-haired teen said between yawns.

"Oh…" She said while moving behind him, kneeling formally and patting her thighs.

Naruto, taking that as an invitation leaned back and rested his head on her thighs and he closed his eyes with a sigh. Fuyuki placed her hands on either side of his head and began giving him a soothing temple massage. _"The process must be taking a toll on his mind…" _She thought as he continued to sigh repeatedly at her ministrations.

"Are you comfortable Naruto-kun? Don't fall asleep because I haven't finished my story." She said as she watched him nod his head with a look of content on his features and she couldn't help but smile. "He is just like _he_ used to be…that same carefree attitude. I miss him so much…" The memories of her past life plaguing her mind but she was unaware she spoke out loud as Naruto murmured a response.

"Hmm? You say somethin' jus' now?"

"I-iie, let's continue with the story shall we? We're almost finished…"

"Hai…"

"Well…we knew where the ninjas would come from, but without any possessing special traits among them Daitaro figured it wouldn't be time to inform other villages of our existence just yet."

"Special traits…you mean a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yes, a 'bloodline limit' as I remember him call it. To solve that problem however we took 20 males from among the top ranks of samurai and altered their DNA physically and expanding their chakra coils physically with my chakra so that their bodies would produce my 'special' chakra naturally. The results that ensued were numerous branches of our original clan, each with unique variations to ice manipulation. They were clans that focused solely on Hyou kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and I remember there was even one that focused on medic ninjutsu but most of them migrated to Mizu no Kuni decades ago."

"Mizu no Kuni…" Naruto stated softly with his face scrunched up in thought before he sprang up from Fuyuki's lap. "I remember now!"

"Remember what?"

"Yea, his name was Haku…he was this boy from Mizu no Kuni that we met on a mission to Wave. He had this weird Hyou ninjutsu that would form mirrors and he would be able to move really, really fast…something about 'demon mirrors' or something like that."

"Ah yes…the Makyou Hyoushou or the 'Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors'. It was one of the techniques we helped them develop with their unique knowledge of the human anatomy. I remember the amount of time they spent pulling needles out of Daitaro's ass when he pissed off the Branch head, who happened to be a female." Fuyuki said, giggling at the memory. "But anyway, because of the unexpected outcomes of the mutations the male heads of each clan, along with Daitaro were mated with several other females and in the female's case, another male had his genes mutated so he could be mated off. Within a generation, the village prospered and our ninja ranks filled quickly enabling us to finally reveal ourselves with Daitaro opting to select the strongest heir as the Shodaime and resigning himself to the council. And I guess the Yukikage told you what happened after we revealed ourselves."

"Yup…but what about you, how'd you end up in here…inside the sword?"

Fuyuki sighed and looked down into Naruto's now sapphire blue eyes whose pupils were now rimmed with a yellowish-gold and paused. _"Wait…h-his eyes…they have changed, but why?"_

Naruto, after seeing the amazement and confusion clearly etched on her features as she stared on intently at his face, was clearly confused now. "Doushita?" (What's wrong?)

"_His whisker marks are fading too…what is going on here! He is changing way more rapidly than I expected him to!" _Ok, she was starting to panic now. Things were happening when they were not supposed to and it was going on at an accelerated rate. The worse part about the whole thing was that she had no idea what was causing it or if it was going to have a negative effect on his well-being.

"Fuyuki-hime!" Naruto was now sitting up and cupping her face with both hands and she still hadn't snapped out of her trance. He was about to shout again when she snapped out of it and focused on his face once more.

"N-nani? Doushita Naruto-kun?" She asked dazedly as she stared at the strange markings that seemed lighter now and still not noticing her 'predicament' with Naruto. _"What is causing these changes? Who else would know about this better than I would?" _She thought as she ran through the short list in her mind, oblivious to the talking white haired boy, I mean _teen_ cupping her cheeks.

"I should be asking you that question! You were just sitting there staring at my face like it was…hey…Fuyuki-hime!"

"_That's it! We'll go talk to _her_!"_

"FU-YU-KI-HIME!!"

"N-nani!" A startled Fuyuki squeaked out as Naruto shook her head slightly, abruptly ending her train of thought. "S-sumimasen, Naruto-kun."

"Daijoubu?" Naruto asked worriedly as he stared into her large golden orbs.

"H-hai…Naruto?"

"Hai…"

"C-could you release my face?" A light blush gracing her features as the words escaped her lips and she watched as Naruto began to apologize profusely while scratching the back of his neck sheepishly before apologizing herself. "It's ok Naruto-kun and…I apologize for spacing out there. Now what was the question again?"

"How did you end up here…in the sword."

"Oh…Daitaro was nearing his end so he decided that instead of letting me die with him he would preserve my being within an object. It was decided to be a sword since the chakra would be able to be channeled usefully and it would be beneficial to the clan as a trump card of sorts. The transfer process was long…and Daitaro suffered through days of horrible pain before he passed away when it was complete. I never even got to say goodbye…" She finished sadly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Naruto gently pulled the sobbing Ookami into an embrace and he let her mourn the loss of what he presumed to be her friend. After what seemed like forever, the tears subsided and Fuyuki slowly removed herself from the addictive warmth of the boy's body.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun…"

"It's ok…I'm sorry for bringing up those painful memories Fuyuki-hime."

"I'm fine…it especially helped since you remind me so much of him. Your kindness especially…"

"R-really?" He stuttered out, not really knowing how to respond to such a statement.

"Hai…it was something I felt the moment you touched the sword."

"Why…why did you choose me?"

"It is quite simple Naruto, one of the reasons was that you have good intentions and you put all other's needs before your own. I have no need for someone who wishes for power solely for gaining strength…"

"But Yukio-ojiisan or Azumi-chan would never misuse your power so why didn't you choose one of them?"

"The second reason I chose you was because of the Kyuubi's presence I felt within you. With her chakra expanding your coils constantly I felt you would be best to handle my strength, that and the fact that she is one of my brethren made you the perfect candidate. And I'm sure you now know what the final reason is."

"So…what happens now?"

"I will be instructing you on how to channel my chakra efficiently through the seals. Also, you will have to speak with the Kyuubi about the changes done to your body seeing as she will know more about that than anyone else."

"What about my bloodline…my chakra manipulation?"

"The Yukikage should have the answers you seek but for now let us go to see Kyuubi. I have some questions regarding you and I'm sure she can provide the answers."

"But what about Yukio-ojisan and Azumi-chan…aren't they expecting me to wake up anytime soon?" He had no idea how long he was actually inside the seal for but he was sure it was well over an hour or two and before he entered the sun had risen above the horizon already.

"They'll understand…as long as you still hold breath no worry should come from the two. They will assume that you are still resting. Now let us return to your mind so we can see her."

"It's a _she_?!"

"**Save your energy…I'm already here Ookami-kun." **The deep, malevolent voice said who Naruto knew belonged to only one being…

"K-K-Kyuubi!"

"Kitsune-chan…please, lose the voice and show yourself as we have no time for such petty games."

"It is always good to know I can still strike fear into the hearts of my enemies." The Kitsune chuckled in an elegant voice that held years of maturity as it looked towards Naruto who was currently hiding behind Fuyuki.

"It is fine Naruto-kun…no harm will come to you as long as my presence is here." Fuyuki said to the trembling boy behind her.

"B-B-But what is it _d-doing_ here? I-It shouldn't _be_ here!"

"Calm down gaki, I have not come to devour you soul or anything." Kyuubi drawled out apparently bored as its form came into view through the falling snow. "Thanks to that little stunt you two just pulled the seal has been permanently forced opened albeit only slightly. It allows my conscience free reign in this domain." It said as it stopped couple feet away from the white haired pair. "Open your eyes gaki and do not force me to make you…"

Naruto swallowed the huge knot that manifested in his throat before opening his eyes slowly. Though he was still terrified and would have pissed his pants several times if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't, he figured that opening his eyes would be better for his health now that huge iron bars weren't separating the both of them. When he opened his eyes he couldn't help but gawk flabbergasted at the sight in front of him. She appeared to be in a tight fitting red dress reaching only mid thigh that accentuated her large bust relatively small waist, revealing her long silky smooth legs and he had to admit…she looked damned good in it. Her fiery red hair accentuated by her haunting red eyes flowed down to her hips and her 9 tails flowed outwards from behind her elegantly. What confused Naruto was that she had the same tell-tale 'whisker' markings on her cheeks which made her seem strangely exotic to him. Soon enough he was staring unblinkingly at the seductress in front of him.

The Kyuubi, seeing him obviously 'drooling' at her appearance couldn't help but smirk. _"Even if his bloodline took away most of my Kitsune traits from him…he still can't resist the allure of a vixen"_. She decided to indulge in the attention a bit so turned around slowly, first giving him a side view of voluptuous body. After seeing him swallow another lump she slowly made her way over, loving the feeling of his eyes following her hip movements then she snaked her tail out and trailed it sensually over his face and under her chin causing him to close his eyes and shudder at the spine tingling sensation he was feeling.

And where was Fuyuki during this phenomenon you ask?

Fuyuki was standing there, right in front of the two eyes wide in shock_. "T-That fool! He's falling right into her charm!" _Fuyuki was now witnessing Naruto bringing his arm up and cupping Kyuubi's jaw, tracing his fingers over her 'whisker marks' and making her mewl in delight. She knows she shouldn't care but seeing Naruto with Kyuubi was just… _"Wrong! This is so wrong…I have to stop this!" _She marched over and pushed Kyuubi off of the boy, then slapping him to bring him out of the trance. "Just what the hell was that about Kyouko?! She screamed out in frustration.

"Nani?" Kyouko said innocently looking as if nothing had ever occurred. She looked over at Naruto who was sitting up holding his head and was sporting a very tight pair of pants at the moment (ha…) and she instinctively licked her lips.

Fuyuki's eyes followed the Kitsune's line of site and she couldn't help but blush. "N-Naruto! Stop encouraging her!"

"Huh?" The poor boy that was still kinda out of it had no clue of what the woman was talking about.

"You could stop staring at it you know…" Surprisingly this came from a smirking Kyouko who was looking at Fuyuki who just realized what she had been doing and was now sputtering and blushing furiously.

"Sh-Sh-Shut up! This is all because of your blatant flirting!"

"I just did it to get back at you…you started this." Kyouko said absent mindedly as she played with one of her tails.

"N-Nani?"

Kyouko looked at Fuyuki feigning surprise. "Oh? You forgot already? Ok…let me remind you. His head on your lap, you staring at his face while giving him a sensual massage, you declaring your everlasting love for him… 'Oh Naruto-kun…you remind me of him so badly…I wish you weren't so young then I wouldn't feel bad about ripping your clothes off and…'"

"I do NOT sound like that!!" Fuyuki shrieked out before turning to Naruto. "Don't you have ANYTHING to say about this?!"

"Huh?" Naruto said feigning ignorance, opting to stay out of it lest he become a target again. Kyouko was now clutching her sides in laughter.

"Arghhhhh!! Forget it!" Fuyuki's frustrated scream filled the clearing before she calmed down. "Let's just get back to the reason why you are here…please." She said turning back to the Kitsune, who was now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hahaha…you are _so _easy to tease." Kyouko finished as she heard Fuyuki start to snarl. "Well in any case we are here to discuss the changes done to Naruto's body but more importantly…I came to show you idiots what your stupid bloodline did to my domain."

"Your domain…you mean your seal?" Fuyuki asked.

"Yes…if you must call it that."

"Wait…there's something wrong with my _mind_?" Naruto called out obviously worried about his welfare.

"Just shut up and let me show you cretins." Kyouko said obviously upset about what she was about to show them.

"_It's like she has a split personality…was she always like that?" _Naruto whispered curiously over to Fuyuki who was walking beside him, both trailing Kyuubi who wasn't too far ahead.

"_I'm afraid so…it makes her easy to deal with at times but when she becomes like this she becomes nearly unbearable."_

"**Care to share?"** A familiar malevolent voice came from behind them which made the both of them jump in surprise then shake their heads in the negative. **"Good…then I suggest you shut your traps and hurry up. I don't have all day…" **Kyouko finished as a door suddenly appeared and she brushed past them to walk in while the other two reluctantly followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Naruto's Mind/ 'Kyouko's Domain'/ The Seal-**

Naruto, Kyouko and Fuyuki were currently standing on a platform overlooking what was once a dark, dank sewer. Water was still abundant, but it was in the form of intricate waterfalls, lakes and rivers that seemed to flow throughout the domain. There were large book shelves scattered across the room, some located on the lakes supported by platforms and there were numerous scrolls littered on the floor in front of said shelves. The most surprising thing however was the large tree that stood in the middle of everything and the entire was enveloped warm atmosphere that came from the clear skies overhead. It was definitely an upgrade from the sewers and no-one was complaining…except for one.

"Woah…" Naruto said in utter amazement.

"I thought you said there was something wrong with the place…This is truly a sight to behold…" Fuyuki said, mimicking Naruto's expression.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Kyuubi muttered.

"Does everyone in the Shiraiyuki line have this?" Naruto asked curiously since he had no experience with the line.

"Daitaro's mind was not as extensive as yours is. This can become beneficial in the future also…especially when it come to recalling information. It does explain why you were feeling fatigue earlier though…"

"Am I the _only_ one who hates this place?!" Kyouko called out to no-one in particular.

"Come on Kyouko-chan…it's better than that stinky old sewer."

"And it helps that you have a place to do your sulking now." Fuyuki said with a giggle as Kyouko started throwing a fit.

"It's a freaking _archive_! It gives me a damned good reason to sulk! And gaki…if you ever call me 'Kyouko-chan' again I'll make you even less of a man than you already are." She protested, emphasizing the last point by flexing her newly grown claws which made Naruto instinctively move behind Fuyuki.

"Naruto-kun…you said this place was a sewer once before right?"

"Hai…there were over head pipes that were leaking and it had long, dark, narrow hallways that went everywhere like a giant maze. I would have gotten lost the first time too if it wasn't for Kyuubi being so evil."

"**Nani?"**

"I-I meant p-powerful! If you weren't so powerful I wouldn't have been able to sense your chakra!"

"From my experience with being sealed in someone's conscience already, the water is your feelings and your emotions…" Fuyuki said bringing all attention to her which Naruto was thankful for since he was currently being grinded by a noogie. "From the description you gave me…if I had to guess…the pipes and the narrow hallways represented restriction which meant that all of your emotions and feelings were being held back. The maze represented confusion and uncertainty which meant that you were lost or unsure whether it was uncertainty of yourself or of your situation, I'm not sure. And finally the darkness that enveloped your mind represented the nature of your emotions." Fuyuki finished softly as she scanned the faces of the two in front of her. Then Naruto formed a small smile which made Kyuubi smile softly also.

"That sounds about right, doesn't it gaki?"

"Yea…but I feel much better now. I don't…have to go around pretending anymore." Naruto said softly as he turned back around and leaned forward on the railing to look out onto the large archive once more.

"And it shows with the current surroundings too." Fuyuki said walking up and leaning with her back against the railing.

"Whatever…now change it back." Kyouko's irritation was finally hitting its peak.

Confused, Naruto looked towards the red-haired Kitsune. "N-Nani?"

"I said I've had enough now so change it back…I can't do it."

Finally catching on to what she was talking about Naruto protested. "B-But I like it this way!"

"I guess you didn't hear me because of all this noisy ass water…**now…change it back.**" Her voice returning to that of glacial quality that would put the village walls to shame. Before she had a chance to grab Naruto and force him to do it Fuyuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyouko stop…he won't be able to do it anyway."

"Well why the hell not! This place sucks!"

"Because you should know that changing this place directly affects his personality. I am quite sure his mind was not a sewer when you first came. It probably went that way as a failsafe, to stop his mind from breaking down. Changing it back will not help Naruto's situation, it will only make it worse. I can't see why you would want a sewer anyway…this place is paradise compared to what Naruto-kun told me."

"Fine…"

Naruto sighed in relief. "How do you know so much about this stuff anyway?"

"Before Kyuubi left me in search of the others we disguised ourselves as humans and read some scrolls on anatomy and chakra plus spending time inside of a human mind for so long helped. But anyway Kyouko…what is happening to Naruto's body?"

Kyouko sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "When you bakas decided to force my seal open wider than it was ever supposed to go at any given time, you over looked one important factor."

"Nani?"

"The amount of time it would actually take for the process to be completed. You bakas left my seal open for too long and it adjusted to the flow. Right now my chakra is leaking and mixing with his at an accelerated rate and where it would have just broken down in the coils, some is escaping and flowing throughout his entire body. My chakra is mutating his newly awakened genes and since your stupid genes are dominant, it's erasing all traces of mine. Soon his personality and habits will change to suit but for some reason he kept some aspects of his fox traits."

"Like what?" This time it was Naruto who asked. He was beginning to get interested in the conversation and it didn't hurt to know about what was happening to him.

"Well for one you aren't ugly like a wolf…" Kyouko said with a laugh which made Naruto chuckle somewhat and caused twitching in Fuyuki. "And you still have my incredible urge to 'repopulate the species' if you know what I mean…" She finished with a saucy wink which caused Naruto to blush in return and Fuyuki to move defensively in front of Naruto and fume in irritation.

"Enough! Are these changes dangerous or not!" Fuyuki shouted out losing her patience with the vixen.

The Kitsune was now grinning in amusement. "You would have the same effect on him if you weren't wearing that stuffy kimono…" She laughed but stopped as she heard a warning growl and what sounded like 'shut up' coming from the white haired Ookami. "But in any case the mutations aren't dangerous…for now." This revelation caused the atmosphere between the three to turn deadly serious.

"W-what's going to happen to me?"

"Well first off…"

Naruto and Fuyuki leaned in closer noticing the grim tone in the Kitsune's voice.

"You won't be beautiful anymore…" Kyouko said with a smile which caused 2 face faults and 2 rounds of 'KYUUBI!!' to fill the archive. "But everyone was so serious…so I thought I would just…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Fuyuki screamed out while being held back by Naruto.

"Fine, fine…Like I said before, my chakra is mutating your genes continuously. If it doesn't stop soon or if we don't find some way to divert it back to the coils, your personality is going to take a turn for the worse. You'll become more aggressive, over protective to the point that you'll act out on impulse to anyone who even _seems _like they're a threat to yourself or people you care about. You'll start to crave meat, and I don't mean just a regular craving I mean to the point that you'll start hunting with your bare hands. What I'm saying is…

"I'll become a wolf…" Naruto said gravely.

"Isn't there anyway to stop this or at least to slow it down until we can figure out something?" Fuyuki asked hopefully.

"Like I said…the seal can't be closed again now that it's forced open and not even I know what kind of seal this is so until we find an expert on the thing it's just going to get worse.

"Y-Yea…" Naruto said glumly which made Fuyuki place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry…it'll be alright. They are plenty of seal masters in the village so…"

"How is knowing that I could lash out at any of the people I care about going to make me feel better?"

"Gaki…it won't happen for another 3 years and that's if we find a seal master. You'll still have those characteristics I mentioned in time but to a lesser degree. If we don't find that seal master however…" The kitsune trailed off to show the severity of the situation.

"Alright then Naruto-kun…I think it's time you head back to the conscious realm. You have some work to do. We'll discuss the Archive later…"

"Ok…how do I get out?"

Kyouko waved her finger and a door appeared behind of them. "That door over there gaki…"

"Later…" And with that he was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Naruto's Bedroom, Shimogakure-**

Naruto awoke with a start, unraveled himself from the thick quilts adorning the king-sized bed and stretched his muscles for the second time that morning. Realizing how long he was speaking with Fuyuki and Kyouko he checked the clock lying on the table beside the bed just to make sure. Yup…It was already past noon and judging by the tray on the cart beside the table, it seemed like lunch was brought up to his room for him. Giving one last stretch he got up and left for the bathroom to wash up and take a hot shower before having lunch and speaking to Yukio like they agreed. Naruto stripped and hopped straight into the shower first, since he worked up quite a sweat the day before and just when he was enjoying the relatively silent bath…

"_Mmmmm…It seems as if I'll have to stop calling you gaki now…isn't that right Naruto-kun?"_

"_What are you going on about now Kyouko?"_

"_Why don't you come see for yourself, Ookami-kun?_

"_Eeep!" _

"_I know! It was the same reaction I had when I saw it!"_

"_Y-You pervert! Have you no shame?!"_

"_If you have such a problem with it Fuyuki, then you can close that gap between your fingers you know…"_

"_Sh-Shut up! And stop encouraging her Naruto!"_

"How is it that you're even talking to me right now?"

"_Weren't you paying attention gaki? The seal has weakened…I can pretty much do what I want in your mind now…"_

"But does it have to include spying on me during my alone time?"

"_It beats listening to Ookami-kun talk all day…"_

"_I heard that!"_

Naruto sighed and got out of the bath… _"Can't even take a shower in peace…" _Naruto grumbled in his thoughts.

"_Should we tell him we can still hear his thoughts?"_

"_Good work you stupid Ookami…now he knows."_

"_ARE A MAN'S THOUGHTS NOT EVEN SACRED ANYMORE?!" _Naruto bellowed out in his mind.

"_Well technically you're not a man yet…"_

"_SHUT UP! Both of you!" _Naruto called out to the two inhabitants of his mind which earned him crying in response.

"_Nice job you insensitive pig…now you've made Fuyuki cry."_

"_You have got to be kidding…" _

"_You didn't have to shout at me!" Fuyuki called out, then the sound of someone blowing their nose could be heard._

Naruto moved towards the mirror and sighed… "I'm sorry Fuyuki-hime…I'm just a little stressed that's all so do you forgive m…

"_Ahahahaha…I told you we'd get him to apologize._

"_Yea…I have to admit your plan was great. But let's leave him alone now before he really gets mad. See you when you get back Naruto-kun…_

Naruto gritted his teeth at that but was thankful they were leaving him alone for the time being. "Finally some peace and…"

"_Ahahahaha…"_

"_KYUUBI!"_

"_Fine, fine…later gaki."_

Naruto sighed as he stepped out of the bath and he gazed at his reflection in the fogged up mirror. Keeping a firm grip on his towel with one hand, he used his free hand to wipe away the fog obscuring his vision.

"Well…aside from the white hair nothing else seems to be different." Though the words came from his lips the longer he stared into his reflection, the more he knew it all to be false. His eyes became a dull hue of what it once was; now resembling the very ice he was walking upon just the day before. His body seemed to gain a little bulk though it was still relatively the same as he saw no significant height gain and his skin now appears to lack the warmth it once had. His eyes however, were no longer looking down at his slightly built body but were now focused on his face once more. One smooth, pale hand reached out and gently traced a line over the area on the mirror that was reflecting his pale cheeks where his 'whisker-like' birth marks were.

Only they weren't there anymore…

The one thing that defined him as Uzumaki Naruto more than his 'so stylish that it should be illegal' orange jumpsuit…even if he changed his hair, his eyes and even his build, as long as he had those marks he would have forever been recognized as Naruto, the Kyuubi child.

But now…it was impossible even for him to recognize that face staring back at him in his reflection. And with all of the other changes expected to happen with his personality in the near future he couldn't help but be afraid.

Naruto brought his hand back to his face "I'm still the old 'me'…aren't I?"

"_No…you've become someone better and you've been given a chance at a better life. Take hold of this opportunity to gain the respect you've always wanted."_

"_But you are still Naruto-kun…even if your appearance is different, anyone who has known the old you should have no problem getting used to this one even though I've only known you since yesterday. Plus you've gotten even more handsome so attracting females should be no problem…right Kyouko?"_

"_No…he has definitely gotten uglier."_

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes so he could envision Fuyuki and Kyouko in his mind. "Arigatou…"

"_Yeah whatever, now go get dressed gaki…Fuyuki's been leering at your body from the moment you stepped in front of that mirror and I'm tired of walking in her drool."_

"_I have not been drooling!"_

"_But you _have _been leering haven't you?" _

"_S-Shut up!" _

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. The images of a frustrated Fuyuki chasing an amused Kyouko were flooding his thoughts and even though they could be a nuisance at times he wouldn't have them any other way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes…edited once again. I apologize for all the edits but I'm just trying to make sure the transitions between the chapters are adequate so as to eliminate confusion. They were mostly minor changes, like the way Azumi and her father speaks but it was necessary so I apologize once again. The fifth chapter is on its' way so please be patient. My notes went missing so it has been tough trying to write from memory but I have come up with something and it should be out very soon so sit tight. **

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Ja!**

**Andoryu-sama**


	5. Naruto of the 'White Snow'

**Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Special Thanks to HolyKnight5 for all his support!

A/N: Rejoice my brethren for I am alive again! Well it took awhile but it's finally out. Well…not much jokes this time around and the chapter is a little shorter than the previous two but I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5: Naruto of the 'White Snow'**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukio, this has been the first council gathering in over 5 years, and that was when the last Med-Ninjutsu master died so I presume this has to deal with young Uzumaki, or that freakish chakra wave that enveloped the whole of Yukiguni last night, right?." A council member spoke from his seat across the oval-shaped table.

"You are correct in your assumption Taizo-san…but we shall wait for his arrival. Azumi has gone to fetch him for me." Yukio said, taking his seat at the other head.

"Well while we wait you shall tell us about the chakra we felt yesterday. Surely you didn't expect us not to feel it?" Another voice spoke, from a seat to the left of the Yukikage.

"Yes…that was a small miscalculation on my part but…" Yukio laughed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly when the same voice interrupted his speaking.

"Small!? We all know of his Jinchuuriki status, we were all there when the kid was brought into the village and the entire council saw the seal! Hell, the whole village felt that surge of malicious chakra! How you could make such a huge miscalculation?!" The man finished, his frustration to the aforementioned situation clearly etched in his voice.

"Please Saito-san; calm yourself for this is not the time. Now please Yukio-sama, enlighten the ignorant." A feminine voice appearing next to Saito said, disarming the tension that rose upon by the Master's heated words.

"Well…to put it simply Shina-san, he removed the Hyouden from its sheath." Yukio stated simply as he watched the faces of the council members contort in shock.

"Are you serious?!" Taizo called out.

"So_ that_ was the burst of chakra we felt afterwards…" Izumi said as she closed her eyes, remembering the events of the night before from her point of view.

"But that's impossible! Even _we_ couldn't get that sword drawn!"

Yukio chuckled which earned him a glare from Seichi. "Apparently it saw something in him that we lacked."

"I do not find this funny in the least Yukio. How could someone who does not possess the abilities of the 'White Snow' line, directly or indirectly be able to even grasp hold of the sword?"

"Bah…You're just sour because you've been out done by a child…twice." Taizo said nonchalantly as he awaited the expected response from his fellow master.

"S-Shut up! It's bad enough that my own son has achieved such great skill so prematurely. The younglings are already beginning to refer to him as 'Toushirou-shishou' (Master Toushirou). Oh the shame…" Seichi said with anime style tears streaming down his face. _"Thank the gods he did not possess the will to draw the sword either for the shame might have killed me."_

"You should be happy you even survived that backlash of chakra from the sword. I heard you took the longest to recover…" Taizo snickered as he watched Seichi's face twist into a scowl and a death glare was thrown in his direction.

"Why _you_…"

"Yea…it might have gone better if he weren't screaming and panicking like a little girl during that entire incident." Saito muttered. His utter disgust he felt for the man then returning full force.

"What do you propose we do Yukio-sama?" Shina asked, effectively cutting off the two before their meaningless squabble escalated.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Shina, just call me Yukio."

"I must decline your offer Yukio-sama. As head of the main branch and as the Yukikage I must refer to you with the utmost respect. I fail to see why you let the others get away with addressing you so informally."

"We're all like family here…I see no need for us to go to such lengths."

"Yeah…and if you put it that way, we're all clan heads and I haven't heard you call me 'Seichi-Sama' once."

"The title is wasted on you…Seichi-Chan."

"You see that Yukio!? Not respect at all! They all treat me like if I was still in the academy throwing plastic kunai!"

"Well…throwing away said plastic kunai might be a great start." Taizo said with fake enthusiasm causing the other members to snicker.

"S-Shut up! I keep those as a memento!"

Yukio sighed. The guy was hopeless, always whining and complaining about everything and yet he wondered why everyone treated him as they did. "In any case…" He started cutting off the snickering coming from the other council members. "…I'm not sure about what effect the chakra has had on his body since I haven't seen him yet but I wanted to discuss with you his training."

Saito narrowed his eyes at Yukio. "His training…You wish for _us_ to train him?" His only response from the Yukikage was a knowing smile and the slight inclination of his head.

"You are correct, I think he would benefit better under our direct tutelage instead of under a Jounin-sensei especially when it comes to the aspect of Kenjutsu now that he has the Hyouden."

Seichi shrugged. "I'll just put him with the others in my advanced Kenjutsu class."

"No…that would just slow his progress. He needs to be brought up to speed quickly and that is why I want you to ask Toushiro-kun to train him." Yukio stated calmly as he raised his hand to silence Seichi as he sensed an argument ensuing. "Please don't misunderstand Seichi-san…I believe you to be an excellent teacher and a fine master in the arts but you are already training the majority of the ANBU and you still have your other duties so I do not wish to burden you with one more daunting task. You are easily the most hardworking of us all despite your immaturity so…"

"Fine…I'll send for Toushiro and inform him of his duties after the meeting concludes."

"Arigatou Seichi-san…" Yukio said before looking to the others for their responses. When he heard no objections, he turned to the last member of the council that stayed silent during the entire meeting. "Izumi-san, I haven't heard you so far…do you agree?"

"H-Hai…Yukio-Sama." Came the soft reply from the young medic, which caused Taizo and Seichi to exaggeratedly flinch in shock.

"Wow…she should consider joining the ANBU espionage department…" He whispered to Seichi who could only nod in agreement.

"Idiots…" Shina growled under her breath and Saito could only nod in agreement before turning to Yukio.

"So…where's the boy Yukio?

"I don't know…I sent Azumi for him before I sent for you council members. He was supposed to be here by now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 hour earlier_

"Naruto…can I come in?"

Azumi was nervous…she could not really say why but the more she stood at Naruto's door awaiting a reply the more nervous she became. Maybe it was the fact that when he answered the door someone completely different from the person she laid to bed the night before would emerge and that fact alone scared her. She knew she was to expect changes but the thought alone made her want to turn around and head back down the hallway. In fact, she was about to give up when she heard Naruto's voice on the other side of the door beckoning her. Swallowing the large lump in her tiny throat, she steeled herself and opened the door to the young Shinobi's room.

"Naruto?"

"I'm in the closet so wait there for me on the bed."

"H-Hai." Azumi felt her previous nervousness return full force as she started towards Naruto's bed. The voice she heard was definitely Naruto's, but the tone he used was just…strange. It wasn't the usual bright and sunny tone that usually rolled off of him in waves but instead it was a cool and indifferent tone that was usually synonymous with her clan. _"I suppose I should have expected that much…he _is _a_ _Shiraiyuki after all." _As she looked around the room, she noticed the breakfast she sent up for him was still there untouched. "Maybe he's not hungry?" She asked herself, unaware of her charge's presence in the main bedroom once more.

Naruto shrugged as he walked towards Azumi in sweat pants while drying his now snow white locks and he could not help but notice how intoxicatingly strong Azumi's scent was now. It was something unfamiliar to him; a strong, sweet that wafted off her form and tickled his unusually sensitive nose, which made him have to fight back a sneeze. After rubbing his nose for a few more moments, he continued forward. "I woke up just a few minutes ago and I was going to eat after I got cleaned up. So…what brings you here? Is Yukio-ojisan waiting for me or something?" Not hearing a response, he peeked through one eye to find Azumi staring intently at him. Resigning himself to fate, he removed the towel from his hair and opened his eyes fully so she could get a good look at everything.

To say she was stunned would have been the understatement of the century if the widening of her large, ice-blue eyes were any indication. If it wasn't for his voice she would have never known that he and the whisker-marked blonde she knew until just a few hours ago were one and the same.

"_Awakening the bloodline really smoothed out his features…the long white hair, the ice-cold blue eyes even the alabaster skin, unique only to those who truly belong to the 'White Snow' line and they all tended to be beautiful without exception."_ Azumi thought as she continued to give Naruto the 'once over' with a faint blush adorning her pale cheeks. _"Though there's still one more exception that has yet to be noted in him."_

Naruto stood unabashed at the attention he was receiving from Azumi who, not surprisingly, was still preoccupied with her thoughts. He shrugged once more for the morning then turned his attention to the other two women occupying his mind. "She's daydreaming again…but now that I think about it she kind of reminds me of someone else I know…"

A giggle sounded off from the corner of his mind._ "I think he's talking about you Fuyuki."_

"_Shut up baka-Kitsune."_

Naruto chuckled mentally a bit before turning his attention back to Azumi. "Azumi-chan…was there any specific reason you came to see me this morning besides your burning curiosity?"

Recovering from her inner conversation, Azumi remembered what she initially came to get Naruto for. "You have to go to a council meeting to meet the various masters of the village. They're probably anxious to meet you especially since Otousan most likely told them about the sword."

"Masters?"

"Hai…those who have surpassed all others in their art and have been successfully named so by the person that came before them and the Yukikage. They are treated as noblemen and are the single most respected people in the village…next to the Yukikage of course."

"Wow…they sound pretty important." Naruto said before picking another piece off of his breakfast tray.

"This is why it is very important that we not be late for this meeting. Your first impression on them is what determines your course of training for the next few years."

Naruto swallowed then wiped his face with a napkin. "Oh…let me finish getting dressed then."

"You don't sound too excited about it."

The newly bred Shiraiyuki sighed while putting on his training gear and snow-white trench coat. "I'm going to meet a group of people that probably wants to grill me about the Hyouden. What's there to be excited about?"

"It's only natural that they'd be curious…I mean, you accomplished something that not even the Masters could. That in itself speaks volumes about your potential!"

"I still don't see why I should be so excited though…"

Azumi looked on as Naruto picked up the Hyouden and stare at it intently as if trying to figure out what he should do with it. _"That's right…the impassive personality. Although…If he was still the same person he was a few hours ago he would probably be overflowing with excitement." _She thought as she watched him shrug and resigned himself to just carrying the long katana on his back.

Naruto looked back at the alluring female in his room who was still spacing out and sighed. _"She needs to stop doing that so often…people would think she was easy." _

_Kyuubi rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure the fact that she's the Yukikage's daughter has deterred anyone from looking too strongly in her direction."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Why don't you ask her yourself?" _

"You ready to go Azumi? You don't want to be late do you?"

"Hai you're correct Naruto-kun…let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little…fidgety as he and Azumi walked towards the appointed meeting place side by side. He was being gawked at from all angles of the walkway; the searing heat from everyone's stares was bearing down on him, penetrating his newly acquired defenses and causing him to perspire profusely. Raising his hand as a natural reflex he wiped the sleeve of his trench coat across his forehead, the reflex born from his days experiencing Konoha's grueling summers in his apartment. It was tough being the center of attention and quite frankly, he wondered how in the world Sasuke ever survived being in the spotlight for so long.

But then again…Sasuke was an Uchiha so it was probably in their genes or something.

He forced himself to walk a little straighter while he studied the expression on the onlookers' faces as they walked by. He looked at each reaction to his presence and filed them all away to memory, willing himself to never forget the first moment of his life he was recognized as something more. The faces of those who were surprised, yet strangely happy to see him and even though they have never even met once, they acted like they knew him and bowed in his presence as if he was some figure of great importance.

Then he looked towards Azumi who was smiling softly and returning the greetings herself with sincerity. _"Of course…this must be an everyday occurrence for her being the Yukikage's daughter and everything. But it feels so weird…getting all of this…just for being alive."_ Naruto thought, absentmindedly returning one of the greetings himself. It was just then that he was bumped from the side by a small girl who kept saying 'I'm so sorry' over and over again like he was about to smite her for touching him. Naruto kneeled down to the young girl's height and placed a reassuring hand on her head. "It's ok…you're not hurt are you?"

She blushed deeply and shook her head in the negative, amazed at the smoothness in his soft voice. As he got up to start moving again with his current caretaker she quickly grabbed hold of he white coat, halting his progress once more.

"Please…c-could you t-tell me your n-name?"

Naruto looked back at the young child who was staring up at him with pleading eyes and sighed. He really wanted to get this whole day over with and return to his bed so as to sleep off whatever illness was befalling him. Reaching down to gently remove the girl's fingers from his cloak he gave her a long, hard stare. "It's…"

"Naruto…we have to get going." Azumi called out from behind him.

Naruto turned back to the girl and uttered a single 'goodbye' then turned to leave once again, praying to whoever watching over him now that the girl would not stop him once more…but the child decided to surprise him yet again.

"Bye-bye Naruto-sama! I hope to see you again soon!"

Naruto chuckled as much as his ill-stricken body allowed him to and gave the girl a small wave before returning to Azumi's side.

"Someone you've met before Naruto-kun?" Azumi asked before settling her curious gaze on his visage. After all…he had been wandering around the village the day before so it was a possibility.

Naruto shrugged tiredly. "No…I have…never seen her…before." His voice sounding weaker and weaker by the moment and it was only a matter of time before he swayed a little and Azumi took notice of his dilemma.

"You look a little paler than usual Naruto…feeling ill?" The previous curiosity in her voice replace by genuine concern which showed in her eyes as she checked over his various symptoms.

"Yea, actually…could we please stop…for a moment? I think…I need to take a break somewhere." He was panting now, and his eyes were beginning to get lidded. It was taking all of his will power just concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

"We can rest in the courtyard…that way you can also get some fresh air."

"Thanks Azumi…chan…" Naruto said weakly as he leaned on Azumi's shoulder for support.

And that my dear friend was when the whispers broke out as gasps erupted from within the crowd.

"Oh my…they look so cute together!" The normally stoic Azumi blushed a little at this comment.

"But doesn't he look a little too young? The age difference would be too much!"

A vein appeared above one of Azumi's neatly trimmed eyebrows. _"I'm only 17 for kami's sake! With Naruto at 13, there is not much of an age issue here besides…we're not a couple!" _

"It should be alright for them both since they are still so young. Besides, it was about time that beautiful Hyacinth floret found another to open and bloom with."

Azumi smiled at the corny, yet thoughtful words of the wonderful elderly woman. _"Though being compared with a poisonous flower is not necessarily a good thing."_

"I never thought she would resort to finding one within the same clan."

"But isn't that like totally Ok and everything? It is not like inter-clan marriage is frowned upon here and we've seen many clans practicing it now."

"It still makes her look desperate though…" At the end of that statement there was a collective nod of heads among the group (minus the old lady who just frowned at their rudeness) and with that Azumi lost her composure but before she had a chance to react…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he could barely stand and was using most of his energy to remain conscious, Naruto heard every word that was spoken.

And he was not pleased to say the least.

To even insinuate that someone as elegant and beautiful as Azumi was so desperate that she would stoop to this level was beyond insulting!

And if the Shiraiyuki were as great of a clan as these people made it seem, weren't they overstepping their boundaries? Something like this was just unbelievable!

Naruto straightened up and held his arm out in front of Azumi indicating her to halt her progress. His chakra was spiking and the temperature was falling rapidly causing frost and ice to accumulate on everything in the immediate vicinity. But Naruto didn't stop there, he placed his hand on the hilt of the Hyouden, threatening to unleash the built up chakra in the sword's sheath.

"Take it back…everything you said…take it all back!" What started out as a cold whisper escalated into a fierce howl, giving everyone a new reason to pull out their dictionaries and rewrite a new meaning to 'bone chilling terror' as killing intent spilled out into the hallway.

And if that didn't surprise them then what he did next surely did.

He fainted.

He used the last of his energy forming chakra and he fainted away into the awaiting arms of the woman he fiercely protected.

Azumi looked down at him with something akin to a mixture of concern, embarrassment, happiness, disappointment and admiration in her eyes. Even in his exhausted state Naruto found it necessary to defend her honor from something as silly as being labeled 'untouchable' by the villagers. Ever since his arrival a few days ago, she had been experiencing all these new emotions foreign to the mind of a Shiraiyuki and it was confusing in some ways yet refreshing in others.

She heard a shuffling of clothes and she turned to see all of the civilians in the hall kneeling with their foreheads on the back of their hands and a chorus of "We apologize for our rudeness, Ojousama!" Azumi just sat there in shock with Naruto's head on her lap, temporarily forgetting about his predicament until one of the villagers asked about 'Naruto-Sama's' condition.

"He's exhausted, mentally but he should be fine after some rest. And…I apologize for his brashness, it was completely unnecessary. Please…raise your heads." Azumi stated after running a diagnostic jutsu over his pale body, surprised that his fever had gone down.

"No Azumi-Ojousama, we were the ones at fault. Please apologize to him for us when he wakes up." Another one of the villagers who were gossiping said as they were rising from their knelt positions.

"Hai…I shall tell him after he awakes. Please…return to your errands."

Taking that as their dismissal they returned to their daily routines within the castle. The only one who remained however, was the senior who was the one who called her such nice things.

"Please take care of him dear…he'll be a fine Shiraiyuki someday." The same elderly lady said with a smile as she walked by with her load.

"Hai." Azumi could tell from the old woman's countenance, that there was some hidden meaning behind her words. Filing that little tidbit of information away for later she stood Naruto up and used the Yuki Shunshin to teleport them quickly towards the courtyard.

When they arrived Azumi laid Naruto down gently on one of the few lengthy benches scattered about before gathering up snow in her palms and combining it with her medic-ninjutsu in order to create a makeshift ice pack of Naruto's forehead. She had seen his condition before in children born into a family with only one parent being of Shiraiyuki descent.

A Shiraiyuki's body was cold…unusually so, and it was mostly because of the purer form of the chakra they inherited from the spirit within the Hyouden. Because of their unusually high affinity to the ice nature, the human body changes dramatically in order to sustain the new chakra flowing throughout the coils. The cells mutate in order to incorporate the cold and expel the heat which is why our skin still feels uncharacteristically warm as heat leaves through the pores on the surface.

"During this process, the body is supposed to be kept cold but something is heating his coils unnaturally." Azumi stated naturally as if reading from a text. "It also proves his relief upon channeling his ice natured chakra but what in the world could be causing…" She trailed off as she started to notice Naruto coming to.

Naruto groaned as his now sensitive eyes strained to focus under the shade. "Ungh…someone please turn off the world."

Azumi rested her palm against his forehead, checking for any signs of a diminishing fever. "Naruto, are you feeling better?"

"A little, thanks to you…but it feels like my senses have just been turned up a couple of notches." He moaned, pinching the bridge between his eyes to try and ward off the incoming migraine.

"Here…let me help you with that." Azumi said softly combined her ice natured chakra and her medic-ninjutsu together to create a numbing effect on his body. She watched as Naruto sighed in sweet relief as his aches were slowly reduced to dull throbs.

It was then Naruto heard another faint whispering though he could tell this one was coming from the two occupants within his mind which was strange because whenever they usually conversed with each other he could hear it clearly. _"They're trying to hide their conversation from me…"_ Naruto paused for a second. He supposed that they could just be vying for privacy but in the instance where the information could be useful in the near future it would be better if he knew. Naruto closed his throbbing eyes and focused intently on his mind. If they were hiding something, it meant that it was something they didn't _want_ him to know but it was something he _should_ know which also meant that there could be something wrong with him. _"Besides…I might not be Uzumaki Naruto anymore but Kyouko should know by now to never underestimate me."_ And with that silent declaration he quietly slipped into his mind to eavesdrop on the secretive spirits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Inside Naruto's mind-**

Kyouko shrugged and let out a tired sigh as she lounged lazily beside one of the numerous pools of water. _"Explain to me again why we're going through the boy's memories." _She drawled out as she looked over to Fuyuki who just continued glancing through the countless scrolls that was Naruto's memories.

"_Well…you were asleep until recently and I have only just met him, so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get to know what his life was like. By the way Kyouko…do you not think that these changes are occurring too rapidly?"_

"_Of course I do…it's only natural at this point in time."_

"_Explain then."_

"_It's quite simple really…this is all happening because he fell unconscious after that shitty 'awakening' thing."_

"_That really does not explain much you know…"_

_Kyouko yawned. "The answer's obvious so figure it out yourself Ookami-kun, I'm getting tired."_

_A vein appeared on Fuyuki's forehead. "Well…could you at _least _tell me how long until he returns to 'normal'?"_

_The redheaded vixen let out a tired sigh, slightly irritated at the woman's need to 'know' things. "Who knows? He'll be going on like that for awhile until his body adjusts to the flow of my chakra accordingly or until we get that damned seal placed on him so you might as well get used to it."_

"_I see…" _Fuyuki said as she closed the scroll she was using previously and watched as it disappeared to join the other opened scrolls in the giant tree in the middle of the archive_. "I had no idea his life was this unbearable…even as a newborn he was treated as a disregarded object. He was there only because they willed it to, his life and his future was completely controlled by how much of his will to live was left in his tiny body. I think Sandaime Hokage-Sama's presence was the only thing that gave him hope…to see the one smiling face out of the countless others in his life."_

_Kyouko let out another tired sigh. "It never ceases to amaze me…how utterly annoying you tend to get when you start babbling." Kyouko said carelessly._

"_How could you say something so shamelessly? Don't you care at all about what happened to him when he was a child?!" _

_The Kitsune gave a nonchalant shrug before turning back to the water. "Nah…doesn't interest me one bit." _

"_You should, since you were _asleep_ for more than 12 years of his miserable existence!"_

Kyouko sat up and looked at Fuyuki with a seriousness that was uncharacteristic of her normally carefree attitude. _"What difference would it have made if I was awake or not? You think I could have given him my chakra to defend himself as you did with your human sacrifice? Why don't you take a look at my chakra…Fuyuki-hime?" _She extended an arm as if beckoning something and soon enough it appeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Back in the Castle's Courtyard-**

Outside Naruto's body, Azumi was humming quietly to herself as he charge rested.

"_His fever is going down so I guess I have nothing to worry about."_ She thought as she continued to play with the boy's now tamed snow-white hair. To regular passers-by they would appear to be young lovers but it didn't quite matter anymore.

She was bored and by falling asleep, Naruto's unconscious body was automatically given the right to be her source of entertainment for the time being. But before she could move on to harassing his poor ears she heard Naruto gasp which was followed by a spike of chakra inconveniently similar to the one she experienced only the night before.

"This is…this is Kyuubi's! If its' chakra was flowing through him this entire time then that would explain what was heating up his coils unnecessarily but if this continues…" She said to herself before shaking off that last thought, not wanting to wish it on her newly acquired friend. She had to find a way to siphon the excess heat from his body into the surrounding environment since there was no way for him to burn the chakra himself.

In a slight panic, she moved Naruto from the bench into the snow and begun channeling excess amounts of ice-natured chakra directly into his coils. She just had to reduce his temperature until her father and the other masters felt the chakra and come to investigate.

"For now…this will have to do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Back inside Naruto's mind (again)-**

Unlike the regular chakra that flowed seamlessly unhinged by the world around it, this one was bubbling, creeping, spreading, like some untamable virus seeking to consume and devour everything it came into contact with. _"See…my chakra is no longer something to be trifled with Fuyuki-chan. Granting him my chakra at that point in time would have given him an early death sentence…if not from the chakra itself then from those wretched people." _

Fuyuki looked at the dark, malevolent hue surrounding her friend's familiar red essence and started to tremble in fear. _"W-w-what h-happened t-to you K-Kyouko?"_

"_My chakra's supposed to be neutral right? There was another reason why I was considered the most dangerous Bijuu out of us 9 besides my potential." _Kyouko said solemnly as the chakra begun to encircle Fuyuki's position. _"It was because of my inability to discern from right or wrong and also…" _She begun to walk forward…slowly, calculating, gracefully as if she was actually stalking a helpless prey. _"…It was because of how easy it was to sway my emotions from one side to the next and as a result I could never be truly neutral since I was always being torn between the two factions. By looking at my chakra, it's easy to tell which side I decided to join now."_

"_B-but you were supposed to be the most just out of all of us since you held no feelings of bias! Something terrible must have happened for you to be harboring such ill intent! Please… talk to me Kyouko!"_

"_The world was being unjust against me…"_

"_W-What?"_

"'_A great leader can kill without remorse for the 'greater good' of his people but when that leader is killed it is claimed that the greatest injustice in the world has been committed' was something I heard once while traveling and since then I've never been able to forget it once."_

"_What are you talking about Kyouko…?" _

"_Tell me…if I was to erase your conscience from this boy's mind would I be wrong in doing so…even if it was for the 'greater good' of things?"_

Fuyuki stepped back instinctively in fear as she watched as the Kyuubi began its advance once more. _"W-What are you s-saying?"_ Though she knew throughout her entire being that Kyouko would not bring harm to her, she could not help but second-guess her faith in her oldest friend as she looked into those red, menacing eyes. _"But for Naruto's sake…" _Fuyuki whispered to herself as she begun to let chakra seep from the seal on the Hyouden. She would have to defend him just incase…

That there was a slight possibility that Kyouko was being absolutely serious.

With her chakra ready to defend her at a moments notice, Fuyuki closed her tear filled eyes and awaited the inevitable only to be pulled into a soothing embrace, devoid of all the malice and pain-filled emotions that previously bombarded her acute senses. She opened her eyes to Kyouko's fiery red hair and she couldn't help but cry into it as she heard the Kitsune apologize to her.

"_I'm so sorry for scaring you Fuyuki-chan, I never meant to hurt you in this way…ever."_

"_What happened to you Kyouko…why won't you talk to me?" _Fuyuki asked between sobs. It was truly tearing her apart to see the Kitsune's proud spirit so withered and broken.

"_There are so many things in this world that you won't be able to comprehend no matter how many times I explain it but the only thing that matters now is that the gaki is alive…everything else is completely irrelevant. If he's here, then at least some kind of 'divine retribution' can be experienced for my actions." _Kyouko said softly as she began to walk to the far side of the Archive where her memories were located. When she sensed that Fuyuki was going to follow she stopped to give her a sidelong glance that told her she wanted to be alone.

"_Kyouko-chan…" _Fuyuki called out silently to the retreating back of the Kitsune, willing her to turn around so as to receive help in confronting what was probably a horrible past. _"But that's not the worst of it…"_ She thought as she gazed upwards to find the lone figure of Naruto hovering above their heads and from what she could tell from his expression it was obvious that he had heard everything. Fuyuki turned to retreat back to the Hyouden with one last thought racing through her normally calm mind.

"_What's going to happen to us now…?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stirred awake to the sound of someone humming a soft melody and a familiar scent tickled his sensitive nose. As he struggled to open his eyes he found himself staring into the, also familiar pale-blue orbs of his current guardian who was apparently startled by his sudden awareness. "Ungh…Ohayo Azumi-chan…how long…was I out for this time?" He managed to squeeze out as he felt the pain from a few moments before return with a vengeance.

Azumi cancelled her technique and removed the Hyouden from his chest, trying to help him up. "You were out of it for about 15 minutes, which makes us pretty late for that meeting with otousan. He must be getting worried…ah, but more importantly are you alright?"

Naruto thought back to what he just witnessed from the Kyuubi…no…Kyouko. After being described to him as a 'merciless demon with Immeasurable power' for many years, she could not have appeared more troubled, more fragile, more…_human_. He couldn't remember the amount of times when he badgered Kami-Sama when he was younger as to why he was even born in the first place and after watching Kyouko's tirade he couldn't help but wonder if she has been doing the same.

But he'd have to deal with that later since there was something more important that needed his attention. "Yea…I'm just a little sore that's all and my head is killing me by the way."

Azumi smiled and prepared to use numbing technique on him again. Soon enough his groans of agony were replace by his a contented sigh of relief as she placed her hands on his body.

"I would kill to learn that skill right now." Naruto said as he closed his eyes at the near orgasmic relief he was feeling at the moment.

"Really? Because there's this guy I know…"

At that Naruto's eyes shot open. "How fast do you need it done?"

"Oh…There is no need to worry about that because if he makes us any later than we already are, I will kill him myself." She said offhandedly and Naruto began to chuckle.

He struggled to raise himself from his caretaker's lap but he flopped back down with a strangled scream and stared apologetically into Azumi's eyes. "Gomen…but my insides feel like they're on fire." He said weakly with a pained look etched on his features.

"What…is your fever back?" Azumi placed a hand on his forehead and noticed that his fever from before had come back and was even worse this time. She did another diagnostic on his coils and noticed that there was still too much of Kyuubi's chakra within his coils even though he burned off a fairly large amount just a few moments ago. "Naruto, why is there so much of Kyuubi's chakra flowing throughout you?"

"The seal…it's weakened…needs fixing."

Just as Azumi was going to ask Naruto to elaborate, she was interrupted by the sudden overwhelming presence of 6 massive chakra signatures and the silhouettes of 6 figures obscured by the snow disturbed from _Shunshin_ usage.

Yukio ran up to the two with the other masters trailing slowly behind. "Naruto-kun…are you okay?! I felt the Kyuubi's presence and I…" Yukio trailed off as he took a good look at the startled boy standing next to Azumi.

Azumi breathed a huge sigh of relief as she gazed at the curious faces of the 6 Masters. "Otousan, Naruto needs help. There is too much chakra of the nine-tailed Kitsune in his coils and his body is beginning to shut down. Before he passed out he said something about the seal and it needing to be repaired."

Yukio looked down at the boy lying in the snow before him and pointed. "That's him right?"

"Of course it is!" Azumi yelled back, a little upset at how he could make such an offhanded comment.

Yukio nodded, accepting the boy's changes and the information given to him. "Azumi, take off his clothes for me. I need to study the seal closely for a while."

Azumi moved swiftly as she began to remove the clothes adorning his upper body, exposing chest and abdomen to the outside world while trying to furiously fight back an annoying blush the entire time. She watched closely as her father moved and knelt on one knee, taking in every single detail of the complex seal before him.

"I see…" Yukio said softly as his eyes scanned the kanji on both sides of the seal. _"It was a double seal, comprised of two different __**tetragram**__ seals. However…"_ He trailed off as he managed to catch one of the kanji inscriptions on the bottom half of the seal slowly fade away from existence and he had to close his eyes momentarily as his only nephew shot awake in an instant and doubled over in pain. _"The seal is slowly deteriorating and judging from the amount of chakra that just flooded into his system…" _

"…_The worst has yet to come for the boy."_

Yukio stood and turned to face the others present. "For now, we have to find away to remove that chakra from his system before he dies. We will relocate to one of the nearby training grounds to avoid unnecessary confrontation. The 15th training area suits my purposes just fine."

After sending a signal for the ANBU to stand down, Yukio picked up his convulsing nephew and performed the **Yuki Shunshin **with the other 6 in tow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Unknown Location (Konohagakure)-**

Platinum blond hair drenched in sweat lay sprawled all over the sheets, some stray strands stuck to her unusually pale face. Calling out hoarsely for a glass of water, she waited patiently as her long time assistant/ adopted sister beckoned her call. Soon enough her assistant walked in hurriedly with a tray in her hands before kneeling by her bedside and helping her to sit up. With the aid of a small, delicate hand on her back, she slowly sat up in her futon, the rag on her forehead falling onto her lap as her hair dragged lifelessly behind her to meet her back. She had literally worried herself sick over the loss of her blond, hyperactive enigma and she had taken the week off leaving both of the Hokage's advisors to man the tower while she recuperated from her illness.

Shizune watched quietly as her master weakly drank the cool liquid as a small trail snaked its' way down the side of her jaw. After she finished, Shizune helped her back down into a lying position and raised the linen spread back over her shoulders before gathering up the tray and turning to leave. Before she got to the door however, the soft voice of her mentor made its' way across the room to her ears and she came to a halt at the open doorway.

"Any word yet?"

Such a simple and vague question yet Shizune knew exactly what her Hokage had been referring to. She had been asking about Naruto. The day after Kakashi's team returned from Yukiguni she immediately went to her advisors to have Naruto's retrieval be made into an official mission of the utmost importance, moving to send a team ANBU hunter-Nin into Yukiguni.

Surprisingly, the old teammates of Sarutobi agreed immediately stating that they would rather not leave the Sandaime's wishes, the Yondaime's legacy and the Godaime's dream to die in the snow plagued wilderness. It should have been expected since they respected the Hokage above all others, opting to serve by their sides as advisors. But there was an even more surprising turn of events as it seemed that Jiraiya had overheard their conversation that day and the words that left his aged rolled off his aged tongue still had yet to be forgotten.

"_Don't bother sending the ANBU…I'll find the gaki myself."_ The words echoed throughout the silent and after that he mumbled something about a troublesome apprentice and darted off straight towards the village walls. Though…from those present that day, Tsunade seemed the least appalled by his actions and she just smiled softly as he left but as the days passed by and still no word had come from her former sannin teammate, her worry took over. She could never concentrate on her duties (when she chose to work) and soon enough she fell ill and her advisors had to advise her to stay at home.

Shizune turned and looked into the semi-hopeful eyes of her adopted sister and looked down, not wanting to see her expression when she told her there still was no response from Jiraiya. Tsunade took the hint however as she laid back down onto the mattress, turning onto her side.

"I see…" The blond medic said as she sighed softly, the disappointment clear in her weak voice as she willed the tears in her eyes to go away.

"I'll be back later with some more medicine and something to eat Tsunade-sama." Shizune almost whispered as she turned to leave once more. It was truly heartbreaking to see their once powerful leader reduced to nothing in such a short period of time.

Tsunade rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. The ache in her chest she had been having all day was beginning to get worse and it shouldn't have been there in the first place since Shizune made sure to give her blood thinners for aches. It was a sign…

"Naruto…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Somewhere (Konohagakure)-**

Sakura sighed again for like the bazillionth time as she strolled through the bustling streets of the Market Square.

Bazillionth…it seemed as if Naruto's absence was starting to make her retarded or something.

Or maybe it was her way of trying to fill in the void in their team that very absence seemed to cause.

The day after they returned from Yukiguni's capital Kakashi informed them that they were pulled off of the search party for Naruto and from there things just seemed to decline. Sasuke walked off casually, instantly after receiving the news (Sakura's equivalent of storming off). She thought he had ran off to blow some steam at their failed retrieval but she found him (after hounding him all day) sitting by the pond next to the Uchiha's compound staring idly at its' surface.

After that it was a daily routine for him, training then going to the pond to think. She had been reluctant to ask him on dates since that first magical evening (i.e. it was a disaster) but she kept her hopes up in that he would come around.

Kakashi had not been much different in regards to the 'emo state'. Ever since the Hokage had fallen ill there had been a drop in high ranking missions (since most of them needed the Hokage's seal) and he was stuck in the village for the majority of the time. He called training sessions everyday but he would just sit around and act lazy (well…lazier than usual) until Sasuke pestered him enough (i.e. by using a Chidori on the tree Kakashi was lazing in) to teach him a new technique. He would then go on to teach her a few tricks in learning genjutsu (i.e. by dropping a scroll with advanced chakra control techniques and a few low level genjutsu, though she had been surprised that he actually wrote the thing but knowing him he probably asked that gorgeous sensei to do it) and finally, he would accompany them on a few D-ranked missions.

Overall…their team was dead, like someone dimmed the bulb in their usual bright and cheery lives. A bunch of dead weight zombies just itching to be purified by the light…and in the end, even she had been forced down to their level of the 'emo state'.

"_Now that I think about it, the rest of the rookie 9 (plus team Gai) is in a similar state. Ever since he defeated Neji in the Chuunin exams, it seemed as if Naruto was a notch on a wall that every guy wanted to overcome and even Sasuke-kun felt that way it seems. Most of the girls are just indifferent to it all but Hinata…"_ Sakura didn't even want to go there. It was as if 50 exploding tags had gone off in the Hyuuga heir's world and it had taken her the better half of the week to finally calm her down.

"_Geez…It's just like Naruto to hog the entire spotlight even though he isn't here…" _Sakura thought sullenly, her usual temper starting to emerge. "Geez Naruto! Come back already! Just come back…"

"_Because I don't want to lose hope…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-15****th**** Training Area (Shimogakure)-**

Yukio, Azumi and the other Masters arrived to find the training grounds already occupied by Naruto's old team (how convenient).

"Shiro-kun, I will be taking over this training area as of now. Please relocate your team to another designated area immediately." Yukio said in a voice which left no room for error.

"Hai Yukio-sama. Let us leave Kouhei, Michiru." And with that their team was gone but even though Yukio didn't say anything, he knew it was Naruto in the Yukikage's arms.

Yukio watched the three disappeared over the tree line and placed Naruto down on the blanket of snow. "Naruto…are you still with me?"

"H-Hai…Yukio-ojisan."

"Do not strain yourself so much. Just a simple yes or no would have sufficed. Now I need for you to stay awake while I use a method to burn off some of that chakra. Nod if you understand Naruto." As he got his confirmation he took out his ink set that was sealed in a scroll and began drawing seals on the palms of both of their right hands. Seeing Naruto's dazed/confused look he decided to explain. "By doing this it allows me access to your coils and I can use your chakra as my own." He stated calmly as he clasped his hand with Naruto's. "Remember…under no circumstances are you to fall asleep. The rest of you head into the tree line." Yukio finished finally as he began a long series of one-handed seals.

Genkei immediately recognized the following sequence of the seals and spoke up. "Let us make haste towards a safe area…unless you want to be killed prematurely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Outside the village walls (Shimogakure)-**

"Hmm…this is it but the entire wall is closed off." An unknown figure said as he stood in front of the massive ice wall clad in a large white jacket and boots for snow wear. "I could climb…but it would take me awhile due to this blizzard and the lack of friction on the wall itself so there is little choice left." He then bit his thumb and began a series of hand seals.

"I just hope it doesn't kill me…**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

Suddenly there was a huge puff of smoke and then the appearance of a large toad.

"Listen…Naruto's in trouble right now so I need you to cooperate with me for the moment. I need you to jump up onto the village walls, then jump towards the location of Kyuubi's chakra. We need to hurry before this village's ANBU mobilize because we'll be in some serious trouble then. Do you understand?"

"**You have some nerve, calling me out here in this hell and giving me orders. I want an explanation when this is through."**

"No problem…"

"**Alright then you bastard…Let's go!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Back in the 15****th**** Training Area (again)-**

"It'll be over soon Naruto…**Hyouton Hijutsu: Yomigun Touketsu Rikujou!**"

Naruto felt all of the chakra in his system drain in an instant, feeling as if the world was lifted off his shoulders.

From the tree lines there was a deadly silence. It wasn't everyday you get to see an S-ranked ninjutsu get utilized. Slowly, as if out of a horror movie, hundreds of skeleton like solid ice and snow bunshin adorned in beat-up looking armor and carrying a variety of weapons ranging from bows and arrows to swords to the ball and chain began to rise from the snow covered earth. There were way too many as they began rising between the tree line, easily numbering close to 2500 in total.

Yukio looked at the mass and nodded in thought. _"It seems as if the nine-tailed Kitsune augments the abilities we get from the eight-tailed wolf."_

The moment was short lived however as there was a resounding 'boom' within the training area and over ¼ of the soldiers were destroyed. Yukio leapt backwards and placed Naruto on the ground before biting his thumb and forming a new set of hand seals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A large wolf appeared, a couple feet taller than the Boss Toad with 7 tails waving wildly behind its' huge body and not even a second later there were 5 more, each with 6 tails and measuring the same size as the Boss Toad himself…all surrounding him bearing fangs of war.

"_And I was worried about the ANBU…"_

"_**And that fool was worried about the ANBU…"**_ Were the worried thoughts of Master and summon each, respectively.

The toad hermit steeled himself and looked towards where he could feel the Kitsune's chakra radiating from and called out. "Hey gaki…just when I was about to make you my new apprentice, you run off and nearly get yourself killed. What a way to show your gratitude, eh?"

"G-Gomen Jiraiya, you Ero-Sennin." Naruto weakly called out from atop the tallest wolf.

"Did you say Jiraiya?" Yukio asked as he turned to the slowly rising Naruto.

"Hai…"

Jiraiya chose that moment to strike a pose atop Gamabunta's head. "Yosh! I am the most holy hermit sage of the Mt. Myoboku Toads, otherwise known as the Gama Sennin…nice to finally meet you Yukio."

"Likewise, elder brother."

"**JIRAIYA YOU BASTARD, I'M COLD!!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jutsu List

**Hyouton Hijutsu: Yomigun Touketsu Rikujou **

Ice Element Secret Technique: Frozen Lands's Underworld Army:–

S-rank Ninjutsu, Summons countless zombie soldiers to the users' aid (The amount summoned is symmetrical with the amount of chakra used but you cannot summon no less than 100). They attack relentlessly and only go after a target in plain sight. They regenerate as long as there is an abundance of snow and ice in the area and the stats of each zombie vary with the type (snow/ice).

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Anyways…I have some issues to address.**

**This is not a Sakura/Sasuke fic. There, I've said it…I will also apologize to the person who called me a hypocrite for pairing the two together and not considering Naruto/Hinata. I gave them a few choice words after that (nothing horrendous!) but I will apologize nonetheless.**

**Don't leave a review saying, "update". I have said it in my profile already and I'll say it again. I don't like it so do not do it here. **

**I need your opinion on the lengths of the chapter...if you think they're too long please say so. I want peple to read my entire story and not stop halfway because they got tired. So...tell me your opinions.**

**I had some more stuff to talk about but I can't remember them at the moment…sob. Yea…like I said, I lost my notes so this one took awhile. I was writing off memory but I didn't want to stray too far off course. But anyways I hope you liked this chapter and I know you've got like a bazillion questions for me (lol) so I'll let you review now. **

**Please review…**

**See? I asked nicely so review…**

**Ja**


	6. All these 'Changes'

**

* * *

**

Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens

By: Andoryu-Sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Special Thanks to HolyKnight5 for all his support!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait once again sigh but prepare to be bored out of your skulls!.

**Chapter 6: All these 'Changes'**

* * *

"Well…if that misunderstanding has been cleared up, we should get going Naruto." Jiraiya said tiredly after promptly dismissing a highly irate Boss Toad for fear of being thrown off and stomped on.

The wolf summon let down Yukio and Naruto before dismissing himself. Naruto moved slowly, rocking back and forth as if he was a tree swaying in a gentle breeze before stopping in front of the Sannin's form. "N-Nani…where are we going Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto's current appearance and furrowed his brow up in genuine confusion. To sum it all in a nutshell, the boy look as if he just ran one of Maito Gai's marathons of youth. "Naruto, what the hell happened to you?" Tsunade would probably kill him for letting Naruto dye his hair and bleach his skin (even though it wasn't his fault to begin with) but he had to admit, the boy looked good.

"You're Yukio-ojisan's oniisan? Then that means…" The wannabe Kage said weakly as he plopped down onto the snow. He grunted in pain for a brief moment as he felt the Kitsune's chakra flow through him once more and it didn't go unnoticed by Seal Master in front of him.

Jiraiya noticed a flicker of red in the boy's eyes. "Naruto, channel some chakra for me like before when we were practicing your water walking exercise. We'll talk about this 'niisan' business later.

Naruto did as he was told after seeing the look of seriousness on Jiraiya's aged features. Channeling what little chakra his body had managed to store up after Yukio's technique had been unleashed, little by little the seal appeared but by the look on the pervert's face, he could tell there was something wasn't right.

Jiraiya took one look at the seal and he paled slightly. One of the inscriptions on the top half of the seal had faded slightly. Even though the seal that contained the Kyuubi was still intact, without its ability to break down the potent chakra…"Brat…we're postponing our trip for a while. For now we need to find a room and fix this seal."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya in veiled surprise. The fact that he had been able to figure out what was wrong with the seal just by glancing at it and without him having to mention it spoke volumes of his skills.

Yukio, who had just been sitting back with his daughter and the other Masters so the two could talk finally decided to interrupt. "We can move to the Hospital, they have rooms intended for such a purpose."

"You know I'll need an explanation…" Jiraiya said simply before the Yukikage simply cut him off knowing exactly what was going to be said.

"As expected…we shall talk after the seal has been repressed."

Yukio turned to leave with the group of accomplished Shinobi trailing behind him (minus one Naruto) as they made their way towards the Hospital's Special Ward.

When they arrived Jiraiya took note of the simplicity of the large room which was barren except for the two large windows stretched across the far wall.

"This room will do…" He said as he laid out his material to begin forming the outline of the large seal that needed to be constructed. After about 20 minutes of careful marking the seal was complete. It consisted of 4 large circles with 'ribbons' of kanji in the spaces separating each circle from the next. Within the inner-most circle laid Naruto with one last seal on his body encircling the Kyuubi's seal that contained at least 15 different kanji.

Jiraiya, who was on the outer rim of the large seal started forming a couple of hand seals in slow succession and when the last sign was made the seal on the floor activated and the outer-most circle started to turn slowly. The other circles soon began to turn also but in the opposite direction from the last and when the effect reached the seal on his abdomen, it shinned a bright white and drew in the other circles before fading completely with Naruto's other seal.

Azumi snapped out of stupefied shock first at seeing such an elaborate seal be used and asked a question that was probably on everyone's mind. "What kind of seal was that Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya sighed and scratched his head. "It was a mix between a containment seal and a large chakra storage seal. Naruto, get up."

No response.

"Naruto?" This time it was Azumi who spoke, slightly concerned for the boy laying a couple feet in front of her."

Jiraiya walked up and checked Naruto's breathing and heart rate, resisting the urge to punch the brat when he found out the boy was only sleeping.

"I'll explain it more later when he wakes up so I won't have to say it twice."

Azumi let out a sigh of relief while the others just nodded at the news.

"Very well, I think that's enough excitement for one morning…please follow me Jiraiya-sama so we can begin our discussion."

Azumi and the other masters watched as Yukio walked with Jiraiya trudging along behind him tiredly.

"You know…ever since Jiraiya appeared in the training area, Yukio completely forgot about our presence." Seichi said with a chuckle.

Taizo nodded his head in agreement. "Just now he left and without even saying a single word to us like some kid running off to play ninja with his older brother. Geez…he could have at least told us to come back tomorrow."

"Well…he did seem a little more enthusiastic than usual." Genkei said, amused at also being blatantly disregarded by their leader.

"It could be because he finds solace in knowing he has a sibling left in this world. After mother died he just seemed so lonely so seeing him like this is kind of refreshing actually."

"So what you're saying Azumi is that he is some kind of love-starved child underneath that cold, hardened, Shiraiyuki exterior?"

Azumi shrugged. "Yes…more or less."

"Ok…as much as I like talking about the prospects of witnessing a never-before-seen love-sick Yukio in action, I suggest we go to lunch. Watching a love-sick Yukio would be highly amusing on a full stomach after all."

"Who knows, maybe the love-sick Yukio will send for us after he spends some time with his 'Jiraiya-sama'."

"Could you please stop calling him 'love-sick'?"

"By the way…who's going to scrape the kid off the floor?" Seichi said pointing offhandedly at the unconscious child still lying on the cold, crystallized floor.

"I'll take _Naruto_ and the sword back to his room Seichi-san…do we have any sessions today Izumi-shishou?"

"No…we shall resume your training when Naruto begins his."

"I shall send for you all when Naruto awakes again…I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Ah…it is of no consequence to us Azumi-chan but to leave his daughter with the cleanup, what an irresponsible leader we have here in Shimogakure. Please reprimand him on his inappropriate behavior for me Azumi-chan."

"As always Shina-san."

* * *

"So you forced open the seal with the Shiraiyuki chakra huh…" Jiraiya sighed deeply and gave Yukio a sidelong glance laced with disappointment. "Can't say it was the smartest thing you could've done…"

"Gomen Jiraiya-sama…I was not thinking clearly at the time. I was too excited about my findings concerning Naruto's lineage and my mind got carried away with me. However, I truly did not expect this outcome."

Jiraiya looked at Yukio with a raised eyebrow. _"What the hell? He's acting like a kid that's about to get spanked." _He shook the highly disturbing images from his mind and got back to the matter at hand. "Anyway…Naruto's seal was never meant to be tampered with at all. Even a slight change like in your case could cause serious side effects to not only the container, but whatever is contained. And it had to happen now of all times, in the middle of this metamorphosis of sorts."

"I apologize…I never even realized that my actions had such deep repercussions." Yukio was sounding more and more like a kicked puppy as Jiraiya continued on. His actions were foolish and as Yukikage no one would be able to reprimand him for it because he was supposed to know better. It was only natural that someone with greater skill in the area would grill him for his mistake. _"But why…why did it have to be him!?"_

"Yukio…it was a double seal. Two seals that functioned as one. If you tamper with one half, the other would be affected as well. Surely you _at least_ knew that much Yukikage…"

"…"

Jiraiya sighed. "Forget it, he unlocked his bloodline and I found a way to stall for time until I find away to permanently solve this problem. There's no use in dwelling in the past now."

"Hai…you are correct."

"By the way…how did you know I was your brother? You weren't alive at the time of my departure and I only know you because Toshihiro always mentioned you in his letters as his next successor."

"It would be better if I just show you…Please wait here." Yukio disappeared behind the door where important documents and scrolls were kept and returned with a crystal box in hand. Placing it down gently on the large mahogany desk, he opened it painfully slowly as if a great treasure awaited him.

Jiraiya shielded his eyes from the dramatic display of light emanating from the box and chose to ignore the sound of angels singing as the lid was removed fully and placed to the side. He groaned however when the contents of the box were finally revealed to him.

"I see…" The Toad Sage said simply while the Yukikage removed some of the container's contents. _"He used my past experiences as a Genin under old Sarutobi as bedtime stories for the brats. Darn that sadistic bastard…"_ He thought sullenly as Yukio removed a couple of the worn scrolls.

"Yes, he would always be happiest when it was time for your messages to arrive and he would read them to us during the night. He told us who you were after the 5th message." Yukio fingered the scrolls tenderly as if they would break if they would break under pressure. "You were a prodigy in the art of Fuuinjutsu from the age of four and father always used to say you were his prime achievement at that point in time, but you had to move away when you were five. He never did say why however…"

"That's all in the past now…" Jiraiya said dismissively as he stared down at the letters before him.

"I see…Do you know anything about Yukika's whereabouts?"

"Sorry Yukio but I didn't even know she was pregnant. I left to keep tabs on one of my past _acquaintances_ at the time and I didn't return 'til after I learned of the Kyuubi's attack from my spy network. She was gone by the time I got there."

"I see…" The Yukikage said suddenly sporting a crestfallen look. _"Knowing her she probably went looking for the Kagennotsuki."_

"Well…I guess that's it then. Point me towards Naruto's room so I could put down my stuff and get some rest."

"Would you not prefer your own room?"

"Nah…this way I could keep an eye on the brat and make sure nothing goes wrong with the seal."

"Alright…follow me."

* * *

**-Kyouko's Domain-**

"_Ugnhh…how many times do I have to get knocked unconscious in one day?"_ Naruto groaned as he tried to sit up for the umpteenth time that day and he came face to face with some very familiar surroundings.

"_The archive…that's right, I need to find Kyouko."_ He stood quickly and moved towards where he could feel her overbearing presence in his mind. It was on the other side of the large tree where a multitude of red scrolls lay and the tip of one of her foxy tails could be seen sticking out from the pile.

"_Kyouko?"_ Naruto had to hold back a snicker as the tail moved from left to right as if looking for something. After it 'spotted' him, it darted underneath the pile causing random scrolls to roll downwards from being disturbed.

"_Kyouko, come on out I want to talk to you. I overheard everything between you and Fuyuki you know…"_

"_Well we obviously weren't trying very hard to keep you out…"_ Kyouko muttered silently as she stopped moving from her spot under the scrolls.

"_What was that?"_

"_Go away brat."_

Naruto laughed as he watched more scrolls get disturbed while Kyouko moved about some more. "C'mon, you're brooding more than Sasuke-teme does. Do you always sulk like this when you fight with Fuyuki-hime?"

"_Shut up…"_

"_Are these all your memories lying here?"_

"…"

"_Can we look at them?"_

"_What the hell gives you the right to just…!"_ Kyouko trailed off as she stuck her now chibi head out and noticed he had already opened the first scroll. _"Stupid brat…"_

"_Here we go…"_ Naruto peered into the first scroll that appeared in front of him and was surprised when the sulking Kitsune didn't bash his skull in for invading her privacy. _"It's her first memory, the one of when she was 'created' but something feels wrong here."_ It showed her being surrounded by 8 people, each pouring their chakra into her body.

"_It's not my memory…that was given to me by whoever 'created' the others so to speak."_

Naruto flinched slightly in surprise. It seemed he was so into the thing that he didn't notice a chibi Kitsune wander up and take its place upon his shoulder._ "Who gave it to you…was it another Bijuu?"_ He looked over and noticed she was still in her 'hiding spot'. _"Well of course she's not going to answer me…"_

The young Shiraiyuki in progress continued to look through memory after memory, scroll after scroll, observing all the memorable aspects of the Kitsune's previous life before she got confined to this prison. He saw her time with all the other Bijuu, who all surprisingly took the roles of parents as compared to comrades when dealing with Kyuubi. The one that interested him the most however…

_**-Flashback (A Couple Thousand Years Ago)-**_

_-With the Ichibi (Wind Country)- _

"_**RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"**__ The supreme roar of an enraged Tanuki stretched across the vast desert in Wind Country. If one was to look at the giant sand-made creature it would appear as if it was scratching multiple itches on its body._

"_Damn…this is cool!" The voice came from what looked like a young girl with a fox tail waving playfully behind her._

"_**RAWRRRRRRRRRRR…GET OFF OF ME BRAT!"**_

"_Shukaku-san…How do you get the sand to stick to your body like that?"_

"_**YOU FOOL…THIS **_**IS**_** MY TRUE FORM!"**_

"_Well I want to see your other form then…"_

"_**NO! NOW GET OFF!"**_

_Kyouko jumped off and landed on the sand gracefully. "Pweease! I promise I won't tell anyone about it!" Kyouko said, batting her bright red eyes at the fuming being._

"_**I SAID NO!!"**_

"_Fine!" The young vixen huffed as she turned her back to the large sand Tanuki. "I'll just tell Ran-neechan about how mean you were being to me!"_

"_**NO…I-I mean no…F-Fine, whatever, I'll show you but you must tell NO ONE of my true nature!"**_

"_Hai…I won't tell a soul Shukaku-san!" Kyouko smiled brightly at the frowning Shukaku who was beginning to regret ever taking first watch over the brat._

"_**Fine…"**__ The large sand Tanuki grumbled as it focused and compressed its chakra into a smaller, more concentrated form. Soon enough, the sand collapsed and the human form of a very female Ichibi was revealed to the world. She was wearing white, long, baggy pants held together by a large, white band. The top was a simple vest that exposed her midriff and accentuated her bust somewhat because of its tight fit. This was all under a simple cloak that hung loosely off of her shoulders like a cape (she's somewhat of a tomboy). "There…are you happy now brat?" She said while running a hand through her spiky, sand-colored hair that reached the nape of her neck._

"_Woww…I didn't know you were a girl Shukaku-neechan." Kyouko stated genuinely surprised at the figure of the once giant sand creature._

"_S-Shut up…I feel so exposed without my sand." Shukaku mumbled softly as she blushed prettily while glancing downwards at the sand beneath her feet. _

"_But you're so pretty neechan, why don't you stay in this form instead of the other one?"_

_The 'pretty neechan' shrugged as she concentrated on bringing sand into her fist before closing it gently. "I like it better when my chakra is unhinged and flowing wildly…" She began, letting the sand slip smoothly (well…as smooth as desert sand can get) between her fingers. "When it's fueled by strong emotions like rage and anger…all of that pure, raw destructive power that brings my enemies down in one sweep and change the landscape in the process… The feeling of pure dominance and…!" The excitement in the Tanuki's body was gradually building at the mere thought of the experience and before she knew it she was near-shouting but she trailed off however as she looked down at the red-haired Kitsune who was currently doing the unspeakable between her umm…'stuff'. "W-W-What the hell are you doing?!" _

_Said Kitsune looked up with those bright red eyes with the lower part of her face still nestled between the Tanuki's bosom. "But they're so large and soft…" Kyouko said, nudging the Tanuki's assets with her nose and groping them for emphasis._

_Shukaku was now red with embarrassment. "I-I don't care…j-just c-cut it out!" She cried out in her flustered state while furiously trying to push the clingy Kitsune away. _

"_For someone who dresses like a boy you sure do get flustered a lot Shukaku-neechan…"_

"_T-That's not my fault y-you…w-where do you think you're grabbing…No! Get away from me! Kyaaaaaaa!"_

_**-Flashback End-**_

"_O-Okay…I think that's enough." Naruto managed to get out as a deep blushed graced his pale features as blood trickled down his nostril. He would never have imagined the large Tanuki to have such a side to her destructive personality. As he picked up another scroll he failed to notice the faint smile on the Kitsune's face as she relived that particular memory._

_After that incident she began to train under Shukaku who showed her the aspect of reveling in joys of destruction (sigh…). _

_After staying with the Ichibi for a thousand years (after she got her second tail), she went to see the Nibi, who was pretty much the same as the Ichibi in that aspect of the mind. The feline also reveled in those strong emotions, as they were the driving force behind her element of fire._

_From the look of things however, by the time Kyouko had achieved her third tail she was already corrupted, the taint in her soul affecting her chakra also._

_**-Flashback (A Couple Thousand Years Ago)-**_

_-With the Sanbi (Water Country)-_

"_Argh!" Kyouko grunted in frustration as the slammed her fist against the water's surface. She had been going at a particular technique now for a few weeks and she still had not even begun to master it!_

_And it was the first technique for Kami's sake! _

_A gentle hand touched down on her shoulder and a calm, mature voice came from her side as she looked up into the soft gaze of her current tutor._

"_Ran…"_

"_Kyouko-chan…"_

"_Ran! Why can't I get this shitty technique done?! I'm fucking tired of this shit!"_

"_Your tongue has apparently become loose during your time with the Nibi."_

"_Gomen…"_

"_Kyouko…you first must learn patience, for it is the foundation of this element."_

"_But I'm tired of waiting!" Kyouko whined._

"_Stop Kyouko…"_

"…"

"_Calm down…"_

"_I _am _calm…" The red-haired fox grounded out between clenched teeth which made Ran smile. _

"_Try to feel the flow of the water's chakra between your palms and become one with it."_

_The Kitsune channeled her chakra throughout the water's surface, trying to grasp a feel for what the water goddess was showing her. She feels something initially at first but then it would fade back into nothingness as the seconds ticked by._

_Ran sighed as she could feel the frustration build up in her foxy charge. "You are not calm…" She said before kneeling to the Kitsune's eye level and cupping her face delicately. "Your mind is racing, your eyes have lost its former glow and your muscles are always tense. The biggest problem however is with your chakra that is now clouded by delusion."_

"_What?! What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"_Look at mine…" Ran trailed off as she held up her hand for Kyouko to see. Chakra flowed from her wrist upwards like a flame but it was even and controlled, signifying her level of control. (Think of a Bunsen burner's blue flame)_

"_So what, mine is exactly like yours!" Kyouko mimicked her, letting her chakra spread to her fingertips. It flared wildly with a fierce glow, mimicking her current personality perfectly. (Think of a Bunsen burner's yellow flame)_

"_You have lost control over yourself…"_

"_I have not!"_

_Ran sighed tiredly as it was apparent also that the Kitsune had not lost her stubbornness either. "Kyouko, I am going to send you back to the mainland to seek out the Rokubi as only he should be able to help you…" Ran said as she faded back into the clear waters of the expansive lake. She had not wanted to do it but sadly she was not an expert in such areas as the Rokubi._

"_Wait, Ran-sensei!"_

"_I'll be waiting…my little foxy-chan."_

_**-Flashback End-**_

_Naruto hadn't noticed when Kyuubi had gotten up during that last memory and had scooted closer to him so he was genuinely surprised when she spoke up once more. _

"_I didn't know at the time but, what she said was true. I had lost myself to the emotions the Ichibi and the Nibi exposed me to. I was still a…child in human terms for letting myself be taken over by such a trivial thing." _

"_You cared for her…"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…it's just that at the end it seemed like you regretted the way you treated her."_

"_I suppose…she helped me get my bearings after my first tail."_

"_Oh…what happened next then…after you left the Sanbi?"_

"_It took years to correct my imbalance with the Rokubi through meditation and chakra suppression but afterwards I stayed with him to learn his Mokuton skills. I respected him because he was eventually able to return to me what I had once lost."_

"_And what was that?"_

"_Weren't you fucking listening brat?! I just said I lost myself!"_

_Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh right…gomen Kyouko-chan."_

"_Shut up…" She growled out halfheartedly as he continued to laugh and she couldn't help but think it was his stupid way of lightening the mood. Kyouko sighed deeply, letting her gaze fall as she recalled what happened that day. "It was after I finished my training with the other Bijuu and gained my 9__th__ tail."_

_Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. "What?"_

"_Just listen to me brat…"_

_**-Flashback (About 20 years before Konoha)-**_

_-With the Rokubi (2__nd__ time around)-_

_The Rokubi sat in a large tree in the middle of the forest currently in his human form. He sighed as he overlooked the vast expanse of flora he had created and tended to over the years after he had been released and was quite disappointed to see someone bringing harm to it._

_This was now the 6__th__ attempt at creating a village in this location and even though he was not supposed to inhibit the human's development of the land, he couldn't tolerate it here. _

_He ran a hand through his short green locks as his golden eyes swept over the area, surveying at the damage that had been done thus far. Without rising from his perch he created a Moku Bunshin to intercept the commoners, fully intent on bringing a stop to this genocide even though he was now sure it was an attempt to lure him out. After he sent the Bunshin away however, he felt something very disturbing._

_The Kyuubi's chakra was beginning to get closer to his location._

"_I have to finish this quickly. I detest taking hostile action against humans but she has no qualms about it. She would surely kill them once she learns of how irritated I am of this…crap…"_

_Kyuubi had just blurred into sight about 5 feet in front of him._

_He chuckled nervously. "I see you have gotten better…I had no idea you were using Gobi's technique at this level of proficiency already."_

_The fox in question beamed at his hidden praise from her former sensei. She had long gotten used to the guy acting older than his appearance although it still was annoying from time to time. "Of course Takeshi-sensei…I got it down about 10 years after he showed me the thing although there's no proper name for it. Look…" She trailed off suddenly when the air particles around her ruptured and she blurred out of existence, giving a low rumbling sound that mimicked thunder. _

"_Of course…" She started as she blurred back in front of him about a second later accompanied by a similar rumbling sound. "The effect gets better the more chakra I use."_

_Takeshi knew it wasn't going to be good when he saw the Kyuubi's eyes glow red but when a smirking after-image of herself suddenly passed through his person like air through a net, he just felt wrong…_

_He felt like he had been violated in every perverse manner possible. _

_To make matters worse, there was a near deafening boom that accompanied the thing in which he had to block his sensitive ears to dull._

_Kyuubi grinned at his reaction to the second level to her new favorite technique and decided to take it up another notch. "And this is the level after that!"_

"_NO!"_

_Kyouko paused in mid-step. "What?"_

"_I-I meant no…I've seen enough for now but wow Kyouko…that was…something else…" He said softly in his semi-breathless state. "But what brings you here to me…did you require something of me?"_

"_Nah…I'm kind of finished with my element manipulation so I decided to just hang out here for awhile."_

_The green-haired monkey chuckled softly at her laid back attitude. "Still as imposing as ever I see…"_

"_Hey…what's that supposed to mean?! I came to visit you out of the goodness of my heart and this is the thanks I get?!" _

"_Gomen, gomen…I was only joking young one…I am quite busy today as of late however, so I would like to kindly ask you to come back some other time."_

"_You don't seem so busy to me…" _

"_Quite the contrary actually, now if you would excuse me I would return in few moments. Please wait here for me." He said curtly before melding with the tree they were currently in and heading off towards the impending trouble._

_Kyuubi placed her palm flat against the trunk of the tree and concentrated. She could feel the direction he was headed in since he was always connected to the earth, as was his flora. She wouldn't interfere since it was none of her business, but the moment she felt his chakra become erratic…_

_She would kill every single one of those bastards._

_Then beat the crap out of her sensei for getting his ass kicked. _

_Takeshi stopped and turned to the direction he had just come from as he sensed Kyuubi's chakra grow dark for just a fleeting moment before it calmed and returned to normal. "Damn…I have to hurry this up."_

_The Rokubi melded into another tree once he reached his location. Masking his chakra with that of the trees, he observed the situation between his clone and the perpetrators and noticed his clone was being pushed back thoroughly by two ninja using Katon techniques. _

"_I am sorry for asking you to give your life for me, but I am in need of your assistance my friend." He said softly as he turned to the tree he was resting in. Channeling chakra into the tree, he could feel it bristle slightly and its roots elongate towards the Nin advancing towards his clone. _

_The clone smirked and jumped backwards as the roots subdued the two Katon using Nin. _

_The leader of the group who was just sitting back and enjoying the show looked over to the person standing next to him. "Go and do the job you were hired to do…"_

_The clone dashed forward, moving to knock out the two captured Nin with a well placed chop to the neck but it was interrupted when the vines were seemingly cut into pieces with the appearance of another figure dressed in an all-white ceremonial gown. The mysterious figure advanced slowly, his face darkened out by the shadow cast by the hood and his hands concealed by the long sleeves. _

"_So this is the power of the demon that resides within this supposed 'sacred' forest."_

_Takeshi was the one who narrowed his eyes this time as he watched from afar. "Damn…his hands had been concealed so I did not notice." He sent a mental command to his clone to be extra wary of the hooded one as it made its stand._

_The Moku Bunshin just narrowed its eyes. "For years you humans have been trying to be rid of me and my influence within this forest. If only you had learned to co-exist with me I could have been your protector of sorts but it is too late, as I have deemed you unworthy of inhabiting this land. You must leave this forest immediately…"_

"_Oh? And what if we refuse?" The leader of the group refuted amusedly._

"_You have been given your one and only warning…" The clone stated simply as it slammed its palms into the ground causing multiple roots to shoot out from behind him to subdue all who opposed. _

_The two Katon users jumped backwards while twisting in midair in order to avoid the onslaught while the hooded figure merely sidestepped each attempt at his capture, his indifference to the whole idea clearly seen even with the hood. Making hand-seals within his robes again he destroyed the attacking flora with another well placed Fuuton, letting his little helpers re-sheathe the swords they had drawn. _

_The Moku Bunshin grasped its arm tightly using the other hand as a deep gash appeared. It stepped back slowly, clearly shocked at the raw display of power. It hopped back into the tree line and touched two adjacent trees next to each other followed by two more behind those. Takeshi had not particularly liked this technique much because of what it did to the trees but as long as there were sufficient nutrients within the earth he could always re-grow them._

_The two Nins darted off after him but were cut short as the first one was slammed roughly into the ground by an overlying branch. The second Nin leapt back instinctively, not wanting to be taken out in such a manner. He formed some hand seals rapidly in preparation for a Katon technique but the hooded figure placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_Not yet…"_

_The Nin nodded and stepped back as the mysterious hooded figure destroyed all of the moving trees with one sweep of his hand. "Stand…" He said simply to the other guy who stood shakily before falling back into position._

_Takeshi cursed under his breath. This was getting them nowhere and that robed guy looked like he was proficient in long ranged techniques. "Very well then…" He said softly as chakra rolled off in waves._

_-Meanwhile-_

_Kyuubi's ears perked while she was lazing on the branch he Takeshi had left her on. She had been able to see everything through her sensei since he had been connected through the trees themselves. She cursed as she leapt off and sped off towards the direction she felt his chakra being released from._

_-Back with the 'Intruders'-_

_The one now dubbed as 'the hooded one' was now frowning very deeply under his mysterious hood as he dodged numerous vine based attacks. Of course, he could always use his _wind techniques _to destroy the things, which would have saved him some time…time he could have used doing something way more important than chasing demons._

_Like going shopping for new robes…_

_Now that he thought about it, he really wanted to get back to Wind Country as soon as possible. He needed to place special order on a new white robe soon (since his current one was a little tight around the abdominal area) and he needed to be fitted. He made some hand-seals under the cover of his robe and decimated all the surrounding vegetation, expanding the clearing by another 15ft._

"_I think it would be in your best interest to get serious at this point, demon…if you want to keep what's left of your precious forest that is." One of the Katon twins said deviously._

_He perked an eyebrow when he felt no movement coming from the Bijuu. "Oh? It's fine either way." He continued before turning to the group behind him. "I think we should start making room for the Hideout don't you think?"_

"_HAHAHAHA! Marvelous idea!"_

_The twin Katon users smirked as they took their cue and began to burn the forest on their respective sides using their techniques._

_Takeshi stood there, slightly in shock as his forest was being burnt down right before his eyes. The forest Bijuu heard everything; what was just crackling wood under a fire was much, much more to his delicate ears. The screams, the pleas for help and even the soft whimpers of those who were passing on…they were as plain as day to him. _

_He gritted his teeth as he separated himself from the tree he was in before hurriedly trying to smother the flames with his chakra. After a few minutes, most of the flames were out but the damage had been done. He knelt down slowly onto the charred earth that remained and fingered some of the ashes that remained between his fingertips before closing his rich brown eyes._

_The leader rose from his spot where he had been observing the battle and walked over to one of the charred areas. "Who would want to build a village in this shitty place anyway?" He said before proceeding to desecrate the ashes by spitting on them. "This whole forest should be burnt down."_

_Takeshi clenched his fist shut and opened his eyes that were now glowing green, his 6 tails suddenly appearing and pounding loudly against the forest floor. _

_The white clad figure noticed the huge spike in chakra from the green-haired Bijuu and he smirked. "I think at this point in time my job is officially over…" He said suddenly before bowing and disappearing in a swirl of wind just as Kyouko appeared on the scene, eyes blazing with her 9 tails waving madly behind her._

_The group of Nins started to sweat with the disappearance of their trump card and the appearance of another demon. Their worry was short lived however as their deaths came swiftly._

"_You…__**fools**__…"_

_**-Flashback End-**_

_**(A/N: Takeshi used a more powerful version of the Birth of Dense Woodland technique)**_

"_Those bastards…" Naruto growled out as the memory finished playing. His mind had gone blank as he watched the gruesome display of plant life on the loose but he had understood the reasons for the massacre. People like that didn't deserve to live and that leader had reminded him all too vividly of Gato. _

"_I didn't even move as that technique crushed them mercilessly and it was the first time I had seen it be used for something other than expanding the borders of the forest." Kyouko continued sullenly. "After that I spent the better half of a week trying to calm the rage torturing his mind after he killed those humans but…"_

"_But…"_

"_The damage had already been done. He couldn't even look at a plant without being reminded of what he had done. He had been broken, and I had no way of knowing how to fix him…the person I respected above all others."_

"_So…what happened__to…?"_

"_I went to get Ran, to see if she could help but on my way there…his chakra signature disappeared, or rather, it shrunk significantly. I paid it no heed as I thought he was suppressing it but it wasn't until I approached Ran that I understood."_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ran!" Kyouko shouted as she approached the remote lake to where she felt her sensei's signature. "Ran…I need you to come back with me to the continent, something's wrong with Takeshi-sensei."_

"…"

"_Ran-neechan?"_

"_There is nothing I or any of us can do to help him now. He has been captured by humans."_

"_What?"_

"_Have you not noticed? A similar thing has happened to Shukaku and Fuyuki also."_

_Kyouko's eyes widened dramatically. Now that she mentioned it, she could not feel Shukaku's or Fuyuki's chakra signature either._

"_I take it from your expression that you have only come to realize this." The water goddess said before turning back to gaze upon the lake that had been her home for a while now. _

"_But how is that possible? I have not too long ago met Fuyuki up north, this can't be true…" Kyouko said softly, the disbelief made clear by the shakiness in her voice._

"_The humans have begun to move against us and I fear that it is only a matter of time before an attempt at my life is made."_

"…_!"_

"_The others have agreed…at this point in time we can only stay away from human contact and mask our chakra signatures."_

"_Reiko…did she agree to this?"_

"_No…the Nibi was adamant on taking revenge for Shukaku."_

_Kyouko simply nodded and turned to leave. "I shall avenge Takeshi then."_

"_Please be careful Kyouko-chan…you are the most powerful of the Bijuu so if you fall, it would mean no hope for the rest of us." _

"_I won't fail…"_

_**-Flashback End-**_

"_50 years before I attacked…the Gobi was taken and 45 years after that, the Nibi. And now that I know what we're being used as, it makes me want to kill them even more." _

"_Kyouko-chan…I'm sorry…" Naruto said softly before the red-haired Kitsune cut him off._

"_What the hell are you apologizing for?"_

"_But you're not alone…you have me and Fuyuki-hime here with you so you don't have to suffer alone. We'll all carry your burdens Kyouko-chan…" _

_Kyouko groaned but inwardly she was a tad pleased at the boy's gesture. "By Kami…you're starting to sound just like Fuyuki. And that tone actually makes you sound mature."_

"_What do you mean sound! I am mature!" _

"_Well…you've had years of practice."_

"_You know…Fuyuki-hime was even more worried about you than I was."_

"_It's in her genes to be worried…she'd die if she wasn't worried about something."_

"_You told her you were going to kill her! Who wouldn't be worried?!"_

"_I was only joking…Geez, you people take everything so seriously."_

"_Just admit that you were happy to see me and I'll drop it."_

"_I'd rather die…"_

"_If it wasn't for me you'd still be in there brooding like Sasuke."_

"_Did…did you just compare me to that emo Uchiha fag?"_

"_Well it's true…"_

_Kyouko narrowed her eyes and growled softly at the boy walking next to her. "You seem to be forgetting whose bitch you are brat."_

"_Nani?! Shiraiyuki Naruto ain't anybody's bitch!" Naruto said pumping his fist high into the air._

"_On the contraire Naruto-kun, I own that ass!" _

"_W-wait…what are you doing? Ack! S-Stop! Fuyuki-hime!! Save meeee!"_

_Fuyuki, who had come back from the Hyouden to check if Naruto had any progress with the Kitsune, had walked in on a grinning Kyouko whose skirt was ridden up straddling a panicking Naruto who was sporting a ripped shirt and boxers. "W-what the hell is going on here?!"_

* * *

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, his first sight being the ceiling of what he recognized to be his mother's room. It was still quite early in the morning judging from the lack of sunlight permeating through his curtains and from the alarm clock that read 03:30. He was feeling much better as compared to yesterday when he felt like his insides had been hit with a Katon technique.

The young Shiraiyuki heard murmuring coming from his side and turned, only to be greeted by Ero-Sennin's ugly mug who was muttering something about blonde princesses and making kissy-faces with his other pillow.

Which he decided was going to have to be burnt later…

"Which reminds me of…" He said absentmindedly before punching Jiraiya in the head causing the veteran pervert to yelp and glare daggers at the perpetrator who interrupted his wonderful dream. Naruto, who had already began to sit up shrugged his shoulders slightly and looked towards the window.

"Sorry…I had to stop you before you started humping my bed."

"Ungrateful brat…I saved your life and this is the thanks I get." Jiraiya muttered as he rubbed the large bump on his head.

"Consider it payback for not telling me you were family."

Jiraiya paused in his actions and considered the boy with something akin to an apologetic look. "Sorry brat…just found it myself a few hours ago." He said before rising and moving to the floor, resting his back against the far wall.

"I see…How's baa-chan? She's not worrying too much is she?"

"Listen Naruto, if I had known…"

"It's ok Ero-Sennin, it wasn't your fault…you don't have to explain."

Jiraiya looked at the white-haired boy before him for a moment before smiling knowingly. "I see…You've gotten mature brat."

"Heh…Believe it!"

"Maa…You've just changed my mind." Jiraiya said, waving him off.

"Eh?! Baka Ero-ojisan."

"Whatever brat, but about Tsunade…last time I saw her she was fine but she was quite worried." Jiraiya looked at the boy who appeared crestfallen at the news.

"I didn't mean to worry her. I meant to send something but I haven't got around to writing it since I was so busy doing all those things for Yukio-ojisan."

"Maa…don't worry about her, I'll send her something while I'm here. Anyway, as long as you're up I might as well give you the rundown. Come and sit across from me brat…"

Naruto nodded and sat a few feet across from the old Sannin. "The…rundown?"

"Yea, basically I've fixed your little problem but only temporarily. It's so that I could do more research and…"

"What does peeping on girls have to do with my seal?" Naruto asked darkly as he glared holes into the pervert's head.

"S-Shut up! And it's not that kind of peeping, I-I mean research! I'm going back to Konoha to dig up some of the Yondaime's notes so be grateful I'm taking time off from my busy schedule to save your life!"

"You better be working hard Ero-Sennin 'cuz if I find out you were peeping while I was over here fighting for my life, I am _so _going to haunt you when I die."

"Whatever, ungrateful brat…"

"Anyway Ero-Sennin…are you going to train me before you go?"

"I suppose…I have to monitor the seal for a while so I'm going to be helping out."

"Alright! So what new techniques are you going to teach me?!"

"I never said I was going to be teaching you anything new."

"Nani?!"

"Listen brat, right now your body is border-lining on unstable right now. Your worst problem right now is your emotions so we'll work on that first, along with your chakra control."

"My emotions?"

"You tend to act on emotional impulses and which makes you rush into difficult situations without thinking. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you may end up making the wrong choice in the future that could cost you your life, or the life of the person you're trying to protect. It is a poor quality to have for a leader."

Naruto looked down dejectedly at this. He could recall many occasions where he had done exactly that and often people got hurt because of it.

Jiraiya sighed. "If you understand now, give me your hand I have something to give you…" Jiraiya said as he took out an ink brush and drew familiar spiral-shaped mark onto the boy's palm.

"Huh? This is…"

"That's right; we're resuming your Rasengan training also. Before I leave here, I intend on having you perfect the Rasengan to the point where you'll be able to do the compression and rotation without the ingenious aid of your Kage Bunshin. I'll be here for a month so you have a month to get serious."

Naruto closed his fist tightly around the spiral mark before nodding in acceptance with a determined look about him.

"Good…let's start with meditation. I know for a fact that you can't sit still for long periods so this should help you to calm down some. _Or just prove to irritate the hell out of him…_"

"Aww…Can't we do something more, I don't know, training?"

"Brat…didn't you say you were going to get serious?"

"That was because I thought we were going to be doing actual training…"

"This _is_ training brat so stop complaining and start meditating!"

"Fine…"

"Listen brat, in case you haven't noticed yet, you're switching between calm and passive to loud and obnoxious constantly. It'll pass soon eventually but by doing this you can we can speed up the process significantly then your _real_ training with Yukio and the others would be able to begin. It would be your first giant step to being Hokage…"

"Hai." Naruto nodded with grim determination set in his eyes before settling into a loose meditative pose and closing his eyes.

"Good, now clear your mind and focus on my voice Naruto. Then again…your head is probably empty already so just focus on my voice." Jiraiya joked but then chuckled as the expression on Naruto's face changed from confusion to realization before his face contorted in a frown of disapproval.

"Ha, Ha…very funny Ero-Sennin."

The aging pervert chuckled some more before getting serious once more. "Anyway…Form a hand-seal and try to envision your chakra flowing through your entire body to that single point. When you're done, nod and we'll continue." He watched as Naruto's face contorted into another frown as he put his all into concentrating.

After a couple of minutes Naruto smiled and nodded making Jiraiya snap out of his slight daze and continue. "Good…Now, remember what you told me about your different chakras? Right, well you should be seeing blue right now but I want you to focus and try to snuff out the specks of red floating around in there. There should be a lot in there so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Ah! I've found one Ero-Sennin!" Naruto called out as he located one with his 'mind's eye'.

"Good, good! This will be the hard part now, try to overwhelm and destroy it with your own chakra by focusing your chakra to that point. Afterwards find the rest of them and do the same, don't stop until you get them all."

"Hai…" Naruto forced out as he struggled to get rid of the thing. His chakra control was far from perfect so he was having significant trouble dealing with this specific exercise. In his mind, it was just like envisioning an insanely large swarm of his Kage Bunshin jumping a single target (which just happened to have Sasuke's face on it) and when he was through after a few minutes he could immediately feel the effects. Feeling a little bit energized he set off to find another one, thinking about how easy it was going to be.

_-5 hours later-_

_pant pant pant_

Naruto was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath, his perspiration rolling off of his flushed cheeks and onto the pale-blue carpet of his mother's room. Rising wearily, he opened his eyes he saw Jiraiya on the bed stuffing his face with what appeared to be breakfast and a tick appeared above his eye. "Why you dirty old…"

"Azumi and some helpers came earlier…She said she would be back later so go get cleaned up brat."

"You're lucky I'm not in the mood to hit you right now." Naruto said as he stalked off towards the bathroom with a slight slouch.

"That's good, killing annoying brats wasn't on my schedule today."

"Shut up…"

"Oh…and you'll be meditating like that every morning from now until you die so get used to it."

Naruto paused briefly before turning and slamming the bathroom door shut in frustration.

* * *

"Naruto-kun…Are you feeling any better today?" Yukio asked as the group settled down.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yea…Ero-Sennin is good for something it seems.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, brat."

Naruto folded his arms and looked away defiantly. "When you stop peeping and mooching off of me then…"

"Peeping?" Yukio raised an eyebrow at this and everyone's attention was suddenly turned onto the white-haired pervert who dashed off to prevent the stupid brat from saying anything else.

"Ahahaha…N-nothing, he said nothing!" The old sage laughed sheepishly with his hand covering his apprentice's mouth that was moments away from biting it off.

"Anyway…It's good to hear you're feeling better boy, now let's see the sword. I would hate to have wasted another morning coming down here for a no show." Seichi said, the impatience in his voice showing clearly.

Yukio sighed at the man's bluntness but he didn't want to waste anymore of their time than he already had.

Naruto on the other hand just shrugged it off, clearly expecting it from what Azumi had said the day before. He grasped the sheath firmly, pushing a small amount chakra into the seal before drawing it slowly much to the astonishment of those who hadn't seen it before.

Naruto just stood there with his eyes glowing a fierce white, letting them bask in the frost for a moment or two before closing his eyes and returning the sword to its sheath. He looked around the room noticing looks of approval (plus a look of jealousy) but he couldn't recognize the one on Ero-Sennin's face.

Said pervert was just standing there with his hairs frozen on ends and a blank look about his face. Breaking out of his trance, he channeled some chakra through his system to return some mobility to his frozen body. "You could have given me some warning there first you know…" He said while brushing off some of the frost that hadn't melted.

"Sorry Ero-Sennin…"

"So that about settles it then, we'll have no problems training the boy."

"Ah excellent but before I forget…" The Yukikage trailed off before turning to his nephew. "Let me introduce you properly to these people Naruto-kun. These are…"

"There is no need Yukio-san…" Shina said as she walked forward to greet the boy herself. "I am Usui Shina, current Master of Genjutsu. I look forward to working with you Naruto." She said as she took his hand gently and shook it causing Naruto to blush as he admired her beauty. With her long violet hair, stunning emerald green eyes, and her small figure, Naruto had to wonder what it was with Genjutsu Masters and being beautiful.

"Yo…I'm Yamada Taizo the Taijutsu guy." The brown-haired man said after slinging an arm over Naruto's shoulders. "You know…Shina-chan has a thing for young, pretty boys like yourself so if you teach me that Kage Bunshin technique of yours, I'll be happy to put in a good word for you."

Shina pinched his wrist and pried his hand off of Naruto, whispering something that sounded like "don't ever call me 'Shina-chan' again" before turning her attention back to the boy she just rescued.

"It is not so hard to figure out why if all the men my age act like immature 5 year olds, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "Ero-Sennin doesn't act much different and he's like ancient." He said nonchalantly, which made Shina laugh.

"You know…your future isn't looking too promising already brat so stop trying to speed things up." Jiraiya said icily as he glared daggers at his stupid apprentice.

"We'll get along just fine Naruto-kun and you can call me Shina." She said, ignoring the calls of 'pedophile' echoing from across the room.

"Ok…Shina-chan." The Kyuubi host stated uncertainly until he saw the woman gift him with an inviting smile. He relaxed somewhat after seeing her reaction but that was before the last two male members strolled towards him.

"Saito Genkei, Ninjutsu. We will be seeing more of each other from now on boy so try not to die before then." The aged Master stated simply as he strolled by, leaving Naruto in the looming presence of the other male.

Seichi just glared at him, sizing him up for all his worth before scoffing and brushing past him. "A few words of advice kid…Don't let your guard down for the moment you do…" He paused and raised a finger towards the sword on Naruto's back. "I'll be all over that sword before you could say 'Hyouden.'"

"Just make sure you don't die this time…The first time you nearly froze to death before we got you out Seichi-chan." Shina called out in casual voice which earned her a low growl.

"And that was Hitsugaya Seichi, the go-to-guy for Kenjutsu…" Taizo said while giving the dark-haired Kenjutsu master a sidelong glance. "…But luckily for you, his son was asked to train you in his stead."

"His…son?"

Taizo sighed. "Yes, unfortunately Seichi has other duties to perform aside from being on the council. Add that to the fact that he doesn't like you, Yukio asked that his son be put in charge of your training. No worries though, his son is just as good."

Naruto frowned at that. He hadn't even met the guy for more than a couple of minutes and already he hated him. _"Just what the hell is his problem anyway?!"_

As if reading his mind Shina spoke up. "Do not pay any heed to what Seichi said Naruto-kun. He is just upset because you possess the one sword he could not have."

"Even though his sword already kicks ass…" Taizo shrugged as he turned to look in the direction Seichi left in.

"Eh?"

"You'll find out sooner or later but for now…"

"For now Naruto-kun, you'll be coming with me. I am Ishikawa Izumi and I will be your medic-Ninjutsu instructor. Please take care of me." Izumi bowed politely, letting her long violet hair slip over her shoulder blades.

"H-Hai Izumi-chan…"

"I will see you both at dinner…take care."

"Yo brat…Don't forget your training session with me." Jiraiya called out from behind him.

Naruto opened his palm and gazed at the spiral mark that was drawn on not too long ago.

* * *

"My…aren't you the busy one. You have training with Jiraiya-sama also?"

"Yea…I'm kinda being forced into it but I'm not complaining. I'll do anything to get stronger to achieve my dreams of being a Hokage."

"I see…"

After walking through the village in relative silence for about a couple of minutes, Izumi halted in front of a large compound that was directly next to the hospital.

"This is where my clan lives and the place where we will be conducting your training every day for the next few weeks." Izumi stated as they passed the guards and continued onwards towards the largest clan house on the entire compound. "This is the room where we will begin you medic training. Azumi, could you continue from where we left of while I tend to Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Izumi-shishou." Azumi nodded as Izumi continued onwards with Naruto on her heels.

They walked through a back entrance where they came upon a vast garden which seemed to be on the northern end of the large compound. Finally they came to a stop and the end of a long pathway which seemed to lead to another large building that seemed so disturbingly natural now.

He had never seen anything like it. Large shelves filled with scrolls and large texts and some were even equipped with ladders which were most likely used for reach the top of the shelves that rose about 30ft high. She led them towards a large desk where she motioned for Naruto to have a seat before she began to move towards the scroll ridden walls.

"Naruto, this is my private study. We will start over here with the scrolls on Basic Anatomy and Human Physiology and here are references with words to expand your vocabulary." She said naturally as she plucked each scroll off the shelves and placed them on the table. She turned to face him and a ghost of a smile formed on her lips when he saw him gaping at the sheer amount of scrolls she pulled from the archive. "You will be studying for several months and I want you to have each scroll studied and memorized thoroughly. There are copies of each scroll in which you may use to your advantage and…"

"NANI?!"

Izumi paused in mid-step, genuinely surprised by his reaction. "I was told that you possessed the Kage Bunshin technique…Could it be that I have been misinformed?"

"N-No! I know it but…" He paused, averting his eyes from the renowned medic. "I was never too good at studying." Naruto finished softly, hanging his head in shame.

Izumi smiled knowingly at the young Shiraiyuki before her, extending her hand and giving his head a gentle stroke before laughing softly. "I was also informed by Jiraiya-sama that you missed most of the lessons due to _special _circumstances so we will cover everything Shinobi wise."

Naruto growled, silently making a note to himself to kill that bastard of a pervert slowly and painfully.

Feeling the silent fury rolling off of him in waves, Izumi continued. "Remember this Naruto: Knowledge is a ninja's greatest asset. You may have the equipment and skills in your arsenal but without the knowledge to use these skills efficiently, you may as well be defenseless."

Naruto looked down in thought at all of the scrolls she collected for him and then back at the door where his sensei had turned to leave. _"Man have I messed up my life. I should have paid way more attention at the Academy. Ero-Sennin was right, I need to get serious." _He thought as he looked up with grim determination set in his eyes.

Izumi reached as far as the large hinged doors before sensing his change in attitude. Smiling softly, she turned, regarding him once more.

"If you understand then please do not waste any more time than necessary Naruto-kun. If you wish to be the strongest then there is no better place to start than right here." The medic said simply before turning and leaving gracefully, sliding the door before closing the doors shut and leaving him to his studies.

* * *

Izumi continued into the hallway before the familiar figure of a person leaning on the rail of the path caught her eye. She bowed, regarding the figure respectfully. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"I just came to check up on the brat, making sure he doesn't go back on his word." Jiraiya said softly, straightening himself. He nodded, allowing Izumi to continue her walk with him falling into step.

They then heard a loud cheer and the sounds of items being shuffled about permeated from the large building. Izumi giggled and turned to Jiraiya.

"I see. Well…it doesn't seem like he will be going back on his word anytime soon."

"I know…I never doubted him, even for a second."

"Then why are you here Jiraiya-sama? Surely it's not to check up on me is it?" She asked suspiciously, quirking a neatly trimmed eyebrow upwards.

Jiraiya paused for a second before turning to face her fully. "I need a favor of you Izumi-san. I won't be able to stay as long as I have promised him, so I need you to look after him for me."

"I am confused. Why come to me with this task?"

"Yukio…"

"I see…you're afraid of what may happen if he gets carried away once more." She said slowly, gauging his reaction to this statement.

Jiraiya sighed at that and quite frankly, he would have been plain out surprised if she hadn't guessed it. "It's not that I don't trust him, but if something happens to Naruto because of his negligence, I'm not sure that I'd be able to help him if the Hokage tears down his village walls when she finds them."

Nodding in acceptance she spoke. "I…I understand. What is it that I must do?"

"I have given Naruto instructions on the training I wanted him to get done so make sure he follows it. And also…I want you to check his seals frequently for any signs of abnormality."

Izumi paled slightly at this. "Wait; hold on a second Jiraiya-sama! I am not well versed in the ways of sealing; wouldn't it be truly better to inform Yukio-sama of this and have him inspect the seal instead? If he were to find out…"

"Just hear me out." Jiraiya said quickly, not wanting the woman to have a panic attack. "The seal I placed on him acts as a buffer. It filters out the excess amounts of demonic chakra in his system from his own chakra and returns it to the seal. It is not perfect however as some of the chakra may escape and be re-circulated. I need for you to…"

"Regulate the flow and keep it at a safe level. Something I would be better suited for in this case." She finished for him after analyzing his words.

"Exactly…you're a Medic, the best one there is in the village and probably anywhere else within the 5 Great Nations so it should be easy to monitor this and correct it if it gets out of hand. And if there should be a case where he loses himself, slap one of these onto his body…" He paused to pull out a miniature repression seal he created. "And he should be back to normal with a little rest."

Placing a hand about her heart she calmed down and offered an apologetic look. "I apologize for my earlier outburst Jiraiya-sama but this is still a huge responsibility, are you sure that I should…"

"It's ok, I understand why you wouldn't want to do this but Azumi won't be able to stand up to Yukio if he gets demanding. I need someone with equal footing with him on the council, someone who would be able to fight for him if his health was an issue."

"I understand quite well and I agree…I will try my best Jiraiya-sama and I will also try to get the other Master's help on this matter."

"Thank you…"

"But to be specific, what exactly did you tell Naruto to do?"

"Meditation and…a chakra control exercise he has to complete within a month. Make sure he completes it on time and give this to him also when he does. It will be very helpful in the long run…"

"Very well…if that is all, I shall wish you a safe trip."

"I'll try to make it back as soon as possible." The Toad Sage said before disappearing into the garden and blurring out of sight.

Izumi closed her eyes as she felt his signature disappear over the village walls and she sighed deeply. _"I would have preferred it if he had kept me out of their family issues…"_ She thought with a frown as she made her way back towards the castle.

* * *

"So…Jiraiya left." Yukio asked simply with his back towards her as he stared out the window. He had known of his brother's departure as his ANBU had already notified him of it moments earlier.

The Medic-Nin Master nodded silently as she fixed her gaze on the kanji on his cloak that read Kage. "Hai…he said he had some urgent business to attend to and apologized for not being able to stay longer Yukio-sama."

"I see…"

There was a short silence before Izumi spoke again. "I began Naruto's studies also. He should be ready for the other Arts within 3 months time at the pace I set for him."

"That's fine…"

Izumi sighed and turned to leave. It was truly a pathetic sight watching their leader mope around like a kicked puppy.

Yukio turned as he heard the soft click of his door and noticed Izumi was no longer in his company. He groaned, running a hand through his white locks before moving towards his chair and resting his head in his palms.

"Just what in the hell am I doing…"

* * *

Naruto paced up and down angrily inside of the study Izumi had left him in. She had just returned with Azumi and had delivered the news of Jiraiya's departure.

"What?! How could Ero-Sennin just up and leave like that. What about his promise to train me!"

"Do not worry Naruto-kun. He said that he would try to be back as soon as possible and he left some more training exercises for you to do after you complete your first chakra control exercise."

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought, clearly not remembering anything about a chakra control exercise. "Chakra exercise? He didn't give me any chakra exercises to do."

"But he said that he gave you a chakra control exercise to complete within the timeframe of one month along with meditation."

"Oh! You mean the Rasengan!"

"_The Rasengan? I know I have heard that name somewhere before._ Anyway, I have asked Azumi and she volunteered to accompany you during that time seeing as Jiraiya-Sama made it clear that you should complete it within the allotted timeframe."

"Huh? You sure you won't be bored?"

Azumi nodded. "Yes, I'm sure Naruto-kun."

"Alright! I have to get started now if I want to finish in a month…Let's go!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he dragged Azumi out the compound.

She paused however when she noticed they were going in the wrong direction. "Wait Naruto, that isn't the way towards the castle."

"I know…I can't train on an empty stomach you know." As if affirming his statement his stomach let loose a fierce growl.

Azumi let loose a small giggle as Naruto rubbed his stomach, promising it at least 10 bowls of ramen later. "I have never seen someone with such a healthy appetite, especially towards ramen of all things!"

"I practically lived off the stuff back in Konoha…it was cheap and I needed to save money for more important things like scrolls and shuriken. I guess I got addicted to it after awhile."

Azumi stopped and wagged a finger disapprovingly at him. "That's not good Naruto; you need to have a more balanced diet if you want to at least grow to my level. As your doctor I'm restricting your ramen privileges."

"What! Since when were you my doctor?!"

"Since now so get used to it. Come on, we're going somewhere else for dinner."

"What? Nooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**-Konoha (about a week after Jiraiya's departure from Shimo)-**

Jiraiya landed in a crouch just outside of the Hokage's office, opting to speak to his former teammate immediately after he arrived, and peered inside only to find it empty. It was just after 8 in the night, too early for the Hokage to be at home, which was one of the reasons he never took the job (The Hokage had terrible hours) so that only meant Tsunade was skipping duty.

He snorted. "Of all the times for her to play hooky…" He was about to hop off the ledge and go searching for her when he heard the doors opening. Reducing his chakra signature to nil he waited silently for any indication to the person's identity.

Shizune treaded carefully towards the large oak desk in the center of the large room, scanning the files as if in search of something. Frowning slightly as her search turned up empty handed and she turned to leave. She had been doing this ever since Tsunade's illness, checking in three times a day to see if Jiraiya had left any messages pertaining to Naruto's whereabouts. Sighing heavily, she was about to leave when a large hand found its way over her mouth and she squeaked in surprise.

Jiraiya shushed her and he felt her thin body go rigid under his hold.

"Calm down Shizune, it's me." He said with a grin as he released her.

Shizune whirled on the spot so fast that she had to pause for a moment to regain her balance. "Jiraiya!" Rather than surprise it came out more as a harsh whisper as if to say 'where the fuck have you been?!' "Where's Naruto? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Where's Tsunade, I need to speak with her."

"She's at home, on sick leave." She explained hurriedly, wanting to ask more about Naruto. She didn't even get a chance as Jiraiya was already out the window and moving towards Tsunade's place. "Wait!" She called after him before quickly locking back up and hurrying after him.

* * *

Tsunade sat up wearily in her bed feeling better than she had a week ago. She was still sick mind you but she was well enough to go to the office in the morning.

She was, after all the Hokage. She had a village to run.

She rose slowly and shuffled towards the desk on the far side of the room where she kept her expensive sake, taking out one large bottle and a small cup before settling back onto the mattress. Holding her cup a little shakily she brought it slowly up to her lips, resigning herself to one little indulgence before her over-protective assistance returned.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Jiraiya said as he appeared by her open window.

"_It just wasn't meant to be…" _The blonde Sannin sobbed inwardly as she sat covered in her precious sake. "You dirty bastard, you just couldn't let me enjoy one measly cup of…" He voice caught in her throat when she turned to face the accused.

She never thought she would be happier to see that lecherous stare and that perverted grin.

"Jiraiya!"

"He's alive…" Jiraiya started, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear.

Tsunade knew something was wrong when Jiraiya's grin disappeared and settled on a flat stare. She was almost afraid to ask the next few questions in fear of what she might hear. "And…where is he now? Why isn't he here?"

"He's not coming back…" Jiraiya's voice carried no hints of amusement which left her in a daze as she shook her head to clear whatever grogginess she was feeling in case she misheard.

"What? I didn't quite catch that."

"He's not coming back Tsunade, at least, not for another few years. Just consider this as me taking him on his training trip a year off schedule." He said solemnly, bracing himself mentally for the impact that was most likely to come.

Although not quite the new she was hoping for, Tsunade sighed and sank back into her soft pillows feeling better than she had for weeks. "I'm glad to know he's ok but where exactly is he?"

"I can't say for sure but you'll find out soon enough. All you have to know is that he's with family getting some much needed training." He said, turning to leave back through the same window before chuckling. "You probably won't even recognize him when he returns."

"Wait…did you just say 'family'? What family? Who is he staying with? And what are they doing with him?!"

"Oops…I guess I said too much there." He laughed sheepishly as he leapt onto the window sill. "Well I have to go…Got me some new leads to follow." He blurred out of sight and Tsunade ran hurriedly up to the window.

"Wait you old pervert! She screamed out into the shadows. "Damn! Who the hell is he staying with in Yukiguni?" Tsunade whispered to herself as she stalked back tiredly towards her futon and her unfinished sake. Sighing, she grabbed her cup and filled it again and looked around wearily to make sure she wasn't going to be interrupted again. "Now, where was I?"

"Tsunade-sama…"

"_Shit…"_

"I'm glad to see you well Hokage-sama but are you sure about being back in the office so soon after your recovery?" The Chuunin at her front desk greeted her as she walked in.

"Yes I'm sure…what happened to those summons, did you make sure they got out to everyone?"

"Yes…they should be arriving shortly."

The door opened slowly and in came Teams 8, 10 and Team Gai.

"Hokage-sama, it's nice to have you back." Kurenai bowed politely as Hinata, Kiba and Shino trailed in slowly after her.

"HA HA HA! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH REKINDLED AFTER SUCH A DREADFUL EXPERIENCE!"

Tsunade forced a smile as Gai's voice echoed throughout the room and reverberated in her skull, his three students coming to a stop besides him. Lee stood at attention on his crutch, saluting in her presence while Neji and Tenten merely bowed politely.

Asuma walked in and nodded his head in recognition before stepping aside and allowing a perky Ino, a sleepy Shikamaru and a hungry Chouji. Ino looked around and noticed the other teams standing there. "You guys got the same summons?"

"Why else would we be here blondie?"

"Shut up dog-breath, it's just weird seeing everyone gathered here at the same time."

"This is not the time for your bickering you two. Now, before we start…"

"Sorry I'm late; my team was being lazy so I had to…"

Kakashi paused as he felt the gazes of three shocked Jounin fell upon him. "What?"

"You're not late Kakashi; in fact, you're right on time actually."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But I thought…"

"I told you to come at 8 and told the others to come at 11." Tsunade said simply.

"Oh…"

"Now for the reason I've called you all here. Jiraiya has found Naruto."

There was a gasp and relief played on almost everyone's faces. Neji just nodded passively while Sasuke smirked.

"_I knew the dobe wasn't dead."_

"Alright! When's the idiot coming back?!" Kiba shouted, as he was the first one to recover.

"Jiraiya is planning on taking him on a training trip. He won't be back for at least another 4 years."

"You said planning, which means he hasn't left yet. Where is he?" Neji asked calmly as he opened his eyes to stare at the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade had to curse the boy's hindsight. His eyes were now boring into her as if looking for any signs of deception. Tsunade matched him stare for stare. "I have no idea but it seems as if he's still in Yukiguni from what Jiraiya told me." He seemed to believe her words as he simply nodded and closed his eyes. "I just wanted to keep you guys abreast of the situation seeing as you were closest to him before he left. I will keep you guys updated if any more information turns up." She said dismissively as each team filed out of the room.

She didn't know what to make of the glare Sasuke sent her way however.

* * *

Sasuke trudged slowly down the path towards the Uchiha district, a frown marring his features. There was something the Hokage wasn't telling them. He knew Naruto; there were only two things on the idiot's mind…Ramen, and his goal to be Hokage.

The dobe wanted to be Hokage, if he was alive then there was something in Yukiguni keeping him from coming back to Konoha. Something relating to that particular goal…

He was training…and in secret.

The mere thought made him grit his teeth and clench his fists in anger.

Why was he wasting his time in Konoha when Naruto had already moved on and gotten better training elsewhere?

Why was the dobe even getting special treatment in the first place?

Why was it being kept a secret?!

Was the whole thing staged so he could escape from Konoha?

"_All these damn questions and not one damned answer!"_

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he was by his front door. One thing was for certain…

"I'm not getting left behind…" He snarled as he grabbed one of his packs and filled it with his essentials.

He had a date with some Sound Nins.

**A/N: And I think I'm going to end it there. I'm not in the mood to do a long A/N this time around so I'll just thank you for taking time out of your daily lives to read and say please, please, please, leave a review. I hope you didn't find it too boring . I have updated my profile also so take a look if you so choose.**

**Oh yea…here is a short Omake that I wrote. It was supposed to be in the fic but I changed my mind along the way but I couldn't bring myself to delete it.**

**Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at my next update…**

**Which should be soon…**

**Hopefully…**

_-Omake-_

"Sorry Yukio, but I already have dibs on Naruto for apprenticeship." Jiraiya said as they were gathered around the conference table. "Besides…don't you already have one capable heir already?" Emphasizing his point by giving Azumi a bright smile that made her cringe in agony.

"This matter does not concern her. She already stated that she wished to focus on her medical abilities."

"And that must have stung didn't it?"

Yukio suddenly stood up gracefully, eyes closed and the passive look never leaving his face. The only indication to his frustration was the sudden drop in temperature and the appearance of a light frost on the furniture's surface. Jiraiya stood slowly also, a giant grin adorning his features.

As the two squared off, lightning was igniting between them indicating to all others that a fierce battle was about to ensue.

"Jiraiya…you are no match for me. The moment you abandoned your Shiraiyuki birth-right was the moment you lost the upper-hand."

"Aren't you underestimating me a little bit too much? I'm sure my _Underworld_ technique can easily match yours."

"Then, there is only one alternative…" Yukio stated calmly as he placed one hand within the sleeve of his robe.

"O-Otousan, please don't do this!" Azumi pleaded as she latched onto his robe desperately.

Jiraiya mimicked this action by also placing his hand inside of his jacket. "You seem pretty confident in your abilities. You should know also that I have never lost."

"Neither have I, now…Prepare yourself!" Yukio called out as they settled into similar stances.

"Jan! Ken! Pon!"

(A/N: In case you didn't know, Jiraiya is comparing his **Swamp of the Underworld **with Yukio's **Frozen Land's Underworld Army**)

* * *


	7. Heavy Thoughts

**Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Special Thanks to HolyKnight5 for all his support!

**Chapter 7: 'Heavy' Thoughts**

--

_**-Konohagakure-**_

_-The next day- _

Sakura awoke to the loud voice of someone shouting at her and a dull pain in her neck and abdomen. Opening her eyes slowly she rose into a sitting position and rubbed at her eyes gently, trying to bring vision back to her eyes. She stopped rubbing suddenly as it was beginning to get painful, probably from rubbing them so much. She rubbed her sore neck soothingly and looked around wearily at her surroundings, nothing seeming familiar to her green hues.

She was lying on a bench outside instead of her own bed which could explain why her neck was hurting her so much but what was she doing here? She couldn't remember…

Her abdomen throbbed again and she cursed…Why the hell was it hurting so much? This wasn't the kind of pain that came with hunger…it was more like pain from a…

And that was when it hit her.

She had tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the night before and had gotten hurt in the process.

She had pleaded beyond reason, begging him to stay with her in the village. He said nothing and continued walking.

Surprisingly that didn't hurt her as much as she thought and she tried to reason with him again.

She had told him that she loved him and that she would follow him wherever he went, but he merely shrugged and said that there was no reason for him to stay and that he would never return her feelings.

That had hurt her a lot, but she pulled it together eventually.

When she had finally came clean and blurted out that she didn't want to be alone, he stopped suddenly and a glimmer of hope shown in her eyes, only to dissolve when he gave her a sideward's glance and said…

"_You were already alone Sakura."_

That was what froze her in her tracks. What made her tears flow uninhibited, what made her face all red and swollen.

She was alone and according to Sasuke, it had been for a while now.

She stood there just thinking about how true that statement was. She didn't have any friends…her only true friend throughout the years was Ino and she remembered pushing her away in favor of her rivalry over Sasuke.

Then she had gotten on Team 7 and nothing changed. She always remembered how Naruto would go out of his way to talk to her or take her out on dates but she always turned him down and shunned him, also in favor of not ruining her chances with Sasuke.

And then there was Sasuke himself, who never paid her any attention no matter what she did. He was right, she didn't have anyone and yet…

"_If what you say is true Sasuke, then why don't you stay?"_ She remembered herself asking him softly, wiping futilely at the never-ending tears.

"_I can't give you what you need Sakura. You need a friend, which I am not. I am an avenger, my life is driven by my hatred and need for absolute power. Our destinies do not intertwine; they merely run side by side, never crossing. You need to wake up from this foolish dream Sakura!"_ He had shouted at her.

She remembered her mind stopping at that moment. It was either from the shock that Sasuke had shouted at her for something outside of a mission or the fact that he had told her to wake up.

"_This isn't a game Sakura…even Naruto knew that! It's why he's not here isn't it? He's gone to someone else to get stronger in order to achieve his goals while I'm sitting here wasting my time with you worthless tree-hugging fuckers!"_

Sakura openly gasped at what he just said, both at what he had referred Konoha shinobi as and at what he had said Naruto was doing. When they had been summoned to the Hokage's office that day and had been told of Naruto status, she had been genuinely glad at first but she had been also confused. Was that the reason why he did not want to return?

Before she could voice her question however Sasuke had turned his back to her once more and he spoke in a menacing tone Sakura that would haunt her dreams forever.

"_I've made up my mind Sakura. If you stop me again…I won't hold back."_

The words weren't registering in her mind as she watched him leave again; she refused to let him leave her. _"I'll s-scream for help."_ She replied shakily as she prepared to call out to someone, anyone that would be able to prevent her last hope from leaving. _"I won't let you leave Sasu-"_

That was the moment she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen where his fist had been driven deep. She grasped onto his sleeve desperately in an attempt to steady herself but the pain had been too much. _"-ke" _

Breaking out of her brief flashback she buried her face into her palms and started to cry again before she remembered that there were two people standing there.

She could still save Sasuke…

"_But at what cost, what would he do when he realizes I sold him out to the Hokage? Would he hate me?" _She asked herself, hoping to gain at least some insight as to what she should do.

"_It's Sasuke-kun…" _Her 'inner-self' replied wearily. _"He'd be angry for awhile but then he'd thank us for saving him, then we will go and search for Naruto and we'll be a team again…just like old times right?."_

Sakura smiled softly and nodded. She was doing this for his sake, for the team's sake…

Even though deep down inside she knew Sasuke would loathe her forever and that there was no guarantee that they would even find Naruto.

--

Kakashi stalked through the village with no particular goal in mind. He had just returned from his mission when he had been approached by the Hokage and asked to assist in a retrieval mission of his only Uchiha student.

"_Make that former student…"_

Honestly, he should have seen it coming…Sasuke following in Itachi's footsteps and abandoning the village that clothed him and powdered that diaper rash-plagued ass of his. Probably the only upside to this whole thing was that he didn't take out a whole district on his way out.

Kakashi paused in his strides and sighed, he wasn't usually this irritable after an S-Rank mission.

Well…yes he was…but he was upset at the whole situation. He had immediately set back out of the village, summoned his dogs, tracked down the team, stuck a chidori into some bone wielding sound-nin that the raccoon-eyed Suna-nin, Lee and that newly appointed Chuunin were fighting (they just sweat dropped at the sight…) and arrived at the Valley Of The End, only to find it Uchiha-less.

He felt like he had been used and thrown away like some worn edition of Icha Icha Paradise…

"_Well, maybe not thrown away…that would be plain out depressing."_

Kakashi then mentally slapped himself. Damnit…his conscious was talking to him again; a clear sign that he needed to take a break but he couldn't…this situation needed more assessing. Kakashi leapt up onto a ledge of a nearby civilian's apartment and struck a thinking pose in one of the available chairs.

Why would Sasuke leave the village? Ever since Naruto left, Kakashi had been giving him the attention he had always wanted and had been giving him an ample power boost regularly. "Maybe…that was where the problem lied within." He told himself before apologizing profusely to the man who had been screaming at him to 'get the fuck off of his damn chair' for the past couple of minutes. He leapt off the balcony with a nervous chuckle and continued onwards.

Sasuke, just like Itachi had needed someone to measure himself up against and for Sasuke, Naruto had been that person for him. That, and the fact that Sasuke had grown attached to him. He would have never admitted it, but over those last few weeks Naruto had been gone he probably felt more alone than he had ever felt since the massacre.

"If Naruto had been here, would all of this have been avoided?" He asked himself as he stopped suddenly, unaware of his surroundings. It was only until he gazed upon the light shade of pink that adorned the poorly lit walls of the Haruno household did he sigh.

"I suppose I should check up on Sakura while I'm here, Kami knows she's probably taking this hard." (Tsunade had told him about how she got her ass handed to her) He shrugged as he jumped up onto her window sill and opened her window slowly.

He immediately sensed something wrong.

There was a genjutsu on the room and from the looks of it, it appeared to fool the optical nerves to perceive the image of a quiet and serene room since, well, there was nothing wrong he could detect visually. He also couldn't detect any scents so that meant she had tweaked it to block out the sense of smell as well. She had been a genjutsu type which was why he had left her scrolls frequently so as to increase her knowledge and jutsu library. "She's getting good…maybe I should consider giving her to Kurenai." Kakashi said casually as he cancelled it purely as a reflex but as he did…

He immediately wished he hadn't been lazing on that civilian's veranda.

"_Shit!"_

He rushed over to her, picking up her head gently and placing a blood pill into her mouth before rubbing her throat gently to instigate peristalsis. He knew she was still alive since her genjutsu was still intact when he arrived so he wouldn't waste time in checking her pulse. "Who knew she would go this far…" He said solemnly as he applied what little medical knowledge he knew to close the horizontal wound across her wrists.

"Although it should be expected, she had lost two teammates within the span of a couple weeks…it must have been extremely hard on her." The copy-nin said as he picked her up gently bridal-style and disappeared within a swirl of leaves.

He wasn't about to witness another teammate's death…not if he could help it.

--

Sakura awoke to the sounds of chirping. From what she could tell she wasn't dead but she almost wished it was Kakashi standing next to her bedside with a Chidori sparking wildly next to her if only to put her out of her misery.

She sat up immediately as she remembered what had happened the night before…what had been going through her mind.

"_Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee…they almost died."_

She searched around frantically for anything she could use to finish the job.

"Don't worry…I've requested that all potentially dangerous objects be removed from the room." Kakashi stated simply from his position against the far wall.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly and whirled to face him. "Why did you save me!? I wanted to die!" She screamed at him hysterically.

Kakashi sighed. "This isn't how you deal with pain Sakura. This isn't what I've taught you."

"I don't care…I just wanted it to end!"

"And what would you have gained?"

"Atonement! I wouldn't have to suffer anymore! To live with the guilt…They almost died because of me!" She continued to scream at him, clenching the gaping area over her chest where her heart once was.

The one-eyed legend sighed deeply again, looking at her with weary eyes that showed he was way past due his rest. "You're wrong…you would have only gained their pity by proving to them that you were never ready for this life." He spoke evenly, his voice never betraying the regret he was feeling at the moment. "What were your true intentions Sakura?"

She paused in her hysterics. "What?"

"What did you hope to gain by becoming a ninja? I find it hard to believe that you would devote yourself so wholeheartedly to someone like Sasuke." He repeated.

Sakura thought hard for a moment, her reason long forgotten in the months past as a Genin. Realization struck her suddenly as she remembered and tears welled up in her eyes. "T-The person I looked up to w-was in the Academy…I was my dream t-to be as strong and b-beautiful as she was so I c-could be someone who deserved her attention."

"What happened?"

"S-Sasuke…" The bubble-gum haired genin whispered almost silently.

Putting two and two together Kakashi nodded._ "I see…so she's talking about the Yamanaka girl. I wonder why she and Naruto could never get along, if my memory serves me correctly then that girl was almost a female version of him."_

"We both liked Sasuke-kun and I decided that we couldn't be friends since she was now my rival." She said softly as she thought back on what happened then she let loose a sad laugh. "It looks like we're no longer rivals now that Sasuke's gone."

"I believe that Naruto would have never forgiven you if you had killed yourself so selfishly and neither would have Yamanaka-san."

At that Sakura exploded. "Selfish? Selfish!? He's the one in Yukiguni only thinking about himself!"

Kakashi groaned tiredly, not wanting to deal with this. He really shouldn't tell her this but he figured it would be better in the long run. "Sakura, Naruto's getting that training for a good reason. He's being trained to protect himself from a future threat to his life…"

Sakura paused… "What? You mean someone's after Naruto?"

"Yes…and Yukiguni is probably the safest place for him right now until he's ready to come back."

"_So it wasn't just because he was looking after his own interests…" _Sakura chuckled sadly once more. "It doesn't matter anymore…Sasuke's gone, Naruto isn't here, and it isn't like Ino and I are still friends."

Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time in the past few hours. "You disappoint me Sakura."

"I already knew that sensei." She said softly, looking down into her lap with a defeated look.

He leaned off the wall and began making his way towards the window. "You have two choices: You can either quit being a ninja…"

Sakura kept her head bowed, waiting for him to state the other obvious option that had been revolving around in her mind since the day before.

"Or become the person that you have always aspired to be."

Sakura's head shot up at this. "W-What?"

"However, I will not let you die…that is not an option. Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds with either your forehead protector in hand or your determination. Either way…" He paused as he walked toward the open window.

"Genin Cell number 7 is finished."

Kakashi finished as he performed a _Shunshin_ towards his next destination. He had to get someone to guard the girl to make sure she didn't off herself.

And he needed to look for his old ANBU uniform…Kami knows how much he'd have to go through to get that replaced.

--

Sakura didn't move even once from her position in bed that day.

She barely ate…she couldn't sleep…

The last words Kakashi had said had been plaguing her every thought ever since the one-eyed Jounin had left her room earlier.

"_Cell 7 is through…I can't believe it…why is this happening to me?" _She thought wearily as she looked down at her lap.

She hadn't been fast enough to help Naruto before he had been sent off over the cliff.

She hadn't been strong enough to prevent Sasuke from leaving.

And now she hadn't been selfless enough to prevent Kakashi from disbanding the team.

Her eyes began to water. _"Why am I so useless?"_

The tears had begun to fall. _"Why am I so pathetic?"_

She brought her knees to her chest and cried into her sheets. Her team had broken apart little by little until it had been no more and she had been at the center of all the mayhem.

She would now have to sit by and watch as other teams went about on missions and laugh as they share their experiences with each other. She would have to enlist in a civilian school…the others would probably laugh at her, say she was more suited as a prissy school girl than a ninja.

She could just see Ino taunting her every day, rubbing salt into the side of her gaping wound that never seemed to close.

"_I didn't want this! I just wanted…"_

What was it that she wanted again?

"_I just wanted…"_

Her mind replayed the confession she had made during their first team meeting. Looking back at it now that was probably the starting point for this entire tragedy with their team.

"Sasuke…Naruto…"

It started off as a soft whisper.

"Please…Just please come back…"

Her voice was pleading desperately out to the darkness of the room.

"I promise to get strong…"

She clenched her fists into the sheets, tears falling once more.

"I promise not to hindrance anymore…!"

Her voice was beginning to strain.

"So please…! Come back!"

A nurse came in to see what had been the problem and was surprise to find an empty bed and the curtains billowing in the cool midnight breeze. She sighed and removed the sheets from the bed, experiencing this kind of thing frequently with other patients.

Wiping the last of her tears Sakura continued to move briskly across the rooftops towards her home, clothes in one hand, forehead protector in the other.

"_Please come back…"_ She whispered softly as she glanced at the piece of metal that shown brilliantly in the moonlight. _"And even if you don't wish to return on your own…I'll get strong enough to drag your asses back… Shannaro."_

--

_**-Shimogakure-**_

_1 year later_

An alabaster hand made its way through shoulder length, spiky, white hair that looked as if it had been left untrimmed and unkempt for months, the only adjustments to his style being the bangs that occasionally covered his eyes. He was now 14, one year older and wiser than he had been since he first arrived in this village of everlasting snow and his body had the experience to prove it.

He had grown a bit, not as much as he would have liked, but enough to call it progress after the beginnings of his growth spurt he was beginning to experience after the introduction of a steady supply of protein in his diet. His eyes had grown dimmer over time, its lackluster shine long gone thanks to the workings of time and the progression of his bloodline and they had now come to resemble those of the prestigious Hyuuga.

Naruto brought one hand to his face and trailed it across 'birthmarks', smiling wistfully at the knowledge of their presence. During a session with Yukio, they had been experimenting with the effects of Kyouko's chakra on Shiraiyuki techniques as Yukio had experienced during Naruto's episode that day despite the stern warnings Izumi had issued to Yukio…

The seal slipped…and as far as Naruto could remember the results had not been pretty. The chakra just kept pouring out of the seal, bathing him in a menacing red. His thoughts became disorganized and he could barely make out the voices of Kyouko and Fuyuki calling out to him from the recesses of his mind.

He had near lost his mind after the second 'pulse'. _(A/N: There would be a 'wave' or 'pulse' of chakra before Naruto would gain each 'tail')_

His vision started to fade when the second 'pulse' ended but before he lost it completely he was able to make out the figure of someone rushing to his aid. Izumi had sensed the chakra and come to his aid, immediately taking out the small seal she had been handed and pressing it to his forehead. After the chakra had dissipated she had picked him up and turned to Yukio with eyes glinting like steel and simply told him "No more…"

After that incident she was present at all of his sessions and made sure to check his condition before she left him in Azumi's hands.

Naruto sighed and placed his hand on his abdomen, where the seal was located. He supposed his chakra supply had increased a bit ever since the incident but the effects of his 'forced' bloodline, the changes he had feared had accelerated and become known when his sharper canines, his 'shaggier' hair and his unsightly periodic cravings for meat had surfaced.

His biggest regret however was that Azumi had been there to see it. The fear in her eyes…it had been something that had haunted his dreams ever since.

When Azumi had first seen him the morning after when it happened those 3 months ago, she had been startled at first by his appearance which caused him to panic…but she embraced him gently and said…

"_It's ok Naruto-kun, you may look different, but you're still one of us. You are still a Shiraiyuki. I will never hate you…" _

He then realized that was something that had, and would never change. There would always be something about him that would separate him from the others, the thing that would deter others from being close to him, regardless of where he was. He would always be different…

He would always be a lone wolf…

But even then, there would be someone who would accept him fully as he was like Azumi had always done…

And he would be forever grateful…

The people in the village had been surprisingly resilient towards his new 'look' however and although the number of stares he received daily increased exponentially, they were not ones of hatred at all. In fact, some even said it gave him a 'wild' look which was refreshing to see as it was such a contrast from the usual Shiraiyuki.

He sent the 18 year-old vixen (he still performs and perceives certain things as a fox would) a small smile and a timid wave from his position in the middle of the training grounds which was returned wholeheartedly before remembering what exactly he had been doing before he had been caught up in his thoughts.

He sighed again as he turned his gaze towards the group of people standing a couple meters away from him…

It had become a ritual where all of the current Masters (apparently Seichi didn't want to be left out) and Toushiro (didn't have a choice as he was one of the people training the boy) had participated in a Jan-Ken-Pon contest every 2 months in order to determine who would assess his skills.

First he had fought Yukio who had taken it easy on him because he was his 'precious nephew' Shina had coddled him on both of her assessments (she had won the contest twice in a row), which made him twitch irritably every time he was confronted by the Genjutsu-Master…Seichi had tried to kill him to take his sword and Izumi…well…she was as normal as it got he supposed.

He was about to sigh and turn away from the immature group of skilled shinobi when he noticed that the group was beginning to disperse. Unknowingly a smile began to form on his lips as he recognized the only person to remain rooted to their spot.

"It seems like my turn has finally arrived Naruto." Toushiro said with a simply as he began to slowly unsheathe the _Hyourinmaru_. "Please don't disappoint me…"

"I'll try not to Toushiro-senpai." Naruto said as he bowed respectfully before unsheathing the _Hyouden_ also. Even though his sensei was only a few years older than him he still respected him, in fact, he respected him even more _because _he was only a few years older and his Kenjutsu skills nearly rivaled those of his father.

"Please remember Naruto-kun, you are not limited to Kenjutsu so try not to hold back as we a still trying to get an accurate reading on your abilities." Yukio called out to his nephew before turning to the young ANBU. "Toushiro-kun, I would appreciate it if you give Naruto that same honor."

Hitsugaya's eyes began to glow white as the grip on his sword's hilt tightened. "Hai Yukio-san, I shall show him no mercy."

"Begin!"

Wasting no time Toushiro was already upon him, bringing his long sword down in a wide arc. Naruto raised the Hyouden to block immediately, the sheer force of the impact sending snow flying in all directions.

The beginnings of a smirk began to form on Toushiro's face. "I see your reaction time has improved since our last spar." His tone was nothing but impressed as he and Naruto remained in a deadlock. He had been on a scouting mission for the last couple of weeks, leaving Naruto to train by himself.

"That's not the only thing senpai." Naruto pushed him off and began to shower him with attacks leaving no openings. When he finally managed to put some distance between them he charged the Hyouden with chakra and sheathed it. _**"Koorisenkou!"**_

Holding the sheath in one hand he drew the Hyouden at an alarming speed, sending a wave of white Shiraiyuki chakra in Toushiro's direction. Toushiro sighed and drew the _Hyourinmaru_ lazily, fully expecting to slice the wave in two, but was shocked when it merely passed through him.

His eyes went wide in shock when he realized that his arm and half of his upper body was frozen.

"Be sure to dodge this next one senpai!" Naruto called out in a sing-song voice before re-sheathing his sword. _**"Koorisenkou!"**_

Toushiro frowned when he realized Naruto wasn't taking him seriously when the second wave was unleased. _"Although…this one seems to be slower than the last." _Sending chakra through his body and releasing it in bursts through his tenketsu, he broke the ice and dodged at the last second and allowing the wave of chakra to tear into the cliff behind him.

"Impressive, but anyone with the slightest bit of training would be able to tell the difference."

"I know…which is why I'm doing this! _**Hyou Bunshin no Jutsu!**_**"** He shouted as the 3 Ice clones appeared on either side of him wielding identical swords._**"Koorisenkou!"**_

Toushiro sighed and continued to dodge the incoming projectiles effortlessly, taking note of the glaring differences between each attack. _"Naruto has come quite far within only a year's time, but I think he's underestimating me too much."_

He sighed and leapt up on the cliff, allowing the chakra waves to pass harmlessly below him.

"Naruto, I will show you some thing new today." The young ANBU captain said as he took off his cloak and flashed through a seemingly endless sequence of hand-seals before drawing the _Hyourinmaru_ and pointing it outwards. "This is a new jutsu I've been developing recently but I have not fully mastered it so bear with me Naruto."

The sword glowed as Toushiro poured chakra into it and ice began to crawl slowly up his long sword and along his forearms towards his back, forming two huge wings that folded out in front of his still form and a long whip-like tail that laid flat against the snow. When it ended, Toushiro stood slowly in his ice-encased body and gazed with impassive eyes at the awe-struck person staring agape at him.

The wings unfolded slowly and Toushiro let out a deep sigh. Pulling his sword from the thick ice, he pointed it towards Naruto and smiled. It doesn't have a name as yet since it's still relatively new but come at me with everything Naruto."

"Wow…so you were hiding that from me all this time."

"No…It is still an incomplete technique. I can only hold it for a couple of minutes before I collapse from exhaustion."

Not wasting anymore time, Toushiro swung his sword in a wide arc causing a stream of ice formed instantly and revolved around him continuously, its form slowly taking that of a dragon. _**"Hyouton: Hyouryuudan no Jutsu."**_

"_He's using that sword as a catalyst to up the efficiency of his jutsu. It acts in place of the seals, which lets him focus solely on putting power into his jutsu. It's quite impressive actually, to come up with such an elaborate jutsu at his age." _Fuyuki said suddenly which caused him to lose focus somewhat.

"'_Letting his sword do all the talking' huh? Hmph, not bad…you could learn something from him brat." _Kyouko agreed.

Naruto sweat dropped. _"You two are supposed to be helping me not admiring him you traitors and besides…isn't it similar to what I do anyway?" _Naruto looked towards where Toushiro was preparing his jutsu and a sudden realization hit him. _"However I should thank you, you've made it much easier for me to defeat him."_

_Fuyuki sighed. "You do know that the point of this is just to test your skills right…"_

"_And defeating him would prove them even more Fuyuki-hime…" _He refuted with a slight smirk. Test or not, handing Toushiro's ass to him on a platter was beginning to sound very pleasing.

Kyouko smiled encouragingly and gave him an imaginary pat on the back. _"Well…I'll wish you luck brat, go get him."_

Naruto paused in mid thought, regarding Kyouko with a very suspicious look. _"That was very…uncharacteristic of you but thanks anyway Kyouko-chan." _He said mentally before returning his focus to the fight.

"_Yes Kyouko, I cannot help but feel uneasy about your well wishes."_

_Kyouko's dark chuckle evolved into an ominous laughter. "Heh...He's going to get slaughtered trying to take that sword from him."_

Naruto drew the Hyouden and released a seal on the sword's hilt. White chakra enveloped him, forming two small ears on the top of his head and a small bushy tail. He swung the Hyouden in the same manner as his mentor but instead of a dragon, a large wolf took shape. _**"Hyouton: Hyouookami Tsume no Jutsu."**_

The two jutsus clashed, sending a torrent of ice and snow raining over the two nins. The shockwave that ensued caused the onlookers to shield their eyes.

Toushiro recognized the aura surrounding his opponent and decided to get serious also. He began to concentrate, letting some of the ice covering his body sublimate leaving a sleek, more aerodynamic and versatile version. The two blurred out of sight, meeting at different intervals and kicking up snow each time they met with powerful shocks. They met one more time before pushing off one another and unleashing their respective jutsus at point-blank range causing a large explosion and sending a shockwave relative to its size barreling across the expanse of snow.

"They didn't forget we were here right?" Azumi asked worriedly as she brought her arms down from her face.

"Do not worry about them Azumi…Naruto has someone more attuned to his skill level and is taking advantage of it. He'll be fine…" Yukio said, a smile ever present on the man's features.

Azumi sweat dropped._ "I was more worried about myself than Naruto but I hope he doesn't over do it…"_

Toushiro was the first to emerge from the snow, flying upwards in order to escape. His dull eyes scanned the area for any signs of the other shinobi he was dueling with but he could find none.

He was blinded by a glare of light for a moment and it wasn't until he realized what it was did he raise his sword to block.

Naruto's glowing sword slammed down onto his own, sending them both towards the ground at an alarming rate. Toushiro used his tail to disengage the teen before finding his own balance and breaking out of the fall but what he saw amazed him.

A thin mirror, unlike the ones he had seen used frequently by the Medics appeared and caught Naruto before folding neatly into halves and vanishing without a trace.

Throwing all jokes aside, Naruto returned the Hyouden to the sheath on his back and flashed through a long series of hand seals. _**"Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou Gensou."**_

"What in the world…?" He said absentmindedly as he gazed upon the technique upon him.

It seemed to be the question occupying everyone's thoughts, Toushiro's more than anyone else's but only two remained virtually un-phased.

Izumi smiled wistfully at the memory of when she was first shown the technique. It was a combination of various techniques and something he called _'image replacement'_ and the way their effects complimented one another, it was bordering on staring straight into an illusion itself. He could control each mirror's movement independently to avoid their easy destruction and he can change his position constantly without leaving the safety of the mirrors.

"_The 'Demonic Ice Mirrors of Illusions' was what he called it…"_

Come to think of it, now that she thought about it…

She had to discuss with the others on whether or not to make it an A or S-ranked supplemental ninjutsu.

"_And it's even more to his advantage now seeing as he can obtain the full 360 degrees as compared to the 180 degrees he would get on land. Toushiro has nowhere to run to…"_

Toushiro floated unmoving as he gauged up the peculiar technique before him. There were numerous mirrors on different levels circling him, forming a perfect sphere around his position. He sensed movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to deflect two ice made needles only to receive seven more in his blind side. He groaned as this happened as few more times.

"_My body…it's reacting automatically to the feints…if I stand and do nothing I'll be attacked, if I move he'll anticipate my movements and adjust the mirrors to act accordingly…" _He dodged another few needles and looked towards the mirrors that surrounded him.

"_Those moving mirrors are making this difficult also and he is careful in his attacks to never hit the mirrors that lie on opposite sides…I also can't effectively pinpoint his location using my senses as there are multiple sources of equal volumes. This technique was made to be used especially against close combat specialists…"_

He realized that the match should have been called, this technique alone was enough to sate their lust for approval but they remained intrigued, wanting to see more of the technique that dominated the battle so.

They were also probably waiting for him to find a _flaw_ in its design.

"_But they should know above all others that Naruto's condition would not allow for this continued battle." _He thought as he turned his train of thoughts to his opponent. He had gone peculiarly quiet now which meant he had begun taking things way too seriously.

He returned his armor to its former strength and thickness, going for more protection rather than speed. There was one particular mirror that never seemed to move, one that was held high above the others and appeared to be a 'look out' of sorts. He turned towards it and flashed through some one-handed seals. _**"Ninpou: Ryuusenhi!"**_

Toushiro inhaled deeply before opening his mouth wide and releasing a blizzard of snow and huge spears of ice at the uppermost mirrors, the area of effect being too large for the mirrors to evade in time.

Naruto left the cover of his mirror and made a few shadow clones, each had their arm extended with a swirling mass of chakra growing in each. _**"Rasengan!"**_

Dispersing the attack to harmless bits of snow and ice, Naruto dispelled what was left of his clones but now in free-fall he had to deal with Toushiro who was preparing another attack. He quickly dispelled a clone in one of the nearby mirrors and summoned its mirror, hoping to enter and switch with another clone before Toushiro intercepted him.

"_**Ninpou: Ryuusenka!"**_

_A/N: What happens next can only be explained in slow motion so hit the slow button on your remotes._

The blood pounding in their ears…

The frost laded air slapping their faces senselessly as they drifted towards each other…

It seemed almost monotonous…this dance of theirs. They had performed it for many months now, training or otherwise, but this one felt different.

It was finally time to see who had become 'king', the true ruler of these frozen skies they tended to gaze intently at when their sessions came to an abrupt end.

His steel flashed, indicating the initiation of the attack he called out earlier.

He saw a glimmer of light approaching quickly from the corner of his eye, his escape route secured. His senses told him tangling with this particular demon was not wise.

He saw it also and in turn he mustered up what little he could spare to give him an extra boost for he knows if this continued, no-one would emerge victorious. It was a lie he told himself to keep his performance perfect as only one could emerge the true victor.

Body and sword met in unison and from it a brilliant explosion of ice, extending its reach to the heavens beyond the sphere's reach.

_A/N: Return to regular speed._

Small chunks of ice rained over Toushiro as the technique began to break apart, Naruto's image clearly seen from his position. _"Two major techniques in succession…I have not the chakra for one more on such a scale."_

Naruto's prone form finally broke free from the thick slab of ice to begin its descent towards the snow covered field, a hole in his outfit depicting where the attack had struck. Toushiro outstretched his tail and caught the teen before he fell too far out of reach. His body remained in a sort of serene state as the light from the mirrors gave it a radiant glow.

Toushiro paused in his movements to observe the still standing mirrors that showed no signs of collapse. _"Those mirrors…why are they still active?" _He turned slowly back to the nin in his icy grasp and saw something that made his blood run colder than it usually was.

He was smirking…

But it wasn't until he disappeared in a puff of smoke did he realize he was in trouble.

Down on the ground the others were a little skeptical about what was taking place within the giant sphere of mirrors. They had seen Toushiro's technique but the mirrors blocked whatever images of the two that would appear in their line of vision.

Toushiro lurched forward as a few more needles punctured his armor, his student was certainly not holding back any 'punches' he decided. He needed to hurry, his armor was being chipped away at and he was in danger of being grounded.

Realization struck him. _"I see…"_

Having his plan of action confirmed he pressed on, dodging and receiving attacks as was before, even going so far as to use his wings for extra protection until he was sure it was time to initiate the counter measure. Folding his large wings about him so as to form a ball, he began his descent downwards.

Naruto moved the mirrors at the bottom of the sphere and allowed Toushiro to pass unhindered. To him it didn't matter either way. _"Whether in the sky or on the ground, he has no way to act against me. I shall win."_

The giant ball of ice finally made its way to the snow covered earth sending a plume of snow high into the humid air. Naruto never deterred in his strategy and immediately moved to form two semi-circles around Toushiro's position, one behind the next. He then proceeded to dispel the clones within the second layer of mirrors above his enemy in order to conserve chakra.

Yes…his enemy.

This was no longer a friendly spar. This was a battle and he wanted to win…he had his pride as a shinobi to uphold. He was going to win at all costs to prove that his training hadn't been in vain. His eyes widened slightly however when he saw Toushiro emerge from his curled-up state suddenly, sending all the needles that had accumulated so far in his icy armor outwards towards him and his semi-circles of mirrors.

Seichi nodded. "I see…so that was his plan…I suppose it was something that only someone in Toushiro's position would be able to do. His armor provided the perfect cover."

"Do not count Naruto out just yet." Izumi said expectantly, waiting on Naruto's counter measure.

She didn't have to wait long as they found it impossible to withhold their gaping expressions.

They had watched as Naruto simply sent the Bunshins in the first line of mirrors into the second, allowing the first line to be destroyed. But as the remaining needles approached, something they had not anticipated happened.

The Bunshins leaned out of their respective mirrors and caught the offending threats, effectively protecting themselves.

It didn't end there however…

The shards from the destroyed mirrors didn't fall to the ground, they instead remained suspended with Naruto's quick use of chakra strings and along with the needles that the Bunshins now possessed, Naruto proceeded to decimate whatever was left of Toushiro's dragon armor.

It was almost unreal as if Naruto had planned it all.

This thought was the most dominant in Toushiro's mind as he stood panting deeply, grasping his wounded right arm that was now rendered immobile thanks to one of the large shards of ice that was lodged firmly within it.

Gritting his teeth and steeling himself for the pain to come he pulled it out quickly, inhaling sharply at the intense pain he was currently experiencing. He looked around for his precious _Hyourinmaru_ and found it lying couple feet away from him.

He had been separated from his sword…he had lost.

He looked up and saw Naruto walking towards him with his sword outstretched and he could see how far gone he was from reality by the demented look in his eyes.

He didn't even have any chakra do defend himself with and when Naruto got like this it was nigh impossible for him to reclaim his senses.

He could feel the sword mere inches away from his throat…but the intent to kill was gone.

He opened his eyes and he found Azumi pressed against him, her gentle touch easing his mind back from its dire state and he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Naruto-kun, snap out of it! The fight is over and you're hurt!" Azumi screamed at him, shaking him relentlessly in order to snap him out of his trance.

"Toushiro…Gomen…" The former Konoha-nin whispered in his semi-dazed state, grasping his bleeding mid-section where the Ryuusenka had managed to hit him before falling to his knees and into Azumi's arms.

The genius Kenjutsu heir said nothing as he limped slowly towards his blade and frowned slightly upon noticing the small fracture that marred its former beauty. He would have to look into getting it repaired immediately.

Toushiro stared at the boy who was now being checked over by both Izumi and Azumi despite the wounds on his body already healed by the creature he possessed within his body. He knew about the boy's condition and yet he could not help but feel irritated at the sight. They could not have been expecting him to win against something like that…was the whole point of this match-up to humiliate him before the very person he trained himself?

He looked back down at the sword in his hands and his grip tightened considerably. Sheathing the Hyourinmaru harshly, he performed a couple of one-handed seals before disappearing in a whirlwind of snow, not bothering to be healed by the medics.

His sword and his pride were in worse condition.

--

_A few hours later_

"I suppose that could have gone better…" The Yukikage shrugged as he took his seat at his desk within that administrative half of the castle. _"Toushiro suffered a harsh blow to his pride and I will admit it was quite uncalled for on our part but we needed to measure the boy's skills appropriately against someone close to his level."_

But once again Naruto surprised them all by defeating him by a clear margin. The boy's strength was clearly above that of a normal Jounin. _"And that little problem of his…"_

Yukio sighed heavily at that as if trying to relieve himself of a burden. It would do best to not dwell on that for fear of headache. He had already battled it out with Izumi on that very topic and he was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

The esteemed Yukikage shuffled through this month's net income reports. Trade was doing fine but…_ "My shinobi are going to defect soon if more missions do not arrive…"_ Honestly, in a village of 1000+ nin they should not all be behind the village walls.

"_I suppose the ANBU are doing well, I haven't had any complaints as of yet but the village will run out of money soon…"_

He picked up one of the files located on his desks that caught his eye, the results of the reconnaissance mission he sent one of the smaller squads on.

"_Umi no Kuni is still having trouble with its militia according to reports…I should have a talk with the Daimyo soon and…"_ Yukio trailed off from his train of thought as large doors slammed open from a distressed assistant.

"An urgent message just arrived from the Daimyo's castle in Yukionna, Yukikage-sama!"

Yukio stood abruptly and received the scroll the Chuunin before dismissing him and retaking his seat. Breaking the seal, he began reading over its contents before pausing to make sure his eyes had not been deceiving him. _"Well…the Daimyo and I seem to be on the same page in that aspect which always seems to be the case." _He thought with a smirk as he continued, his eyes widening as he read on.

"_It wasn't as if I hadn't been considering this also but coming back into the picture after so long, I'm afraid of placing the village's peace at risk."_

A small smile formed on his lips as he remembered the reason for establishing hidden shinobi villages.

"_We need the financial support and since the throne is now active once more, it would be appropriate to reform our bonds and re-establish ourselves as the countries militia. I just hope this doesn't come as much of a shock to everyone."_ He re-wrapped the scroll and summoned his assistant who seemed to be waiting on his response of sorts.

Yukio grinned. "Summon all Jounin and higher level shinobi within the village to the main strategy room immediately."

"Hai Yukikage-sama!"

--

Naruto trudged exhaustedly from his 'spur-of-the-moment' Taijutsu session with Azumi trailing energetically beside him. The Taijutsu fanatic was livid over the fact that Naruto never once used the _Saihyousen_ in his match against the Kenjutsu boy-wonder even though Naruto pressed that the thing would have been ineffective and disadvantageous against a fellow sword user.

The result was him having his ass handed to him several times over using the _Hyouden_.

"At least I managed to get in a few good hits before he tossed my mangled corpse over to you to revive."

Azumi giggled. "He did have a point though…you were supposed to show off all of your skills and you only used Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. I'd hate to see what Shina would do to you at your next session."

"She'd probably just do what she always do, grope me for a half an hour before going through the basics. I swear it took 4 weeks before she actually taught me my first Genjutsu and even then she told me I sucked…My ass still throbs in phantom pain." At his last statement he rubbed his backside as if to rid himself of the imaginary pain.

Azumi laughed at the exasperated look plastered on his face. Before he came here in Shimo, she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun just being around just one person. Smiling as she took him by the arm, she led him away from the castle back to the food district towards his favorite restaurant.

"Nani? Where are we going Azumi-chan?" Naruto asked curiously as he allowed himself to be pulled through town by the beautiful medic.

Azumi turned to him and grinned. "Did I not say I was going to treat you to ramen today after the evaluation?" She knew she made no such promise but…

She stopped when she noticed Naruto had paused in his steps and was looking as if someone had just died.

"Toushiro-senpai…" Naruto remembered the look on Toushiro's face before his sensei vanished in the swirl of snow. He was hurt…and it was more than just physically.

Azumi rubbed her thumb against his wrist, breaking him out of his musings and taking note of what it may have looked to outsiders. "Just remember to apologize to him later Naruto-kun but for now just give him some time to work it out himself."

"Hai…"

"Good…let us get going, I still have to treat you to dinner before we begin the evening session." She said, tugging him along once more.

Naruto scratched his head trying to recall her alleged promise. "I really don't remember you saying that, but since we're talking about ramen…"

"Great! Let's go!" She chirped, tugging on his sleeve to get him moving once more when she felt herself being hoisted into the air. "What are you doing?!"

Naruto grinned at her flushed cheeks as he picked her bridal-style and jumped up onto a nearby rooftop. "Wouldn't it be faster this way instead of dragging me along?"

"But I wanted to drag you along…" Azumi muttered quietly, pouting all the while.

Naruto smirked as they arrived to their destination and he landed gracefully in the semi-crowded streets. He had heard every word. "What was that?"

"N-Nothing! And besides, what will people think when they see us like this?" She groaned as she buried her head within his jacket.

"Like what?" He turned to see some women blushing and averting their gazes. "Ah, they don't mind…do you ladies?"

"O-Of course not Naruto-sama!" The two ladies squealed delightfully.

"See? They know I'm all for the people." He grinned at Azumi who had raised her head from hiding in embarrassment.

Azumi narrowed her eyes and pinched his cheek, pulling back sharply. "When did you get to be such a player…?"

"O-Oww…Azumi-chan that hurts! I bruise easily! Owww!"

A certain long-haired girl looked on at the display with a dark glint in her eyes. "And here I was, going out of my way to invite him to dinner with us when he's having so much fun already. Honestly, why did we even bother?"

Naruto looked towards the familiar voice and smiled brightly.

"Michiru-chan! Long time no see!" He beamed as he let down Azumi gently and ran up to the raven haired girl who was currently glaring daggers at him standing beside her teammate and sensei. He sensed a movement out of the corner of his eye and he drew his sword, not surprised when it was met by twin wakizashi. "I see you're still alive Kouhei…"

"Likewise Naruto…" He grinned as he sheathed his swords. "I won't die until I defeat you."

"I see you have been doing well Naruto-kun. I heard about your assessment with Toushiro and I must say I'm impressed." Shiro said, smiling softly at the teen that was currently being chastised by their only female member.

"Thanks Shiro-sensei…"

"Really…would it have killed you to show up at a few more team meetings? It was kind of boring without you…" Michiru pouted childishly making her appear as cute as a button.

"Gomen Michiru-san, but Naruto-kun had other obligations to uphold." Azumi said as she made her way over.

The irate Chuunin whirled on the spot to come face to face with her idol and blushed immediately. "T-There's no need to apologize Azumi-sama…I was just a little hurt that's all!"

Naruto grinned and poked her in her side. "Aww…Michiru-chan missed me?"

"What was that?" The raven haired Chuunin hissed darkly as her appearance quickly took one of a demon.

"N-Nothing!"

Shiro heard a familiar bird call and glanced upwards to see a snow white hawk circling the village. "Sorry, but we have to cut this meeting short…we are needed Naruto-kun, Azumi-sama."

"W-What?" Michiru couldn't believe her ears. They had finally reunited after so long and now they had to leave.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, throwing an apologetic smile her way. "We'll catch up some other time, ok Michiru-chan?"

Michiru pouted once more but a smile forced its way through despite her efforts. "Fine…but you're buying!"

"Hai!" Naruto shouted back at her as he vanished in a swirl of snow.

--

Yukio looked around the room at the number of shinobi scattered about who were practically shaking with anticipation…_ "Did we always have so many Jounin-level shinobi?"_ He whispered to Genkei who was seated beside him to his left.

"_Well…we have not had any fatalities within the last 10 years so there has been a massive increase of shinobi within the upper ranks." _Genkei whispered back as he noticed what exactly the Yukikage was implying.

There were even shinobi crouching on the ceiling for goodness sake!

The door closed as the last few shinobi filed in and he decided to get things underway.

"It has been 10 years for most of us since we have last accumulated here in full but unlike before, the news I bring is not one of despair. Kazahana Koyuki, the heir to the throne of Yukiguni has been found and re-instated as princess."

By now most of the shinobi had caught on and was now grinning.

"In a few days, I and a few of the elites will go to the capital in hopes of re-establishing ourselves as Yukiguni's formal shinobi military. If all goes well, a team of ANBU, Jounin and Chuunin will be rotated weekly in shifts to increase the security of the capital city. In short…you can guarantee a large increase in missions.

Also, at that time we will also be seeking business from the other Nations and their shinobi villages. It is for this reason that the gates shall be opened and patrols doubled to uphold the peace that has sustained our village for years. Since we will be seen as a relatively new village, missing-nin will seek us for refuge. I shall say this once…All missing-nin are to be captured and returned to their villages on sight. No exceptions…we will take no risks and no prisoners.

Lastly, be especially wary of those who call themselves 'Akatsuki'. They are S-ranked missing-nin who adorns themselves in black, red-trimmed cloaks that are spotted with red clouds. Make no mistake, these criminals are extremely dangerous and are to be approached with the utmost caution."

Naruto stood at this. "Yukikage-sama, there are two of them that were sent after me before. One is blue, has jagged teeth, a large, wrapped weapon on his back and has a slashed forehead protector from Kirigakure."

"And the other one…?"

"The other one is Uchiha Itachi, a missing-nin from Konoha. Raven haired, red eyes and is the more dangerous of the two. From our last encounter, he did something weird with his eyes…it would be safe to say that you should avoid eye contact if possible."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He said before addressing everyone. "You are to take note of those features and identify those faces inside your books when you receive the updated versions within a few days. Those two shinobi will probably be the most common of them all so be vigilant and only approach them in large numbers!"

A loud round of "HAI!" echoed throughout the room and Yukio held up a few sheets. "The shinobi who will be accompanying me to Yukiguni's capital will be called and are required to remain behind for a briefing."

The shinobi all tensed save a few…all wanting to be picked for the mission.

"Itou Shiraiyuki Miyuki…" A young woman with straight, shoulder length white hair, wearing an oversized long sleeved shirt, grey Jounin pants with her forehead protector covering her eyes looked down slightly.

"Watanabe Tobikuma…" A gorgeous glasses wearing shinobi with short brown hair and eyes dressed in standard Jounin attire merely shifted his glasses and continued reading his book.

"Sasaki Yemon…" A large man with beady black eyes wearing samurai attire grinned widely from the back of the room.

"Hitsugaya Shiraiyuki Toushiro…" Toushiro bowed slightly…

"Shiraiyuki Naruto…" Naruto nearly fell over as he gaped openly at the Yukikage.

"Kiyomizu Shou…"

"Mori Nobusuke…"

"And Shiraiyuki Azumi…The rest of you are dismissed."

The room was cleared in an instant, leaving only the few that had been ordered to stay. Yukio wasted no time and immediately continued.

"We are to leave here at dawn and arrive at the Daimyo's castle in Yukionna no later than 0700 hours which gives us 2 hours. From there you will receive additional orders but for now you are to prepare for at least a week long mission with the probability of running into enemy-nin almost certain. Dismissed…"

Tobikuma pushed his spectacles back up to the bridge of his nose. "Yukikage-sama, why were so many shinobi selected for a simple escort mission? Surely Shou-san and Nobusuke-san have the skills necessary to provide the protection needed for you and your daughter (Azumi bristled at that). However…the remaining shinobi excluding your nephew are all highly trained specialists which lead me to believe that there are some ulterior motives behind your selection. A team of sorts…"

After hearing this, the other elites paused in their movements and eyed the Yukikage wearily.

Toushiro nodded at his deduction. "You are correct. There was another issue that was brought to my attention by the Daimyo and it is for that reason I have selected you. You will get your additional orders when we arrive in Yukionna. That is all…"

The shinobi all filed out of the room collectively with a fuming Azumi and a nervous Naruto trailing behind.

"That, that bastard!" Azumi stormed through the streets with the force of blizzard leaving Naruto to wallow in the destruction. "Regarding me as is I am some delicate flower that would wither away at the slightest touch. Argh…it is so infuriating!" She screamed, stomping her way back towards the restaurant.

"That's right! The only person who gets to protect you is me!" Naruto shouted out enthusiastically.

The irate medic turned and glared menacingly at him, ignoring the blush that crept up to her face and gave him a fierce kick that sent him skidding across the pathway into a bank of snow. "You are not helping!" She changed directions and stormed off towards the castle.

"W-wait Azumi-chan…W-What about m-my ramen?" Naruto called out weakly from the snow.

Her response was a snowball hitting him square in the nose.

"Fine…I'll get my own ramen!" Naruto mumbled, sending a raspberry in Azumi's direction before ducking under another snowball.

After eating, Naruto returned to the castle only to find no Azumi in his room for training. He sniffed the air and followed her scent for what seemed like hours, finding himself back down in the lower levels of the castle in the residential area, somewhere he had never been before.

He stopped at a door, her scent multiplying by folds behind it. Pushing it open slowly, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the large indoor garden, filled with only one type of flower in various colours.

A flower whose scent she always carried.

He treaded carefully through the isles allowing his nose to be assaulted by the smell and he found her tending a particular type of flower…one of pure white.

"Did you follow me?" She kept her back to him, her soft voice seeming loud by contrast amongst the silent whispers of the flowers.

Naruto averted his eyes guiltily. "No…" He lied and she sensed it. He had never been able to lie to her.

"You are lying. You did not have to come here."

"Why?" He had felt compelled to ask.

"I can take care of myself Naruto!" She snapped at him, quickly losing her patience.

Naruto…she never called him that, not even when they first met all those months ago. "I never said that you couldn't but I will protect you anyway."

Her grip on the spade she held increased immensely. "Why!?"

"Because you are precious to me!" He shouted back and Azumi visibly flinched under the force of the declaration, dropping her spade with a dull 'clang'.

Azumi turned and looked up slowly from her knelt position on the floor and fixed her gaze on his, searching his eyes for any signs of deception but could find none. "Why?" It came out as a soft whisper for fear of him hearing her voice crack from the coming tears.

Naruto kneeled to match her height and gazed at her softly. "You stayed with me through everything, accepted me after all the changes I went through and I was happy. So even if you don't want me to…I'll protect you with everything I have." Naruto said softly with his patented toned down version of 'foxy smile'.

Azumi bowed her head and sniffed a few times, trying to force back the tears that were breaking through, as she could not remove them due to the gloves she wore. She could not understand…why did those words that came from his lips so freely set her emotions into such an unbridled state? He had done a similar thing for her and yet…

She's happy beyond words…

A few drops of the reticular fluid rolled down her cheeks and she moved to remove her gloves to clear them but she froze as Naruto's rough, calloused hands cupped her head with surprising gentleness and tilted it upwards, wiping her tear stained cheeks free with a few strokes of his thumbs.

"What's wrong Azumi-chan?" He hated to see her sad especially when they were alone as it usually meant it was his fault.

Azumi stared into his pale, concerned eyes with her tear filled ones and shook her head in the negative, gently removing his hands with her own. "Nothing Naruto-kun…However, it is you who I should thank Naruto-kun. You have helped me more than you will ever know…"

"What…you mean you won't tell me?!" He exclaimed, giving her a look of fake disbelief and making her giggle in that heavenly voice in response.

Leaning in, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek making blood rush to his face at an alarming rate. "You already know what you have done for me…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, something he hadn't done in a while and tried to calm his growing nerves. "Hey…what kind of flowers are these anyway Azumi-chan?"

Azumi leaned away from him and replaced her gloves. "These are called Hyacinths, Yukie-chan gave some to me when long ago and I have tended to them ever since. I even went so far as to grow all these different kinds but…" Azumi trailed off and traced a re-gloved finger along one of the white petals. "I cherish these white flowers the most of all." She finished with a small smile.

"_Hyacinth…that name sounds familiar…" _He thought ashe tried to remember where he heard the name from. He then looked to Azumi who was still staring at the flowers as if in a deep trance. "You're nervous about seeing Yukie-hime after all this time, aren't you?" He said softly.

The young ice princess sighed deeply and let her hand drop lifelessly beside her. "I cannot help but wonder about what she will think of me after so many years. Will she have forgotten about me? Will she hate me for not coming to see her for so long? Will she even be the…"

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, effectively cutting her off from her rambling. "Don't worry Azumi-chan, it'll be fine. I'm sure she missed you as much as you missed her and don't forget that I'll be there to back you up also."

Azumi smiled and removed her gloves before resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you Naruto-kun…"

--

_the following day_

Naruto yawned and rolled his shoulder to work out some kinks as he stood at the village gates with the other members of the Yukikage party. Last night Azumi had stayed like that well over an hour, sighing weirdly the entire while before he finally remembered that he possessed none of the necessary equipment required for the week long mission.

"_I wouldn't have spent all night looking for an open shinobi equipment store if Yukio-ojisan already had the stuff in his office. Stupid Azumi-chan…"_ He grumbled grumpily as he waited for Yukikage to arrive.

Naruto took this time however to look over his other teammates. They seemed to be fairly acquainted with each other as they all stood across from him and were looking in his general direction, effectively measuring him up. _"This feels weird…even the girl with he forehead protector over her eyes is looking over here." _He thought as he stared them down just as fiercely. Before he could ask about what they were staring at, Yukio appeared from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You seem troubled, is everything ok?" Yukio asked with the slightest hint of concern.

Naruto groaned inwardly and had to suppress the urge to slap himself. He should have known…he should have been able to sense him coming since he had one of the largest signatures in the village but his mind had been to preoccupied on the happenings of the night before. "I'm fine…"

Accepting his response for now, Yukio turned to the rest of the group. "Let us make haste."

--

The group arrived at the Daimyo's castle in Yukionna earlier than expected and were forced to wait outside until the Daimyo was made known of their presence. When the aged man finally came outside Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man's appearance.

He thought all Daimyos were fat and liked to boast their wealth but this one carried himself in a manner that clearly showed he was not to be taken lightly, even in his old age.

"Welcome, welcome…I trust that you have not had to wait long Yukio-san?" The old man said politely, greeting them with a modest bow.

Yukio returned the sentiment. "No…we arrived a little earlier off schedule so it was expected. It is nice to see you again Chikao-san."

"Likewise…please, let's move this conversation inside as we have much to discuss." Motioning them to following him, the man led them into the large castle and into one of the large meeting rooms he would use for high ranking officials. "Let us proceed shall we? The discussion about the mission that has been requested of you by Umi's Daimyo himself…"

The aged Daimyo leaned forward to regard the Shimo shinobi fully. "The assassination of the leader of Kirigakure, the Mizukage…"

After months of training to keep a tight reign on his emotions, Naruto threw it all away to openly gape at the Yuki Daimyo. "This isn't a joke…is it?" Naruto asked disbelievingly and looked around to see that the others ha similar questions in mind.

"No Naruto-kun…this is why there are eight of you. Three of you will accompany me and the Daimyo to the capital while the other five will head out for Umi no Kuni."

"I see…so this is the reason for your selection." The glasses wearing nin murmured with slight distaste.

"Yes Tobikuma-kun…your first assumption was correct. While Azumi, Shou and Nobusuke remain here with me you will take Miyuki, Yemon, Toushiro and Naruto to Kirigakure and complete the mission."

Azumi's eyes widened dramatically as she stood abruptly, drawing the attention of everyone seated at the table. "Why are you sending Naruto to assassinate the Mizukage of all people?!" She protested vehemently but paused as the temperature in the room dropped to unimaginably low levels.

Yukio had turned his cold gaze towards Azumi, leaking out a massive amount of killing intent to let her know she had just done something horribly wrong. Watching her cover her mouth quickly with one hand she sat back down slowly and apologized. Yukio sighed. He should have known how her reaction to the assignments would be. "Miyuki…can you sense anyone in the nearby vicinity?"

"No Yukikage-sama…"

Thankful to the heavens that he would not have to punish Azumi for her outburst he turned to her once more. "I shall forgive for this incident Azumi…do not let it happen a second time."

Said medic swallowed hard and forced herself to look at her father. "H-hai…"

"However…I understand your cause for concern so I shall tell you why Naruto was selected for this mission. He is currently the most able medic we have in the village in terms of combat strength and his potential in infiltration and assassination have made itself known to me in our last assessment. He is the best candidate for this mission should something go wrong." Yukio pointed out simply.

Azumi nodded and gave Naruto a quick glance which didn't go unnoticed. "I understand Otousan…"

"Good…Please continue Chikao-san." Yukio gestured politely and the Daimyo, who had been rubbing his arms furiously to re-administer heat to his cold body, nodded in acceptance.

"Yes, as I was saying…Because of my close relations with the Daimyo of Umi no Kuni he has requested this mission of you."

"But why assassinate the leader of his country's Hidden Village? What does he has to gain from it?"

"Peace…" The aged Daimyo said simply before he continued. "If you wish to know more however, you must meet with the Daimyo of Umi. You shall sneak into the capital under the cover of night and seek his presence. He shall be expecting you as I will send a message ahead of time to let him know."

"Excellent…you five, please present yourselves as I have special equipment for you to receive…" Yukio said as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed it, revealing several cloaks and an ink brush with ink for drawing seals. On each of their arms he drew a circle and the kanji for _Reido_ inside before giving them each an ice-blue trimmed white cloak with the same kanji on the collars. "You are the elite team _Reido _who answers only to the Yukikage. Get to know each other well as you operate solely as a singular entity under me."

--

"This seems like the big promotion before the final job…" Yemon shrugged as he placed the cloak around his wide shoulders and turning to face the others who were doing the same.

Tobikuma nodded solemnly at that. "I can only agree with that statement…This situation lacks finesse."

"With our combined skills we should be able to accomplish the job with minimal casualties, is that not why we were chosen?" Toushiro spoke up and everyone remained silent at that, the mood turning darker.

Yemon plopped down on the snow covered tiles and grinned. "So…do we get codenames?" He joked.

Tobikuma sighed deeply. "There is no need for…"

"I shall be the _Shirai Ryuu_…" Toushiro said simply causing the large samurai to laugh boisterously.

"Fine then…I will be the _Shirai Ken_!"

Tobikuma shrugged at the stupidity of it all and pushed his glassed back up to the bridge of his nose. "And I shall adopt the name _Shiraha_…a name fitting for one such as I." The glasses wearing shinobi stated with a sparkle in his eyes which made the others sweat drop before looking to the only female expectantly.

"_Shirai hasu_." Miyuki said simply and the others nodded.

Yemon glanced around as if looking for something. "What about the new kid?"

A thin mirror formed above them and the said nin leapt out, landing on the roof in a crouch. "The _Shirai Kisei_…" was all he said.

**--**

_Yukionna – Snow woman, the name of the village where the Yuki Daimyo resides._

_Reido – Absolute zero_

_Shirai Ryuu – White Dragon_

_Shirai Ken – White Blade_

_Shiraha – White Feather_

_Shirai hasu – White Lotus_

_Shirai Kisei – White Death_

**A/N: Well that's that…sorry for the wait but the semester is winding down and with it the assignments are piling up. **

**Let me sum up Naruto's personality…he is like a wolf now, he will act playful around those he trusts completely. He's a fierce protector now and would harm those who harms or shows ill intent towards his kin ('precious ones') and will take any battle deadly serious to the point where he would kill on impulse alone. Also, he has a thing for meat…It is still Naruto no matter how you look at it so I guess any protestors should be fine now.**

**Now that thing with the seal…when I started this fic it was before it was made clear that it had such a simple way of fixing it so you'll have to suck it up and bear with it.**

**I gave you a little fan service there with Azumi and Naruto as I felt that the fic had progressed enough to do so. Hope you liked the fluff…and if you want to know what a Hyacinth is, look it up.**

**Fuyuki and Kyouko only made one appearance in this chapter but I promise they will be talking Naruto to death in the next one if that's what you want.**

**The story is finally getting back on track so hopefully it should get fairly interesting from now on…I think and according to you guys the last chapter sucked so I hope I have made some improvement here in contrast. I have also cleaned up chapter 2 a bit and changed the Kazama thingy to the Namikaze thingy in chapter 3. **

**Leave a review and I'll look forward to seeing you guys at the next update which would hopefully be within a few weeks. **

**Ja**

Jutsu List:

_A/N: All Hyouton has the ability to freeze on contact._

_**Koorisenkou**_ (Ice Flash)

_There are two types: the hollow and the true. The hollow one, as its name suggest, only has the ability to freeze while the true flash, while slower has the ability to do damage as well. _

_**Hyou Bunshin no Jutsu **_(Ice Clone technique)

_The Hyou Bunshin is a solid clone made of ice. This allows it to take on the solid properties of ice and its crystal composition, it is extremely durable and it is able to freeze on contact with application of chakra. Its biggest downfall however is that it is sluggish which makes it easy to distinguish from the real body._

_**Hyouton: Hyouryuudan no Jutsu **_(Ice Release: Ice Dragon Bullet technique)

_Self explanatory…Toushiro uses chakra to rapidly condense and freeze the moisture in the air (or by simply using readily available ice on earth) to create large dragon made of ice. Has high destructive properties… those who watch bleach should have an idea._

_**Hyouton: Hyouookami Tsume no Jutsu **_(Ice Release: Ice Wolf Claw technique)

_Basically the same as the Hyouryuudan but instead of a dragon, a large wolf appears._

_**Hyouton: Makyou Hyoushou Gensou**_ (Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors of Illusions)

_A modified version of the Demonic Ice Mirrors. Naruto first reduces the thickness of the mirrors which makes them easily maneuverable and makes them near invisible in sunlight. He then utilizes the revolving ice mirrors technique which gives them mobility. Illusion mirrors then gives the mirrors the ability to change its shape and appearance and also gives them the ability to be reformed after being broken but this really unnecessary as it wastes chakra. Then finally there is image replacement which is basically using Kawarimi on the different clones within the mirrors in order to change location at will without having to leave the safety of the mirrors._

_**Ninpou: Ryuusenhi **_(Ninja Art: Dragon Hail Flame)

_One of Toushiro's original techniques. He inhales deeply and breathes out a blizzard of ice and snow that covers a large area._

_**Ninpou: Ryuusenka **_(Ninja Art: Dragon Hail Flower)

_Another one of Toushiro's original techniques. He stabs the opponent and encases them in a massive pillar of ice, freezing and killing them immediately (modified version from bleach). Naruto was generally unaffected since he has a natural resistance to ice being a Shiraiyuki and by having the Hyouden. _


	8. Into the Rolling Mist Part I

**Rising Upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Special Thanks to HolyKnight5 for all his support!

**Chapter 8: Into the Rolling Mist, Part I**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobikuma groaned inwardly after he caught himself, rather disappointed in himself for getting caught up in the excitement. They were Shinobi, all encounters with others like themselves were likely to result in death and therefore, the need for another identity, especially in this case was highly illogical.

"Reido huh? Not bad…When are we supposed to be getting out of here Tobikuma?" Yemon asked absentmindedly as he inspected the symbol on his collar once again.

"Yukio did not specify but we are supposed to arrive at Mizu no Kuni after nightfall. There is a passenger ship which leaves later this evening and takes roughly 2 days to arrive to Mizu no Kuni. We would have to disembark about 5 hours or so away from shore to avoid shinobi patrols."

Yemon scoffed at that. "Tch…so you're saying we have to remain here for another 10 hours and then wait another 48. Why don't we just cross it ourselves? It would take less than a few hours that way."

"I have no objections to that motion." Toushiro stated.

"No problems here…" Naruto shrugged and this led everyone to stare at the only shinobi remaining.

Miyuki remained silent.

Taking her silence as an affirmative Tobikuma continued. "Good, we'll leave in a couple of hours after we rest but before we depart on this mission however, I wish to know of your area of expertise and your abilities so I can pick the appropriate formation."

Yemon spoke up first. "Assault…I'm good with explosives and I can create various weapons using my ice. I'm good anywhere in a fight."

"Close quarters combat…I'm a Kenjutsu specialist and can use my sword as a medium for executing techniques."

"Assassination…" Miyuki said simply causing the others to sweat drop.

"Uh, Tobikuma-san, I don't exactly know what my area of expertise is…"

"No need to worry Naruto-kun, Yukikage-sama said you showed potential in Assassination. However…after seeing your special skill I have decided that although you have potential in assassination, you also posses talent in Reconnaissance. As for me, I also specialize in Reconnaissance. This means that this mission will come down to the abilities of both you and Miyuki-san."

"Wait…Are you saying this mission's fate depends on a couple of kids?! This isn't funny Shiraha, we're going up against the god-damned Mizukage here!" Yemon yelled.

Tobikuma sweat-dropped at the name. "The situation can't be helped Yemon, we aren't looking to start a full scale war." Tobikuma paused as he glanced at Naruto once more. "His little display of skill earlier will prove to be useful in this upcoming trial so I will be depending on you the most Naruto-kun."

Yemon jabbed a finger at Tobikuma, the flame in his eyes burning with a fierce intensity like no other. "Don't call me 'Yemon' now! It's Shirai Ken!"

"The mission hasn't started yet so I don't see why I should…"

The glare of rebellion that was fixed on him by the largest member of the group was enough to keep him quiet.

Putting the useless banter aside, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He had already been given so much responsibility for a mission in which he has had no prior experiences for. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked to find Tobikuma smiling encouragingly at him.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun…If your skills are as good as Yukikage-sama makes them out to be then there should be no problems. Let us meet back here in 9 1/2 hours so we can go through the formations. Please use that time wisely…"

Yemon snorted and bounded off, presumably in search of somewhere to relax before the big mission and the group sweat-dropped at how easy he was to please. They were leaving only a half an hour after the passenger ferry after all. Toushiro began to walk away when Naruto called out to him.

"Toushiro…"

The kenjutsu prodigy held up a hand, motioning him to wait. "There is no need to say anything Naruto…you have surpassed me and I am merely grateful to have contributed to your growth. Do not let those skills dwindle for I may not be so forgiving next time."

Naruto grinned and saluted. "Hai…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: It is about 8 or so in the morning now… _

Naruto jumped back down to where Yukio and the Yuki Daimyo were holding their conversation and waited patiently for its end. He had much to talk to him about concerning the mission and that weird girl with the protector over her eyes. He leaned against the wooden support beam and gazed inside noting the way Azumi kept her head down while they were talking.

"_She must still be embarrassed about her outburst earlier…"_ He could understand why she did it of course. There was no inconceivable reason why he should be allowed on such a high profile mission especially since he had no prior experiences in such matters.

Azumi looked up from her position and noticed him as if her body was specifically attuned to his presence. She bowed slightly, asking for permission to leave before getting up and making her way towards him.

"Azumi-chan…"

She stopped just short of him. "We are leaving at 1400 hours…The Daimyo still has to arrange our transport so we are delayed until then."

"You guys are so lucky…we're supposed to be leaving at sunset. They say we have to rest up well since we won't be stopping for sometime."

Azumi bit her lip, almost drawing blood. She hated the idea of him going on this mission. She hated the idea of her not being able to go with him. She hated the way her emotions were running amuck because of it, no, him, no, _everything_! She wanted, scratch that, _needed_ a distraction to take her mind off things if only for a little while.

"Naruto…Would you like to…walk with me until then?" She asked a little unsurely.

"Of course…I don't have anything to do for 9 1/2 hours so…" That was when his stomach decided to make an interruption.

Despite her mood she managed to let a small giggle escape. "How about getting some breakfast first and then going?"

"That sounds even better…" He grinned after giving his empty stomach a few rubs.

After breakfast, the two walked around town for a couple of minutes and Naruto had noticed something weird going on with Azumi the entire time, as she seemed distant.

"Azumi-chan what's wrong…aren't you having fun?"

"It's not that Naruto-kun…It's just that…"

Naruto stopped and turned her to face him fully. "What…"

She sighed. "I don't…I don't know how I am supposed to deal with this…" She started out softly before her expression turned fierce. "Otousan is sending you on such a dangerous mission and is acting like its Ok!"

The force of her scream did nothing to hide the tears brimming her eyes and only caused some passersby to glance at them peculiarly when they saw the 'lovely couple' conversing heatedly.

Naruto stepped forward slightly and grasped Azumi gently by the shoulders. "It's going to be fine Azumi…" He said softly trying to sound as reassuring as possible but sadly she wasn't buying it.

"Why are you so calm about this?! You don't know that!" She screamed at him before averting his gaze and dropping her voice to a low whisper. "I don't know that…" Azumi paused to look directly into Naruto's eyes, using them to desperately convey her feelings on the matter where her words could not.

By this time some people had stopped to observe the scene acting out before them.

She turned to him once more and opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped when Naruto placed a finger to her lips and gave her his best reassuring smile. She imagined her face must had been flushed. "Azumi-chan…I promise I will return. It's a promise of a lifetime, one that I'll keep no matter what so please…just wait for me."

The Shimo princess bit her lip unimaginably hard. She wanted to scream at him, to let him know he did not have to act so brave all the time. That it was Ok to be scared sometimes. That he did not always have to protect her. He probably knew that if he showed his fear at the upcoming mission that it would cause her to worry more which was why he always smiled. She hated that quality in him so much but…

Blood was slowly making its way down the side of her chin as she was fighting…fighting with herself to control whatever it was that was rising up insider of her, struggling to break free.

Naruto saw the blood dribbling down from her pale lips and a deep, primal urge welled up within him. He made something akin to a whimper at seeing her hurt and moved in unconsciously to trace the bloody line with his tongue, snaking an arm around her to prevent her escape as he tended to her wound.

Azumi stood completely frozen as Naruto's tongue moved over her skin and she began to tremble in his hold. "N-Naruto-kun…W-What are you…?" Anything she was about to say next was cut off as his tongue finally found its way to her quivering lips and into her warm mouth that had been left open in shock.

He worked his tongue over everything as their lips came together…he licked her clean; not leaving a trace of the crimson fluid that was formerly present, intertwining with her own unmoving tongue in the process. He enjoyed the taste, the sensation of having fresh blood on his lips and he growled his yearn for more into her mouth as chakra poured from his mouth to heal the long forgotten wound.

With her mind completely put out of commission after the initial contact began, her body began to sub-consciously move in reaction to his advances. Her arms went around him, grasping the back of his white _Reido _overcoat tightly to draw him closer to still her trembling body. Her eyelids slid down over her large pale orbs in hopes of bringing more focus to the pleasure her sense of touch was experiencing. She could taste the blood from her lips on her tongue now as it began to mingle with its dance partner and she was beginning to find it strangely pleasant.

She then felt his chakra poured into her and both her mind and body went haywire, sending the experience far beyond anything she had ever remotely dreamed of! She moaned deeply, almost border lining on a scream as her toes curled and her body convulsed slightly. Azumi broke the contact between them suddenly, trying to replace the lost oxygen within her body and settled her head on his shoulder, holding onto him tightly as she tried immensely to regain some sort of control over her shaking body as her mind was still unable to form a single coherent thought.

Naruto's golden eyes returned to their pale blue form and with it, his consciousness. _"What just happened?"_ He looked down at Azumi who was still trembling and gripping him tightly and was panting loudly as if she was exhausted. _"Azumi-chan?" _He then looked to the spectators gathered and noticed their heavy blushes. _"What the hell just happened?!"_

The Kyuubi container paused as a peculiar caught his nose. It was coming from every female in the nearby vicinity but it permeated strongly from the woman before him. He paled as he placed the scent and the blood on his lips. _"A-Azumi-chan bit her lips earlier and I saw the blood t-that much I remember b-but…I…I lost control just now didn't I?" _He looked at Azumi who was still in a slightly dazed state and begun to back away slowly. _"I can't even be near her without putting her in danger…shit!" _Naruto thought frantically as he ran off, leaving her to her own reassembled thoughts.

Azumi looked at Naruto whose back was beginning to move further and further away but could not move. Her body was still convulsing and her lips were now raw and throbbing from the assault that just occurred. She could still feel him inside of her…exploring, probing every inch of her oral orifice and it had been intense_…_

"_So…intense!"_

Azumi crumpled to her knees, placing a trembling hand over her racing heart in hope of trying to slow it down lest it burst through her already fragile body and she took a few deep breaths. It was nothing at all like she had imagined her first one to be. It was rough and forceful yet gentle and caring…the definition of what was Naruto, the same person that left her in the middle of the snowy path trembling in his wake even though it was probably below zero outside.

The shivering subsided enough for her to regain partial control of her limbs and Azumi stood slowly and made her way back towards the Daimyo castle in a daze with her distraction now on mind…

Her now fully healed lip totally forgotten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Somewhere Outside of Yukionna-**_

Naruto stopped, panting heavily as he tried to figure out where he was. Only one thing was for sure…

He sure as hell wasn't in the village anymore.

From what he could tell he had run up the side of a mountain a couple kilometers away from the village and was now inside of a cave catching his breath, though such a short run should not have tired him so easily.

He slumped against a wall. _"What am I supposed to do? If I can't stop these impulses, I won't be able to stop myself if I go out of control someday." _

"_You didn't hurt her…" Kyouko said tiredly from within the recesses of his mind. He closed his eyes and meditated, entering the very seal he was loathed for the better part of his short life. He saw them moving away from the large pool of water under the tree as he approached._

"_It's only a matter of time before…" _He started again.

This time it was Fuyuki who answered._ "You will not hurt her Naruto-kun…You said it yourself did you not? You are the only one who will protect her. Back then you saw her hurt and you had an urge to treat her wound. That is all." _

"_I decided to heal her by eating her face out?!" _It was way more pleasant than it sounded…really.

"_Licking…it is what we do best. Well…it is either that or biting." _Fuyuki said with a giggle.

"_Really? I thought it was fucking…"_ Kyouko grinned.

"_No…That's foxes dear." _The Ookami retorted, dismissing her with a waving motion.

Naruto could only shudder as he thanked Kami-sama that it was not biting. _"But how am I supposed to control it?"_

Kyouko looked up from where she had been staring into the water the entire time._ "You can't brat…you can only let the current 'it' become a part of you and prevent 'it' from getting worse by fixing the seal completely. It won't go away, but you'd have some sort control over the frequency of its appearance." _

"_What's 'it'? The weird me?"_

"_Well obviously…" _Kyouko drawled.

"_And how am I supposed to bond with it? I can't exactly get into contact with it you know."_

Kyouko shrugged and moved back to her resting position which made Naruto irritated somehow.

"_Why? It's your chakra that's doing this to me, how could you not know?"_

"_I don't know brat." _Kyouko said a little more firmly. She was starting to dislike his tone.

Naruto lost his patience and glared fiercely at the Kitsune._ "You know don't you! You like to see me suffer…is that it?! If you have the answer stop screwing around and tell me damnit!" _He screamed at her.

_She laid there stunned for a few moments, shocked that he would say something like that to her after all they had been through and from the looks of it, Fuyuki was shocked as well. "Yeah…" She started out softly; her head bowed causing her hair to cast a shadow over her face. "That's it…I like to see you suffer. Well guess what…If I had the answer I would have fucking told you a long time ago you ungrateful, insolent brat!" Kyouko replied furiously in return and stormed off in a huff, presumably back to her own part of the gigantic seal._

Naruto flinched at her words and watched as she stomped holes into the platforms while walking away.

"_Naruto-kun…" _Fuyukistarted as her arms encircled Naruto frame._ "There is no doubt in my mind that Kyouko takes pleasure in seeing the discomfort of others but you have to understand something…The whole time she has been searching through her memories of the time we pretended to be human to find some sort of breakthrough. In fact…she has only stopped recently when I told her you were in turmoil. Please apologize to her and make things right…"_

Naruto got up and ran after Kyouko and tackled her from behind, crying into her kimono from their position on the ground.

"_Gomen, gomen Kyouko-chan…I'm just…afraid of what may happen if I don't find a way through this. Please…don't leave me." He mumbled into her robe as his grip tightened._

Fuyuki stood by and observed the two for a few moments. It was almost amazing, the glaring difference between the fronts he puts up in front of others and the side that only they knew. It was most likely also the reason why Kyouko took into the issue with such tenacity. His inner turmoil was comparable to hers.

Kyouko herself looked torn between returning his embrace and kicking him into oblivion for doubting her then having the gall to tackle her afterwards. In the end, she settled for stroking his hair affectionately which seemed to calm him down. She smirked as he snuggled closer into her.

"_Just couldn't keep your hands off me could you brat?"_

Naruto smirked with his face still inside her kimono._ "It's a mutual attraction isn't it? Just another thing that's out of my control…" _He replied huskily as he looked up into her blazing red eyes with his glazed over ice-blue hues.

She hid her surprise well at his reply and grinned, blushing ever so slightly as she began closing the distance between them steadily with each heartbeat._ "I suppose it is…"_

"_Awww…Group hug!" _Fuyuki chirped as she closed in from behind, completing the sandwich from behind Naruto and pushing his face into Kyouko's bosom.

"_You just had to ruin the moment…stupid Ookami."_

"_Oh my…what ever are you talking about my dear Kitsune?" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-6 hours later-_

Four and a half hours after the transport to the nearby train station left, _Reido_ now began to move, the entire team lined up against the southeastern shore of Yukiguni.

"We will be moving in a rhombus formation with Naruto-kun, the medic, as the center point. Miyuki-san, you will be our forward, as your chakra sensing abilities will prove useful in detecting enemy movements. Toushiro and I will be your right and left flanks respectively while Yemon will be your cover." Tobikuma said as he explained the general movement formation. "There is one more thing I wish to know however before we set off…Naruto, could you form a few mirrors for us, one for each person?"

Naruto went through the necessary hand seal and Yemon quirked an eyebrow. "What's this about Tobikuma?" He asked as a mirror appeared before everyone.

"Naruto…" The glasses wearing Shimo-nin started as he placed a hand against his respective mirror. "What would you say the probability is that we would be able to enter these mirrors ourselves?"

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before moving to where Tobikuma was and placing his hand on the same mirror, trying to get a feel for his chakra flow. "Umm…it would be pretty high actually I think…I guess you would have to match your chakra flow with mine first." He stated unsurely as he removed his hand and stepped away.

Tobikuma nodded and focused his senses on the mirror before him, trying to get a feel for the chakra surging throughout it to adjust his own accordingly. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and his hand slipped through silently and he shivered at the sensation. "Everyone, please try to do the same. We will be relying on these heavily throughout the mission. What is your limit Naruto?" He asked as the others tried to force themselves into their respective mirrors.

Naruto scrunched his face up in thought and thought back to his last session with Izumi. "So far I've been able to hold about 200 mirrors (with Kage bunshins) for roughly 3 hours."

"This mission does not require that many so it should be fine Naruto. Let us head out now…" He paused, as there was still one person who was unable to enter their mirror. "Miyuki-san…"

She pulled away slowly and bowed. "Please forgive me, my chakra control is poor but it is only a matter of time before…"

The team leader sighed and held up a hand as she was beginning to ramble which sounded weird especially with her cold tone of voice. "No worries Miyuki, as long as you know what it feels like you should not have any problems. Keep the feeling on mind as we move…"

Naruto had never been anywhere outside Yukiguni since he arrived the year before so he was feeling quite exhilarated. The signal was given and they bounded off onto the roaring waves towards the south.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-En Route to Yukiguni's Capital-**_

The Yuki Daimyo's party however was currently occupying 3 private cabins on the train that ran to the capital.

"Azumi-chan you seem a bit distracted, is everything okay?" Yukio asked with a bit of concern. He had been worried about the girl ever since scolded her after her outburst during the briefing but now it seemed as if her thoughts had been fully occupied by the mission and its imminent outcome. It seems as if she had not even heard his question as she continued to gaze out of the cabin's window.

Yukio quirked an eyebrow at her unresponsiveness and called out a little louder. "Azumi-chan?"

"Hm? Did you say something Otousan?"

"Is something bothering you? You have been disturbingly silent ever since you returned from your walk with Naruto-kun."

Naruto…just hearing the name now was enough to send shivers racing up and down along her spine. Why she could even feel his warmth against her body although he was nowhere in sight and her lips still throbbed in remembrance.

"Azumi?" He called out again when she slipped into another trance.

"It's nothing Otousan…I'm just a little tired from the travels."

"Did something happen…with Naruto?" He asked after a moment of thought.

She flinched a little from his accurate assessment which didn't go unnoticed. "I…I'm not entirely sure." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear before burying her face in the pillow that was provided. Hours after their encounter the memory was still vivid in her mind but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had most definitely heard him _growl_.

That, coupled with the way he ran away frantically afterwards meant that he was probably not in his right state of mind when it happened. If that was so, what would it mean for her? If it was a mistake, would she be able to allow things to return to how it was before?

Yukio looked on as his daughter continued her inner monologue with herself. "Well…she's not physically hurt so I guess I shouldn't be too worried…" He mused as he watched her through another sigh out the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-En Route to Mizu no Kuni-**_

"We should have taken the boat…" Yemon said begrudgingly as he sat down on the snow covered ice.

They were about one-quarter of the way there already after only an hour and Tobikuma had decided to allow the team some rest on one of the many icebergs and glaciers that littered the frigid waters around this time of year.

"We would have covered more distance if you had not decided on making 'who could destroy the most icebergs' into a game…" Toushiro grumbled as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Yemon smirked. "You were the one who agreed to play along Ryuu-chan…don't be sour because I ended up with more points than you."

The young sword wielder's eye began to twitch. "What?"

Naruto sat at his place in the small circle listening to the two bicker with a smile. When the mission had begun, they were all so tense and frustrated (Yemon) that their chakra-control had begun to waver after the first few kilometers. That was when Yemon had activated his bloodline and destroyed the first glacier to appear in their path. The satisfied smirk he had shown on his face afterwards had sparked the competition.

The rules were simple: they were to travel in a straight line (they were a good ways away from enemy territory so it was okay) and rotate positions after they destroyed an iceberg (the section that was above the surface). If one was destroyed successfully then that person would gain a point. If not, then it would become a race and the first person to clear the obstacle would gain that point. The only person not allowed to use destructive techniques was Naruto, as he was the team's medic and needed to conserve chakra.

Of course…with Yemon's strength and Hitsugaya's destructive sword techniques, they were pretty much evenly matched in terms of the destroyed masses of ice, but because there were three other members who relied on speed they were always on the short comings when the competition turned into a mad dash. Naruto would use his mirrors as they gave him an extra burst of speed whenever he teleported from one to the next with the two fastest members (naturally) Tobikuma and Miyuki on his heels. In the end, Tobikuma and Miyuki ended up with the most points, Naruto in a close second, Yemon in third with Toushiro in last.

"This isn't the time Yemon, Toushiro." Tobikuma sated with a hint of annoyance, ignoring the death glare he was currently receiving from the large man. It had been a waste of chakra and stamina but he had to admit that he was quite satisfied inwardly with the game's results. His team wasn't as tense and they could now perform their duties with the efficiency required of them. "The problem here is that we hardly have enough chakra to move." The mass of ice they were resting on wasn't stationary; it drifted along with the ocean currents. Staying on it too long may throw off their bearings and further delay them. "Naruto, since you and Miyuki are the least winded of us you can begin helping Miyuki with the mirror infiltration technique. We'll rest for a couple hours or so before moving again."

"Hai…" He rose silently in sync with the blind Shimo-nin and they began to move out of ear shot from the rest of the group so as to not be disturbed. As they walked Naruto took the opportunity to give the girl a good once-over. He had never met a blind Shinobi really, and she intrigued him greatly.

"Here should be fine…" He said as they stopped a good ways off from the rest of the group. "Let's begin…" He formed a large mirror and watched heightened interest as she approached it with relative ease and placed her hand on the surface. The young medic stood behind the mirror opposite to her and mirrored her actions on the other side.

As she began to channel her chakra, he could feel the massive force that was being held back trying to force its way through, his chakra forming ripples around her palm. It wasn't trying to mesh with it, but rather, it was trying to dominate and push it away under its powerful influence. The chakra was out of control and he was surprised that she had even managed the water-walking technique this far. Using the mirror as a medium, he stretched his influence over her body, scanning her for any anomalies that may explain why her chakra was the way it was and surprisingly, he found the mass of overflowing chakra to be centered on her eyes. "Miyuki-san, your eyes…do you have a Doujutsu?" She didn't answer him but from the way her body tensed slightly, he could tell he had hit a mark. "Miyuki-san…I need to take a look at your eyes. If you have a problem controlling your chakra because of it then maybe I could help solve the problem."

She ignored him and a tic formed above his eye.

"Listen…it's interfering with your chakra control. You won't be able to enter the mirror in your current state. Let me help you."

She continued to ignore him yet again and he was starting to get annoyed (well…more annoyed than he already was).

"Why won't you let me help you? I'm a great medic, Yukio-ojisan said so himself. If you're worried about me hurting you then…"

She looked towards him suddenly, cutting him off with the unexpected movement. "You'd die…Naruto-sama."

He sat silently for a while, unsure of what exactly he should make of her statement. "I don't understand Miyuki, how would I die?"

"It has happened before…" Her attention had returned to the mirror. "No one can help me…"

Naruto left it at that, deciding to just sit and observe for now. He supposed she was right on some level about him not being able to help her. He had no idea of what was going on in her body, in her mind…to jump head first into something like this was only going to make things worse. He needed to analyze her body first somehow…

He started to rub his chin back and forth, thinking of a way to get the girl to agree to a full body scan when Miyuki stopped what she was doing abruptly and fell forward face first into the mirror, apparently passing out due to chakra depletion.

He gave a silent thank you to Kami before moving to pull the girl from the realm of unconsciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Yukiguni's Capital-**_

"It's been so long…" Azumi whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Eleven years now…"

"And yet nothing much has changed…this country ages beautifully." Yukio said

"It truly does…"

They had all exited the train station and was being taken to the castle via a motorized transport despite the fact that it was already well into the hours of the night. They had been told that the princess had requested to see them immediately after their arrival.

"Should we not secure our lodgings first before we make our way to see the princess? It is late after all and I'm sure Kazahana-dono would prefer it if we came at a more reasonable hour…"

The driver looked apologetic as he looked into his rearview. "I'm sorry, the princess seemed rather excited about this meeting…she kept saying that she was expecting 'old friends' or something of the sort. She made it very clear that the first place you should visit upon your arrival would be the Kazahana castle."

"I see…" Yukio said contemplatively before looking over to the Daimyo with a quirked eyebrow. "You wouldn't have something to do with this, would you Chikao-sama?"

"Hmmm…whatever do you mean Yukio-san?"

Yeah…the gleeful smile he was wearing didn't help his case at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Mizu no Kuni territory (a few hours later)-**_

They were sprinting now, moments away from Mizu no Kuni's shores. It was a couple hours away from dawn and they had to get onto the snow covered land and into the tree line before patrols rounded on them. Their forehead protectors had been taken off, the metal posing a problem due to the presence of the full moon (Miyuki having to use a regular blindfold to shield her eyes). They leapt from the water, a couple meters into the air to land within dense mass of shrubs on the shoreline.

Crouching, they waited for her signal before moving again, darting quickly through the foliage to reach the relative safety of the forest a couple of yards away. The group approached the boundary of the forest with extreme caution as it was probably where the patrols centered their searches.

Miyuki held out her hand to signal a stop as she sensed a couple of chakra signatures approaching. Three figures blurred into existence a few yards ahead. It was cell composed of a Jōnin and two Chūnin apparently patrolling the northern borders. The two Chūnin walked by blissfully unaware but the Jōnin paused. He seemed adept at sensing chakra as it was apparent he could sense the minute amount that was forcing its way out of her body through her eyes.

The Jōnin leapt away to join the others who had already brushed off his skepticism and Miyuki furrowed her brow in confusion. _"He knows we are here…so why didn't he…"_

"_Tch…to be spotted so early in our mission, what an embarrassment_…We'll have to dispose of them…" Came Tobikuma's voice from behind her. "We can't have the village going on alert, it might jeopardize the mission." He continued, but inwardly he was irritated. _"It doesn't matter now…even if we eliminate them now, their deaths would be found out by the next shift in patrols and the result would be the same. This isn't going well…" _

"So…we gonna take him now or what?" Yemon whispered.

"We'll wait for him to make the first…" He was cut short suddenly when they all had to disperse to avoid the mass of swirling water that slammed into their previous position.

"That girl needs to learn to mask her chakra better…any seasoned Shinobi would be able to sniff her out." The Jōnin said arms folded from his position in the tree before them with the two Chūnin on the branches above him. "I don't see any forehead protectors and yet you were hiding from me…care to tell me why?" He asked as he drew a kunai and slipped into a loose stance.

Tobikuma stepped forward slightly. "Gomen, but now that you've seen us…I'm afraid we can't let you live. Yemon…"

"…"

Tobikuma sighed. "Shirai Ken…"

"Hai!" He chirped as he blurred into existence in front of the other members and made a slicing motion diagonally as if he was drawing a sword.

The Jōnin, obviously sensing danger jumped down and away from the Reido members. The other two members of his team had not been as fortunate however.

One had lost his legs and the other got torn in half completely.

"What the hell…!?" He screamed out before he got slammed against another tree by the female member of the group. His body temperature dropped exponentially, his arms and legs growing stiff from the dying cells and eventually he stopped breathing…his blood and the moisture in his lungs frozen solid within mere seconds.

Miyuki re-gloved her hand while the others began tying making clones to tie large rocks to the corpses to begin discarding them into the frigid ocean.

"How the hell did we get found so quickly…?" Yemon growled as he leaned against one of the nearby trees although inwardly he was pleased at finally getting some action.

"It couldn't be helped Yemon…Miyuki-san's chakra is…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe her situation. He sighed. "In any case, let's finish up here and continue on towards the Daimyo's place. We'll figure out what to do then…"

Naruto looked at the fallen tree and the splattered blood worriedly. "What about the tree and the blood? Shouldn't we maybe clean it up before we leave?"

Tobikuma shook his head in response. "No need…judging by the thickness of the snow, it will be covered completely by the time the next patrol comes but…just to be sure…_**Ninpou: Hatsuyuki no Jutsu!**_" The clouds in the sky suddenly intensified in their numbers and snow began to drift downwards towards the earth at an increased rate.

"Let's go…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Kazahana Castle, Yukiguni-**_

Azumi groaned as she turned in her sheets. She was lying in a huge glamorous bed provided to her by the princess herself.

"_Yukie-chan…"_

Truthfully, she was ecstatic that she had been able to see her again and that she had remembered her, but she realized that in a week from now, their friendship would most likely come to a tearful close.

_-Flashback (a few hours earlier)-_

_They were being led through the large compound, the exact same way they had been led by Sandaiyuu-san all those years ago. Everything seemed so surreal now, exactly out of one of her weird dreams where she would be wandering the halls of the burnt remains looking for her friend. She would pass familiar rooms like the kitchen and dining area and be shown images of what it was like before and after the fire. The meeting rooms, where debris from the caved-in ceiling would make up its new floor. _

_Then she would stumble upon the throne room…where she would find Koyuki lying under a pile of rubble, unmoving._

_But this wasn't a dream…and she was there, right before her, with the same expression of joy and happiness that most likely mirrored her own. They ran towards each other and embraced tightly._

"_I've missed you so much…"_

"_Likewise…Koyuki-hime."_

"_Eh? What happened to Yukie-chan?_

"_It just…feels so weird…calling you that…after so long…" The Yukikage's daughter said between sniffles._

_Koyuki pouted but before she could respond, Yukio placed a comforting hand on her shoulder._

"_It's good to see you again, troublesome one."_

"_Yukio-ojisan!"_

_Yukio chuckled. "I see you're still as spirited as ever despite all that has happened. Are you okay?"_

_Koyuki pulled away from him. "Yes…I am. I was saved twice actually…once from the coup and the other…from myself. I have put most of it behind me however and I just want to return the country to its former beauty." Koyuki paused as she was interrupted by a series of hiccups from her childhood friend. "Geez, Are you still crying Azumi-chan? Who knew you were still such a crybaby huh?"_

"_S-Shut up…I thought you were dead you stupid hime." Azumi grumbled as she tried to wipe away futilely at her flowing tears._

"_In any case that's good to hear Kazahana-dono…you can expect our full support 100 percent of the way." The Yuki Daimyo said as he bowed, Azumi and Yukio quickly following his example. When they rose however, they saw Koyuki fingering a piece of metal hanging from a white cloth around her neck and it only took a moment for Yukio and Azumi to register what it was._

"_That's an…interesting piece of jewelry you have there Koyuki-san." Yukio voiced as he eyed the foreign Shinobi symbol and he watched as the princess flinched in surprise at being caught._

"_Don't worry Yukio-san; I'm not so guilt stricken as to forget that you yourself is a leader of a Shinobi village. I don't have any alliances with the village that possesses this symbol." She said as she fingered the piece of metal wistfully before continuing. "This particular one belongs to the ninja who brought me back here despite my not wanting to return. He saved me and my country and I am waiting for him to retrieve this. _

_You are my country's sword and I was hoping that you would do me the honor of helping me restore it to its former luster."_

_He obliged, kneeling in a manner an eastern knight or a samurai would kneel before their lord. "Of course…as you wish Koyuki-dono."_

_-Flashback End-_

She had discussed it with her father afterwards and like she thought, that forehead protector was probably Naruto's. The way she looked while she played with it, even the fact that she was playing with it so often, it wasn't someone who just wanted to return some gratitude.

Things were beginning to get difficult.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Mizu no Kuni-**_

The torches outside of the castle gates burned with a dull glow, illuminating the large entryway with eerie warmth that was so contrast to the biting cold of the northerly country. The guard looked around wearily, unsure of the feeling he was getting from the dark wind blowing through the trees ahead.

"We have come to see the Daimyo…"

"Gyah!" The guard yelped in surprise as he moved to brandish his weapon shakily in the direction the voice came from. "Who's there?!"

The 5 members strolled out casually, Tobikuma reaching into his jacket to fetch a note. "We came to deliver a message to the Daimyo. It's urgent…"

Having being forewarned of their presence, the guard proceeded to verify their identities. "Show me your symbol…"

They all nodded and took out their respective forehead protectors, its metal gleaming brightly in the moonlight. It was a simple routine they had devised; their village's symbol was relatively 'unknown' to the world so they were sure they could not be duplicated. It was the easiest way to make sure they were who they said they were without going through any long daunting processes.

"Very well…even though it's late, he requested to see you immediately after you arrived. Please, right this way." The guard said with a bow before ushering them inside towards the general meeting hall for those requesting an audience with the Mizu Daimyo. "Wait here while I inform the young lord of your presence." He bowed once more before disappearing down the dimly lit hallway.

Naruto waited until the man was out of earshot before voicing his question. "The 'young' lord? If he's that old ma…I mean Chikao-sama's friend, shouldn't he be older?"

Tobikuma nodded, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he chuckled at Naruto's near slip. "Umm…yes, but apparently, a couple years back the former Daimyo and other members of his delegate was killed by one of the former members of the Mist's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. His son was left as heir to the country at the age of twelve and with the aid of his advisors, he…" The glasses wearing Shinobi paused as he heard footsteps echoing from down the hall. Soon enough, the guard and a teen dressed in finely tailored robes entered the meeting hall.

"No need to stop on my account…" The Mizu Daimyo smiled as he strolled in.

"No…I was just finishing sir." Tobikuma said as they all stood to welcome the dignitary with a slight bow.

"Yes, well, it was the kindness of your Daimyo that has helped me to be where I am now. In our time of weakness he befriended me and I will forever be indebted to him for it." The young Daimyo's smile faded as he took his place at the head cushion where he kneeled fully before the five members of Reido. "Please…I only ask that you hear out my request first, then, you may decide on whether or not you may carry it out. I will bear no grudge if you decide not to heed me, for I owe your country too much already."

"Come to think of it, Yukikage-sama only told us we had to assassinate the Mizukage but offered no explanation as to why." Toushiro muttered to the group.

"He probably figured the Daimyo would tell us anyway." Yemon whispered back.

"In any case…" Tobikuma started with a raised voice, effectively cutting off further speech from his teammates. "We would appreciate it if you would share with us your thoughts."

"Thank you…I won't be long." He smiled gratefully as he moved into a more formal seating position. "As you know, there has been a civil war raging on for quite sometime within my country or more specifically, Kirigakure no Sato. It is a terrible war where people possessing what you call Kekkei Genkai are shunned and hunted almost daily without discretion.

One of the reasons for this was the now deceased former Mizu Daimyo, Utsumi Tokujiro who instigated the civil war along with the current Mizukage even though they were the primary reason for why we were always at war! One was greedy, always conspiring to expand his borders to increase his area of influence and thus his profits. The other was and still is a petulant child, constantly seeking to test his strength against powerful foes. It was no wonder why the country was in such poor health!

The whole civil war was just a diversion, to throw the people's attention away from themselves. They threw the blame towards our precious bloodlines, claiming that we were at war constantly because of their value in the Shinobi world. One of the clans retaliated of course, going so far as to attempt to overthrow the Mizukage but it ended in complete failure. The clan was annihilated in one night. After that, the Mizukage used it as leverage to move against the others, saying they were getting restless and needed to be taken down.

I was sick of it…having to listens to the voices of the citizens complain day in and day out outside of our castle, having innocent people being cut down daily by the foolishness of two men but I could do nothing, and in the end I had to rely on the strength of the people themselves to see through this farce."

"Then the assassinations occurred…" Tobikuma continued for him and he nodded, internally pleased someone had not fallen asleep.

"Yes…they could not have come at a better time but unfortunately, only one attempt made through. As long as he is still seated on the chair of the Sandaime Mizukage, this war will never end."

"Yes…we understand. We have already accepted the mission however so to return without completion would merely be a disgrace upon ourselves and our village."

"Very well…I thank you for your understanding. Please, I have some rooms prepared for you…you may spend the night here before heading out in the morning. My guard will show you the way shortly but I have one last thing to request of you. There is a settlement nearby, about 5 km to the south-west of here. Please, see the damage to my country for yourselves with your own eyes."

"Will do sir…" Tobikuma accepted reluctantly as they all bowed and left to be escorted by the guard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-The next day-_

Like the Daimyo had suggested, they had woken up early and eaten breakfast to take a stop by one of the few settlements erected after the beginning of the civil war to survey the damage done to the country by the civil war.

They were on a mission, they had no time for sightseeing especially on one as dangerous as this one but he was the client, a very important one at that so he couldn't very well refuse.

Aside from that, it was only the first day…they had plenty of time to enter Kirigakure and get a good look at it's defenses before acting.

The houses were well built and study looking, the people looked well dressed and the village looked stable on a whole.

If you looked closely however…you could clearly see the differences between those who were normal civilians and those who possessed some sort of inherited ability. Those who he figured were normal seemed to live their lives in relative happiness, happily chatting to their neighbors or watching their children play in the snow. They seemed unhindered, free of stress and burdens and they truly loved the way their lives were now.

The other group of people were more withdrawn and reserved. They never let their children run too far ahead of them on the snowy paths, always keeping them within arms length. Watching their backs constantly…they were living a life of constant fear and he felt like he could reach out to them. Their pain was all too similar.

Naruto broke away from the group and started to wander around the small village, wanting to see more. He soon found himself staring at a gently sloping hill leading to a small cottage. He was about to take a step further when a hand reached out to grab his shoulder gently.

"You're not from around here are you, youngster?" A tall civilian man asked and he nodded. "The townsfolk don't go near that place; they say a family of three was killed after the wife and kid lost control of their 'demonic' powers." The man paused and let go of Naruto's shoulder to stare up and the abandoned cottage. "Personally, I don't believe it but I just thought you should know."

"Thanks, umm…"

"It's Towa…" The newly established Towa said with a broad smile.

"Ok…Thanks Towa-san, I'll be on my way now." Naruto said as he begun to make his way towards the cottage again.

"Oi, stranger! You should come over by my house sometime!" The large man called out to him as he pointed to the house closest to the hill. "I'd be happy to have you!"

Naruto sent a wave back towards the man and continued on his way, turning back after he had taken a couple more steps. The man had already begun walking towards his home but Naruto could feel it.

That man definitely had some form of hidden ability within him…

He couldn't explain it really, but those with bloodlines tended to give off a different aura than others. And speaking of auras…the one that had been following him for sometime had quite a powerful one also.

"Miyuki-san…you should really let me help you with that eye problem of yours…it's easy to pick up your signature if you're leaking chakra all over the place."

The girl in question suddenly appeared in a swirl of snow and begun walking smoothly over to his direction. "Tobikuma-san sent me to remind you that we are short on time."

He sighed. _"Great…she ignored me again."_ The girl was practically like a giant beacon the way she was now. "I know and I'll be there shortly…I just want to check this place out first." He assured her as he continued his trek up the gently sloping hill.

You couldn't see it from the road, but the place was riddled with large spikes of ice that bored large holes in the roof and walls that have seemed to have widened over time with the elements. It looked like someone _did _lose control of their abilities so he supposed he could label that part of the story true. He looked around as something caught his eye. It was a little slab of rock jutting outwards from the ground a little ways off from the side of the house that looked peculiarly like a gravestone. _"Probably one of the bodies…"_ He thought.

He entered through the front door, sensing a familiar scent inside the mangled remains of the once warm home. Squeezing between the large masses of ice he came upon what seemed like the kitchen and found a skeleton lying shattered around one of the spikes, long dried blood around it. He could easily tell that it was a male due to its larger frame and bone structure. It was obvious the man got impaled, the attack most likely intended for him due to the fact that his remains were left here.

Naruto continued onwards, unsure of why exactly the place held his interest so. Something was calling out to him inside of the ruins, urging him to delve more deeply into the mystery it held as no one else dared to. As he was about to enter into what appeared to be a bedroom Miyuki's voice echoed down the hallway, notifying him that their time had run out.

He turned around and made his way back to the entrance, unaware that if he had continued on, he would have found the remains of a broken frame denoting the photo of a smiling mother and father…

…and a young child holding onto what appeared to be a white, stuffed bunny as he held his mother's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-4 hours later-_

After being reprimanded by Tobikuma about his carelessness of wandering off, putting not only the team's medic but the Yukikage's nephew in danger, they had left the snowy settlement and made their way towards Kiri. They walked as normal civilians, which helped them avoid questioning patrols who would be returning to the village but it had taken them well over 3 hours to hike up over the mountain which grated on the nerves of the largest member of the group.

After their arrival into Kirigakure, they had checked into the largest room for the five of them in a well-above average inn in which they would be using as their base of operations for a while, before being split into groups of 2 by Tobikuma and sent to assess the village's structure and Shinobi layout. Like most villages, the central administration building was situated at the side of the valley furthest away from the main and only entrance to the village. They needed to know where the usual posts for ANBU were, their movement routes and basically anything that would help them to get to the tower and back without casualties.

Tobikuma sat at the large table that rested in one corner of the suite, waiting on the information that was to be brought back to him but he had already figured out what would happen later. Yemon would come back complaining shortly about the thickness of the mist with Toushiro agreeing silently behind him, leaving him to rely heavily upon the two youngest members…again.

It should have been easy, just using Naruto's abilities to sneak into the tower and take the Mizukage's life he initially thought, but with the leader of one of the most feared military powers once revered as 'The Bloody Mist', they would have to take more measures.

They would most definitely have to take into account the appearance of the Mist's Seven. They would no doubt be closely linked with their Mizukage in terms of being his special guard. Each swordsman, known for being exceptionally skilled to the point of being rumored for being on equal terms with the Kage himself, would prove to be trouble should they interfere. For one, they were only five of them against the likelihood of the Seven Swordsmen and the Mizukage should they fail the initial assassination. Sure, they had some strong guys on their side but the odds just spoke for themselves.

Further more, and their biggest obstacle, was the village itself and its mist. High risk missions like these usually required the cloak of darkness to increase their cover and evasiveness. However, the darkness was an ally of no-one which meant that if the foe's visibility was reduced then so was theirs. The presence of the thick mist places them in dangerous territory, especially against highly trained assassins who specialized in using the low visibility to their advantage. He would have to make a choice between carrying out the assassination during the day or have each member commit the village's layout to memory.

He had no idea which was more ludicrous.

After assessing all the variables, Tobikuma had come to realize that they had not been fully prepared to take on this mission. He buried his face into his hands and groaned when Yemon burst into the room grumbling about the mist with Toushiro trailing behind him and nodding in agreement as expected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we doing Miyuki?" Naruto asked as he looked to the meditating girl in civilian clothing to his left. They had to forego the _Reido_ cloaks and their Shinobi equipment in order to lessen suspicion on their group. Their suite was most likely being searched right now so everything mission wise was sealed into several storage scrolls and were being held by each member.

Of course, this also included the _Hyouden_ which meant he was at Kyouko's mercy for the better half of a week.

The village itself was situated in a deep valley, well below sea-level which would account for the dense fog that plagued the village frequently. There were many lanterns lined along the sides of the roads and houses, most likely to illuminate the streets once the thick fog rolled in and the houses themselves looked to be in good condition, despite the talk of there being an internal struggle within the country. It was sort of weird really when you look at all the construction and expansion going on also, almost like the village was on the verge of recovery which shouldn't be true since there was supposed to be a war going on.

"There are three Jōnin-level Shinobi standing in 20 yard intervals, 50 yards directly in front of us Naruto-sama."

"Let's see…three…20 yard intervals…50 yards ahead…" He mumbled as he scribbled it down on a sheet, before taking out a small sketch of the village to begin plotting some points. He stopped midway when he realized the implications of the statement. _"We're being spied on this early? Is it just a precaution?"_ He looked around through the dense mist and found that he could probably only look as far as to half of a kilometer. They needed the precaution; no-one could be trusted in this fog.

"They're probably observing us so that may not be a regular look out Miyuki…" Naruto voiced softly and Miyuki turned towards the sound of his voice slightly. "We need to make this appear more than it seems to be…" Remembering exactly what Tobikuma had said to them before they left.

"_There is a high probability that each of you will be followed after leaving here as we are still new to the village and patrols may have discovered the death of their comrades. Take care in how you mask you chakra level; too much and they'll know you had some form of training, too little and your strength will be apparent._

_Also…you may have to define your relationship with each other outwardly if only to mislead others. We'll go with close friends both you and Toushiro, Yemon and brother and sister for Naruto and Miyuki in this situation so be on your guard."_

It shouldn't be too hard really, using his experience around Azumi-chan to plot some kind of scenario between them. Naruto turned towards her, his eyes gleaming, his face beaming; ready to give her the verbal harassment of her life but…

Miyuki kept her head bowed and her hands clenched in the fabric of her pants, looking about as unmotivated as a well fed cat.

He sighed, one of the few things he realized Miyuki could always get from him. They needed to talk about something, anything, just as long as they weren't just sitting there looking, well… suspicious.

"Miyuki…"

"Yes Naruto-sama…"

"Back on the glacier, you told me I would die, that it had happened before…what exactly did you mean?" He watched as she began to recede again and he reached out to touch her gloved hand gently. "I want to help you Miyuki."

She turned her head in the direction of where she could feel the pressure of his hand before turning back towards her knees. She thought carefully about it, about how he never seemed to be afraid, about how he didn't know. If he knew, he would give up like the others. "Naruto-sama…I am not blind…"

Naruto stared at her. He couldn't say he was shocked really but it explained many things.

"But…I cannot see either." She finished and Naruto blinked in confusion.

"I thought you just said that…"

"I can touch things…" She continued. "…But I cannot touch them."

Okay…he was getting confused now.

"I have never seen my family nor have I ever felt their skin against mine but I was not an orphan. This 'Kekkei Genkai' has been called many things…but the name that name that has come closest to its true nature is _Touketsu seishin…the Frozen Soul. _Many have tried to help us gain control, but our touch froze all who came into contact with it and eventually, many of my clan were lost to themselves as the bloodline consumed them."

"How many of you are left?"

"We are soon at an end…it is just my parents and a few others. It is my fate to be consumed by myself which is why I say you cannot help me."

Naruto looked down at the hand he was still holding, digesting everything he had just heard until he came to one simple conclusion…

He was different also.

He was about to respond to her when he caught an unfamiliar presence about them.

"My…aren't you two a lovely couple?" A voice spoke up from in front of them. It came from a rather young woman with shoulder length black hair and light-brown eyes holding two bags of groceries. She was dressed like any other civilian, wearing a winter coat over a sweater and a knee length skirt. She sensed the tense atmosphere and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay?"

"We're not a couple, just siblings and everything's fine, we were…just having a small disagreement on something." Naruto said as he looked from Miyuki back to the woman.

"Maybe I can help…what seems to be the problem?" She asked as she took a seat on the bench next to Naruto, setting her bags next to her. When she saw his deadpanned look she chuckled nervously to herself. "How rude of me to forget my manners, my name is Ren."

Well, she seemed nice…bending the truth a little wouldn't hurt and he would be able to get some extra advice on how to approach Miyuki. "It's fine…I'm Naruto and this is Miyuki. We were having a disagreement on the treatment for her eyes."

"She doesn't want the treatment?" Ren asked.

"Well…" Naruto started but was surprised when Miyuki decided to speak up for herself.

"No…it's not that…it is the price he has to pay. It is…steep…and I'm not sure I want him to go along with this method. I would rather live like this than to have him suffer for my sake." She said softly and filled with emotion.

Naruto stared at Miyuki with subdued shock. _"It seems she's a better actor than she let on…"_

Kyūbi merely laughed loudly at his comment.

He smiled, lifting her right hand gently to begin undoing the clasps on her wrist, eliciting a startled cry from her.

"W-What are you doing Naruto-sa…!"

"It's okay Miyuki; I'll be fine…" He said softly as he started to pull on the fingertips of the glove. "…because I too have my own demons to take care of (Kyūbi snorted at that)…" He uncovered her hand completely and pressed his against it, nothing happening except the delicate exchange of heat between the two bodies. "We're the same Miyuki-chan and I want to do all I can to help you regain your sight."

Miyuki stared at the contact between them with eyes wide behind the blindfold, not believing what was happening.

With Naruto however…

"_Kyūbi_…_is everything okay with my body?"_ Ok…so he was a little worried about what Miyuki could do physically.

"_Brat! It's horrible in here! Your liver just froze and your blood is turning to ice as we speak! I'm not sure how long we're going to last…"_

"_NANI!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"_

"_Nah…I'm just fuckin' with ya…you're actually immune thanks to my chakra mutating your cells."_

"…" Leave it to the fox to capitalize on his moments of insecurity.

Ren watched the both of them stare at the junction of their hands with various expressions. "Umm…are you two okay?"

Naruto twitched visibly, making a silent promise to himself to inform Fuyuki of Kyouko's shenanigan when he released her from the scroll that night. "Yes…I just lost myself there for a second." He said sheepishly as he gently released his hand from Miyuki who was a little reluctant to return it.

"Such a deep bond for siblings…are you sure you two are related?" Ren giggled playfully. "In any case Miyuki-san, you've been granted a wonderful chance to experience all the wonderful sights this small world has to offer. If there are no detrimental risks involved here, shouldn't you really consider this? Your brother really cares for you and it seems like you two share a bond deeper than most others, he only wishes for your happiness in the end. Besides…wouldn't you like to see the face of the man that has taken care of you all these years?" Ren smiled at the girl who seemed to be seriously considering her choice but was interrupted when she felt an all too familiar presence.

"You're needed, P-Uman…" A huge blue, skinned man with a dorsal fin, webbed hands and a long nose that had the appearance of several arrow heads stuck together called out from a nearby building. He was wearing the standard Shinobi pants and sandals but his upper body was covered in merely a large white vest that showed off his huge girth which seemed to be supporting what looked like two huge wrapped weapons on his back. Sporting a huge sneer that revealed several jagged, triangular teeth, Naruto was immediately reminded of the guy who was after him a little over a year ago with Sasuke's brother and it made him tense unconsciously as if in preparation of an assault of some kind which didn't go unnoticed by everyone present.

Shrugging it off as intimidation, Ren turned to the large fish-type man. "I'll be right there…" She called back as she gathered up her groceries and stood, turning to the pair of white haired 'siblings'. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful to you two."

"It's fine…you were a great help. I would have never have gotten her to consider it, if it wasn't for you. Thank you Ren-san."

"It was my pleasure. I merely wish to help the people of this country recover from the devastation the war has brought us in anyway I can. Anyway, I have to get going now…It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise Ren-san." They bowed as they watched her walk over to meet the behemoth of a man.

"Those two didn't look like any ordinary siblings…"

"_No shit…" _

"After all…they seemed closer, to have a deeper understanding of each other. You don't suppose they have some sort of forbidden romance do you?"

The large man beside her had to use every once of his will power to force himself not to fall over. It was inconceivable that anyone could be that incredibly dense. He could smell all that pent up chakra behind the female's eyes.

"Uwaaa…that's so romantic!" Ren squealed suddenly, causing insistent ringing in the shark-man's sensitive ears.

"Be quiet P-Uman, you're giving me a headache."

"Hai…" She smiled as she turned to him. "Say…would you mind helping me carry these bags for me? It's kind of heavy and…"

The fish hybrid man lost his patience and slammed his webbed fist into the side of a building, shaking its very foundation. "Don't screw with me P-Uman…I 'aint no god-damned errand boy so carry them yourself."

Ren's eyes suddenly narrowed immensely and her face took on a dark expression, totally unlike the cheerful one she was previously parading. "I got you out of confinement…I can send you right back."

"Tch…like that puny human cell can contain the likes of me." He shrugged, making his indifference to the idea plain as day.

"But you don't want to go back do you…don't you have unfinished business to take care of…like…finding your son?"

His eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed the hilt of his sword and brought it around in one swift motion, pinning her to the wall between two of the several large teeth lining the blade. She showed no signs of fear nor did she break eye contact with him, she merely fixed his fearsome gaze with her solemn one.

"You've got some guts P-Uman…"

"You _will_ carry these bags for me _Arlong-kun_, if you want that information."

The person now established as 'Arlong' gritted his teeth and pulled back, allowing Ran to be set free. He formed a half seal to create a Mizu Bunshin before pouring chakra into the now dangling cloth to re-wrap his weapon. "Take the bag and follow…" Arlong told his clone gruffly as he begun moving again. "You better keep your end of the deal, fuckin' P-Uman…"

Said 'P-Uman' smiled sweetly as she pulled up beside him. "As long as you help me continue my father's original plans, I'll give you everything we have concerning the Daimyo Killer Kisame. Also, being a little nicer to me also wouldn't hurt things either…" She linked her arm with his, biting back a giggle as he felt all the muscles in his arm tense as if he was fighting himself from all but shoving her head first into the house across the street.

"Tch…You'll never come close." Arlong muttered.

"I know…but I can still try can't I?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-sama…" Miyuki called out softly to him from behind. She had been staring at her right hand, clenching and unclenching it ever since it made contact with his and she couldn't get the feeling to go away. She wanted to feel more…she wanted to touch things and actually be able to feel them. She wanted to see what she touched…

"Hmm?"

Miyuki stopped walking, causing him to stop also. When he turned to see what the problem was, he found her bowing deeply, her hair spilling over the sides of her face.

"I wish to experience more…"

It took a while for the words to register in his mind but the young _Reido_ medic understood their meaning. "Hai…I'll do the best I can."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well…that's it. I've been hacking at, adding, and deleting scenes since January (my laptop was down till late December) and I'm tired. It's a sink or swim with this one so I'm hoping for the best. Now that this one's out however, I can only tell you that I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA when the next one's coming. This semester looks really bad and my summer is booked so we're talking about seeing chapter 9 in the fall. If it gets out any earlier than that then count your blessings. There's a good chance though if I work on it between my free days so...**

**The Arlong in this story is similar to the one of the series 'One Piece' (I don't own that…) and I'm just borrowing him for my purposes. He's about in his early 40's or late 30's here. Arlong's swords are like a row of a shark's teeth, one named **_**Kagaku**_** (The Lower Jaw) and **_**Jougaku**_** (The Upper Jaw) and when used together, they form what was once known as the powerful Samesoshaku (Shark Bite). **

**Sorry for the bad news there at the end…leave a review please.**

**Andoryu-sama**

_Jutsu List_

_**Ninpou: Hatsuyuki no Jutsu **_

_Ninja Art: First Snow technique – Hatsuyuki is a supplemental Hyouton Ninjutsu which causes the rapid deposition of the moisture in the atmosphere. This causes clouds to form and then snow fall at an alarming rate. The technique is, however relatively slow and it takes time (approx. 1 min.) for the snow to accumulate for other jutsu usage. The technique affects a wide area of up to 10 square miles. _


	9. Into the Rolling Mist Part II

**Rising upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Special thanks to Holyknight5 for all his support!

**Chapter 9: Into the Rolling Mist, Part II**

* * *

Tobikuma pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, a dull glare presenting in them as he stared at the two younger members of his team. "So what you're saying is that you're going to attempt to bring her abilities under control somehow…"

Naruto nodded. "Yea…"

"You do realize the risks involved with…"

"Yes, I've been given a rundown of her abilities."

Tobikuma gave him a disapproving stare. "Naruto, it's not that I don't approve…"

"Actually Tobikuma-san, it was a special request by Miyuki herself…" Naruto interrupted as he turned to face the blind girl beside him. "Besides…I already promised to help her and I don't want to go back on my word."

Tobikuma stared at the both of them for quite awhile, noting the determined expressions on both of their faces. "I see…" The inept strategist resigned, taking off his glasses to fully regard the two. "How much time are you asking for?" He asked as he folded his glasses and tucked them in his jacket.

"It shouldn't take long…just about a couple of hours."

"Then you can do it tomorrow." Tobikuma said sternly. "Leaving the village in the middle of the night is more than likely to raise suspicion towards you. You can do whatever preliminary checks you feel is necessary right now, if only to minimize the time you'd be gone for tomorrow. I'll take your shift for tonight…"

"Hai…Thank you, Tobikuma-san."

"Hn…" Tobikuma grunted uncharacteristically as he walked away.

Naruto turned towards Miyuki, already beginning to formulate exactly how he was going to go about the sealing process when he began to stagger slightly on his feet.

"_Brat, take it easy. You haven't been meditating lately and it's starting to show." _Kyūbi said, showing slight concern in voice.

"_I know but I can't rest now…Miyuki's counting on me." _

The vixen merely rolled her eyes at the statement.

* * *

A lone figure sat on the edge of a roof holding a pair of binoculars just opposite of the inn the _Reido_ team were staying in, his open white vest billowing in the wind behind him.

He smiled, those jagged, shark like teeth glinting like highly polished steel even within the mist. How stupid could these people be? Letting their guards down like that within one of the Great 5, he was almost tempted to go inside and give them a thorough manhandling.

But it was his luck though…

That boy recognized him from somewhere and he needed to know exactly how.

* * *

"Could you lay flat for me Miyuki-chan?" He asked her gently and she obliged, going as rigid as a board before lying down before him. It was like watching someone drop a wooden plank.

Yes…the truly funny things in life were just horrible to laugh at.

It didn't stop Kyouko from giving him a headache though…

Naruto made a few hand seals, covering his hand in a pale white before lowering it over Miyuki's abdomen. "Umm…You said that there were others before me…was Yukio-ojisan one of them?"

"Yes…it was him and a few others including Izumi-sama."

"And not even seals worked?"

"No, his…equipment would freeze the moment they made contact. He was unable to successfully complete any seals on my body."

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _"I see…it's not that seals can't be used but more like they _couldn't _be used. The normal, conventional ink/brush and ink/paper seals couldn't be used since she couldn't be touched with them but…I can touch her. Blood based seals with direct contact isn't beyond me…"_ He thought. The problem with blood based seals however was that they could only be removed by someone who was identical to the original caster by blood. He had no offspring and his parents were gone so should he die, Miyuki would have no way of developing her bloodline naturally.

Well…he would just have to survive for her sake, or at least until he found someone with a Doujutsu to dish out some pointers.

"_Well…seeing as how it was just a simple obstacle of not being able to touch her by any means, I should be able to do this." _He thought with a sigh of relief.

But now that that problem was out of the way he could focus on what really mattered. He had never met someone like Miyuki before; she was similar to him in many ways and her body contained man secrets. He couldn't explain what he was feeling really. It was giddy, a kid who had just received a brand new toy. He wanted to…

_His hand was mere inches from the swell of her chest, eyes glazed over in a feral lust. He knew he was drooling, he could feel the slick substance making its way down his pale chin so he wiped it off with his sleeve, amazed at the amount he had produced. He enjoyed her yelp of surprise as he tore through the impeding fabric, blocking him from what was soon to be his. He loved it when she cried as he penetrated. He loved it when she moaned as he gained pace. He loved it when she screamed out 'Naruto-sama' as he spilled his seed into her. _

_He loved it all…because it was his now._

"N-Naruto-sama…?" Came a soft voice from below him and he flinched in shock, reeling his hand back immediately from its dangerous position above the girl's breasts. His chakra was still flowing outwards albeit erratically and from the proximity of his hand and the way her chest was heaving…

"I think you should go cool down…" Tobikuma growled in a low voice.

If Naruto as pale before he was now ghastly white. The team leader hadn't even left yet…he had been caught with his hand dangerously close to the cookie jar so to speak. He rose quickly, both embarrassed and relieved that he was aroused and Miyuki wasn't able to see it, before moving picking up a scroll from the table and moving towards the bathroom.

A hand gripped his shoulder firmly before he made it to the sliding doors.

"I don't suppose I would have to warn you about doing things that may impact negatively on this mission's outcome, do I?" Tobikuma warned.

"N-No…Tobikuma-san." The man's hand was beginning to feel more and more like a vice with each passing second. Suddenly he released and Naruto turned slightly to see him form a hand seal. Vapor began to roll off his body and an arm made of ice emerged from his shoulder. Soon, a fully functional Hyou Bunshin stood beside him, carrying the same look of contempt the original was wearing.

"It's not that I don't trust you…" He began as he pulled out a headset to give to his clone. "…But I have yet to hear the words to refute this picture. Don't disappoint me…"

Naruto watched as he left the room and slid the bathroom door shut silently. Taking out the scroll, he unsealed his belongings and undressed slowly before sitting on a stool and turning the cold water on full. _"What the hell was that just now…" _

"_Brat…think about what you're doing! DO NOT UNSEAL THE…!"_

"_Don't unseal what?" _Fuyuki asked curiously from behind her. The _Hyouden_ had just been unsealed from its storage scroll and Fuyuki now regained her connection to him.

"_Nothing you stupid Ookami…go back to the Hyouden now before…"_

It was too late howeveras scenes from their host's latest episode flooded into wolf's mind.

Fuyuki watched every scene as it unfolded into her subconscious and she couldn't help but shudder at every moan that escaped their lips, every lustful gaze that was thrown; assaulting her continuously with images of their backwater performance that only the strong of heart were permitted to view. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground clutching at her head, willing it to stop but it wouldn't; it was sneering at her, poking at her innocence, purposefully replaying the part where he claimed that girl as his. She wanted to do it to; it was there, her drive and instinct just as powerful, but who was she to do it with?

It was overbearing now, cutting her deeply and exposing things she never wanted to be released. Her mind was spiraling out of control, it wasn't fair…

Why did it have to be him?

Who was that girl? Wait…she recognized her from somewhere…Naruto had just met her…

It didn't make sense…

Why would he have such feelings for someone he had just met?

Why was she so far beyond his reach?

Why?

It wasn't fair…

"_Fuyuki-hime?" _Naruto called out to her. She was just standing there staring out into space.

Fuyuki blinked, finding herself as the object of everyone's stares. She looked down, unable to bring herself to meet his inquisitive stare.

"_Naruto…" _Fuyuki treaded carefully.

"_You know what's going on don't you?"_

"_I haven't been quite honest with you…" _Fuyuki admitted softly.

"_What?" _

"_Those minor instances where you experience those 'urges', no, we can no longer write them off as mere urges. Your body is progressing much faster than I am able to comprehend…" _

"_What do you mean?" _Naruto asked.

"_Those strong impulses you have been experiencing are merely the beginning of what is to come. Those experiences are not those of another being residing in you, they are your thoughts on a more…primitive level. If you had not been stopped before…You would have most likely claimed that girl in that very same fashion." _Fuyuki explained.

"_So what you're saying is that the brat's developing 'instinct'…this is certainly getting interesting." _Kyouko mused. Even though she was a little irked she wasn't able to notice those particular changes, she was still pleased. There were so many upsides to developing instinct and it would no doubt be a semi-positive influence on him.

_Fuyuki nodded. "Yes…but the main problem lies within deciphering whether or not this instinct derives from your genes or mine…"_

"_Or something else entirely…"_Kyouko finished for her.

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes…" Kyouko stated. "It could be a combination of ours…" _

"_Or…it could mutate into something that can't be defined. You could develop your own habits entirely unique of ours but if that happens, we wouldn't be able to guide you until we get a definite picture of what's happening." Fuyuki finished._

Naruto slumped, breaking the connection with his mind deftly as he was not willing to listen any longer but having no choice in the matter as they continued to discuss what was happening to him. This wasn't doing any good for him, the bloodline was going out of control and he could do nothing but sit idly as it destroyed his life bit by bit. If he had known this was what was going to happen he would have never agreed to…

He stopped that train of thought when he realized exactly where it was going, and from the silence in his mind it was obvious that the others had heard it as well.

"_Wait…I didn't mean that. That was…"_

"_We know…get some rest brat, you're starting to get delirious." _Kyouko said as she rose and moved towards where her memories were kept in his mind.

"_Please re-seal the Hyouden…I wish for some time alone to think." _Fuyuki said as she returned to the Hyouden's domain through the link.

"_Fuyuki…"_

* * *

Miyuki watched with subdued interest as the _Yukikage's_ nephew worked intricately on his intended seal's design.

From his position on the large bed several feet away from her.

It seemed as if he had the necessary amount of data needed already despite his earlier words.

Then there was the way he would always look at her and she would feel his gaze on him, seeing it sometimes when her eyes pulsed occasionally and she would perk up, wanting herself to be of more use to the cause (or to him). He would turn away quickly however once he saw this, returning his attention to the seal before him with a fervor that confused her.

Did he not want her help? Was she not supposed to be forefront about it?

She couldn't help it; he was the first person she knew of who was willing to help her (and her family by extension) and had the ability to do so. Just the mere thought of being near someone so capable was sending her senses right over the very edge. She couldn't even explain what exactly she was feeling at the moment.

And then there were those incidents where she had been touched by him.

The first time was like a dream; it was unbelievable on so many levels. The warmth she felt that accompanied that unhinged kindness was like none she had felt before. It was even more appealing to know it had been directed solely at her.

The second time however had left her with a feeling she had a hard time placing. It was sharp like pain, but different somehow. She felt uneasy and her chest still throbbed like there was an actual abrasion there but she found that after it registered in her mind she felt…satisfied somewhat, content even, but she found that it left her an…unfulfilled type of feeling.

It was like an itch but she didn't know exactly where to scratch to relieve it.

So she was sitting there, back against the wall, 'watching' as her 'Naruto-sama' continued his work alone.

Just imagining how the feeling was and how inviting he felt was intensifying the 'itch' by folds of ten and now she could feel the areas on her body where the feeling were making itself most known. She moved one of her hands slowly across her body and flinched when it came across one of the hardened nubs of flesh sitting high on the swell of her chest that were pressing firmly into her shirt.

She couldn't even stop the loud moan that escaped her lips.

It was an intense reaction, but it wasn't giving the relief she needed. In fact, in only sparked more of a need to extinguish that burning desire within her. She continued though, finding the sensation a pleasant distraction from the irritation she was feeling earlier. She gritted her teeth and rubbed the sensitive nub again, making a loud hissing noise as she drew in air sharply through her mouth.

Naruto sat there with his eyes bugged out of his skull as he watched the bloodline-impaired work herself over, cursing the heavens for his poor luck. The girl just didn't know what kind of position she was putting him in. I mean, touching herself while in the same room just defeats the purpose of distancing himself from her doesn't it?

He looked towards the clone for assistance, ready to plead with it to get Miyuki to stop whatever the hell she was doing but found it was just as appalled as he was. In fact, it had already started calling for assistance from its creator.

She wasn't blind, that she was at least sure of, but even behind the darkness of the blind fold, her eyes would send her blurred images and she would find that if she concentrated hard enough, the images would increase in clarity and she could sometimes make out the things around her.

So she concentrated…very hard.

It was to the point where her head was beginning to spin.

She wanted to see clearly, just once, the face of the person who was going through such lengths for her…the person who left her wanting so much _more._

"_I want to see…" _She pleaded with her eyes as she poured more chakra into them.

"_I want to feel…" _She begged her body as she continued to stimulate herself, tears of blood flowing freely from her eyes and soaking into the fabric of her blindfold from over exertion.

"_Naruto-sama!"_

Naruto, who was in the process of pulling out his hair, looked over when he heard something heavy hitting the hard wood floor. His eyes widened and he rushed over to her quickly, trying to ignore the ever intensifying smell of her arousal. He pulled the bloodied cloth covering her eyes slowly, making sure to move with extreme caution since he had no idea what he was facing and when it finally came off there was a large spike of chakra and his breath hitched in his throat.

Not from surprise though…

His breath was literally being _frozen_ in his _lungs!_ It was unreal! And the clone beside him was completely still now, its artificial pathways having been long frozen over despite it being made of ice.

"_Brat! Breathe!" _Kyuubi screamed at him and he inhaled nearly on reflex.

That woman could be so damn impulsive sometimes.

The crimson-haired vixen snorted._ "Don't make me smack you for that comment brat. Next thing you know I'll have to be reminding you to clean up after yourself and to wipe your own ass."_

"_Not that you wouldn't enjoy wiping it for me…" _Naruto shot back.

"_So you're into claws eh? I'll take note of that for next time you come to visit."_

"_Don't bother…I'll make sure to remind you Kyouko-chan."_

"Naruto…sama…" Miyuki whispered exhaustedly. "I can see…"

Naruto froze. She went through so much trouble, placing herself in such a state just to be able to catch a glimpse of something. "You…" He choked out in disbelief as he stared at the blindfold, noticing all the seals hidden within the cloth. It was a suppressor, designed to block certain neural pathways from accepting chakra and absorb whatever escaped.

She forced her chakra through however which meant she was probably in pain now.

"I said I was going to help you didn't I? Couldn't you have waited for me?" He asked worriedly as he stared down at the surprisingly normal pale eyes of the girl.

"It seemed as if I was being a bother to Naruto-sama…I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want Naruto-sama to hate me…"

"Baka…" Naruto whispered as he wiped the blood from her under-eyes with his thumb, not sure exactly just who he was referring to.

* * *

_**-Just outside the Inn-**_

"Ara ara…what a troublesome girl we have here. Not that I didn't appreciate the free show though…" The giant fish hybrid grinned. That chick had some wicked chakra from what he saw. She'd be a pretty fucked up opponent to run into.

His grin turned feral as it seemed that he wasn't the only one to think so.

"What can I do you for, P-Umans?"

The leader of the group sent to investigate look eyed Arlong with weary look. "Arlong-san…We're here to investigate a disturbance. Please do not interfere."

"What disturbance? That was just me releasing some well built-up tension. Shit, it feels nice to let go once in a while don't you think?"

"A-Arlong-san…"

"Don't you think so?" He repeated darkly, raising his chakra output to a magnitude close to that of what the chick put out earlier, even throwing in some killing intent for good measure. Even though the two chakras were fundamentally different in nature, the scared shit-heads wouldn't be able to do squat about it.

"H-H-Hai!" The leader stuttered.

"Good! Now beat it. Your stench is ruining my mood." Arlong said dismissively, waiting until they had dispersed to return his attention to his subject of interest.

The one that was currently staring at him in subdued shock through the window…

Arlong rose slowly, putting away his binoculars before grasping the hilt of the _Jougaku (The Upper Jaw) _and hoisting it over his shoulder to hold out in front of him, pointing it straight at his target.

"_Come on brat, we've got a lot to discuss after all…" _

* * *

Naruto stood unmoving, mouth agape, voice lost within the confines of his throat as he gazed upon the cannibalistic grin of one blue skinned giant. _"He knows now…he knows we're Shinobi." _Then there was the fact that thing seemed to be actively calling him out. _"What should I do? Despite the fact the he covered our asses earlier from those approaching scouts…oh shit." _He cursed when he heard the stomping of angry footsteps approaching the room. _"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well…"_ He mentally groaned as he rushed over to the window to close the blinds.

"Naruto!" Yemon yelled, slamming the doors to the suite open in a fit of rage with Tobikuma and Toushiro trailing in behind him, their eyes widened when he saw over half the room covered in ice.

"I thought I specifically told you not to begin the procedure until you were out of the village." Tobikuma said calmly as he approached the two in his ever stoic demeanor.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. At least Tobikuma wasn't going to kill him outright. "I didn't…it was…"

Anything the medic was going to say was cut short after being slammed roughly into the adjacent wall by the team analyst.

The irate spectacle wearing man looked at his frozen clone and his frown deepened even further. "I received a message from my clone telling me to 'return immediately'. Sadly it did not leave me any details so I am going to _calmly _inquire about the happenings of earlier. And let me warn you Naruto_-sama_…" Tobikuma said in a low voice whilst removing his glasses. "Choose your words _very _carefully."

"_This is calmly?"_ Naruto asked himself mentally as he sweat-dropped but jokes aside the guy was clearly not in any mood for nonsense. For Miyuki's sake though he was going to edit a few things. "I honestly don't know what happened. I was on the mattress working on the specs of the seal when she lost control suddenly. Your clone got hit with the chakra full on and froze instantly, I was fortunate to be at a greater distance."

Tobikuma eyed Naruto heavily, weighing every word carefully. "And where did that second chakra signature come from?"

"I don't know…" He responded truthfully. It was true he had an idea of who had done it but he had no idea who the guy was, only that he looked suspiciously like the person that had been after him a little more than a year ago.

Tobikuma released Naruto and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the comings of a migraine. It was obvious he was twisting some of his stories and leaving out key facts but there was nothing he could do. Sighing, he looked around the room to assess the damage done by the released chakra, noting almost ¾ of the entire room looked like it had been thrown into a deep freeze. This mission was getting out of hand way too quickly.

"Naruto…take Miyuki and go back to the Daimyo's residence. We don't need you for this part of the operation."

Naruto whirled on the spot at his words. "W-What?"

"Yo…I think you're going a bit too far there Tobikuma. Didn't you say we needed them to assassinate the Kage?"

"The both of you are nothing more than liabilities right now. On one hand we have someone who can't control their presence and on the other, we have someone who can't control themselves." Tobikuma said simply.

"Wait Tobikuma-san…" Naruto called out after him but paused once he realized the man was right. He had no way of understanding much less controlling what was happening to him. He was the biggest liability on the team currently. "You're right…sorry."

"We'll regroup in the Daimyo's mansion before moving to complete the mission. Take that time to sort out Miyuki's problems as well. You need to take her from the village tonight however as they can now recognize her chakra and it would only be a matter of time before they find her and link her to tonight's events."

"You…You're entrusting me with her?" Naruto asked a bit skeptically. Just a little while ago the man had been practically out for blood.

"I have no choice; I need Toushiro and Yemon here. I have no deep bonds with her so I can't say that I care about what happens between you two, but I am trusting you refrain from doing anything that may affect her future performance on this mission."

Toushiro definitely felt something amiss with the situation. "Did something occur here that you are not telling us about?"

"No…it's nothing that you have to concern yourself with, Toushiro." Tobikuma said dismissively before turning to former Konoha-nin. "Please get moving before she recovers from her exhaustion."

Naruto said nothing as he moved to pack his things, his thoughts dwelling on the real reason for him being excluded from the mission at this stage. It was crazy, being excluded from a mission like this because of some mishap that wasn't even his fault to begin with! Though it wasn't like he was going to shift the blame to Miyuki either and he would rather have himself be blamed in her place, but he was afraid of how he would look in front of Yukio when the time came.

He changed out of his civilian clothes back into his _Shinobi_ ones, opting for mobility over disguise. It would be weird enough for civilians, especially with one of them unconscious and riding on the other's back, to be travelling during the night anyway.

He unsealed the _Hyouden_ and his _Reido_ cloak, fixing the sword horizontally on his lower back before taking out one of his larger blank scrolls and sealing both of their packs into it. He then flipped his Reido cloak over Miyuki's shoulders and fastened it with a quick snap at the collar hoping that the thick material would at least make sure she had some form of protection if they were suddenly ambushed.

"I'll assist you…" Toushiro said softly when he saw his relative struggling to get the exhausted girl on his back. "What's going on Naruto?" He whispered in a hushed voice.

"It's just a big misunderstanding. I lost control of myself earlier and Tobikuma saw…"

"I see…" Toushiro said as he altered the position of the _Hyouden_ on his back. "What exactly did you do…?"

"I…I kinda made a move on Miyuki, but it wasn't like that! It was an honest mistake! _They_ said it's getting worse…"

"I see…" Toushiro acknowledged, knowing exactly who he was referring to. "There's nothing we can do now. Just sit tight with the _Daimyo_ and we'll come when it's time. Make sure you get some meditation in as well." Toushiro replied, raising an eyebrow when he noticed that Naruto had stopped moving. "You _have_ been meditating haven't you?"

Naruto averted his eyes and rubbed his forearm sheepishly. "Well…we've been on the move and everything so…"

"Those aren't excuses Naruto! You know how dangerous you can get when you lose control!" Toushiro whispered harshly causing the two other occupants in the room to look up.

"Sorry…I'll be more careful from now on." He promised. "We won't be returning to the castle though…"

"What?"

"There's an abandoned house in the settlement we stopped in before coming here. The town's folk are afraid of the place so it'd be safer for now."

"Naruto…" Toushiro said warningly.

"Don't worry…we'll be back at the _Daimyo's_ place before you get there. Later…" Naruto waved as he hoped out of the open window into the mist.

"I can only hope so for your sake." Toushiro whispered before closing the window and moving to help the others remove the ice from the room.

* * *

Naruto moved swiftly through the fog-laden marshlands of _Mizu no Kuni_, occasionally stopping when he felt like someone was approaching. Once he had gotten a good ways away from _Kiri_, he stopped next to one of the many brooks to check on the condition Miyuki's eyes which he had neglected to do before due to the circumstances. Taking out a cloth, he dampened it and wiped the underside of her eyes and cheeks that were still stained with blood before washing it clean and using it to wipe the cold sweat that was forming on his forehead. His eyes were beginning to get heavier and heavier as he cared for her and now he was sure that he would collapse if he neglected his mental training any longer.

"There doesn't seem to be any damage to her retina…probably ran out of chakra before she could do any serious damage." He said, panting slightly from his oncoming fever. "I need to hurry and get out of here before I get worse." He groaned, packing away his things and fixing the unconscious girl on his back before setting off again.

He hadn't even moved a few steps before he had to drop Miyuki in a hurried rush to brandish his sword to block the offending weapon.

"Heh…seems I was right in following you brat."

Naruto grunted when he felt one of the large teeth of the large weapon dig into his shoulder. "Damnit…I don't have time for this!"

"Well make time!" The man bellowed as he savagely kicked the medic clear across the clearing and into a boulder. "Really…I go out of my way to help you guys and this is the thanks I get?" Arlong muttered as he started making his way over to the _Shimo-nin_. "Come on, get up…I've got some questions I want to ask…"

"SHUT UP! _**Tsukishiro no Akari!**_" Naruto yelled as he slid past the fish-man's form, surrounding him in a circle of white light. "_**Hyouketsu!!**_"

"Shit!" Arlong growled as the light solidified, forming a massive pillar of ice extending towards the sky that was glistening from the light of the crescent moon above.

Naruto began walking over to where Miyuki was, clutching his still throbbing mid-section. _**"Soushitsu…"**_ He said as he straightened and re-sheathed the Hyouden, causing the huge pillar to crack and break down, taking whoever it was he was fighting with it.

_Kyouko sighed from within his head. "A bit flashy don'tcha think?"_

"Shut up…It doesn't matter; I don't have time to waste fighting this guy. Protecting Miyuki is my number one priority." Naruto murmured.

"_You're hardly in any position to be proclaiming any acts of love, you shit. With my chakra eating away at your body as it is, you'd die "protecting" her from the countless patrols you've just signaled." Kyouko growled._

Naruto huffed in response and began making his way back to where he left the exhausted assassin

"My _Mizu Bunshin_ didn't deserve that, you demon scented P-Uman. Show some restraint…"

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. "_I'll show you 'restraint'_…I 'aint about to get captured by the likes of you!" Naruto declared, his words slurring slightly from his slight disorientation.

"_Calm down brat, my chakra is making you irrational. Stop to think about what you're doing for a second!"_

"Oi! Who said anything about capturing you?! I just want to ask you a few shitty questions!"

Naruto's eyes flashed red which sent Arlong into offense. With surprising speed he flickered into Naruto's guard and knocked the sheathed _Hyouden_ out of grasp before using his superior upper body strength to pin him against the tree, 3ft above the ground.

"Damnit! Let me go!" Naruto screamed as he struggled futilely against his captor's grip, all prior Shinobi training thrown out the window.

"Shit…" Arlong muttered as he dodged a wild swing. "Stop moving around so much!" He grimaced at a well placed kick to the groin. "Why you dirty mother…" He was about to pummel the upstart white-headed bastard when he caught sight of the boy's flushed face. "What the hell…the kid's…got a fever?"

"It came from around this area! Fan out and find the ones responsible!" One of the patrol leaders shouted as they approached.

"Shit! Yo brat…we gotta move."

"Shaddup…" Naruto slurred as he rubbed his sore throat. "I 'aint goin no-"

"Fuckin' annoying son-of-a…" Arlong grumbled as he scooped up the unconscious girl, the now unconscious boy and the discarded sword before getting the hell out of there.

* * *

_**-Kazahana Castle, Yukiguni-**_

Azumi shifted herself around on the large queen sized mattress so that she was now lying on her back, hugging her rather large pillow. She was trying to make sense of the thoughts that were plaguing her mind for the past couple of days.

"Essentially, it _was_ Naruto…but yet at the same time it was not. I mean, he was fine for the first part I guess when he touched my lips and promised me he would be fine…" She paused at that particular thought when she felt the beginnings of a blush burning its way across her cheeks. That particular part had upset her at the time, but now, as she recalled the event she found it rather…charming if anything.

Then again, maybe it was a gift; he always knew exactly what it was that would make her feel content.

"And that's another point! He would always, always go out of his way to please me. Does that not count for something?!" She asked herself in the empty room, easily finding herself becoming frustrated. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down. It would be best if she did not lose her rational thought on this venture.

After all their time together, she could easily say, with little hesitation, that she had feelings for the former _Konoha-nin_. However, she knew nothing about his standing on the topic. Although she was sure he had some sort of affection towards her, she was confused about whether it was affection towards her as a relative or as something more.

Also, there was the matter of their ages. He was a teen of only 14, an adult only in the eyes of the Shinobi population (because of his status as a _Jōnin_) while she was a young woman of 19. That crucial 5 year distance between them posed no particular problems with her, but how does he see it?

Then there was the fact that they were bonded by blood, their parents having being siblings. Could that particular piece of relevant information have deterred him away from harboring feelings for her?

Coupled with the fact that she had no prior experiences with love of any sort…

Azumi hugged her pillow and turned over onto her side as she mulled about her depressing thoughts.

"I need someone to consult…this is too much for me to handle on my own and putting myself down like this isn't…"

"Talking to yourself again Azumi-chan?" The snow princess sweat-dropped slightly, looking at the looming mass of dark energy hovering about her friend.

Azumi sprang up when she heard the familiar giggle from the doorway, surprised to see the smiling face of the current queen. "Geez…you are supposed to knock first you know…"

Koyuki slid the paper thin door shut with a click. "There's nothing I haven't seen on your body already Azumi-chan."

"Don't say such embarrassing things!" Azumi shrieked, throwing a pillow in Koyuki's direction who caught it with surprising ease. "And besides, it has been ages since we last took a bath together…there is much about my body now that you don't know of now…" She huffed, folding her arms under her large appendages as if to emphasize a well noticed point.

"You're right Azumi-chan…" She smirked as she sidled her way towards the retreating form of the white-haired _Kunoichi_. "Let's find out what else has changed on that body of yours…"

Needless to say, Yukio had to change rooms because of the verbal content that was permeating through his walls. There was no way he was going to imagine his daughter doing any of the things that were mentioned.

The two lay sprawled upon the large mattress, breathing heavily with their clothes and hair in disarray.

"You didn't have to squeeze that hard you know Koyuki. I'm sure you were able to see how genuine they were after molesting me the first few times." Azumi said, fixing her clothes back into their proper state.

"Anomalies such as those need a more _thorough_ check Azumi-chan." Koyuki laughed as she fixed her appearance also. "Anyways, I thought it would have been nice to see you get rid of that dark foreboding cloud hanging over your head…you've had it ever since you've arrived."

And just like that Azumi was back to lying on her side with a pillow clutched tightly in an embrace, her dark thoughts rolling off of her in waves.

Koyuki chuckled nervously. "Umm…is everything alright?"

"What am I supposed to do…?" Azumi groaned into her pillow.

Koyuki giggled at the muffled sounds coming from the pillow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were having boy troubles but…"

Somehow the dark cloud grew even more ominous.

"You're not serious…are you?"

Azumi lunged at the poor unsuspecting princess, grabbing the front of her robe. "I'm so confused! What am I supposed to do?!" Azumi cried as she shook Koyuki senseless.

"It would help if you told me what the problem was, while my brain is still lodged firmly in my head!"

The distressed girl calmed down somewhat and released the thoroughly shaken princess who immediately begun to re-fix her undone robe. "Gomen…"

"So who's the lucky guy to escape Yukio-ojisan's grip? Does Ojisan even know?"

"Well…no, not exactly…He knows the person but he doesn't know how I feel about him exactly."

"Well that explains why he's still alive." Koyuki joked but was only met with a frown in response. "Come on…I was just kidding…"

"It's not a joke…I don't even know how he would react to this." Azumi sighed.

"We both know Yukio isn't like that…"

"But this one's special…he's…well…he's my…" Azumi motioned for her companion to come closer and leaned in mutter some words in her ears. When she was finished she averted her eyes and awaited the expected response of…

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Azumi shushed her frantically with an embarrassed blush.

"B-But your _cousin_?" Koyuki emphasized more softly this time.

"There's nothing wrong with it…It's a common practice among wealthy clans you know."

"B-But…" The princess stuttered unsurely. It _was_ true that inter-clan unions were common in this day and age but she still wasn't so sure about the idea. She herself could never imagine getting into that kind of relationship with a close relative.

"Koyuki-sama!" The head of the royal guard shouted as he forced the door open to the room, coming onto the robe clad forms of the two ladies. "Are you alright?! We heard a scream and…"

"Kyaaa!" Koyuki screamed as she pulled up the covers to keep her modesty in tact. "Get out!"

"B-But…"

"GET OUT ALREADY!" Azumi shouted as she threw a chakra-enhanced pillow, sending him flying out through the open door and into the opposite one as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks.

A deep silence fell over the room as the two recovered from the unexpected intrusion.

Koyuki burst out laughing, eliciting only a growl from her Shinobi friend.

"Barging into a girl's room unannounced, what was he thinking?!" Azumi growled, moving to retrieve her forgotten pillow from the knocked out guard before locking her door.

"Well…he _is_ my captain. I would have been more surprised if he _didn't_ respond to my scream." Koyuki managed to get out between her giggles.

"But still…" Azumi muttered as she climbed back on the luxurious bed. _"Even the other two Shinobi were smart enough to stay outside…"_

"Getting back on track here…" The esteemed princess began after she calmed down somewhat. "It's not like I have a problem with you dating your cousin, but why does it have to be him? Wasn't there _any_ other guy in _Shimo_ you could have gotten together with?"

Azumi pulled her knees up to her chest like she had done before and took on a downcast expression. "I didn't really have any friends because of my private tutoring in the castle…'Guys' didn't want to court me because I was the _Yukikage's_ daughter, untouchable for fear of my father's wrath…All I had was my Medic duties and the many hyacinths I've cultured over the years that reminded me so dearly of you. Before he showed up one year ago, I was so lonely." She said, her voice getting softer after each sentence. "You knew what it was like didn't you?"

"Azumi…" Kyouko said softly as she moved to draw the girl into a warm embrace. Of course she knew what it felt like but she wasn't about to make this about her. She had her own problems and she would not burden an already burdened person.

The two continued to revel in the silence for sometime, neither saying anything as they mulled over their own thoughts.

* * *

_**-Unknown Location in Mizu no Kuni-**_

Arlong landed roughly on the cold, damp soil, sliding a couple of feet before coming to an easy stop.

"Geez…just where in the hell am I now?" He said gruffly as he glanced around at the unfamiliar grounds. "Stupid woman…making her place so bloody hard to find…"

The fish hybrid stuck his pointed nose into the air and took a few sniffs, changing the direction he was facing every few intakes. Suddenly his foul expression changed for the better, showing his fearsome saw-like teeth and he formed a half-seal, causing water to pool about his feet before launching him high into the air and towards the direction the familiar scent came.

* * *

_**-Kirigakure-**_

She was pacing back and forth in the large room allocated to the one known as the strongest _Shinobi_ within the _Bloody Mist._

She wasn't worried…oh no…worry was far from the correct description of the feeling she was feeling at the moment. She had just learnt of the

"What troubles you dear?" A deep voice rumbled from behind the large mahogany desk on the opposite side of the room. "If that hole under your feet gets any deeper I'll have to hire some _Genin_ to scrape your remains off of the floor below."

Not really enjoying the mental image she had just been granted, Ren flopped down into the nearest chair with a slight huff. "It's nothing Ojisan…I'm just a little irked is all…"

"Oh I see…that _time of the month_ huh?" The Mizukage said with a straight face, not looking up from the papers he was glancing at and only breaking his facial expression with a smile when the familiar scream of "SHUT UP YOU _ERO-KAGE_!!" filled his ears and probably the entire building.

Ren sat back down, truly at the upper limits of her boiling point as she watched the ever carefree _Mizukage_ wave his _ANBU_ guards away with a chuckle. Not too long ago, a report was brought in by a _Jōnin_ about an altercation between Arlong and squad of patrols. Apparently her big blue lap dog had helped cover up a suspicious burst of chakra and was seen leaving the village under the cover of the mist.

"_Arlong…I hope you haven't decided to turn on me now. I need you…"_ She thought desperately as she nibbled on her thumb's nail. She looked back to the current _Mizukage_ who was still blissfully unaware of what his future held.

Her stupid uncle, who only assumed the position mere weeks after her father had died from some "mysterious" cause. Everyone in the _Shinobi_ world knew exactly what that had meant…the man had been assassinated.

Said uncle glanced up from his papers when he felt eyes upon him and gave her that same old, retarded, cheery smile he always had which she had to forcibly return. It wasn't like she had a deeply- rooted hatred for him or anything along those lines, but his pacifist ways were quickly becoming annoying like the eerie whine of a mosquito. Changing the Academy programs to involve less violence, cancelling all her father's upcoming plans for domination, it annoyed her to no end! _Kirigakure _was a village filled with _Shinobi_ trained to be blood thirsty killers and she herself had already come to fall in love with the constant war and bloodshed her late father and those before him presented them. For heaven's sake the place was revered as the Bloody Mist! She would be damned if she would let that sunshine-and-puppy lovin' bastard change it!

However…she knew he had not been given the position for mere show. The man was undoubtedly qualified to lead a village filled with the most skilled assassins found throughout the five Elemental Nations which was where Arlong came in. She needed the strength of someone who fathered the renowned 'Daimyo Killer' and was not about to let him slip through her delicate fingers. But time was running out…She needed to kill her uncle before he left for the capital to officially announce his claim on the _Mizukage_ chair at the end of the week.

"I'll be taking my leave uncle…" She said blandly as she rose from her seat to begin her even strides out of the room.

"That's fine dear. Enjoy your evening!" The man decked in grey colored robes responded a little too cheerfully as his niece closed the door behind her.

Ren clenched her fist, that last response being her last straw. He was too incompetent to lead this village despite his skills and she would not stand for it.

She would kill him herself…with or without Arlong's support.

* * *

_**-Inside Naruto's mind-**_

Kyouko stretched lazily, figuring it was about time she got around to searching for the boy before his body…

The usual overcast sky was gone, leaving only the overbearing glare of a furious sun. The pools around her that once contained crystal clear water were now filled with something of a sinister purple color and bubbles could occasionally be seen escaping as if it were in a cauldron. It would always happen, on those few occasions where he would lose control and sad to say it was still as much of a mystery back then as it was now.

Why was his mind physically reminding her of the happenings of his body? Did his body actually recognize her as its caretaker of sorts?

The most she could assume was that it had changed to better accept her as part of the 'whole'. She had been in there so long so it was trying to make as much use of her as it could.

She dipped her hand into one of the pools and pulled it out, watching as the red chakra danced about her palm while leaving a patch of blue behind. It was the first time she had really tried something like that really, but now it was evident that she could affect and control his _keirakukei_ directly from here.

But still, regardless of what that place actually was, she had no intentions of babysitting the brat's body for him.

"You know…" Kyouko said as she sauntered her way up to his prone form that was lying more than a few feet away from her next to one of the large pools of water. His conscious had been sent there after the weird fish-looking man had knocked him out in his feverous haze.

"I should kill you and take over your body right now." She paused in her movements right before him, taking the time to give his pathetic form a once over. "I mean there's nothing stopping me, since you've made Fuyuki jealous and all." She stooped down in front of his face and poked his whisker marked cheeks with one sharp fingernail. "And at the rate you're going, this body may well be destroyed before any of my plans can be achieved."

She rounded him and straddled his waist, placing her slender legs on either side of his body. "But why is it though…" She slid up his body slowly, melding her voluptuous figure against his. "…that when I see you like this, all helpless…"

Kyouko paused, sighing deeply and cursing softly. She was getting distracted from her objective.

She panted slightly due to the heat that was radiating off his body, finding it even harder to concentrate on her task. Her menacing chakra was pulsating through his body and resonating in time with hers, 'tuning' her body to match perfectly with his…two completely different notes playing as one. When they were completely in sync, she carefully began the extraction of her chakra from his _keirakukei_ back into hers, making sure to remove the chakra that was currently trying to bond with his cells.

All around their forms the red chakra was separating itself from the chakra pools in the form of large bubbles and was now accumulating into one large mass above their heads. She sat up on his lap and with a wave of her hand the large mass of crimson chakra disappeared, going back to her coils. The _Kitsune_ cringed when she felt it's presence within her

"Ungh…I shouldn't get too used to that. It feels horrible after it's used…" The 9-tailed vixen groaned as she looked back down at her victim…

Who was staring up, right back at her…

"What did you do?" Naruto said, clenching and unclenching his fist. "I feel much better…"

"I took back what was mine." She said weakly, trying miserably to rise and failing each time. From anyone else's point of view it would have seemed as if they were partaking in some sexual bout. "Your seal got weaker…again."

"What?"

"It isn't filtering my chakra. What I removed from your body was…" She paused to cough up a few more drops of the black goo. "Geez…what the hell is this…stuff?"

Naruto sat up, meeting his unofficial caretaker in an embrace to gently rub small circles in her back.

She pushed him away weakly and tried to stand again, this time by using Naruto's shoulders as a brace but her legs gave out once more and she was sent plummeting back onto her charge's lap. Ignoring his strangled cry, Kyouko let out a tired sigh. "Take me back to where my memories are…I can't seem to move my body." She said as she rolled off of him lazily.

Naruto stared (in pain) at the voluptuous vixen spread eagle next to him, unable to keep thoughts of a perfect opportunity from coursing through his mind. In the end however, he settled for letting out defeated sigh. _"I couldn't even if I wanted to…"_ He groaned inwardly as he tried to regain some feeling to his nether region.

"Hmm?" She hummed, quirking one neatly trimmed eyebrow at his averted gaze before letting loose a long, drawn out sigh as if she had read his mind. "How disappointing…"

It was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow at her total unresponsiveness to his thoughts. "You seem a little…mellow Kyouko-chan."

"…"

"Come on…" Naruto offered as he knelt with his back to her. "Climb up and I'll carry you on my back."

"Pick me up…Naruto-chan…" Kyouko cooed sweetly causing a tick to appear on Naruto's brow but he forced it back. He owed her after all…

The whole way back the Kitsune was draped lifelessly over his arms like a wet curtain with her long, luxurious tails dragging behind her in the same soulless manner. It was troublesome really, since she was only doubling the load he was given and he was truly tempted to drop the freeloading Kitsune into the nearest pool of chakra.

He was curious though, about the sudden change in the Kitsune's demeanor. Usually she was overbearing and downright impossible form a coherent thought without receiving a snide retort of some kind. Now…it was like she didn't care. She was being completely and passive and open to suggestion, more so than he ever thought was possible. Unknowingly, he began to project his interest onto her which the Kitsune in his arms squirm somewhat from the unwanted attention.

"Brat…that's far enough…" Kyouko said after a moment of discomfort, apparently returning to her former self as the effects from taking in the toxic chakra gradually wore off. She frowned lightly as she left the comfort of Naruto's arms. "I think it's about time you woke up. You've been in here for too long and I'm beginning to get worried about the current state of your body.

Naruto nodded and began to make his way out of the confines of his mind when he remembered something. "Kyouko…are you going to check on Fuyuki? I'm worried about her…"

"And whose fault do you think that is, idiot?" She answered rather harshly which only made him feel guiltier. "Let her figure things out by herself…she's not a snot nosed brat like others I know…"

Naruto glared halfheartedly at her, not possessing the will to do anything more. "Well, thanks for…well…nothing."

After watching him leave Kyouko let out a deep sigh of relief. _"I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last with him projecting his feeling onto me like that…"_ She thought to herself. Although it was what she wanted in the end eventually she felt guilty, in a way, for having gained Naruto's attention while Fuyuki was still left in the dark.

"Well…" She started as she looked up at the giant representation of the _Yondaime's_ seal that was suspended high into the air. "If this seal doesn't get fixed there won't be anything to look forward to."

* * *

**-Somewhere in Mizu no Kuni-**

Arlong grumbled as he dumped his loads onto the damp soil. After another half an hour of searching he had finally stumbled upon the lake where his target was located. "I just hope she's in a good mood…" He said to himself as he moved closer to the edge of the edge of the lake. "Oi! I've brought you something interesting!" He bellowed into the thick mist.

Time passed by painstakingly slowly as he awaited her response with a nervous twitch. Not that he was afraid of her mind you, it was just that he was afraid of _meeting_ her. He had always known the woman to be on edge as they had been the target of unbridled hatred before. "Meh…I doubt she's ever truly relaxed since that time…" He wandered aloud as he awaited the person in mind to present herself. He didn't have to wait long however as soon enough, the silhouette of an elegant woman could be seen making its way gradually across the water's surface.

"Is that you Arlong? You have not been to see me for many moons…I have missed your company dearly."

"Yea…that couldn't have been helped." The large man said somewhat sheepishly, unable to meet her eyes as she came into view, the sight almost making him cringe. Her once beautiful sky blue hair was streaked with different shades of grey. Her skin was even paler than he remembered and now held a few wrinkles here and there and the voice she spoke with…so tired and lacking the strength and elegance it once held.

It was enough anyone who knew her former self cringe in agony.

"Ummm…" He began again, looking for the words he had rehearsed for the occasion. "I was sorta detained…for my uh…association with…wait, no, that's not right…" He caught himself before he finished the rest of his statement but he knew it was already too late. He could already feel her anger growing from his position as old wounds from the past began to surface and tear open.

"Those accursed humans…" She began in a low growl, the water below her beginning to move under the growing influence of her chakra. "They have already robbed me of many of my kind, stole my offspring from me and now they wish to take you, the only thing I have left, away from me once more." He eyes glowed a fierce cerulean as three massive scale-covered tails sprouted from behind her, waving in the same homicidal manner her chakra was projecting. **"Will my suffering know no end?! How long must they continue to torment me before I…!"**

"_Oh shit…" _Arlong panicked. There was no way he could show her the two lying on the shore behind him now, especially since he still needed them alive for his information. "Calm down…I'm still here aren't I? Those lowly humans can't kill me so easily." He managed to get out somewhat steadily as he reached out to pat her shoulder awkwardly.

"Yes…you are correct. You are the strongest of your kind. You will not die like the others before you…You will not leave as the others have." She chanted to herself as a form of comfort. "Now…what is it that you have brought to show me?"She asked curiously as she tried to look beyond him to see what was lying on the shore only to have her vision obscured by the man's large frame once more.

"Uh, don't worry about that anymore…_It's not worth the trouble_." Her companion said dismissively as he moved to block her vision again.

The blue haired woman looked disheartened for a second,before she smiled and dissolved into a white vapor, only to reappear in front of the two her company was shielding.

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…What the hell am I going to do now?!"_ Arlong screamed mentally as he silently begged the brat to get up and get the hell out of there.The large hybrid of fish and man raised his hands in defensive manner as he moved to block her way once again. "L-Listen…before you blow your top again, don't you notice anything peculiar about those two?"

"I most certainly do…" She whispered with a dark tone as she continued to take even, calculated steps towards the boy lying before her. With no indications of her actions she plunged all three of her tails directly into his abdomen where the Yondaime's seal was located, screaming for all to hear.

"**Return Kyouko to this world this instant!"**

Expecting to see a broken boy and a freed companion, she was disturbed to see that she had been blocked by a familiar looking weapon. **"Arlong, what are you doing?!"** She cried out in clear frustration at being denied her revenge and pleasure.

"I can't let you kill him! He still has some information I need!"

"**If you don't move…" **She growled in that menacing voice of hers, leaving the threat hanging.

"Don't worry about me Arlong…" Naruto said as he climbed to a stand with his still recovering body. "I'm not planning on falling to Ran here."

Ran trembled in unbridled rage. **"You lowly human…How dare you address one such as I in such a manner?!"**

Thrusting her pointed tails at him again, Naruto pushed the large blue Fishman out of the way and drew the Hyouden, blocking the piercing attack by a close shave. The attack lifted him off the ground and sent him skidding on his back up the shore and into the grass.

"**It is about time you humans paid for your transgressions against my kind…"** The enraged Sanbi started as she made her way closer to him. **"I shall begin the reckoning with you, child."**

"_Kyouko…I could use some advice please!"_ Naruto shouted desperately into his mind but it seemed as if the Kitsune was too appalled by the happenings to respond. _"Crap!"_

Naruto grasped the hilt of the Hyouden, preparing to release the first few seals when he noticed a glass shard falling from the area of impact on the blade to the damp forest floor. Soon more shards followed, each one getting progressively bigger than the next until the entire first half of the blade fell to the ground with a dull "clang".

"_W-W-What?" _

"**Die…"**

Naruto swallowed hard, hoping for some sort of miracle to occur. However, he had to settle for Arlong jumping in once more to block the path of the enraged Sanbi.

"Brat, grab the chick and get the hell out of here…I'll hold her off." Arlong said firmly as he stood with his two weapons crossed in front of him. "Ran…I'm going to stop you now…"

Naruto stood helplessly as the two squared off before him and he cursed his helplessness. He was too exhausted to do anything and with Kyouko so out of it he had no choice to do what the man said. As fast as his wounded body could take him, he rushed over to the forgotten Miyuki and struggled to pick her up.

"_Shit…I'm too tired…I can't even save myself…"_

"_Drop the sword…" _Kyouko said suddenly, apparently snapping out of her stupor.

"_Kyouko?"_

"_Brat! Drop the damn sword, NOW!" _Kyouko screamed.

"_Wha-_AH!_" _Naruto screamed as his was suddenly pierced through with a spire made of ice. He looked down at the discarded remnant of the Hyouden and was about to pick it back up when another spire shot out from the hilt. Naruto stepped back slowly when the spires began to materialize faster, each growing larger than the last.

"_MOVE!" _Kyouko alerted him again only this time he didn't hesitate as he mustered up the last of his strength to pick up the still sleeping Miyuki and escaped further away from the erupting ice using a mirror. Arlong, who only noticed what was going on, grabbed onto the still fuming Ran and dived into the lake, going down to the deepest depths.

The spires of ice continued to grow with each explosion and were soon growing past the canopy of the surrounding forest and well into the night sky.

"W-What the hell was that Kyouko?" Naruto let out a little shakily as he viewed the damage from the relative safety of his mirror.

"_So that was what she was planning…" _Kyouko said to herself.

"_What? This was Fuyuki's doing?" _Naruto asked skeptically but received no response.A huge drill of water broke through the now frozen surface of the lake, breaking some of the massive spikes. Soon the forms of Arlong and Ran could be seen breaking the surface of the water.

Now all that was left was the thing that created the massive forms of ice that were beginning to crack and fall back to earth, causing tremors with each landing. The thing whose eight tails could be seen waving about wildly despite the thick shroud of dust, whose long flowing white hair and piercing blue eyes stood out amongst all others and whose entrance made it seem like it was the end of the world as we knew it…

"Fuyuki…"

* * *

_Keirakukei - The network of energy lines through which chakra flows_

**A/N: Well…thank the last anonymous dude since because of him I was irritated enough to finish the last 2000+ words in this chapter in one night. I'm not sure if it was worth it so I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**The story is in the 'M' section now. I was thinking of including a lemon sometime but I'll have to seriously consider it. Right now, all this does is give me permission to curse as much as I want...**

**What happened to Kyouko? Kyouko's chakra is supposed to be neutral, meaning, she is neither supposed to be good nor bad. That is her body's established norm. This also means that her body cannot stray too far from it's norm or that would result in undesired effects. All now her chakra is still trying to correct itself so when Kyouko took in the unfiltered chakra from Naruto, her body took what it could and rejected the rest, hence the 'black goo'. The 'mellow' phase she went through was just her chakra's way of correcting itself. When the separation took place and the unfiltered chakra was removed, what was left behind was purified form of that chakra her soul produced. Of course, that was just a small percentage of the whole so eventually her chakra filled the spaces that were uncovered (think Diffusion...) I hope that explanation was sufficient.**

**If you're going to ask about how Fuyuki escaped the seal, it's really quite simple. When the sword broke, the medium holding the seal and her "soul" together was weakened. She was able to then overpower the seal. Also, the medium linking her "soul" to the seal was an inanimate object, not a living thing. There was no price to pay for destroying the seal on the **_**Hyouden**_**.**

**Anyways…that's all…any questions, just review and I'll get to you like always. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read as always and I'll see you at the next update. **

**Please leave a review…**


	10. Into the Rolling Mist Part III

**Rising upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: Andoryu-sama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Special thanks to Holyknight5 for all his support!

**Chapter 10: Into the Rolling Mist, Part III**

* * *

_A/N: I was experimenting with the speech again...not much difference from before, just one addition really..._

"Normal Speech..."

_"Thoughts...'demon's' speech in the subconscious plane..."_

**"**Normal Speech by the 'demons' on the plane of mortals...**"**

**"Forboding, overbearing speech by 'demons'..."**

* * *

Kyouko sat unmoving as she stared at images Naruto's mind was showing her. Her thought processes were halted, too much was it being overrun by unanswered questions.

Who was that person before them impersonating Ran? That…thing…could not have been her sensei. She refused to believe that she had fallen so far from the beauty she once held. It was too much; just thinking about it was filling her heart with unwanted feelings of woe.

Then there was the other one…

_**-Flashback-**_

_Despite her earlier words, Kyouko eventually found herself within the boundaries of the Hyouden, seeking out the Hachibi. "So…you've come to your resolve, Ookami-kun?"_

"_Hai…" Fuyuki answered solemnly, appearing suddenly from behind a white sheet of snowfall._

_Kyouko gave her a calculating stare in hopes that her demeanor would give away some hints towards her intentions but she found none. Finally she gave in. "What are you planning?"_

_Fuyuki sighed, averting her stare from her life-long friend. "I've come to realize that if I truly wish to be with Naruto, I cannot be with him in this manner…"_

"_So what…You're going to leave him while he's in this pitiful condition?"_

"_You've come to care a lot for him also Kyouko."_

"_If he dies then I won't be able to get my revenge!" Kyouko growled fiercely at her before settling down. "I can't believe this…you know he cares about you, stupid wolf."_

"_And it is for that very reason that I have come to this conclusion. To give him what he wants, not just a figment of his imagination."_

_Kyouko thought long and hard about what she had just said, realizing that she was indeed correct. What she was doing now was giving him nothing more than a wet dream. She folded her arms and put on what she thought was a sneer before addressing the woman across her once more. "Even if you leave this place and break the seal that binds you to that weapon, you'll be nothing more than a mere specter, unable to touch and feel until your body regenerates…Is that what you want?"_

"_I have no intentions of waiting that long…" _

_As she said that Kyouko noticed that her eyes had this far off look about them, as if the wolf was staring right through her and at her goal. Kyouko thought back to what had caused this in the first place and her eyes widened. "The girl…you plan on taking her body before you regain one of your own."_

_Fuyuki kept silent…and it was enough to confirm the vixen's suspicions. Kyouko held her head with one hand and let out a barking laugh, surprising the wolf entirely. _

"_So much for being the 'purest of them all', eh Fuyuki?" Kyouko said in a demeaning manner._

"_You…You don't understand…"_

"_What exactly don't I get? You, wanting to sacrifice the life of that girl to satisfy your own qualms; to feed off of that girl's existence like a parasite."_

"_No…"_

"_You couldn't take the fact that someone else other that you was basking in the light of Naruto's attention." Kyouko continued, taking no prisoners in her speech._

"_No…"_

"_In the end, you're nothing more than a filthy…"_

"_NO!" Fuyuki protested vehemently, snow blasting away from her due to the force of the shock. "You have never experienced the pain of losing a loved one before! You cannot possibly fathom the hardship!"_

_Kyūbi snorted. "Please…it is the same as when I had to watch Takashi lose himself before my eyes so stop making up excuses for yourself wolf!"_

"_You didn't lo-"_

_Kyouko bristled. "-And stop throwing that damned word around! You are not human! You know nothing of its meaning!"_

"_You are still neutral despite your vengeful ways. You will never know this pain and in a way…I feel sorry for-"_

"_I'm done here." She said in a tone of finality as she turned briskly to walk away. She stopped suddenly though, turning to regard the wolf once more with a dull passiveness in her eyes. "One more thing though…the brat's mine now so don't go regretting your decision."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

_"To think I was the one who was feeling sorry for her…" _She said blandly thought over her actions towards the wolf once more._"…One such as I who is unable to break these silly bonds without destroying the container that holds me."_

_"You spoke to Fuyuki, didn't you?"_ Naruto asked suddenly which made her realize that she was speaking her thoughts.

_"Yea…she's had enough of that lifestyle. She wanted out…"_

Naruto frowned slightly, looking a little dejected. _"I see…do you, wish for the same thing also?"_ It was more of a statement than a question really and it only took her a few moments to formulate an answer.

_"I supposed it's what we all want in the end…to regain the freedom that was stolen from us."_

Naruto said nothing, unable to form a response to the revelation.

_"Do you want to die so easily?"_ She asked him suddenly.

_"What?"_

_"It's the price for my freedom…your life in exchange for mine. The moment the seal collapses, I'll be free, but your body will not be able to adapt to the abrupt influx of my entirety. Is that what you want?"_

"No…" He answered honestly.

_"Strangely enough neither do I…" _She replied with just as much sincerity as he did. _"I do however have goals I wish to accomplish…"_

He nodded. _"So do I…"_

_"Shall we come to a compromise then? I shall never leave you, as long as you help me obtain my desires. The same shall go for you also…I will help you in any way that I can."_

_"What about Fuyuki…where does this leave her?"_

Kyouko's lips curled downwards ever so slightly as she regarded Naruto with a serious tone. _"You should learn what it is that she is planning…"_

* * *

**"**Fuyuki-Oneesama…**"** Ran whispered unbelievingly as she beheld the image that the gods were showing her. Her beloved Oneesama had returned in all her glorious splendor! She could not even remember the last time she had even laid eyes on another one of her kind. Where had she come from? How did she…?

She looked to the sword that now lied in pieces on the ice-laden shoreline before Fuyuki before turning her attention back to the person who had been in possession of said sword only until a few moments ago.

**"**You…**"** She found herself growling again; it was not hard to get angry at the white-haired Shinobi she found. "You had not one, but **two of my brethren?!**"

It was at this time that Naruto was still conversing with Kyouko so he had heard nothing, and he was unknowingly burrowing a deeper hatred of himself into the Sanbi's heart.

Before she could act on that hatred however, Fuyuki approached the Sanbi and slowly began to encase the feral Sanbi in a thick layer of ice.

**"**W-What are you d-doing?!**"** Ran asked all too worriedly as she felt her legs turning numb. Worry quickly evolved into fear as she begun struggling futilely within her icy confines.

"What the hell are you doing to Ran?!" Arlong roared as he made a swipe at Fuyuki with his large weapon, only to watch as it connected with nothing but air. Her body was like a spirit's and she could only smile bitterly as the wisps of smoke reformed as if nothing had occurred.

**"**Do not worry Ran; all will be fine once the ice melts.**" **The ice incarnation said reassuringly but the doubt was still rooted deep within the Sanbi's heart.** "**Do you not trust me?**"**

**"**O-Of course I do Fuyuki-oneesama!**"**

**"**Then stop struggling Ran…I promise you that you will return to your former beauty afterwards.**"**

Arlong did not know what to feel as he watched the now calm face of his master, once filled with so much anxiety got covered with ice. "Will she really be Ok?"

**"**No…I am merely 'wiping the slate clean' as some may say. Even though my chakra does possess some form of healing property, in its natural form, it can only reset. By returning her present self to what she once was, she shall be like the spring after a frigid winter. It will be as if she was a new person…**"** Fuyuki answered.

A wave of relief washed over Arlong and he re-wrapped his weapon with little effort. "Tch…then I guess I owe you one then…"

Fuyuki said nothing as she turned to face the only one that had been silent thus far, the one who found it unbearable to meet her gaze. **"**Naruto…**"**

"…"

**"**Will you not say anything?**" **She asked almost pleadingly and he looked towards her.

"How will this help her?"

**"**W-What?**"**

"How will possessing her body benefit Miyuki?" Naruto asked again as he moved slowly over to the lying form of Miyuki. He stared at her face for a few moments before feeling compelled to remove a few strands of her mussed up hair from her eyes.

**"**_Even __now all he can think about is this girl's safety.__**" **_Fuyuki thought sadly, forcing herself to look at him as he caressed the girl so tenderly. **"**I am not completely positive about this, but I believe that I should be able to do something with my regenerative abilities.**"**

"I see…your 'regenerative' abilities." He parroted, not bothering to meet her eyes. "This is just a scenario, but suppose she ends up like me because of those 'abilities'…then what? Don't you think she has suffered enough already? Why are you so willing to risk her life on something as trivial as this?"

**"**I-I…**"**

"Talk to me, Fuyuki! I never knew what you were thinking! You could have come to me if you were troubled!"

**"**I know, but it is still a risk worth taking Naruto! Please reconsider!**"**

"No…"

**"**Naruto!**"**

"I said NO!" He protested vehemently as he swung at her midsection, his now clawed hands passing through without any hints of resistance. "It's not worth the risk! I won't let you go near her…" He declared in a finalized tone before grabbing Miyuki, their cloaks and the discarded hilt of his broken sword and disappearing in a swirl of red.

For a moment, nothing was said as the last two inhabitants of the frozen lake merely stared at the empty spot Naruto once stood with varying degrees of mixed emotions.

"Ah!" Arlong cried out as he rubbed furiously at his head in exasperation. "I forgot to ask the brat about Kisame again!" He looked to Fuyuki who had just collapsed onto her knees clutching her midsection and sighed. "Yo neesan, what am I supposed to do with Ran?"

**"**J-Just keep her out of harm's way…**" **She muttered from her position on the frozen soil.

Arlong ruffled up his hair some more, clearly at wits end dealing with the woman-like thing. "Umm…Fuyuki was it? I can follow the brat's scent up to a certain distance so if you're coming along we have to get moving."

**"**Yea…**"** She replied seemingly absentmindedly with no signs of movement.

Arlong, seeing that she was taking her sweet time in moving things along, pulled out two scrolls from his vest before unclasping his weapons from his back and sealing them within. After all, he didn't have a big enough scroll to accommodate the mass that was his former master so he would have to use the bindings from the swords and carry her on his back.

"_Shit…the brat's getting further away…I can't waste my time petting her head any longer."_ He frowned in thought as he hoisted Ran onto his back. Forming the necessary half-seal, water from the lake began its crawl up the shore to pool around his feet.

She never moved even as the Fishman moved steadily away from her. She hadn't expected it to go the badly with her former charge.

"_Don't go regretting your decision…"_ Were the final words left to her by Kyouko, she recalled. Was this all her doing? It was true that she may have been selfish in her decision, but it was truly in the interest of both Naruto and the girl! Why couldn't she understand?! Why couldn't he?!

She placed her hand over that part of her body that had been separated by Naruto's touch and a pain she had felt like none before came back with a vengeance.

Despite the fact she could feel none.

The wisp-like creature picked herself up slowly and wandered off into the forest grudgingly, following the Kyūbi's signature even though she already knew where they were going.

She would never get the chance to apologize later, but she would do it now and hope against all odds that it reached the ears of the one who she wanted to hear it the most.

* * *

_"You did the right thing…she had no right to even suggest that kind of method for helping the girl, especially after all you've both been through."_ Kyouko said, voicing her opinion on the matter. The wolf got what she deserved with hardly any involvement on her part. All she had to do was say that Fuyuki was planning to gradually infuse her essence with the girl's (which had been the truth) and Naruto took it all from there. He had even refused to listen to more for fear of her misleading him, solidifying his trust in her all the more in the end.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore…" He muttered.

"_Understandable, but I think you've used enough of my chakra however…I'm cutting off the flow now before-"_

"No!" He shouted a tad too loudly, which made her pause in her actions. He coughed slightly and brought his tone down to a more reasonable level. "I'm running on low right now. If you cut it off I'm going to crash."

"_Naruto…" _Kyouko started, feeling slight unease. _"This is dangerous. You haven't fully recovered from the previous use. I'd rather an exhausted you than a dead one."_

"We're almost there so just keep it coming until then."

Her previous worry began to escalate into slight panic when she felt the tug on her chakra grow stronger and she couldn't help but have the feeling that he was forgetting about their deal.

Not to mention the snowfall was increasing, a tell tale sign of an incoming blizzard.

* * *

Towa sat idly by in a chair by the dining table, watching a cup of tea intently.

There was nothing special about this tea. There was nothing special about the way he boiled the water or about the way he crushed the herbs but yet there he was, staring at the greenish liquid as if it held all the world's secrets.

After taking a whiff or two of its pleasant aroma, he leaned back into the chair and extended his arm towards the ceramic cup, his palm hovering above its mouth. He took a deep breath and raised his arm swiftly, separating water from solid and sediments and held it at a fair height about the table he was seated at. Going even further, he spread his fingers, splitting the ball of water into five equal masses, watching as they circled each other continuously about his head.

It was routine stuff now; countless times had he done this before. The first was purely by accident when he was but a teen but it was how he had found out about this strange "gift" of his. The second was to find out just exactly how he did the first, which led him to seek out help in the form of scrolls and texts that depicted the proper control of chakra and its manipulation from the central library in _Kirigakure_. After numerous nights of studying and meditation, his efforts brought few results, and he was able to put reigns over what little ability he himself may have discovered.

He sighed and returned the water to the teacup, grabbing a spoon to stir its contents. Despite how pleased he was with his progress, it was not enough to sate his curiosity. The books were not detailed enough and none had a clue as to what sort of ability he held. And it's not as if he can just waltz into _Kirigakure_ and ask to be trained, not with the civil war going on at least (at least to his knowledge).

He thought back to the boy he had met just the day before. The way he carried himself, the clothes he wore, the look in his eyes…he was sure he had been a Shinobi. If not him, then the girl that was tailing him definitely was. He was going to ask him for help but the boy had not responded to his open invitation, which made him a bit sad.

"I did say he could come anytime but it wouldn't have hurt if he just came by to say 'hi'." He pouted childishly as he sipped at the now warm tea. "Well, at least it's good for cooling my tea…"

Suddenly there was two sharp knocks on his door.

"GAH!" He cried out as he spilled the tea all over himself in surprise before grabbing a small towel from the kitchen to dry himself off somewhat. "C-Coming!" Towa slipped on his scarf that hung on the rack and unlocked the door peering outside cautiously, raising his hand to his face to buffer the effects of the wind and snow assaulting it.

There wasn't anyone there…

Not that it should since the blizzard was now in full swing.

"Hmm…That's weird…" He mused, closing the door once more before looking for a change of clothes.

He was halfway into a fresh pair of pants when it struck him.

He threw the door open in surprise, rushing to the two large lumps of snow beside his home. He cleared the snow off one pile quickly, revealing the face of a girl he did not recognize clearly but was sure he had seen her before. He checked her pulse, ensuring that she was still alive before breathing a sigh of relief. Now sure of exactly who was under the second pile, he cleared the snow off hurriedly and a little excitedly, shaking the one he recognized right off the bat.

"Stranger!"

Despite the situation, he couldn't stop smiling. His smile begun to falter, however, when he noticed something was wrong. His face looked flushed and he was breathing unevenly.

He wasn't a medic, but he was sure it was a fever.

Panicking slightly he slung one of the boy's arms over his shoulder and carried him in, setting him down beside the fireplace before returning for the girl and their packs. By the end of the third trip, he moved to close the door only to jump back in shock as it was jarred by a large, blue colored arm.

"GYAH!" Towa cried out, slamming the door repeatedly on the appendage in hopes that it would go away.

"BASTARD!" Arlong growled as he forced the door open, sending the poor guy flying across the room. He stepped inside, slammed the insanely large wrapped up object onto the ground in defiance and jabbed a large blue finger at the boy lying on the ground unconscious. "I'm with him…"

Towa could only nod nervously.

* * *

"Woah…it's getting crazy out there!" Towa said as he closed the door and walked inside with another bag full of snow over his shoulder. Setting the large bag down beside the door, he took out a small cup, placing a few scoopfuls into another small bag before moving to place it on the feverish lad in the next room. He returned to the commonplace room, only to find things exactly how he left them.

The giant of a blue man sitting peacefully against the wall with the massive wrapped object he brought in slanted in the corner next to him. So he sat (in one of the chairs that weren't broken when he was hurled across the room) and begun twiddling his thumbs in a bored manner.

"So…It's pretty cold outside isn't it?" He started, not sure exactly what he should be saying in this situation.

The man resting in the corner said nothing but by the way his eyebrow twitched, it was a clear sign he was listening so he took that as his weird cue to continue.

"I don't think so either! For some strange reason, ever since I was young the cold has never bothered me. Weird huh?"

Once again the blue enigma didn't respond verbally.

"My name is Towa by the way, what's yours?"

"…"

"No name huh? Mind if I call you 'Mr. Fisher'?" He asked jokingly, laughing at his poor attempt at humor.

The low growl coming from the man made him discard the idea immediately.

The two sat in silence again for what seemed like an eternity, until Towa spotted the large hole in the floor made when the man made his entrance.

"Umm, about the floor…"

"Towa was it?" Arlong said finally which made the talkative man perk up instantly.

"Yes!" Towa answered, practically bouncing in the chair from excitement at eliciting a response from the large male.

Arlong opened one eye and fixed it on the man's eager figure, red bulging veins in its sclera a testament to his exhaustion, lack of sleep and most likely irritation. "Shut the hell up…"

"Y-Y-Yes…I'll just be in the other room with stranger then." He sputtered as he got up and moved swiftly towards the bedroom.

"Stupid P-Uman…" Arlong grumbled, closing his eyes once more to try and gain some rest.

Towa opened the door and peered outside at the irate swordsman. "If you want anything just…"

The rest of that sentence died in his throat when the mummified object lodged itself into the wall directly beside the door, taking piece of the door's frame along with it. Towa slammed the door shut and stumbled backwards, placing a hand over racing heart. Seconds later, it was removed with a sharp tug and a gruff voice sounded through the hole…

"Damn…missed by a few…"

That man was definitely scary… but he was happy nonetheless. This was the first time he ever had such company since he was left orphaned all those years ago. His empty house was so lively now!

The strange fellow let out a loud yawn, indicating it was way past his usual hour of retirement.

With his bed occupied by 'Stranger' and his lady friend, Towa pulled out a spare futon for such occasions and laid it out beside the bed, it being his temporary resting place for the time being. He closed his eyes for a few moments, planning to get the best sleep he had ever had in a while.

_-Half an hour later-_

Towa shifted a little in his sleep and brought his sheets closer to him, shivering slightly under the thick bedding.

"_Did I leave the window open?"_ He asked himself groggily, dragging his feet lazily as he trudged towards the window only to meet it closed. He stood staring at it for a few moments, the

He rubbed his eyes a few times before squinting at the ghost like figure of a beautiful woman hovering over his white haired friend. He let silent yelp before scrambling out of his futon over to the far wall, talismans and a ring of garlic appearing out of nowhere in his possession.

"Fuyuki…hime…"

That was 'Stranger'…he had muttered something that made the spirit flinch in shock. She slowly turned her wide-eyed stare on the sleeping lad which made him curl up into a ball for fear of its impending wrath. It never came however, and he looked up only to find, to his surprise, that the ghost was now sort of smiling down fondly at his friend. He watched with veiled surprise as she soon closed the distance and pressed her ghastly white lips (he was not sure whether to blush or pass out in shock) against his unresponsive ones.

"Please do not tell anyone about what you are about to witness…" She pleaded with him as she moved over the body of the girl and pressed her forehead against hers.

He watched with subdued curiosity as it continued to stay there with its 'body' against the girl's, neither moving for sometime. The girl's body glowed white for a few seconds, bathing the room in an ethereal radiance before growing dim and returning to normal.

He sat rooted to his spot, his back against the wall ensuring nothing was going to sneak up on him again. There was no way he was going to sleep now.

He smiled however, the smile soon turning into fits of uncontrollable laughter in which he had to cover his lips with his hands to control them.

He was happy…the happiest he had been in a while.

* * *

She was in a cave… Smooth, crystalline ice covered the walls and ceiling completely, sending glares of sparkling white directly into her retinas. She could not see the floor of the cavern, so thoroughly covered with snow it was but there were some groves in the cavern floor (she could tell because of the depressions in the floor) that kept appearing more and more as channels for water the longer she stared.

She recognized this place however, being that she had been here once before. Coincidentally, it happened when she was a child where she, in her curiosity, removed the blindfold and collapsed due to exhaustion however, she remembered the place being much smaller and less extensive than its current state.

_"And it wasn't this warm…"_ She surmised, feeling another cold splash upon her neck.

She came to a dead end…the 10th one encountered so far since she began walking, surprised she had met this end so quickly.

Had she been led here?

**"This is not a dream…"**

Turning slowly, almost expecting someone or some_thing_ to be there, she glanced at her back only to be met with an empty passageway.

**"This 'scenery' represents the current state of your mind and body's chakra…"**

She whirled on the spot and slipped into a defensive stance, coming face to face with nothing but wall.

**"You are confused and your passiveness is evident due to the 'frozen' state of your mind. You have been impervious to emotion, never knowing true pleasure or pain…until recently. Do not be alarmed, I am here to help you regain your _true _self."**

Regain? She had nothing to regain…she had always been this way for as long as she could remember.

**"It was not of your own accord, your 'blood' made you so."**

Of course it did…still, she had nothing that needed to be changed. This was what she was…

Besides, Naruto-Sama said he would help her…

**"He was the same…struggling with burdens that was placed on him beyond his control. Even now he still struggles…"**

Naruto-Sama? Naruto-Sama is…struggling. But how would it know?

**"I was one of those burdens placed upon him…"**

What was this thing talking about? It was a burden on Naruto-Sama? Did that mean it was with Naruto-Sama until only recently?

And how dare it burden Naruto-Sama?!

**"He is the reason I am here…I want to lessen two of his burdens at once."**

The only female member of the Yukikage's guard stumbled backwards at the harsh words penetrating her mind, disbelief etched on her features as she shook her head in the negative repetitively.

She was a burden? A burden on Naruto-Sama also? That couldn't be true… _"B-But he said…"_

**"He is far too kind for his own good…He was worried about you more than he was about himself."**

Disbelief gave way to confusion. About…himself? _"What's wrong with Naruto-Sama?"_

"**To put it simply, his life is fading because of past trials he has faced. His body is degenerating and…" **

"_Enough!"_ The female Shimo-nin felt her heart clenching painfully at the news. What was this pain she was experiencing? She did not want Naruto-Sama to die. She did not want Naruto-Sama to die, not when she had finally found him!

**"Do you wish to help him?" **The voice called out to her again.

She looked up slowly towards the ceiling, towards her only means of salvation. _"How?"_

**"Originally he was planning on sealing your bloodline but I have realized that it was not necessary…The problem was never your bloodline, but the methods your family used to cope with its effects. Your bloodline's progression was halted before it reached its final stages and your body is merely trying to force its completion."**

She was confused. _"You are speaking as if you know of a means to correct this…"imbalance" within me but regardless of whether or not I am healed I still do not see how that helps Naruto-sama."_

_"_**By taking away one of his burdens, he may be able to focus on himself once more…"**

Miyuki frowned. Being called a burden was never a pleasant thing. _"Who are you?"_ She prodded.

"…**I was once his sword…" **Came the cryptic response in reply after a moment's hesitation. Honestly, she should have expected as much from the thing.

_"What must I do?"_ There was no more hesitation, her decision was clear.

**"Become one with me so that I may heal your body and soul, giving you the strength to support him."**

She wasn't clear on what was needed to be done but she supposed it would be explained in greater detail later. **"How shall we do it?"**

**"I will clear your fatigue and we shall move to another location to proceed. However, there are many risks and I cannot guarantee your survival even if we succeed."**

Miyuki smiled and glanced at her open palm, the one Naruto had held. **"He has risked his life to salvage mine…why shouldn't I do the same?"**

The wolf smiled. She had definitely made the right choice. **"We must leave now, while **_**he**_** is still unconscious." **

* * *

Miyuki's eyes opened slowly behind the custom made blindfold, feeling the seals activate instantly to absorb the wanton chakra that was being released from her pale orbs. Sending a pulse of chakra outwards, she got a feel for the room and its occupants, noting that her Naruto-Sama was beside her.

"A-Are you okay neesan?" Came a weary voice from across the room, recognizing him as the other occupant. She could sense no evil intension from the man and if Naruto-Sama saw it fit to rest in his presence, then she was obviously in no danger. She relaxed slightly and turned to address him.

"Where are we?" She asked lightly. The last thing she remembered was being inside the inn with the others before blacking out.

"You're in a small settlement about 5Km south-east of the capital." He pointed out, rising slightly from the slouched position he was in against the wall. "I don't know what happened to you guys, I found you both outside my home last night. I think my friend 'Stranger' brought you here, along with his blue friend outside."

"Stranger?"

He pointed at the lad lying beside her and she nodded, rising from the bed and checking for her belongings.

"Yea…I was surprised too!" He began in that excessively loud voice that was hardwired into his personality. "He carried you all the way here with all those bags and he had a terrible fever also!"

That surely caught her attention and she practically flung herself back to his bedside to check his condition herself. She let out a breath of relief…the fever had gone down luckily. "It is gone…" She voiced her thoughts simply as she returned to what it was she was doing.

The man brightened up considerably, if that was even possible. "That's good! I was really worried there for a second!" He paused, as it seemed the young woman had trouble finding what it was she was looking for. "Can I help? I was the one who moved the things inside so I might be able to find what it is you're looking for."

It was then that she realized that Naruto-Sama might not have unsealed her things. "My cloak…would you happen to know anything about it?"

As if a light bulb went off in his head he stumbled a bit as he left the room only to return minutes later struggling with the two weighted _Reido_ cloaks. "A-Are these w-what you were looking for?" He groaned, extending his arms weakly and gaping as she relieved him with relative ease. She searched them both, taking out the scroll she was looking and unsealed her _Shinobi_ gear. The lone female began arming herself, strapping her holster to her thigh and securing her pouch to her waist but as she threw the cloak over her shoulders, she couldn't help but notice the apparent giddiness of her observer.

"Ah hah!" He exclaimed, jabbing a finger at her outfit. "So you guys _are_ _Shinobi_ after all?!"

Miyuki disappeared with a blur and appeared next to the startled man, holding him at kunai-point and speaking in a low voice that would freeze molten rock. "By all rights you should be dead now…I suggest you thread with the utmost caution in the future."

Towa let out a huge fake yawn and stretched exaggeratedly, letting out a nervous chuckle afterwards. "Would you look at that, it's way past my bedtime! Well…Goodnight!" He declared, curling up under the covers of his futon.

Ignoring his antics, she moved towards the window and opened it. "When Naruto-Sama awakes please tell him I shall be back within a few days and to not worry about my safety. He should be in no condition to move so please make sure he stays." She instructed as told before leaping out and disappearing in a swirl of snow.

* * *

"Yet another disturbance…" The Mizukage sighed as he read another report written by the night patrol. "First patrol six's disappearance and now a mountain of ice…what the heck is going on in my country?" He stood and walked over to the window overlooking his vast snowy village which, at the moment, was looking quite peaceful. It took him a while, but he had finally quelled the blood thirsty souls inhabiting the village, having them slowly adapt to the prospect of peace over a long period of time.

The plan was simple: to present the Daimyo with a country fit for ruling. He would be different from the others before him and give this to him as a show of his aptitude for the job of Mizukage instead of a worthless victory in some meaningless battle. The last thing he needed right now was an outbreak of uprisings right before his inauguration as leader.

He had a bad feeling about the days to come…

He pushed the intercom on his desk, listening to the static fizzle for a second.

"Atora-san, where are my swordsmen? Are they still out recruiting new members?"

Static sounded through the speaker and a low, feminine voice spoke clearly. "Yes…they are due back in a week's time, the day prior to the sending of the documents to the Daimyo proclaiming your official instatement as the Mizukage."

"I see…"

"Do you want me to send for the swordsmen via hawk?"

He contemplated it for a second. "No…it's fine Atora-san. Thank you." The middle aged Mizukage leaned back in his plush chair and rubbed his temples as he felt the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

It couldn't come apart at this stage, not after all his work. The people were finally beginning to accept him…the _Shinobi_ were finally beginning to accept him. He had to persevere in uniting the country once more.

He prayed his guard returned on time…

* * *

_-Six days till meeting time-_

Naruto stirred to the sound of loud thumping that only grew in intensity as his senses became more attune to what was around him.

Surprisingly enough though, he could still hear the Kitsune's curses over the loud clatter.

"_Kyouko?" _He could feel her perk up immediately at his awareness.

**_"You insufferable human…you failed to heed my warnings. Not only did you collapse in the open exposing us to undue risk, we ended up having to rely on the help of that stupid wolf to recover!"_**

_"What?"_

_**"Are you that inebriated that you are unable to comprehend my words? Fine, let me spell it out for you…**_

_**Fuyuki…was…here…"**_

Naruto shot up as if he was doused with boiling water, alert eyes scanning the room. When he saw no sign of the white haired _Ookami,_ he sighed and slumped back down against the firm pillows. It wasn't like he had anything against the Fuyuki, and in the end, she did heal him but…

_"Suggesting that sort of solution…why couldn't she understand my feelings? And to involve Miyuki also…" _He paused as he took a moment to glance around the room again, his eyes now searching for the exhausted Miyuki. _"Miyuki's probably in another room. I should go check on her condition."_

He rose slowly, only wincing slightly when his muscles were put into use before moving towards the open door where he could see the source of the noise that woke him. "Umm…Arlong?"

Knelt on the other side of the wall that was visible due to the hole was the blue Suiton user, a plank in one hand, a mallet in the other and nails wedged between his pointed teeth. Deciding not to ask why he was even there in the first place, he trudged into the main living room where the man he recognized as the overly friendly local was carving something out of a log by the fireplace. He did, however, have to ask himself why he chose to come to this place especially since he knew nothing about the man. He took a huge risk and gambled with both his and Miyuki's lives, but since Arlong was there…

Then again…he knew nothing about that man either…

"Yo Naruto-san you shouldn't be up!" He heard the man call out to him, watching him as he moved swiftly towards him. "You had a pretty bad fever last night but boy was I surprised to see you!"

Naruto winced at the volume of the man's voice and stepped back a bit, turning to look at the nukenin replacing the wallboards with a questioning look. The man apparently sensed his unasked query.

"He showed up minutes after you…said he was your friend."

"You still haven't answered my questions yet brat, so don't think I'll be letting you out of my sights until then." The large man in question growled before continuing his work.

Ignoring the Fishman for the time being, he turned back to his host. "There was someone else with me…" He stated, getting straight to the heart of why he had gotten up in the first place. "I need to check on her so could you point me to her room?"

"Umm…about that…"

"I wouldn't worry about her brat…she ain't coming back here anytime soon." Arlong cut in deftly, lacking tact as usual.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "She was experiencing moderate chakra exhaustion…there's no way that-!" Naruto paused as realization struck him. _"No…you don't suppose that…"_

Before he had a chance to act on his impulse to run however, he was introduced to a sudden pain to the back of his head, effectively turning out his lights for an indefinite period of time.

"Naruto-san!" Towa said as he rushed up to the unconscious Shimo-nin. "Whatcha do that for you…?!" He ducked as the menacing 2 x 4 swung aimlessly back over his head. "Would you stop swinging that thing around?!"

Arlong brought the plank back around once more, placing it against the wall before moving to pick up the teen. "I'll tie him down good so just stand there and look stupid P-Uman."

It took a while for the words to register.

"HEY!!"

* * *

She had no idea how far they had gone, only that it was well beyond the boundaries of Mizu no Kuni. She had followed the voice's directions and had gone back the way they came into the country and now she, and whatever it was that was guiding her, was now on the many ice floes surrounding the water abundant country.

Again…

Now here she was, sitting idly by while waiting for whatever it was that had spoken to her to show itself and now that she thought about it, she had no idea exactly what she was supposed to be waiting for. She had just blindly left Naruto-Sama's side on a whim that she would be able to become useful.

Why had she placed so much trust in some otherworldly entity that she had no specifications about? It was probably because it knew so much about Naruto-Sama that she did not know herself. However, why did it know so much about Naruto-Sama in the first place? She remembered it saying something about being his sword but what exactly did that mean? She began to perspire as a new revelation began to dawn on her.

What if she had been led into a trap? And if not a trap for herself, what about Naruto-Sama? He had been asleep when she left and according to the annoying man they had somehow managed to seek refuge with, he had a fever.

**"**Calm yourself…I have not deceived you in any way. Remove the covering from your eyes so you can see me.**"**

Miyuki hesitated.

**"**You wished to affirm my existence did you not? I believe the term was 'seeing is believing'?**"**

She swallowed her nervousness and slipped off the special cloth, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the first light to touch their retinas since the night before. She looked around first, affirming her suspicions about their location before directing her fiercely glowing pale-blue orbs in the direction in which the voice came from.

"W-What exactly are you?"

**"**A body of chakra with something resembling a mortal soul…**"**

It was frank, it was blunt and it was as simple as it could get so she but to accept it. "Why do you want to help me?"

**"**Do not be mistaken. To help you is to help myself. You are not the only one that will benefit from this arrangement.**"**

Miyuki bristled. "You…"

**"**My only wish is to be with him in a manner that holds no illusions. To be able to share true warmth and not the warmth brought about by his subconscious.**"**

"I don't understand…"

**"**It is simple; I desire to be with him in the say way you do.**"**

"I still don't understand…" The confused female stated, staring at the wolf. "Why would you need me to do this? Weren't you with Naruto-sama before?"

The ethereal woman sighed, her eight tails drooping lazily behind her when she felt the increased rate at which her chakra was returning. **"**You are special. Just being in your presence elicits such a wonderful response from my chakra.**"** She stalked closer to the girl standing across her and placed a surprisingly solid hand on her cheek, caressing it gently and watching as the girl jumped back in surprise. **"**It would have been at least a few more days before I would have regained my physical body but despite my appearance and me being able to touch you, this body is no more human than the ice we stand on. It is why I proposed that we become one. There shall be no secrets between us; we will become one and share the same mind, feelings, thoughts and memories but you shall still be in control and I will not be able to influence your actions in any way. Your strength will in turn be multiplied countless times over and your bloodline will not hinder you as it does now.**"**

"Back to what we were talking about before…" Miyuki said, effectively changing the topic once more. "This…feeling…welling up inside me. I don't know what it is so I cannot say that I feel the same sentiments towards Naruto-sama as you do…"

"…"

"However, ever since that day when he grasped my hand, when he showed no fear of my body, I have not been able to think clearly since. I am more conscious of myself around him. He occupies my thoughts constantly and I find myself on more than one occasion to know what exactly he thinks of me when I feel his stares on me. Right now, even as I am being told these things, I can only think about lessening my burden on him. Why couldn't we have told Naruto-sama?" Miyuki asked suddenly startling Fuyuki slightly, the small smile she held vanishing completely.

**"**He…**"** The wolf trailed off, searching for the right words to give her. **"**He dislikes the idea…no; to say he dislikes it would be incorrect. He knows of the risks and fears that the same trials he now face may become the same for you.**"**

"I see…"

**"**Please understand that there is a vast difference between your situations. He has within him another such as I, but they are separated from each other by an array of powerful seals. We will not be doing the same. We will become the same person and as a result, the changes to your body will be more immediate. Should this go wrong…**"**

"I am not afraid to die for Naruto-sama's sake…" Miyuki answered in advance, guessing what the wolf was about to say.

**"**It is not only for his sake alone!**"**

Miyuki folded her arms. "You say it is imperative that I perform this "thing" with you and yet here you are trying to dissuade me from doing it."

**"**Iam trying to make you aware of the choice you are about to make!**" **Fuyuki took a deep breath, letting the slow exhalation of the frosty atmosphere calm her nerves before continuing.** "**What about yourself? Do you not have someone or something in this life in which to live for?**"**

"These eyes of mine have brought me nothing but loneliness. Even if I die, no one will shed tears for me and should Naruto-sama feel anguish because of my death, he will get over it for we hold no bonds that would warrant a prolonged depression over my passing." She said softly, producing a somber atmosphere about them.

A smile graced the wolf's features despite the mood. **"**Although you are wrong about your assumption of Naruto, I do understand your thoughts on the matter. When your chakra is at its minimum we shall begin. Please let me know when that happens as I prepare for the procedure.**" **Fuyuki said, as she begun to carve out a few signs on the floating mass of ice and snow using her tails.

Miyuki nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the ice floe facing the open waters, her eyes glowing brightly in the low light. As she watched the sun continue its slow trek across the sky for the first time, she could only contemplate the events that led her to that point. Once before, she would say to herself and others that there was nothing in this world that she would come to miss, but now that isn't so. Though simple in comparison to any other thing she had received in her lifetime, what he had done for her had been the single most significant, one she was sure that would grace her memories for the rest of her unsure life.

And she would not die for that very reason; she had yet to show her gratitude.

* * *

Naruto stirred for the second time that day, waking up to the feeling of constriction as he was he was tightly bounded to the bed with ninja wire. "That bastard…"

"And I'd do it again too if it kept you from chasing after the girl."

"You…"

"I've waited long enough. It's about time you answered my questions."

Naruto's eyes flared in anger. "Fuck that! Miyuki's in danger! I don't have time to waste dealing with…"

"Try finishing that sentence you brat." The irate hybrid glowered as he brandished his weapon, bringing one of the many blades dangerously close to the Shimo-nin's neck. "I don't think you realize just who exactly you're dealing with. I've been quite nice up to this point but as it stands, you can't do shit to stop me from tearing off your limbs and getting my answers the old fashion way."

Naruto swallowed deeply, noting the way his Adam's apple scrapped past the polished metal and exposed his blood to the warm atmosphere. Maybe he _had_ been too lax lately. "Fine…" He resigned, turning his head away.

"Now we're getting somewhere…" He said with a smile as he raised the weapon up and away from the teen's neck. "You seemed to stiffen when we first met in Kiri, like I reminded you of something. What's the deal?"

Naruto sighed. "There was someone after me a while back that looked similar to you except his nose was flat and he didn't have that big fin on his back."

"Where did you see him?"

"Umm…Tanzaku Town, Fire Country…"

"You catch his name?"

"No…"

"Meh, don't worry, I know exactly who you're talking about anyway. Why was he after you?"

Naruto shrugged in his confinements. "I didn't know at the time but I think it has something to do with what's inside me."

"I'm guessing it has something to do with why Ran flew off her rocker right?"

"Yea…her sister Kyouko is inside me."

Arlong made something akin to a humming sound before glancing at the white haired teen once more. "Is she hot?" Arlong asked curiously.

Naruto sweat-dropped; what did that have to do with anything? "Very…"

"I see…" The shark-man rubbed his chin sagely.

"Yea…It causes problems all the time."

Arlong laughed. "I can only imagine brat though I could always tell you weren't normal. I can smell it on you…you're not a normal human and the same is with that other P-Uman outside but to a lesser extent although you're way different from him. Your scent is always changing. It's different now than when we first met and from the time at the lake."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He wasn't aware that particular fact. "It's probably because of the seal. It's weakening and Kyouko's chakra changes my body somewhat every time I use it."

"Hmm…Well whatever, just thought I would let you know. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yup." The shark-man said simply.

"Wait…" Naruto struggled against the binds. "Aren't you going to let me go?"

"Nope…"

"You bastard…"

"I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you." Arlong noted as he pointed out the thin lines of blood appearing where the wire came into contact with the teen's skin. "Well…I've got work to do. Enjoy your rest brat; I'll let you go after I'm sure you can't do anything to stop whatever the hell it is they're planning."

"What right do you have to do this?! This isn't any of your concern!"

"I owed her a favor…"

The sound of the closing door ended any further protests from the whisker-faced youth.

Outwardly that is…

_"Kyouko…send me some chakra…I need to stop those two!"_

**"_You plan on taxing an already taxed body? I will not allow it; leave those two to their own devices."_**

_"I don't understand…you said you would help me whenever I asked…"_

**"_Yes…but not when my "help" poses a potential threat to our survival."_**

_"But-!"_

**"_The girl may be a tad bit naïve but she does posses the basic thought pattern of a Shinobi. If Fuyuki had anything to do with the girl's disappearance, I doubt she would have gone along by force." _**

_"Are you saying that she agreed to go?"_

_**"Why are you so upset with their decision?"**_

_"I didn't want her to have to go through the same things I do…I promised to help her get better. What am I supposed to do now?"_

**"_You should focus on regaining your strength. If I remember correctly, you are not here merely to sightsee."_**

_"Oh right…the mission." _Naruto groused, clenching and un-clenching his pale fists before taking hold of the strip of alloy nearest to them. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes, rummaging around inside his body for the chakra he knew was there and calling it forth.

It responded with the sudden coldness of his hands after a few moments but he was relieved it responded at all.

Vapor rolled off his hands as the air condensed around them and frost crept up the metallic lines, encasing them in a thin layer of ice, hardening them due to the immense cold. With a twist of his facial features and the tensing of the muscles in his hands, the alloy snapped under pressure and he relaxed visibly.

He had a lot more to go if he wanted to be free anytime soon.

* * *

_-Flash-_

_A village in flames…two figures, a crying child and a teenage beauty walking hand-in-hand away from the burning remains. _

_-Flash-_

_A new home and a new beginning in an out of the way settlement in the country side, the two finding some semblance of peace within the backwater village._

_-Flash-_

_A man…the boy's bad feeling…her smiling face… "Welcome to the family…"_

_-Flash-_

_A few years pass…the boy now in his teens and the girl now a beautiful woman…a child is born…happiness…the family grows…_

_-Flash-_

_News of another settlement burning…sadness as one learns of his innocent family's demise…her growing worry…a light smell of alcohol…_

_-Flash-_

_Another few years pass…the teen now entering the beginnings of adulthood…the scent of alcohol was heavy in the air, his once timid demeanor morphing into something of an ugly manner…she sheds tears more often now and she tries to shield her young from the sight…_

_-Flash-_

_One year later…one secret exposed…a fight ensues and she begs her younger sibling to leave but he is too slow in moving as he was brutally hit over the head, last moments filled with scenes of his sister being stabbed continuously. _

_"Neesan…!"_

_-Flash-_

The log he was carving earlier fell to the floor with a thud as he sat up suddenly, skin pale and drenched in a cold sweat. He brought a trembling hand to his face, wiping off the salty liquid that formed there also before staring incredulously through open fingers.

_"What was that?"_

* * *

**A/N: Well...that's it, though I am quite disappointed in how this chapter turned out. There was so much more to cover but after the second to last scene I just kinda gave up so the end result was a shorter than usual plot builder. I'm only somewhat satisfied with the Towa scenes but the rest...meh...**

**Let me know how it was will ya?**

**Other than that I changed the summary as you most likely saw. Naruto/Koyuki/OC...This means that Naruto will have only two main women who will retain most of his affection, i.e. "lovers". The rest would remain at the level of "romantic interest" or something along those lines (one time flings and stuff like that) so nothing has changed really. Tell me who the OC is and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Thank you for taking the time out to read as always and I shall look forward to your reviews...**

**Andoryu**


	11. Final Notice

**Rising upon the Frosted Heavens**

By: _Andoryu-sama_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that this should have probably been done a while ago. _Rising upon the Frosted Heavens _has been rewritten and is now under the name _The Encroaching Frost_ for those who did not know.

So yea…check it out if you're interested and I apologize in advance for any inconveniences caused.


End file.
